


DiNozzo! (ALKM Trilogy Book 2)

by Tibbsian



Series: A Little Knight Music [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Action, Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 144,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsian/pseuds/Tibbsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 2 of A Little Knight Music<br/>An NCIS Fanfic/KnightShade (original fic) Crossover</p><p>Gibbs and Tony have been in love with each other from Day 1but neither man knows the other is gay. Both have been hiding their secrets. A weekend visit to Stillwater to meet his Dad’s new fiancee has Gibbs deciding to test Jackson’s revelations, despite the risk if it goes wrong.  Gibbs thinks the trust-fund kid is out of his league and Tony believes Gibbs is regretting having hired him.</p><p>Just as Tony thinks there may be a chance for him and Gibbs, Fornell turns up with surveillance photos and a video that leaves Tony shattered.  As our boys work through their false assumptions about each other, other factors enter their lives as a result of the joint-undercover op with the FBI.</p><p>Tony and Gibbs have to make decisions that will decide their future with NCIS, Washington, D.C. This is a Tibbs slash story and is complete.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story setting: D.C, Tampa Fl, ends in Hawaii.
> 
> Timeline: after Season 2 and weeks leading to and after Season 5 finale, Judgment Day. The story goes AU at the final chapters.
> 
>  **AUTHOR WARNING: Suspension of reality is seriously recommended for chapters involving the men of KnightShade Inc. They live, work and fuck together in every sense of the word. If this is too unreal for you, give this series a miss:)  
> **  
>  \------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was written for my enjoyment and fans of the TV series. I make no money from it and is pure fanfic.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

UPDATED MARCH 6, 2014 ****  
****

****

****_A lonely, morose Gibbs in his basement; a Tony protecting his Casanova persona with McGee and Ziva; a Shepard deciding DiNozzo is looking  real good these days._ ** **

****** **

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs' bark had Tony jumping in mid-conversation. "Ziva's sex life is not part of your job description." He strode past Tony to his seat.

 His senior field agent froze, expecting a head-slap. Or rather, hoping for one. When it didn't come, a puzzled frown replaced Tony's wince. "Yes, boss. I mean, no boss. It isn't." Tony hopped back to his desk and powered up his computer. "And good morning, boss," he added. "And I wasn't digging into Ziva's sex life. I was merely giving her some brotherly advice, some level-headed caution as she ventures into the perilous waters of dating in the bad ol' US of A."

Gibbs looked across the bullpen to his SFA. "‘Level-headed' and ‘caution' are not the words I'd associate with you and sex, DiNozzo."

McGee sniggered and Ziva smothered a grin. "Hey!" McGee yelped as a paper ball smacked into his temple.

"What, McVirgin? You don't even have a sex life to snigger about."

Gibbs snatched up his phone in mid-ring. "Yeah. Gibbs." He hung up and grabbed his weapon from the side drawer. "Gear up. Dead Marine."

It was a suicide. One that had Gibbs shaking his head, wondering why people even bothered to get married. Surely that step had to count for something. So said a guy who had been married four times, he snorted at himself.

Gibbs had Ziva wrap it up once he saw nothing to suggest foul play. Since it was close to six, he told the team they could call it a day. He heard DiNozzo give a loud hoot and start telling his colleagues about his latest diversion as they headed back to the office.

 "Tonight's the night, my dears." Tony said to McGee and Ziva, rubbing his palms together. Been working her this past week and I know - I just _know_ \- tonight's the night!" He powered down his computer and got ready to call it a day.

"And I'm sure we'll hear all about it on Monday," Ziva said, rolling her dark eyes.

"I have an idea,' McGee said, going up to them. Gibbs watched them surreptitiously from his cubicle and shook his head. His junior agent still hadn't learnt.

"What idea, McGee?" Tony asked with a lift of his brow.

"Ziva and I were wondering whether to go for drinks and dinner. So...why don't we go with you and you can introduce us to your mystery lady."

"McDork." Tony clapped his hands on McGee's shoulders. "Are you telling me that both you and Ms. David don't have plans on a Friday night? I mean you're what - thirty-three? Two?"

"Three. Ziva's thirty."

"McGee!" Ziva got out from her cubicle. "Don't tell him my personal stuff." She paused. "And how did you know?"

"What? Oh. I didn't peek at your personal records. Abs told me when you guys were heading out for your birthday dinner last month."

"Your birthday dinner and you didn't invite me?" Tony jumped on that, feigning hurt. "That, Ms. David, is an unforgivable slight. We're colleagues. Close colleagues. Team members who rely on each other day after day. Often, until the wee hours of the morning. Birthdays, weddings, barmitzvahs - we're an integral part. How could you not tell us? Not include us?"

"Tony's right, Ziva." McGee said.

Gibbs looked at the ex-Mossad agent. Ziva had the grace to look uncomfortable. He'd known it was her birthday, of course. She hadn't invited him either nor had he been expecting to be. Abby's birthday was the one he observed. No, that wasn't entirely true. There was one other person whose life he followed closely but he wasn't going there. Not today. Thinking about DiNozzo on a Friday guaranteed a depressing weekend. The raised voices got him looking up again. What now? There were days when it sounded like he'd hired a trio of five year-olds.

"No. No way." Tony was saying. "You are not coming with me."

"C'mon, Tony." McGee cajoled. "It'll be fun."

"And it'll save you having to tell us about it on Monday." Ziva added.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled, coming up behind them and giving McGee a head-slap. Tony braced himself for his and still winced when it came then he froze. Instead of just a hard, fast slap like he normally got, Tony distinctly felt Gibbs' fingers linger on his hair. There was just a momentary pause then a featherlight caress down the nape of his neck. It was unmistakable. And unsettling. "Get outta here unless you want to stay back and work some cold cases." Gibbs growled, breaking Tony's daze.

Scooting back to his desk, Tony fished out his backpack from under the table. He shrugged it on then gave Gibbs a wave. "Bye, boss. See ya on Monday."  If they didn't get called out over the weekend, that is. They weren't on call but despite what his team thought, Tony hoped they did get called out on a case. It would, as Ziva was likely to point out, save him from having to brag about his latest conquest. Some days - and there were more of these lately - he wanted to give it up and come out to the team but the years as a closeted cop in Philly and Baltimore weren't easy to shake off.

There was also the fear of Gibbs' reaction. The boss had never made a homophobic remark in the five years Tony had worked under him but that didn't mean he'd be okay with his SFA being gay.

 "Tony!" Ziva called after him. "Just one drink and we'll leave you two alone."

"Yeah, Tony." McGee added. "Hold the elevator! We're coming!"

The elevator doors opened just as Tony reached it and he zipped inside, slapping the button and closing the doors in McGee's and Ziva's faces. The two agents burst out laughing and sauntered back to the bullpen still snickering as they reached it.

"Wanna tell me what's so funny?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony, boss." McGee stifled another laugh. "He's been going on about these women for as long as I've been here but we've never met a single one of them."

"So," Ziva piped in. "We suspect they don't exist."

"Or rather, we want Tony to think we think they don't exist."

Gibbs looked up at that remark, looked as if he was going to ask something then shook his head and resumed checking the file he'd been reading.

"We've been suggesting going out on group dates just to see his reaction," Ziva added.

"But he never agrees," McGee added. "Always giving one excuse or another - we'll cramp his style, we'll spook his date -"

"Can't say I disagree with him." Gibbs murmured, closing the file and powering down his computer. He'd head home, too. Pick up some Chinese on the way.

"No, boss, we don't," McGee said. "Want to cramp his style, I mean."

"We just want him to think we really want to meet his ‘dates'." Ziva made quote marks for "date". Gibbs' brow lifted enquiring. "We don't think there are any dates. We think it's all an act."

"So...what?" Gibbs asked. "You think he just goes home and watches his movies all night while pretending he's got a date?"

McGee hesitated before he replied. "Well, uh...not exactly." He glanced at Gibbs. "He probably goes trawling for pickups at one bar or another. One night stands. Tony doesn't _date_ date. He just does short-term hookups."

Ziva gave a sniff. "Women look for more than just one night stands, contrary to what Tony believes. I bet he goes home alone more times than he lets on."

Gibbs' smile hovered on his lips as he gave his head a small shake. "Have you both got eyes?"

McGee frowned. "Boss?"

"DiNozzo's a good-looking guy. A _very_ good-looking guy."

"Oh, that's not -" Ziva stopped abruptly. She was about to say looks weren't enough and that if it was all Tony could offer a woman then it was no wonder he was still single but something in Gibbs' expression made her stop.

"Not what?" Gibbs asked.

"Um...uh..." McGee looked at Ziva. "Not what, Ziva?"

"Not what Tony would like us doing -  talking about his personal life behind his back," Ziva rattled off quickly as she returned to her desk. "I'll see you on Monday, Gibbs, if we don't get called in." She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the bullpen.

McGee frowned after her. "Err...I've got to go, too," he said hurriedly and took off in the opposite direction."

Gibbs shook his head and slammed his drawer shut after retrieving his weapon.

* * * * * 

Alone in his basement, Gibbs switched on the TV and ate his chow mein, half-listening to the news. He'd brought the TV down a couple of weeks ago when he realized he hardly spent any time in the living room. On the nights the he got to come home early, he didn't even bother going up to his bedroom to sleep. He'd shower then come down to the basement to eat his dinner, work on the boat and fall asleep on  the couch. Some nights he didn't even make it to the couch, falling asleep under the boat because he had been sitting on the floor, propped up against it as he sipped his bourbon and let the thoughts come, too tired of fighting them.

Not healthy, he knew, but hell, he'd been through worse. Much worse. When he'd lost Shannon and Kelly, he'd felt as if his chest had been sliced open and his heart ripped out. And he hadn't even been in love with Shannon. They'd loved each other deeply but they'd never been _in love_ with one another. Not that anyone knew that. That little detail - and the other - was something he'd kept to himself and Shannon. As far as Shannon knew, the boy she'd married had loved her, even if it was as a best friend. She was as practical as she was warm and generous. Gibbs had considered himself lucky to have had her in his life. If their sex life wasn't as exciting and active as it should have been, Shannon never complained. She'd shown him it was possible to love deeply even if it wasn't the passionate, erotic love between a man and a woman. He'd treasure her for that, always.

No one at NCIS even knew about Shannon and his daughter. As far as everyone was concerned, he'd been married three times and that was all they were going to know.

Gibbs supposed he'd tell Ducky one of these days. He might even talk to him about Tony. He gave a self-deprecatory snort and smacked his near-empty carton down on the coffee table. Anthony DiNozzo. His very own bête noir. The young man drove Gibbs crazy - in every bad way. DiNozzo's antics often exasperated him - the man just didn't know when to quit. That period when he was out of commission, almost dying from the plague, had been Gibbs' worst nightmare. It had taken him a long time but he'd eventually acknowledged that the thought of losing DiNozzo scared him even more than if he had to relive his girls' deaths. That had sent him down a spiral of guilt and shame and if he'd been a bastard before, he was doubly so those weeks DiNozzo was in hospital. Thankfully, everyone else was as anxious about DiNozzo's recovery and Gibbs' surliness those days had been accepted and understood as natural.

When DiNozzo recovered, Gibbs had been relieved beyond words and literally so. There was no way he'd ever tell DiNozzo what it meant to him when he heard his SFA had beaten the dreaded disease and would recover. Gibbs suspected Ducky knew there was more than met the eye where DiNozzo and he were concerned but the M.E. was never one to pry so all that came Gibbs' way were a couple of enquiring glances. Which Gibbs always ignored, of course. He'd almost given himself away earlier this evening. Those head-slaps had to stop if they were now tempting him beyond his endurance. For that split second, he'd allowed his fingertips to caress DiNozzo's hair and it had taken every ounce of self-control to pull back. Damn. He really had to pull back and do it fast before other people started noticing.

He felt unusually morose tonight and switched off the TV, preferring silence with his bourbon. Probably a midlife crisis, nasty as the thought was. Then again, weren't those victims supposed to find their careers dissatisfying along with the rest of their lives? Weren't they supposed to be wanting to take off and do crazy stuff like go round the world on a Harley with an eighteen year-old chick hugging them from behind? Maybe it was a midlife crisis after all because going around the world on a Harley sounded like a pretty good idea. He could do without the clinging female, though.

And with that thought came the alternative - Tony's arms around him, hugging him so close they were like one body, instead of two. See the world on a Harley with DiNozzo? Hell, he'd crawl on his knees if it meant having DiNozzo to grow old with. He glanced at the boat he'd been building. Sail the seven seas with him? Huh. Sun, sea, surf and DiNozzo? That would be out of this world. Until the bikini babes started walking by. Then it'd just be sun, sea, surf and DiNozzo's retreating back. Still, lazy days laying nude on the beach...

Lose those fantasies, Marine, he told himself. DiNozzo was, he'd bet, right this minute in bed and inside some female whose name he wouldn't even remember when he got home. Gibbs recalled the number of times he'd heard DiNozzo bragging about the woman - _women_ \- he'd bedded over the weekend and that he could never could recall their names. To Ziva's disgust. Gibbs had to chuckle over that. Both she and McGee were so easy to bait and DiNozzo never failed to do so.

Thinking about the man he could never have only served to increase Gibbs' ambivalent mood. By the time he strode into the bullpen on Monday, it had soured considerably.

   
 _Monday morning_

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he rounded the corner into the bullpen. "Leave the narration of your weekend orgy to after hours. Gas up. Dead Marine." He tossed the keys to Tony. "Shot his wife, two other men then turned the gun on himself."

The three team members scrambled to get out of the bullpen before Gibbs but, as usual, he beat them to the elevator. Ziva smirked at Tony and McGee was throwing him side glances. Gibbs counted silently and sure enough, on the count of three, DiNozzo whipped out his phone, tabbed a few times then showed it to McGee who took one look and tried to grab the phone.

"Tony! Give me that!" McGee made another attempt to snatch the phone but Tony held it up and away. Ziva craned her neck to see what was displayed. Tony tabbed the buttons again and showed it this time to Ziva, resulting in an ear-splitting shriek from her.

The scuffle that ensued was brought to an abrupt halt by Gibbs' whistle just as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. "One more idiotic display from any one of you and you're all grounded for the rest of the week!" He stalked out of the elevator, leaving DiNozzo to go down to get the car. It was only when he was out in the lobby that he realized neither Ziva nor McGee had exited the elevator with him. Suppressing a growl, he waited at the kerb for the car. Another sedan pulled up and Gibbs reached for the car door when he saw who was inside. He held the door open and Jenny Shepard, the current director of NCIS stepped out. She broke out into a smile when she saw him.

"Just leaving?" she asked.

Gibbs tilted his head in reply, smiling back at his boss. "Car's right behind you."

Shepard turned her head to look just as Tony got out of the car. "DiNozzo's looking more appealing by the day." She murmured.

"He's much younger than you, Jenny," Gibbs said softly, smile still in place.

"And your point is?" she asked smoothly. "DiNozzo." She placed her hand on Tony's arm lightly as the younger man came up to  them.

"Good morning, Director. Love that cut." Tony glanced at Shepard's hair. "Pixie suits you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Now why can't your boss pick up some tips from you about what to say to a woman?" Jenny smiled sweetly at Tony.

"Haul ass, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled as he moved towards the car. He got in the driver's seat and watched Shepard say something to DiNozzo then  saw him respond with a nod and one of those brilliant smiles of his. "What did she want?" he asked Tony when the latter got in.

"Wants me to escort her to the fundraiser tomorrow." Tony answered. "She said you couldn't make it and she wanted an agent to be present, talk to the media. Good PR and all that...stuff you don't do...too well." He glanced at Gibbs and held on tightly to the oh-shit handle as Gibbs took a corner at Mach speed.

"Guess you're the right choice." Gibbs muttered, lips tight. "Surprised she didn't ask you first."

"Yeah, boss. Public Relations are two words that I wouldn't associate with Jethro Gibbs." Tony flashed him a grin which was quickly erased by the glare it earned. Tony looked behind him and saw McGee make a zip-up gesture across his lips while Ziva gave him her version of the Gibbs Death Glare.

To their surprise, Ducky and Palmer were already at the scene. The police lieutenant met Gibbs and his team at the front door, giving him the rundown.

"Lieutenant Mark Abrams. Metro PD." Abrams nodded at Gibbs.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs stepped inside the house, Abrams following. Tony and the other two agents followed and got started, consulting with Ducky and taking the photos.

"Marine lieutenant Matthew Thornton." Abrams told Gibbs. "His wife, Janet, and two army personnel. Other two vics are Sergeant Mason Wilkes and Corporal Gabriel Gaines. Looks like Thornton shot his wife and the two men then blew his brains out. CID's been informed." Abrams peered through  the bedroom windows as the Army's Criminal Investigation Command made their way up the path. "And they're here."

"Special Agent Gibbs, Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann from the CID." Abrams smiled at the trim blonde as he introduced Gibbs to her. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs from NCIS."

 "Colonel." Gibbs extended his hand which his army counterpart took and held on to just a tad longer than she ought to. At least, in Tony's opinion, as he watched the by play from where he was. The US Army Criminal Investigation Command's Special Agent-in-charge looked just Gibbs' type, too - sharp, attractive, of course, and exuded self-confidence. Not a redhead, though, and everyone knew what a sucker Gibbs was for redheads. Still, the flicker of interest from Gibbs was obvious. Mentally shrugging away his annoyance at yet another contender for Gibbs' attention, Tony started up another line of discussion with Ducky while Ziva continued shooting around them. Tony did his sketches but couldn't help giving covert looks at Gibbs and Mann as they discussed the crime. There being two army personnel among the dead, Mann's M.E. was also there. Gibbs was surprisingly - or perhaps not surprising at all, Tony griped - cheerful about sharing jurisdiction with Mann. Tony had seen his team leader jostle for rights even when it likely belonged to the other agency so the only reason Tony could come up with for Gibbs giving it up so easily was that the Colonel had piqued his boss' interest.

He guessed it could be worse. It could have been a _male_ that caught Gibbs' eye. That would just about drive the stake through his heart. As it was, even if Gibbs were gay - which he definitely was not - brunettes didn't turn him on. Add Rule 12 to that and Tony didn't have a snowball in hell's chance of getting anywhere on Gibbs' romance radar. If the guy even knew what it was to be romantic. Three failed marriages weren't particularly good testimonials...

"DiNozzo!" The familiar yell shook Tony out of his reverie and he hurried over to Gibbs.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony threw another glance at Colonel Mann as she conferred with her team.

"Well? You waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs snapped.

"ToD approximately oh-six-hundred. The wife was blindfolded and handcuffed; so was Gaines. The husband and Wilkes weren't. My guess is the husband shot Wilkes first then the other two before turning the gun on himself. Ducky will be able to confirm details when he gets the bodies back to autopsy and gets the Army CID's report on their guys."

Gibbs left the team to wrap up and he walked Colonel out, seeing her to her car. Tony followed Palmer out with their bodies and felt, again, that twinge of jealousy as Gibbs leaned down to help Mann with her seatbelt. What?! Was she a five year-old that Gibbs needed to help her with that? He saw Mann part her legs just a little as Gibbs adjusted the belt. Enough to look provocative but not too much as to appear slutty.

"Is something wrong, Agent DiNozzo?" Palmer asked.

"What?" Tony turned his attention back to Ducky's assistant.

"You look um...upset." Palmer said. "But I guess you would. It's a nasty scene back in there. Can you give me a hand to get our Marine in the truck? I've got to get back in there for the other body. Mrs. Thornton's."

"Yeah. Sure, Palmer."

They headed back after securing the crime scene. Gibbs didn't return till an hour later.

* * * * * 

"Do you only wear Italian designer shoes?" Ziva asked the next morning, as Tony sauntered in.

"New Guccis. Limited edition." Tony told her but without the characteristic smirk and showing off.

"How you can afford them on our pay, is a mystery to me," Ziva remarked, returning to her report but Tony's restrained behavior piqued her interest. Normally, he'd be doing a song and dance just over a new tie, what more a new pair of designer shoes.

"‘There's an awful lot you could tell about a person by their shoes'. Forrest Gump. 1994." McGee quoted as he stood by Ziva's desk, taking a donut from the bag on her table. "What?" he asked Tony when he caught his senior's surprised expression. "I watch movies, too. And my shoes may not be Guccis but they're good quality  nonetheless," he bent down to look at them. "And I keep them so clean and polished you could see..." he trailed off as he caught the direction of Ziva's and Tony's gaze. "...Gibbs' reflection." he muttered. "Good morning, boss!" McGee jerked upright, grinning at Gibbs.

His boss threw him the infamous Gibbs' Look as he stood in front of McGee. Sparing a glance at the unusually quiet Tony, Gibbs continued on to his desk, put his weapon in the drawer and powered up his PC. He threw another surreptitious look at Tony but the younger man was engrossed in a file. He wondered why DiNozzo was so quiet. The other two agents got busy as well and the bullpen stayed that way as the team settled down to work wrapping up their end of yesterday's case.

At mid-morning, they had a visitor. Or rather, Gibbs did.

"Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs." Hollis Mann approached Gibbs desk. Tony's eyes - and the other two agents' - followed her as she glided (Tony was sure she glided) to Gibbs.

"Colonel." Gibbs smiled. "What brings you to my humble corner of the world?"

Ziva looked at Tony, waiting for the inevitable quip to be mouthed. When nothing came, she frowned at Tony.

 "Thought I'd update you on my end of the investigation." Mann thanked Tony for the chair he pulled up for her. 

"Coffee, Colonel?" Tony asked. "If you aren't as fussy about your brew as Gibbs is -"

"No, thank you. I'm a tea drinker myself. Oriental tea."

"Of course you are." Tony murmured to himself as he returned to his desk, his duty for the day done as far as he was concerned.

"It appears Mrs Thornton isn't the only wife Sergeant Mason Wilkes and Corporal Gabriel Gaines were sexually involved with. They'd been seeing at least a dozen other women married to soldiers and marines who were stationed at one time or another in Iraq or Afghanistan."

"Someone's talking?" Gibbs asked as the team gathered round to listen.

"A search revealed a video taken of them engaging in sex with the women." It was Tony who answered. "There was also a file listing their names and um...a review."

Ziva snorted in disgust. "Men."

Gibbs waited for Tony to make his usual smart-ass comment and was surprised when he remained focused on the Colonel.

"We'll need the names of the marines' wives, of course," Tony said.

"Right here." Colonel Mann handed over a sheet to Gibbs. He glanced through it and passed it to Tony.

"On it, boss." Tony said, before Gibbs even opened his mouth.

"Divide it up between the three of you." Gibbs told them.

"Did you already suspect foul play and briefed your team?" Mann asked him.

"Nope."

"Then why did your agent jump to it so quickly? Interviewing the Marine wives? As if he knew?" Mann tilted her chin at Tony.

"Experience," Gibbs said. "Enough to know when it's not as clearcut as it looks even though the evidence, so far, show the victims were the only ones at the crime scene. No sign of anyone else."

"So..." Mann propped her chin on her palm and leaned in over Gibbs' table. "Want to discuss the possibilities over dinner?"

Gibbs was tempted to decline but the thought of sitting alone in the basement watching the media coverage on NCIS' fundraising cum promotional event made him think the better of it. "Will have to be an early one. I need to put in a few more hours after dinner to clear some backlog." That would get him home in time to catch some of the coverage. Hard as it would be, it was even harder _not_ to watch Tony as Jenny's escort at a black tie affair.

* * * * * 

When Tony drove up to his director's home at six p.m. sharp, her driver was ready and waiting in her car. He stepped up to the front door and rang the bell, hearing it pealing through the foyer. Shepard's Georgetown mansion would likely intimidate another field agent unused to such wealthy surroundings. It merely made Tony nostalgic. Only briefly, though, as the memories of being smothered in Louis XV furniture overrode the pleasant ones.

The door was opened by Shepard's housekeeper but Shepard was already stepping out into the foyer, the picture of elegance in an ankle-length silk jersey off-shoulder sheath.

"Breath-taking, Madame Director." Tony took her slender hand and dropped a light kiss on her fingers.

"Quite the head-turner yourself, DiNozzo." Jenny allowed herself to be charmed. She may want Jethro Gibbs but a  woman could never have enough of the charm and gallantry offered by the Tony DiNozzos of the world.

She studied Tony unabashedly as they settled back in her Mercedes S Class.

He flashed her a smile. "New car."

"Yes. Like it?"

"I could get used to it."

"Something tells me you _are_ used to luxury." Shepard only knew that his parents were wealthy. Or they used to be.  She'd never had any reason to read his file since he was already in Gibbs' team when she made Director nor had she had much personal contact with him. She'd noticed him, of course. What normal woman wouldn't? The man's looks were eye-catching and he was looking even better lately. "You've also been working out." She gave his torso a once-over. "Noticeable, as diverting as Armani formal wear is on you."

"I've been stepping up on my running." Tony admitted. "And weights."

"And sit ups. Bench presses." Shepard added.

"I plead guilty." Tony flashed her a grin. "But Gibbs does push our limits so we gotta keep in shape or we'd never keep up with him."

Jenny laughed. "True. He does know how to do that."

"And before you know it, you're backed to the wall."

"But you...you find it rewarding working under him?"

Tony contemplated that for a moment. "Never felt like I was subordinate, you know. Even though we are and despite the fact that we all jump when he barks." He grinned. "Because we know his bite is much, much worse. Nah, he yells and bitches and is a right old bastard but I'd take a bullet for him. He's the boss but he's never made us feel less than he is, if you know what I mean."

"Jethro's the best at what he does. NCIS is his life. He should be here tonight but -" Jenny threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I know." Tony smiled wryly. "Not media-friendly. Not PR material."

"God, no." Jenny shuddered. "You, on the other hand, could be our poster-boy. Still young enough but not too young. Seasoned but not hardened to the point of scaring children away. And totally made for the camera." She studied Tony's face, taking in the straight nose with its tilted tip and the chiseled but sensual lips. A face and body she wouldn't mind waking up in the morning to.

"No," Tony said sharply. "No camera."

His abrupt tone caught Shepard by surprise but only momentarily. "Of course. My mistake."

Tony chuckled. "Understandable, Ms. Shepard. Not your habit to hang out with us lowly field agents."

"Watch it, DiNozzo." But she smiled. "You put on your PR cap and I'll handle the camera blackout."

* * * * * 

Gibbs switched on the TV and nursed his bourbon. The special coverage on NCIS' event had already started. It was the first time the agency was in the spotlight and it was an expensive exercise getting the public to know who they were and what they did.

Dinner with Hollis Mann had been pleasant but Gibbs could tell Mann was expecting more and somewhat disappointed that nothing more was forthcoming. She didn't press and Gibbs was relieved because what could he say? _You're very attractive but you're the wrong gender? I'd fuck you in a heartbeat but it's my senior field agent I want? Could we just be friends because after my last ex, I've sworn off pretending I wanna fuck women?_

Huffing in exasperation, Gibbs' eye was caught by Jenny Shepard taking the podium. The news caster was giving a brief report on the agency's program to provide care and support for the families of marines and Navy personnel sent on overseas assignments in high-risk areas. DiNozzo was nowhere to be seen even though the camera panned the roomful of guests. Gibbs nodded in silent appreciation of DiNozzo's survival instincts and the years of training honed into him. Tony, with all his posturing and goofing around, was being very careful never to be caught on camera in a public function. An undercover operative at heart. Gibbs had seen DiNozzo in action as an undercover drug dealer, as a pimp and even a barrista, all recorded for case postmortems by the police departments. Each time he was unrecognizable unless you were deliberately searching to uncover him.

This time, going blonde or wearing a buzzcut wasn't really necessary so he'd taken the easier way - made himself scarce when he knew the cameras would be rolling. No doubt, he'd have made sure no photographers snapped his picture either.

A surge of pride went through Gibbs at the thought of how good DiNozzo really was. Why, then, did he put on that office clown act? What did he think he needed to hide?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mann makes a move; head-slap withdrawal has Tony acting up; after-work drinks with the team reveals a surprising side to DiNozzo Gibbs never knew. Tony breaks his year-long abstinence with far-reaching consequences that Tony could never have envisaged. Warning: This chapter features Tony with an OMC but no details so don’t worry. It’s vital to the plot so don’t skip.

UPDATED MARCH 6, 2014  


 

The last couple of months had been horrendous, with a new case every day and weekend so when the week progressed quietly without any new cases, no one was complaining. At first. Gibbs spent the morning closeted in the director’s office then at MTAC and spent the rest of the day snapping and snarling at the smallest thing.

They were still investigating the Thornton murder-suicide but Colonel Mann had requested she take the lead since two of the victims were military. She would update Gibbs’ team promptly, of course. The team had been shocked when Gibbs agreed without even a pretense of a fight.

“Either he really likes her,” Ziva said later to her colleagues. “Or he wants to get rid of her as quickly as possible.” Tony and McGee voted for the former. These days, it seemed as if Gibbs reserved his foul moods for his team and switched to the charmer the minute a female caught his eye.

Tony was getting more aggravated as the hours stretched out and even McGee chose to hide in Abby’s lab. Ziva had what Tony called the superhero power of rendering everything around her invisible - no Gibbs, no crappy moods, no tension, no one but her in the bullpen. Unfortunately, Tony wasn’t able to shut everything off like Ziva.

Stuck in the office with no calls, no dead bodies, no crime scenes to rush to, they were getting bored and antsy. Finally, Gibbs ordered them to attend the Sexual Harassment Seminar just so that he could get them out of the bullpen and out of his hair.

The seminar turned out to be a joke. Or became one, rather, since Tony was there.

“That was not nice, what you did, Tony,” Ziva said as they made their way back to the bullpen a couple of hours later.

“She’s right, Tony,” McGee added.

“And don’t give me that innocent look.” Ziva punched Tony’s arm. “I’m not one of your bimbos, falling for every little thing you say.”

“You can’t be a bimbo,” Tony said. “You’re not blonde.”

“And that’s the only reason?” Ziva asked, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

“Well, yea-ah.” Tony grinned. “You are a natural brunette, aren’t you?” he dragged his gaze deliberately from Ziva’s lower body to her eyes.

Ziva punched him in the stomach and drew back in surprise. “Not bad, DiNozzo. You’ve been working out.”

Tony clutched his belly. “Hey, that hurt. I’m going to get a bruise. I bruise easily.”

“Really? Let me see.” Ziva pulled up Tony’s shirt, revealing his six-pack. “Look at this, McGee. Impressive. But not as impressive as Gibbs’.”

“How would you know -” Tony’s question was cut off by the familiar bark from Gibbs.

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes, boss?” Tony quickly tucked his shirt back in his pants.

“You came in last night.” Gibbs rounded the divider, eyes locked on Tony. “Why? We’re not working anything but cold cases until Mann comes back with a report.”

“Um. I just wanted to um...go over some of the cold cases.”

Gibbs merely grunted in response, already at his desk and picking up the phone.

“Do you come in after hours often?” Ziva asked, glancing at Gibbs. “I mean the team.”

“Not unless we get a call in the middle of the night, which is rare.” Tony replied.

“Then why -”

“I came in to look over some stuff, like I said.”

“I expected you to be sleeping off your date.”

“That was last Friday.” Tony corrected her. “And Saturday,” he lied.

“No, you told us you had a hot date.”

“Wanna tell me about _your_ hot date?” Tony countered. “You show me yours and I show you mine?” he waggled his eyebrows.

Gibbs strode past them without a word, much less a head-slap, and climbed up the stairs, two at a time. Tony lost his cheerfulness and slumped over in his chair, swiveling around to busy himself with some files.

“Is there something wrong between you and Gibbs?”

Tony looked up at a worried McGee. “No. Why do you think there is?”

“I just - uh, I mean, I just noticed he’s been more pissed at you than usual. I mean, he’s usually pissed about something but since uh, Kate...he’s been snapping at you -”

“No, McGee. He’s not more pissed at me than usual,” Tony said in a tight voice. “Now back to your corner, Probie.”

But McGee wasn’t done. “Then why hasn’t he been giving you any head-slaps? He only head-slapped you once last week and that was the only one that whole week. You usually get at least three a week, if not one everyday. I got at least one every week and two last week, one for knocking over his coffee.”

“What was the other one for?” Tony asked.

“Drinking it by mistake.” came the glum reply.

“You keep count of Gibbs’ head-slaps?” Ziva asked, shaking her head. “You people are very strange.”

“Hey, watch it Miss Mossad.” Tony hissed at her.

“No, seriously,” Ziva persisted. “You count Gibbs’ head-slaps instead of filing a complaint? Because that falls under the harassment no-nos, doesn’t it?”

“Unh, no.”

“No, you don’t keep count or no it’s not harassment?”

“Both.” Tony replied. What he’d give to have Gibbs harass him physically. Or better still, sexually. Yet here he was, crying out inside for just a head-slap. He couldn’t tell anyone but those slaps had been his daily fix. He couldn’t function without at least one or two a week. That was being realistic, of course. If he had his way, he’d want Gibbs to slap him three times a day. On his head, on his butt...

“It’s just this past month or so, Ziva.” McGee chimed in. “I’m just wondering, that’s all. Gibbs is pretty predictable so changes in pattern of behavior aren’t difficult to detect.” Turning back to Tony, “So, as I was saying...you didn’t get any head-slaps. That’s not just weird, it’s worrying.”

Tony lifted his head to McGee slowly. “I said, Go. Back. To. Your. Corner. Now, Probie!” he snapped.

McGee jumped. “Going.”

Tony bent down to retrieve something off the floor, giving him a moment to consider what McGee said. Not that it hadn’t been playing on his mind already. That half-smack, half-caress last Friday was the one and only physical contact he’d had with Gibbs since Kate died. Since then, Tony had felt as if he himself was slowing dying day by day. Starving to death because Gibbs, for some reason, no longer head-slapped him.

Gibbs returned some twenty minutes later, looking even more pissed off - if that were possible. Tony watched him thump his coffee on the edge of his desk and pick up the phone to call someone. Getting up casually and asking McGee if he wanted some lunch, Tony strolled past Gibbs’ desk and let his hand knock the coffee off. Tony rushed out an apology, grabbed the box of tissues from the table and knelt down right next to Gibb’s legs to mop up the spill. Gibbs glared angrily at him and Tony tensed, anticipating the long overdue head-slap. His head was so close to Gibbs he could smell Gibbs’ unique scent. That intoxicating blend of sawdust and Arabica. He remembered Gibbs saying once that he didn’t wear cologne because the women he dated found the smell of sawdust sexy. Tony didn’t know if Gibbs had been joking or not but what did it matter?

Tony moved just that little closer and just as he expected to brush against Gibbs’ leg, the man shifted. _Slap me. Now, boss. Please._ When nothing happened and Gibbs started to punch the numbers, Tony got up from where he was, feeling as if his world was, indeed, ending. Dragging himself back to his desk, he gave himself the head-slap.

“Let’s go out to lunch,” McGee said, coming up to Tony.

“Nah. Lost my appetite.” Tony got up from his chair and walked out of the bullpen.

McGee frowned, shrugged, and turned to Ziva. “Lunch, Miss David?”

 

 * * * * *

 

 Gibbs watched the elevator doors close on Tony and blew out a breath. For a minute there, he thought he’d do something he’d regret - like touch Tony’s hair again. Last Friday was bad enough but just now, seeing Tony’s head down in that position made Gibbs think of things he had no business thinking of...but which he did, anyway. Every damn night. Except it was a mistake to even admit that. He’d made three very bad mistakes in his life. More if he included Shannon and Kelly, though no one could ever label Kelly a mistake. Gibbs had loved her with all his heart, and so had Shannon. Together, in spite of the missing chunk in their marriage, a beautiful gift had been given to them. For Shannon, it had been too late to rectify his error. Yes, there had been love between them and yes, Shannon never made him feel guilty. He did that all on his own. He’d deprived her of a chance to have a real marriage with a regular man, not a closeted Marine and the last thing he needed now was to cost DiNozzo his job because his boss had the hots for him. He suspected if he fucked up by coming on to his subordinate, DiNozzo would quit rather than report it.

He’d managed to keep Shepard at arm’s length but he wasn’t worried about her. He’d gone off redheads. But then, he was never into them, contrary to what everyone thought. They were just another mask he wore. He’d gotten very good at wearing them, even convincing himself he could hide that part of himself away indefinitely and live like a straight man. Hell, thousands of men did it everyday. He was a Marine. And a sniper. He knew how to hide, how to blend in.

 

 

 

 

  * * * * *

The week wound down uneventfully, enabling them to leave the office early on a Friday, to their relief. Gibbs planned to go home and chill out in his basement, maybe work out some renovations to his house; make it brighter and airier. It was looking worn and dreary outside and in. He’d not noticed it before, certainly not when Shannon and Kelly were around, but there just wasn’t enough light. The whole house, Gibbs decided, was dark and gloomy, probably reflecting the owner’s moods these days. The stairs creaked too loudly, the linoleum in the kitchen was ghastly and the rooms smelt musty even though he opened all the windows when he was home.

It made eating in the dining area depressing and switching over to the coffee table in the lounge hadn’t been much of an improvement. If he had the money, he’d have bought another, newer house. As it was, he was just making ends meet even though, after almost twenty years in the agency, he was earning a good salary. He was the head of the MCRT and had a well-earned reputation that was the envy of many. Yet at the end of each day as he drove home, he felt like a loser. An aging warrior who no longer knew what he was waking up each day for and whose only solace was bourbon in a tin mug in his basement.

 

 

 

 

  * * * * *

Friday night in his basement wasn’t what Abby had in mind for Gibbs, however. She had come bouncing up to him earlier in the evening to drag him out for drinks with the team and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Yeah, boss. Join us.” DiNozzo had said. “Will do your disposition some good.”

Three faces - McGee’s, Ziva’s, and Abby’s - registered horror as they looked at Tony then their boss.

Gibbs glared at Tony as the other tried to slink away. “Ya think, DiNozzo? Has it ever occurred to you that your juvenile -”

“Got it, boss.” Tony cut Gibbs off. “I know boss. Won’t happen again.”

“Now why don’t I believe that?”

“A man can change.”

The words were said softly and without the smart-ass tone that went with everything DiNozzo usually said. It had the effect of stopping Gibbs from retorting whatever was on the tip of his tongue. His glacial blue eyes fixed on Tony’s green ones for what seemed to Tony like an eternity before Abby’s voice broke the spell.

“You’re coming, aren’t you, Gibbs?” Abby asked. Gibbs looked at her puppy dog expression and sighed briefly.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” And he smiled. “A beer or two will do my - disposition - good. So I’m told.”

 

 

_**Oscar’s Bar** _

“Hey, Gibbs. What’ll you have?” Abby asked.

“Whatever’s on tap.” Gibbs replied as he turned to watch Tony at a table with four women. “Perrier for DiNozzo.”

“That young man certainly has a way with women,” Ducky remarked, following Gibbs’ gaze. “I thought we all arrived together but DiNozzo looks like he’s been here awhile.” He eyed Gibbs’ senior special agent who had one arm around a blonde and another around a brunette while the remaining two women craned forward to listen to whatever tale he was regaling them with.

“It’s DiNozzo, Ducky. He works at express speed where the females are concerned.”

“Oh well, as long as he’s as fast and efficient at work...”

Gibbs, with his trademark head tilt, smiled. “Still the best agent I’ve ever worked with. And when he isn’t, it’s nothing a head-slap doesn’t fix.”

“Here’s your beer, Gibbs.” Abby handed the glass to Gibbs then clinked hers against it. “Salut!”

“L’chaim.” Ziva held up her glass of white wine. “Shall I take Tony’s Perrier to him? I don’t think he plans to come back to us.”

“Come back?” Gibbs snorted. “He wasn’t with us to start with. I’ll take it to him.”

Gibbs delivered Tony’s Perrier and returned to the bar. Abby and Ziva were nowhere to be seen but Ducky informed him they had gone to the powder room.

“Civilians don’t call it the ‘head’, Gibbs,” Ducky said in an undertone.

“I don’t think they call it the ‘powder room’ anymore, either, Dr Mallard.” Gibbs smiled, taking a long swallow of beer, his eye still on Tony whose hands had graduated from the women’s shoulders to hips. And now, over the curve of their ass. Gibbs gave himself a mental shake. He needed to get his senior agent out of his thoughts, especially where those thoughts led.

He heard Jimmy Palmer greeting Ducky.

“Where’s Abby?” Jimmy asked.

“In the head-uhh, restroom.” Gibbs replied. “With Ziva.”

“Oh, there they are,” Jimmy said, looking across to the far side of the bar. “With McGee and some other friends.”

The bar was fairly crowded, it being a Friday night and Gibbs knew the team was glad for a respite. They’d been on duty last weekend and it hadn’t been pleasant, to say the least. A Marine, about to leave for Iraq, had killed his wife when she told him she was divorcing him. Their baby was asleep in the next room.

Gibbs had seen worse but he’d seen better, too. As he watched DiNozzo laugh and flirt, he was both glad and pensive. Glad to see the young man so full of life and vibrancy; pensive because it made Gibbs feel so much older and lonelier. Which just made him all more mad at himself because, yeah, he went home alone most nights but he liked solitude.

He looked forward to getting home each evening and working on his boat, letting his mind unwind. It had gotten easier as the years went by and that in itself was a surprising relief. He didn’t think he’d ever get over the pain. The guilt. It had fossilized over the years, leaving an indelible imprint on his heart.

“He-eyy. Look at that piece of deliciousness.” Gibbs’ thoughts were broken off at the sound of the voice.

“That’s Tony. No last name. He’s a fed.” Came the response from the woman’s companion.

The words had Gibbs turning around to see who had said them. A couple of women and their male companions. Gibbs shifted subtly.

Next to him Ducky chuckled. “Not very subtle. Jethro.”

“What?”

“Eavesdropping again?”

“Just gathering intel, Duck.” Gibbs smiled and continued to listen in.

“Forget it, Vivi.” He heard one of the men say. “You’re outclassed.”

“And how would you know?” Vivi retorted.

“Because Alyssa tried and got nowhere.” The second man replied. Gibbs shifted again so he could catch a quick look at the them.

“Alyssa? Alyssa Lewinsky couldn’t get a guy if she were the last female on earth.” Vivi sniped.

“Well, I can tell you he hit on me last weekend,” Mal, the other girl, said. “And you can take it straight from this horse’s mouth that he got everything he wanted.” She took a swallow from her white wine. “And I - got more than I could ever imagine. Much, much more - if you get what I mean.”

“Really hung, huh?” Vivi asked, grinning.

“Mm-hmm.” Her companion replied. “Really.”

Gibbs let out the breath he’d been holding. _Shit, DiNozzo. You just had to have a big cock, too, didn’t you?_

“Oh my.” Ducky murmured next to him. “I think I shall go chat with Palmer and leave you to your covert auditory pursuits.” The elderly ME took his glass and moved away to join his assistant.

“Right, Mal. Why don’t you give me some ideas how to get him away from those bimbos?” Vivi asked.

“Vi,” Mal said in a tone that made Vivi brace herself. “I hate to say this but you’re my cousin and best friend so...here goes. Tony isn’t as easy as he makes himself out to be. He’ll play the flirting game but when it comes to dishing out the goods, the man thinks he’s handing out papal blessings.”

Vivi frowned. “I could put on a nun’s outfit.”

Their male companions sniggered. “That kinda talk is what Mal means.” One of them said.

“You guys’ve lost me.” Vivi said. “Look at him. Look where he’s got his hands.” Gibbs looked. “He’s palming the blonde’s ass with one hand and sliding the other around the brunette’s waist...and, wait for it - he’s reached the side of her boob.” Vivi set her glass down. “You’re telling me he’s hard to get?” she shook her head. “Another one, please.” She told the bartender.

“I’m telling you he put me through the third degree before he gave any sign that he was up for more,” Mal said.

“Heard he was into movies,” one of the men said. “I had no idea you were such a movie buff, Mal.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Steve.” Mal smirked. “But if I’m feeling generous, you might just find out more than you do now.” She ran a fingertip across Steve’s cheek. “And you’re invited to join in, Ian.” She smiled at the other man.

“Hey.” Vivi picked up her glass and tapped her nail on it. “I’m still here, guys. And I wanna know what it takes to get a piece of that.” She gestured at Tony.

“You need to have some class, first of all.” Mal told her. “How good an actor are you?” Vivi glared at her. “Okay, just kidding. But not kidding, too. He likes women with some sass but he likes them intelligent and able to hold a conversation. And I -” Mal lifted her glass. “Do have an Ivy League degree. And in history, which our friend over there apparently loves, believe it or not.”

Not, Gibbs thought. DiNozzo? A _history_ buff? He sure pulled a fast one on Ms. Ivy League.

“And, wait for it -” Mal continued. “He’s an archaeology buff. He’s visited digs in Italy, Greece and Turkey and since I do know my ancient civilizations history, I can tell you that man is the real thing.”

Vivi looked at her, mouth hanging open. “Is he a weirdo or what? He could be a serial killer. You know, like Jeffrey Dahmer, who was nice-looking and -”

“Dahmer was gay. Tony is straighter than a ruler,” Mal said.

“So what’s the problem? School’s out at some point. You know - no class.” Vivi giggled and looked at Tony longingly and dejectedly.

Mal chuckled. “There’s lots of easier fish out there, Vi.”

“Yeah, but none as yummy as him, “Vivi said, unwilling to give up her prey so easily. “I mean, look at him! The man’s gorgeous! And you can’t tell me he’s that discriminating. Look at those hoes.”

“Agreed,” Mal followed Vivi’s gaze. “But you think History is the last year’s Prada.

“And as for digging around ancient rubble,” Ian cut in. “You go to the beach in high heels, for God sakes.”

“Reminds me of my grandma,” Steve said. “She told me back in her days, they wouldn’t even go to the beach without hairspray.

“Though I hear you about those hoes,” Mal said to Vivi. “They’re regulars here and trust me, they’ve never heard of the Minoan Dynasty or dusted a potsherd from a dig.”

“A what?” Vivi asked.

“My point, exactly, dear cousin.” Mal said. “Anyway, he told me he’s going out of circulation. Said last weekend was his final fling.” Gibbs’ ears pricked up on that.

“Why?” Vivi asked. Yeah, why, Gibbs asked silently.

“Who cares,” Ian said. “Means one less competitor.”

“And guess who’re going to benefit?” Steve waggled his eyebrows at the four girls with DiNozzo.

Gibbs saw Tony pat the two girls on their butts, blew kisses at the other two then moved away to join Abby.

“I’m waiting.” Vivi reminded her cousin who was gazing wistfully at Tony. “Why did he say it was his final fling?”

Gibbs, who had been watching Tony, leaned in a bit more to hear Mal’s answer.

“Said he’s met someone,” Mal said. “No, sorry. He said he’s fallen for someone and was hoping for something permanent. Or something...” she shrugged. “He was going down the stairs when he told me and sounded distracted. I didn’t want to dig for more. It was clear from the outset it was just a one-session thing between us.”

“But how was he in the sack, really?” Vivi asked. Mal lifted a brow at her. “Hey, my chances of getting it on with him may be nil but I can still live vicariously.”

“Gibbs!” Abby reached him and pulled him off his bar stool, effectively ending his intel gathering exercise. “Come meet a friend of mine.”

Abby’s friend was with NASA and on a week’s vacation in DC. Gibbs dispensed the required social niceties - for Abby’s sake - then made his excuses and returned to Ducky who was happily chatting with Jimmy and a woman. He ordered himself a bourbon, finished that and left.

 

 

 

 

  * * * * *

Back home in the basement, Gibbs put down his planer and stared unseeingly at the piece he’d been working on. Giving a heavy sigh, he shook his head. Drop it, Marine. He’s definitely way out of your league now. He’d thought that already when he’d watched Shepard at the fundraiser the other night; saw the roomful of well-heeled businessmen. The top brass were there in their tuxs and dress whites, wives dressed to the nines. Medals had fought for attention with jewelry. It was a private, invitation-only event as Shepard wanted the support and co-operation of the business community and the Navy higher-ups to launch her program. As with everything else, she was dogged in her pursuit of them. She’d wasted no time replacing him with Tony but that was Jenny through and through. Knowing what he did about his SFA after five years, Gibbs had no doubt Tony would fit into the Washington scene effortlessly. It was something Gibbs could never do. It was a career impediment in Jenny’s eyes but one thing Gibbs had never been was a wannabe. Especially when he didn’t wannabe one. Hobnobbing with the social and political elite was Jenny’s world, one she managed to balance with the not-so-glamorous federal agency she headed. He never found out why someone like her became a fed but she’d been a good one.

He’d known he and Jenny could never be together as a long-term couple. He was a meat and potatoes man whilst Jenny was caviar and Dom Perignon. Much like Tony. Only diff was Shepard wanted him and Tony didn’t.

He’d pictured Tony in his tux and was glad he didn’t actually see him in it. Imagining it was tortuous enough. If he’d seen Tony in his formal wear, all spruced up looking like a GQ model, he’d have done something crazy. Like drag Tony off and fuck him senseless, the consequences be damned.

He shuffled to the counter where he kept the bottle of Bourbon and was pouring himself some when his cell rang. He picked it up and glanced at the caller ID.

“Hey, dad.”

“Jethro.” Jackson’s smile could be felt over the phone. “How are you, son?”

“Not bad. What’s up, dad? Pretty late for you to be calling.”

“I tried calling earlier but you didn’t pick up. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to come up for the weekend.”

Gibbs hesitated and Jackson continued. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

That piqued Gibbs’ interest. He’d resolved his differences with his father two years ago and Jackson had spent the last two Christmases and New Year with him. Gibbs hadn’t made it back to Stillwater except once, though.

“Yeah. I can make it up there around lunchtime tomorrow.” Gibbs told his father. It would beat staying home all weekend thinking about DiNozzo.

“Great. We’ll hold lunch for you, then.”

We. Gibbs smiled, wondering who made up the ‘we’.

 

 

_**11.00p.m., Friday** _

_**SubZero** _

Tony nursed his orange and soda, hunched over the bar counter. He’d gone along for dinner with the rest after drinks at Oscar’s.

Gibbs had left without so much as a goodbye but then, what was new? He’d been growling and snapping at Tony the whole week and even the appearance of Hollis Mann hadn’t mellowed him. Didn’t he know that he probably just needed to get laid?

That was what every normal red-blooded guy did, after all. It was what he, Tony DiNozzo did, and it always worked. For awhile, at least. Didn’t matter that the last time he’d had sex with another man had been a year ago but that had been intentional. Gibbs, on the other hand, was totally clueless about himself...as he was about his 2ic’s feelings for him.

“Whatsup, Tonio?” the bartender asked. “Never seen you looking so down before. Break up with someone?”

Tony gave him a travesty of a smile. “Gotta get it on first for that to happen.” At Matt’s lifted brow, he added, “not gonna happen.”

“Would be a first, then.” Matt grinned. “Haven’t seen anyone turn you down yet in the years you’ve been coming here.”

“Always a first, Matt. Always a first.”

“Haven’t seen you around for awhile, though.”

“Busy. Out of town a lot.” He gave Matt a lopsided grin and turned around to watch the dance floor.

There were some new faces, one or two he’d have made a move on in the past. Yep, these days it was just Little DiNozzo and his right hand. Still, he’d come to the club. To drown his unrequited lust for his boss in alcohol and music that could give Abby’s a run for its money. Thankfully, it settled by midnight to something less likely to cause his auditory system to go into shock.

“Hey, Tonio.” A blonde version of Abby sidled up to him. “Where have you been? Avoiding us?”

“Hi Chelsea.” Tony smiled and accepted the wet kiss she planted on his lips. “Where’s your better half?”

Chelsea smacked his arm. “Not better. Just bigger. Oo-ohh. You’ve been working out. Feel these muscles.” She gave his biceps a squeeze. “Can’t even get my fingers half way round. You’re looking verrreh hawt. Sev will be salivating all over you tonight.” She pressed herself to him. “You sure you won’t swing the other way tonight? Just tonight?”

“Not won’t. Can’t.”

“Have you tried? C’mon. Just tonight. Give me a chance, you jerk.” Chelsea’s palm snaked across Tony’s chest. “I’ve had to watch my husband fuck you into a boneless heap every time you two get together and I want in. Tonight.” She caressed his pecs, running a nail over a nipple that his sheer silk shirt hardly covered. “Pretty please? Sev misses you. It’s been over a year, I’m sure.”

Tony chuckled. “Told ya. Not gonna happen.”

“But it is going to happen for me.” A rich baritone sounded in Tony’s ear, followed by a shriek from Chelsea as she launched herself into her husband’s arms.

“You said you couldn’t make it tonight!” she said, nuzzling Severo’s neck and going for a kiss.

After a long, spit exchange, Severo extricated himself and slapped Tony on the back. “So where have you been hiding? Haven’t seen you since the last time we hooked up what - a year ago? Missed you, man.”

“I was just telling him that, honey.” Chelsea chipped in.

“Why don’t you give me and Tonio a few minutes, sweetheart?” Severo gave Chelsea a wink.

“Aw c’mon. I just saw him. Haven’t had two words with him.” Chelsea grumbled. “Alright, alright.” She flounced away to join a trio on the dance floor.

“Looking good, man.” Severo nodded at Tony as he called for a beer. “Looking good...but feeling like shit.”

If Tony was surprised at the other man’s perceptiveness, he didn’t show it.

“Anything I can do to help?” Severo’s eyes raked over Tony. “There’s a good reason why you haven’t been around and I’m not going to ask what it is. But -” he took a long swallow of the beer Matt had placed down for him. “- I can help you forget for a couple of hours.” He saw Tony’s hesitation. “Same terms. No strings. We walk away like always. In fact, tonight’s supposed to be our last night to play with other people.”

“Why’s that?” Tony asked, surprised. He’d pegged Severo and Chelsea to be players until their equipment stopped working despite being married.

“Chelsea’s pregnant. Decided we’ve had our fun. Time to settle down. Just sold the gym and we’ve bought a house. White picket fence, too, would you believe it?”

“No, I don’t. You’re serious?” Tony gave a laugh.

“Very.” Severo grinned. “After tonight, Chelsea and I are staying within the confines of our white picket fence. So. How about it? For old times’ sake.”

Tony chewed over the invitation then slapped a palm on the counter. “What the hell. Let’s do it.”

 

  
 * * * * *  
 

An hour later, Tony slumped over his steering wheel. This was bad. Very bad. One year of abstinence and he ought to be begging for it long before now. Yet, as soon as he’d entered the bedroom, he knew it was wrong. Still clinging to the hope that a bit of rough sex would alleviate the pain in his chest, he’d gone ahead. Went so far as to get naked, bound and blindfolded. Chelsea’s compliments for his newly-buffed body had rolled off him like water off a duck’s back and Severo’s ministrations to his limp cock hadn’t gotten much more than a slight thickening before it slumped over just like he was now over the steering wheel.

What a fucking disaster. Severo had fucked him, sucked him, but his cock was half-hearted at best. In the end, he did what he’d been doing for the last five years - thought about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He imagined it was Jethro fucking him. Once he’d come, he’d gotten his ass out of Severo’s house, leaving Chelsea pouting and complaining.

“Whoever this Jethro is, I hope he’s worth it.” Severo had said before closing his front door. Tony was about to ring the doorbell and ask Severo what he meant but decided against it. He didn’t feel like talking anyway and there was no way Severo would answer his question without wanting an explanation in return.

It was going to be a long night. Another _very_ long weekend.

 

  * * * * *

Saturday went by slowly and agonizingly. Tony went for his early morning run then watched a couple of movies as he had a bowl of cereal. Lunch was a chicken salad and a book on volcanoes in Hawaii. He checked his personal mail then logged in to Dig That Roman, a website for archaeology buffs managed by his best friend, Jason Weatherby. Jason was married to Lucas Champion, a planetary scientist attached to the Hawaii Institute of Geophysics and Planetology. Jason’s family owned a helicopter tour service and Jason had taken it over after his father’s heart attack, turning it into Hawaii’s largest.

Tony had actually met Lucas first. At university, Tony and two other students had rented a room from him. They’d gotten on like a house on fire even though Lucas was fifteen years Tony’s senior and already had a senior position with the HIGP. He was on a one-year assignment with Ohio State researching sedimentary geology when Tony ran into him, literally, on the campus grounds. Apologies and coffee ended with Lucas offering to rent Tony a room if he was interested. He was and moved in that day.

They were known as The Odd Couple - the jock and the professor and if everyone was surprised, none were more than Tony and Lucas themselves. Lucas, despite being what Tony would call a nerd, had displayed a healthy respect for sports and was the hottest nerd Tony had ever seen. Sure, they had fooled around a little but nothing beyond some groping and hand jobs in front of the TV during commercial breaks. By the time Lucas returned to Hawaii, the two men were good friends.

Lucas met Jason after he’d moved to the university of Hawaii to pursue a Post-doctoral Research fellowship in Cosmochemistry. When Lucas returned to the mainland to work on a joint research project at NASA’s DC headquarters, Jason had accompanied him. Lucas introduced his boyfriend to Tony and, to Lucas’s delight, the two men got on like a house on fire. Tony had just started at NCIS and the three shared an apartment until a year later when Lucas and Jason returned to Oahu. Lucas took up his present position as senior research scientist with the School of Ocean and Earth Science Technology (SOEST) at the university of Hawaii at Mānoa and Jason took over the family business.

Tony’s cell phone rang, cutting off his reminiscing. He frowned at the name on the caller ID. “Elliot?” He answered tentatively.

“Hey, Tony.” The voice purred. “Still got my number, I see. I hope that’s a good sign. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How have you been?” It had been two years since he’d seen Elliot Walker and they hadn’t parted company well, to put it mildly. Not being a rude man by nature, Tony braced himself for the inevitable verbal niceties.

“I’ve missed you, Tony.”

“You sound well,” Tony said, ignoring Elliot’s provocative statement. “Life must be treating you as you think you deserve.”

“Now, now. Play nice, Tony. After all, it’s been more than eighteen months since we last caught up with each other. How about you come over? Today. Now, in fact.”

“No, Elliot. We’re done.”

“Done? No, my dear boy. Come over and do me.” Elliot gave a throaty chuckle. “In fact, I have a couple of friends here who would interest you, seeing your penchant for older men.”

“Goodbye, Elliot.”

“Wait, Tony.” Elliot’s voice lost its cajoling tone. “Listen. You think you’re too good for me but I know better. Underneath those designer suits of yours is a poor little rich boy who wants to be treated like trash. You get off from being fucked like the slut you are. So get your sweet ass over here and let Daddy Elliot show you what a good boy you can be. “

Tony hung up.

And rushed to the toilet where he promptly threw up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is surprised the old man still has it in him but even more surprised that Jackson Gibbs knows what a blog is. Nothing, however, could prepare him for what Jackson knew about his son and said son’s senior field agent.

 

UPDATED FEBRUARY 9; 2013 _  
_

**Saturday morning;**

**Stillwater, Pa.**

Gibbs drove up to the storefront and sat in his vehicle for several minutes. As expected, nothing had changed since he was last here, almost three years ago. Even then, he’d been a little surprised to find the little town was the same as he’d left it in ‘76.

Getting out of the car, he entered the store and went to a strikingly attractive lady at the counter.

“Hi. Is Jackson around?” he asked.

“You must be Jethro!” the lady rushed out from around the counter as she called out to Jackson. “Jackson, amore mio! Your son’s here.” She beamed at Gibbs. “I’m Lucia.”

“Hi, there, son.” Jackson came up to Gibbs and gave him a hug. “Weren’t expecting you for another hour.” He moved over to Lucia and slid an arm around her. “Jethro, my fiancée, Lucia Campolo.”

If Gibbs was surprised, he didn’t let it show but smiled widely at Lucia and congratulated his father.

“Why not I go home first and get lunch ready and you drive your father over?” Lucia suggested to Gibbs.

“Sounds good to me.” Gibbs nodded.

 Lucia grabbed her bag from under the counter and gave Jackson a peck on the cheek, waved to Gibbs “See you later, Jethro.” And left the store.

After she left, Gibbs quirked up a brow at his father, waiting for the explanation.

Jackson chuckled. “Surprised you, didn’t it? That your old man’s still got it in him to snag a looker like Lucia?”

“Nope. Not that at all.” Gibbs replied. “Surprised that you’d want to get married again. After all this time.”

“That’s what I figured, too. Until Lucia came breezing into my life about a year ago. C’mon, let’s close up and head home.” Jackson put up the ‘Closed’ sign and the two men got into Gibbs’ car. Jackson’s store was about the only store open on a Saturday morning in Stillwater but Gibbs figured it gave the old man somewhere to go and something to do. Looked like that would be changing soon, now that Lucia had ‘breezed into his life’.

“So.” Gibbs looked at his dad as he drove back to his childhood home. “How did you meet Lucia?”

“In DC when I was there for Christmas two years ago.”

“And how did I not know this?” Gibbs asked, torn between amusement and annoyance. “Don’t get me wrong, Dad. I’m happy for you. It’s been lonely for you, I know, and I always hoped you’d meet someone but didn’t know how the hell that was gonna happen if you hid away in Stillwater.”

“Jethro, if it’s meant to be, I could be living in a cave in Stillwater and Lucia and I would still meet.” Jackson looked at his son. “Same goes for everyone. But doesn’t mean once you’ve met, you don’t make a move. Just that no matter what your situation, that person you’re meant to be with, will enter your life.”

“Since when did you get so philosophical?”

“Since your mother left and then you left and I had to find a reason to believe there was someone else out there for me.”

Gibbs cursed himself silently. They’d already been through this before, had resolved the issues that had estranged them and he didn’t want them coming back to ruin what progress they’d made.

“She seems nice, Dad,” Gibbs said, hoping to deflect a disaster that would set them back to square one.

“Lucia? Oh, she’s on her best behavior.” Jackson gave a bark of laughter. “She’s a lot more gregarious than she’s going to make herself out to be but she’s got a big, generous heart and her family adores her. Believe me, she can hold her own so you play nice, too.”

“Would I do otherwise?” Gibbs asked with an innocent look.

“I mean it, Leroy. No interrogations.”

“Yes, Dad.” Gibbs replied. “Where’s she from? She doesn’t look like she belongs to Stillwater.”

Noting the caution in his son’s words, Jackson chose his carefully. “I met Lucia when I was out window-shopping. In DC, not here. Wanted to get something from DC for Natalie, Jeff’s kid. Someone bumped into Lucia and she bumped into me, sending all her purchases scattering on the floor. Gentleman that I am, I picked them up, saw her to her car and whaddyaknow? She had a flat. So I changed the tire for her and she offered to buy me a cup of coffee. That’s how it started.”

Gibbs grunted in response. “What happened between the ‘cup of coffee’ and ‘my fiancee Lucia’?”

“A month later, she walks into my store with a group of ladies and guys to stock up drinks and stuff. She recognized me and introduced me to her friends.”

“She walked into your store?” Gibbs asked, perplexed. “In Stillwater?”

“That was what I said.” Jackson chuckled as Gibbs pulled up in front of his house. “Lucia can fill you in over lunch.”

* * * * *

 ”Yes, Jethro.” Lucia said, spooning more lasagna onto Gibbs’ plate. “I thought your father was such a gentleman! Much like my Giuseppe was. Anyway, I was in Stillwater because my friends and I were visiting small towns on the East Coast. Every year, we do a tour of the country and that year, we’d decided we’d pick one small town per state. Ethan and Ethel are in charge of blogging our travels. Anyway, our first stop was Stillwater.” She smiled at Gibbs’ knowing glance. “To cut the story short, I invited Jackson to join us for lunch at Hannah’s cafeteria.”

“She’s still running the place?” Gibbs asked. “She must be pushing seventy.”

“Sixty-nine and as spry as ever.” Jackson replied “Her meatloaf is still to die for.”

“I miss meatloaf.” Gibbs said. “Will miss this, too.” He put another spoonful of lasagna in his mouth. “So, you had lunch together,” he prompted Lucia to continue.

“And Jackson introduced me to the rest of the town.” Lucia nodded.

“- who had descended on my store to check out the bunch of out-of-towners who knew Jackson Gibbs.” Jackson added.

“Before we left the next morning,” Lucia continued. “I showed him our blog so he could keep in touch with us.”

“Blog?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes. Blog.” Lucia looked at him, puzzled.

“An online journal.” Jackson said, grinning. “Jethro here’s not one to keep up with these high-falutin’-tech stuff. I wouldn’t, too, if not for you.” He leaned over and kissed Lucia affectionately on the cheek. Turning to his son, he said with a wink, “the things a man does for love.”

“He was really interested in our crazy idea of exploring small towns,” Lucia continued, “and we told him about how the year before we took a road trip down the Baja to Cabo san Lucas. And that’s when Melvin, one of the other men, asked Jackson to join us.”

“I thought it was the craziest thing ever.” Jackson laughed. “They wanted me to just close shop and go gallivanting with them for the next three weeks!”

Gibbs looked at the sparkle in his father’s eyes and felt a tightness in his chest. He’d never seen his father so cheerful. So alive. Not even when his mom was around. This was what being in love was like - and having it reciprocated. “So did you?”

 ”Very cautious, your father,” Lucia said.  “So I stepped in and suggested that Jackson follow our blog first and if he liked what he read and saw - we post lots of pictures! - he could plan a trip out to San Diego. That’s where most of us are from. Some are from Portland, LA. Steve is from Dallas. We all meet up every three months. Anyway, I suggested Jackson stay a week or so and get to know us. Then decide if he’d like to join us on our next trip.”

Gibbs looked his father. “And you did.”

“Sure did, Jethro. As I stood outside my store waving goodbye to Lucia and her friends, I felt...lonely. Left behind.” Jackson blinked a few times and Gibbs felt the pang of guilt, something he’d not felt since he left his hometown.

Lucia reached out for Jackson. “I missed you, too, amore mio.” And kissed him again.

“I followed their travel blog several times a day because they updated it as they went along,” Jackson said. “The more I followed their travelling and the companionship they had, the more I wanted it for myself...wanted to be a part of what they had.” Jackson told Gibbs. “But I was afraid, y’know? I’d been here, in this town, all my life, and the thought of leaving it for long stretches of time with a bunch of strangers -” he looked at Lucia and said to her, “strangers __then__.” Lucia smiled and tightened her hug. “- it was scary,” Jackson continued. “but I knew I wasn’t mistaken about that spark between Lucia and me. I figured it was now or never. I’m still healthy, not as nimble as I used to be but you wouldn’t mess with me...so when Lucia returned home and emailed me, reminding me of their offer and that she had a guestroom waiting, I thought what-the-heck and took the next flight out. Yep, closed up shop and went on a week’s vacation to the West Coast.

“By the end of the week, I knew Lucia Campolo was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

Gibbs stared at his father. “Lucia’s moving to Stillwater?” He couldn’t see that happening.

“No, son. I’m moving to the West Coast.”

“Dad, you could only tolerate DC for a week.” Gibbs retorted. “We’re next door to you. Sorta.” He added when he saw the look his father gave him. “You couldn’t wait to drive off the day after New Year. How are you going to live across the other side of the continent?”

“I can because you’re not Lucia. Son, we’ve come a long way since we resolved our issues and I love you and I still want to see you at Christmas but I have Lucia now who’s given me a new lease of life.”

“What about your store?” Gibbs asked, still unconvinced.

“Sold it to Jeff and he’s going to incorporate it with his B & B. Lucia’s here to help me pack up and we’re heading for San Diego next week.”

Gibbs absorbed that for a few minutes then nodded. “I wish you both the best. Lucia, I’m happy my dad’s found someone to love again and you, too.”

“Yes, my Peppino passed ten years ago,” Lucia said, answering Gibbs’ silent question. “A better man I did not think I would ever find which is why I never remarried. When I met Jackson, he reminded me very much of Peppino - simple, straightforward and blunt but always respectful. I liked him as a friend. At first. But the week he spent with me and my friends, it gave me a great sense of comfort and eased the loneliness I felt despite the presence of many friends and family. I’m Italian - in case you didn’t notice -” she winked at Gibbs and he found himself warming to her. “So I have a large extended family, three sons and two daughters. My two girls are married, one to an Englishman and the other to a Greek. My youngest  son runs one of San Diego’s finest Italian restaurants. His older brother is a surgeon and my oldest son is a writer. I live in the house next to the restaurant overlooking the ocean and when I’m not gallivanting around the country, I supply the restaurant with my special desserts. I am financially independent as I am a shareholder of the restaurant and my late husband left me a healthy portfolio of stocks that earn me dividends throughout the year. Jackson has met all of them and they approve.” She folded her hands. “Is that enough information, Leroy Jethro?”

Gibbs slanted a look at his father who was grinning at him. “You happen to have made any of that dessert you supply to your son’s restaurant?”

“Of course.” Lucia got up and disappeared to the kitchen.

Gibbs felt his father’s amused gaze. “What?” he asked after awhile.

“It’s funny,” Jackson said. “Maybe even a little odd but she reminds me a little of Shannon.” Gibbs opened his mouth then closed it, frowning. “Y’know how Shannon had a cheeky side to her. Mature and stable but still had that childlike quality that peeped through nevertheless.”

Gibbs sighed softly and fingered his napkin. “Yeah, I know.” He looked up at father. “Dad. I am happy for you. Surprised. Maybe even a little shocked...but yeah, I’m happy.”

“I’m glad, son.”

Lucia came back with a plate of cannolis. Gibbs groaned when he saw them. “Oh mama.” He smiled as he helped himself to one. “When are you getting married, you said?”

“November.” Jackson replied.

“And you’re moving over next week?”

“That’s right.” Jackson replied even though his son’s question had come out sounding like a statement. “Can’t do them long-distance romances. They’re for kids, not people our age.”

Gibbs nodded and helped himself to another cannoli. “You got anymore of these? They’re delicious and I know someone who would love some home-made cannolis.”

“I can make a fresh batch for you to take with you.” Lucia offered.

“Better make that a big batch,” Jackson said. “That boy of yours got a big appetite.” He caught Gibbs’ shocked look. “What? I’ve seen DiNozzo eat. God alone knows how he keeps so trim.”

“And who is this Italian boy?” Lucia asked.

“Works under Jethro.” Jackson replied. “I mean in his team.”

“He must be special,” Lucia said “A valued member, obviously.”

“Tony? Yeah, I guess he is,” Gibbs conceded.

“Well, I will leave you gentlemen to chat.” Lucia got up. “I’ll go finish up packing your books.” She dropped a kiss on Jackson’s head. “See you later, Jethro.”

“Thank you for the delicious lunch.”

“You are most welcome.”

 * * * * *

 “How’s it going with you, son?” Jackson asked when they were alone.

“Okay, I guess.” Gibbs leaned back on the chair. They had taken out glasses of iced tea and the plate of cannolis to the porch. Gibbs looked out at the slightly overgrown garden and thought the place looked a little sad and worn. Like his own house. As if a change was long overdue. “So you have your own blog, huh?”

Jackson chuckled. “No, not yet. But I’m taking up photography with Ray, one of the guys. So we’d be able to take some really nice photos. You know the ones you see on those National Geographic mags? Always admired them. I’ll put them up on my blog when I start one.”

Gibbs smiled at his father, suddenly filled with admiration for the old man. Would he grow old as well as his father was doing?

“What’s that look for?” Jackson asked.

Gibbs canted his head. “Nothing...just thinking I’d like to be like you when I get to your age.”

“Jethro.” Jackson leaned forward towards his son. “That’s the nicest, damned thing a son could say to his father, especially at our age.”

Gibbs huffed, a grin splitting his face. “Mean it, dad.”

Jackson nodded and leaned back contentedly. “So. You met anyone yet?”

“Meet lots.”

“I mean a Lucia, not just some one-nighter.” Jackson snorted.”

“Nope. No Lucias.”

“A Lucio?”

Gibbs’ head shot up.

“What?” Jackson glared at his son. “You think I didn’t know?” He sighed and gave his rocker a push. “You got something going with DiNozzo?”

“Dad!”

“Well? Do you?”

“No! And we’re not talking about my love life!”

“Why not? Who do you talk to, then?”

“Nobody!” Gibbs growled. “It’s _my_ business.”

“Okay,” Jackson said and took a large swallow of his iced tea. “You do know you have a thing for him, don’t you?”

“What?”

“You having a problem with your hearing, Jethro?”

“No! Do you have a problem understanding my private business is private?”

Jackson shrugged. “Have it your way, then, but just sayin’ y’know.” Jackson took a bite of cannoli, offering the plate to Gibbs who looked undecided then took one. “I’m fine with it, y’know. Your being gay. At first I thought it was my fault.”

Gibbs paused midway eating his cannoli. No, he wasn’t going to talk about _this_. “Your fault? How is it your fault?”

Jackson scratched his cheek. “Well, it was hard when your mom left. Hard for both of us and I wasn’t handling it well. Didn’t know how. Just seemed to do everything wrong. Didn’t know how to talk to you, help you...didn’t know how to be around you and not screw up somehow.

“When I saw you always alone, hardly saying anything most of the time...I told myself you were either gonna grow up to be a serial killer or gay.”

“Well, gee, dad. Thanks!”

“I’m glad you picked gay.”

“I didn’t _pick_ gay! No, I’m not a serial killer either. I’m an NCIS special agent. _That_ I picked.”

“You didn’t pick gay but you are.” Jackson persisted. “Saw you by the bridge with the Mason kid. You were  -- sixteen?”

Seventeen, but Gibbs remained silent.

“Wondered about it for awhile but we weren’t exactly communicating much then, if at all. Then you met Shannon and I didn’t think about what I saw anymore. Figured it was just curiosity... can’t say I was ever curious that way when I was a kid...” Jackson’s voice trailed off. “Then one night I heard you. I was driving past the store after visiting with Jeff and Martha and saw the light in the storeroom. Thought I left it on so I stopped by to turn it off.”

Gibbs groaned. He didn’t need to hear the rest. He’d always thought his father had just arrived when he came out of the storeroom. He’d been zipping up his pants and Len had already hurried out, his pants half-done around his thighs, shirt hanging open. He didn’t think his Dad had seen Len since Jackson hadn’t said anything, merely asking what he was doing in the store. Gibbs had told him he saw the light on at the storeroom and stopped to check just like Jackson.

It was a lie, of course. He and Len had been sucking each other off but he’d never lied to his father again because after that they simply stopped talking to each other except when it was utterly necessary.

“You probably thought I didn’t see Len but I saw him running out, holding up his pants. I was in the store earlier and was about to open the door to the storeroom when I heard the two of you. No guessing what you two boys were doing in there.”

“Okay. Stop, Dad.” Gibbs held up his hand. “Enough!”

Jackson nodded. “You left to join the Marines not too long after. Married Shannon when you came back.”

They sat in silence after that until Jackson asked, “You gonna come for my wedding?”

“Of course.” Gibbs answered.

Jackson nodded, smiling. After awhile he added, “I’m glad you’re here, son.”

“Dad -” Gibbs started to say then stopped.

“Spit it out, Jethro.”

“I’m sorry...for getting mad at you earlier. It’s just -”

“It’s okay. Lucia’s youngest son is gay. The one who owns the restaurant. You watch out for him. He’s gonna want to get in your pants. Got a thing for older men.”

“Dad!”

“Not kidding.”

“Dad. Please?”

Jackson huffed then laughed. After a moment, Gibbs joined him, head shaking.

“Jethro, there - is there -” Jackson’s voice faltered. So much he wanted to say but afraid to spoil the moment. He and Jethro didn’t have many of these.

“What, Dad?” Gibbs asked. “Spit it out, will ya?”

“Is there anyone special right now?”

Gibbs looked at his father, not answering right away then with a sigh, he shook his head. “No. No one, Dad.”

“That DiNozzo boy -”

“- works with me, Dad.” Gibbs refilled his glass with the tea, not minding the sweetness. “And Tony’s not gay. He’s as straight as straight can be.”

“You know this for sure? I mean, lookatcha. No one would peg you for gay. Guess the marines woulda made sure you hid it well.”

“Yeah, it did.”

“So...how do you know Tony DiNozzo’s not gay? He could be hiding, too. He’s an ex-cop after all and you know something? I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one’s looking!” With that disclosure, Jackson sat back grinning.

Gibbs sputtered, his tea spilling on his pants. “Dad. Cut it out. You’re my father!”

“Son, you need to loosen up a bit. And you need to get up-to-date with technology, too, if you’re going to snag someone younger than me. Yeah, I said _me_ cos every other woman or man _your_ age knows what a blog is, if not has one.” Gibbs glared at him. “And I bet you’ve never checked out any of the chatrooms.” Jackson chuckled at Gibbs’ expression. “There’s more to the internet than just sex chats, Jethro. There’re hundreds, thousands of discussion groups for people with all kinds of hobbies. I’m a member of an astronomy site for newbies. Got to know quite a few old folks who enjoy stargazing. You join any boatbuilding group?”

“No, Dad.” Gibbs paused. “I don’t even have a personal email address.”

Jackson’s jaw dropped on hearing that. “My lord...the boy’s back in the dark ages. Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You get off that butt of yours and start learning how to use the internet. How the hell that agency of yours allows you to get away with your ignorance beats me.” Shaking his head, Jackson sat forward again. “And while you’re at it, Jethro, get off that cowardly butt of yours and find out if DiNozzo bats for the other team as well. Cos if you don’t, I will. And I’ll invite him to San Diego to meet Lucia’s youngest son.” He dug in his pants pocket and drew out his cell phone. “Here, take a look at Gio.”

Gibbs looked at the photo, taking the phone from his father. Standing between Lucia and Jackson, his arms thrown around their shoulders, Gio towered over them. His sun-kissed dark blonde locks and model looks told Gibbs that was one gay guy who was never going to go anywhere near DiNozzo. Not if Gibbs could help it.

“He touches Tony and I’ll personally shove that pretty face of his where the sun don’t shine.” Gibbs handed the phone back to Jackson who was chuckling again.

“Do something, Jethro.” Jackson advised. “Start with getting an email account and work from there. Then you and I can keep in touch, I can send you more photos and for God’s sake learn how to follow a blog. Ask DiNozzo to teach you. That would be a good excuse to get up close and personal, eh?”

“Enough, Dad.” Gibbs sighed and stood up. “Lucia! He-elp! Where are you?”

Lucia came hurrying out. “Here. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Luce.” Jackson replied. “Was just telling my not-that-young-anymore son that he’s letting the world zip by him and if he wants to make any headway with that young man, he’s got to at least live in the twenty-first century.”

Lucia went over to Gibbs and sandwiched his face between  her palms. “Jethro. Don’t mind your father, too much. He’s in love and you know how annoying we are - we want everyone else to have what we have.”

“And what’s wrong with that, may I ask?” Jackson jabbed a finger at Lucia’s side, causing her to yelp and smack his arm.

“Just that other people need to do what they need to do at their own pace, that’s all, amore mio. Now, stop harassing Jethro and come help me decide what we should ship over first.”

* * * * *

Their voices faded away leaving Gibbs alone on the porch. A blue jay flew past to settle on a branch in the tree across the narrow street. Time seemed to have stood still here, or slowed down  to a crawl, anyway, since he left to join the marines.

His father was right. If he didn’t get off his butt, his life and the world around him would also pass him by and before he knew it, he’d be as old and useful as a fossil.

He wasn’t always like that, though. Ten years ago, he’d been full of life even with the big secret hidden in him. He’d never been one to play around and he was content with his Marine buddies, receiving letters from Shannon and Kelly and when he needed to - and only when he _really_ needed to - he’d find someone to give him a quick blowjob. Never more than that. Oh, he’d given his fair share of blows in exchange for getting one and he knew he gave one helluva blow.

But right now, all this talk about Tony was making him think of his SFA again; think of unzipping his pants, shoving them down and taking his hard cock in hand. His _very_ big, hard cock, apparently. Gibbs imagined his mouth closing over Tony’s mushroom head and groaned out loud. The things he’d wanted to do to Tony...to prise open those luscious ass cheeks and lick -” Gibbs stopped his fantasizing abruptly as reality gave him a head-slap. __Wake up to reality, Marine!__ He knew Tony came from money; knew his mother had left him a trust fund and that he had several wealthy uncles, two of whom weren’t married. There was also a grandfather, if Gibbs wasn’t mistaken, who was probably as loaded though Tony hadn’t said as much. Whatever, Tony DiNozzo was born with a platinum spoon in his mouth and a guy like that, who looked like that, did not look at guys like Gibbs. To those rich folks, guys like Gibbs were one step up from the help. Employees of the government whose raison d’être to live was to make the world safe so the DiNozzos of this world could play without worry.

Gibbs had once asked the elder DiNozzo why Tony had been cut out of his will. When DiNozzo Snr asked why Gibbs needed to know, he’d told him that federal agencies did have to know their agents’ financial stats for security reasons. Snr had accepted that explanation and went on to tell Gibbs that he’d only told his son that because he believed his wanting to be a cop was just a flight of fancy. He’d given Tony a year, two at most, and expected Tony to come running home and learning the ropes of the financial industry from Daddy.

“One year passed and Tony was still a cop.” DiNozzo Snr had told Gibbs. “I was extremely surprised, as you’d expect. Then another year went by but then I found out he’d quit. And I thought, ‘Ha! The phone call would come any day now.” DiNozzo Snr had turned to Gibbs and asked, “Have you any idea the paltry sum he was paid as a rookie cop?” Gibbs had merely snorted. Boy, did he know. Probie agents weren’t much better off. “And believe it or not,” DiNozzo Snr. continued, “that boy went and joined _another_ police force. Baltimore. Made detective. Still shamefully paid, though.”

“You’re saying Tony was never cut out of your will?” Gibbs had asked.

“No, no he wasn’t.” DiNozzo Snr replied. “He doesn’t know, of course, and I trust you won’t be telling him. This isn’t going into his file, is it?”

“I’m afraid I do have to report it and yes, it will be on file but it won’t be accessible to anyone except the Director or only through her.”

“Ah, well then, that should be fine, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs hadn’t thought much about it after that as DiNozzo never talked about money. He talked a lot about movies and women but never about money. Gibbs now wondered why.

* * * * *

Dinner was delicious and not for the first time Gibbs envied his father. Apart from NCIS, he had nothing in life going for him. He didn’t have any friends except Franks, Ducky then later, Fornell, though three close ones were more than most people had. He had no social skills to speak of, was clueless when Tony spouted all those movie references that everyone got but him and let’s not mention the internet again. If a week went by without him kicking his CPU or giving his monitor a head-slap, it was a miracle. God alone knew why but McGee didn’t hold it against him or thought any less of his team leader. In fact, he’d gone out of his way to make sure MCRT operated with as high-tech an environment as budget allowed and had everything at his fingertips.

Which was partly why Gibbs was still clueless about personal email accounts, chats and blogs. High time he did something about it, like his father admonished.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While our blue-eyed Marine is in Stillwater, we take a look inside Tony in to see what makes him tick and what's stopping him from ticking.

UPDATED FEBRUARY 9; 2013

_**Meanwhile, back in DC** _

After moping around and prowling his apartment like a bored tiger, Tony took off for the gym, spent an hour and a half there and the rest of the afternoon strolling in the park near his apartment block. The phone call from Elliot had brought back those nightmarish days that he wanted to forget. He was about to delete Elliot’s number from his contact list before realizing it was better to know Elliot was calling and ignore it than to be caught unawares. If he called again and didn’t look like he was going to give up, Tony could always change his number.

Of course, there was a way to make sure Elliot never bothered him again but that would be a last resort – and when he’d lost all sense of self-respect because that would be the price of asking for Gibbs’ help.

He stopped  to watch a young couple with their kids feed the duck on the pond. A few yards away a couple cuddled on a picnic blanket under the shade of a tree. On the bench next to him, an old man held hands with his elderly wife. A pony-tailed teenager on rollerblades whizzed by, her Golden Retriever bounding after her. Life looked so normal. So far from his. 

Yet there was that other half of his life that _was_ normal. Sort of. Work, in spite of the death and violence the team witnessed, was normal. He could get up and go to work knowing the team would be there. Gibbs would be there. The routine comforted him. It was safe there.

And he knew it was because Gibbs was there, in this half of his life. Would there ever come a time when he wouldn’t feel as if his life was split down the middle? Where one half belonged in the shadows and the other in the light?

He’d hated that part of him that needed the pain and the humiliating sex but there had been nothing else that could fill the void. It was a dichotomy that disgusted and aggravated him as did the weakness in him that made him unable to break out of the vise.

Somehow, he didn’t know how, but he did manage to dredge up enough guts to cut out that risky behavior; he’d called Luke and Jason up one night and they’d talked to him for hours on Skype.  After that, he’d gone cold turkey, believing that was the only way to deal with addictions. At first, it had been agonizing. He’d been tempted so many times to call Elliot and beg him to take him back, to fuck him in front of all his friends, to pass him around like he used to do. But he’d held firm. Each time he was tempted, he’d call Luke and Jason and they’d talked him out of giving in. No recriminations, no judging. Their unconditional love had given him the strength to break away completely and for that, he’d be eternally grateful. It was that sordid business with Elliot that had forced him on that year-long abstinence, against Jason’s advice. His friend thought it was overkill but Tony believed he needed to do it, to know that he could. If he passed that year, he’d know Elliot no longer had any hold on him. Unlike a certain blue-eyed Marine.

So, for an entire year, he stayed away from the clubs and hung out with Abby and the team more. It worked fine most of the time, even with Gibbs there, a silent reminder of why his life would never be complete.

Then there were the memories of those days that still haunted him. He knew there were many men –and women – who chose to stay in the lifestyle and many who did so successfully because they were lucky enough to meet a Master or Mistress who loved them and who exercised strict but loving control over them.

It was a lifestyle, however, that Tony knew wasn’t a natural part of him, despite the temporary respite it gave. He knew he wasn’t a submissive but neither was he a Dominant. He didn’t like the labels which made him feel like a product on a supermarket shelf. He just wanted someone who would let him be the jumbled mix that he was and not feel the need to pigeonhole him, as often happened. Jason said, once, that Tony was responsible for setting himself up and if he’d be real to others the way he was with his two best friends, he would find a lot of his angst dissipating.

He knew Jason was right but there was only one Jason and one Luke in the world. The fear gathered in a lump in his throat and he forced it away, hating the weakness, that part in him that made him use sex like junk food – tasty on the bite but nasty in the end.

Thoroughly morose now, he headed home.

As he sat in front of his TV with just a carton of rice with Mongolian beef for company, he considered getting a dog. A Labrador Retriever like the one the pony-tailed girl had. Something that would greet him at the end of the day as if he were the most wonderful thing ever, instead of the growl he got each morning from a blue-eyed silver-haired wolf – and that only if he were lucky. Most days now, Gibbs treated him like he didn’t notice his presence until there was a case to attend to.

Last night’s tryst with Severo had left him feeling like crap but now certain that he’d made the right move when he changed his lifestyle and cut out the risky behavior. Still, he sighed and threw himself back on the couch, hands behind his head, to stare fixedly at his plain white ceiling. Thirty-four and he was ready to settle down, buy his own white picket fence and 4WD. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, shoving his dinner aside so he could put up his feet.

An hour later, still on the couch instead of heading out to meet his clubbing friends like he used to do, Tony showered then climbed into bed with his old black and white classics. That had the effect of getting him more pensive and when Bogart refused to let Bergman stay, he decided Casablanca was a dumb movie. He watched Batman after that and wondered how anyone could not see Dick and Bruce had it bad for each other. There was a brief moment when he wondered if anyone at work suspected he had feelings for his boss but he brushed it aside and tried to go to sleep. He’d spent a lot of effort crafting his player persona, giving everyone the impression he was superficial and cared for nothing but his designer togs, fast cars, faster women and living the rich, frat boy life. Sure, once in awhile he was asked why. Why someone like him, whose mother had left him a trust fund, would continue to work as a government servant. He’d never answered. Keep them perplexed, was his motto.

Gibbs seemed to know there was more to him than met the eye but he’d never called Tony up on it. In fact, Gibbs never talked to him about any personal stuff, always keeping their relationship strictly professional.

Tony wondered if Gibbs had gotten involved with another colleague which didn’t work out, hence Rule 12 or had seen the consequences of some other agent’s mistake. Whichever it was, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was as unavailable and unattainable as Tony walking up to a hottie like Jessica Alba and asking for a date. And have her say yes.

 * * * * *

Tony was still awake when the soft morning light filtered through the blinds. The rest of Sunday was as crappy as the day before. What happened to his social life? At least with the ladies, if not the men. Sure, the tales of his insatiable appetite for sex with near-nameless women were lies but not entirely. He _did_ flirt a lot and he _was_ out every Friday and Saturday night – or used to; he did have a long list of blondes, brunettes and redheads who’d drop whatever they were doing for a night out with him. What people didn’t know was that while he kept his ladies satisfied and coming back for more, he always left feeling disgusted with himself. As if he’d been dishonest. Not just to the women but to himself. Because the only way he could get off was to think of a hard male body, of a hard cock plundering his ass. Of a particular man.

He’d always made a show of it, coming over a woman’s body, her face, in her mouth, if she wanted kinky. He could do kinky. He could do anything, anywhere, anytime. All to create a lie. Because he didn’t want to have to look over his shoulder again where his colleagues were concerned; didn’t want to have to worry whether they had his six or was sending him to a sure death. It hadn’t taken him long to create that perception in Kate’s and McGee’s mind and McGee had obviously given Ziva, Kate’s replacement, a rundown on his personality profile. The rest was left to human nature – the propensity to believe the worst of people far more speedily than the good.

Never again, he’d vowed, would he sacrifice himself for that fake persona. One such weekend he’d spent with two bimbos had nearly killed him. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the stamina because he did. He was in top physical condition, especially after starting his fitness regimen six months ago. He now had a nice set of abs, if he could say so himself; bulked up his biceps and pecs but not too much. He still wanted his clothes to hang nice. No, it had been getting it up every few hours for the bimbos for two days straight but thinking of Gibbs instead, imagining it was Gibbs’ ass he was thrusting into. Good thing the girls were into anal. That had helped but the pussy-eating was something he’d rather forgo for the rest of his pathetic life.

Before the very-straight Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered his life, Tony had not had an issue with his sexual orientation. He merely did what he did discreetly and no one was the wiser except those that he hooked up with. Not that any of them knew his real name or what he did. He was in a job that wasn’t exactly positive towards gays and his experience with homophobic cops had taught him to keep his own sexual orientation private.

So far, it had worked out fine but the day he set eyes on Jethro Gibbs, however, Tony knew he was in big trouble. When Gibbs offered him a place on his team and he’d accepted, he knew he wasn’t just in bigger trouble, he was insane. Hence, the desperate measures to hide his attraction to Gibbs from everyone, especially from the man himself. If Gibbs ever found out, he’d probably head-slap his dick and put it out of action permanently because there had never been the slightest indication his boss could swing the other way. He’d seen the way the females flirted with him, both civilian and government, military and navy and he’d seen Gibbs respond more times than Tony could bear. So no way was he taking the chance that it got known he was not only gay but had the hots for his straight boss.

It was disconcerting, in a way, how easily manipulated people could be; how susceptible to a little smoke and mirrors. Two months of boasting about his conquests, the right mags left on his desk, the phone calls from breathless bimbos which he’d get McGee to take, and his persona was in place. He didn’t have to suffer through another date with yet another bra-less, breathless ninny and fake an emergency call from work so he could leave halfway through.

All he needed to do these days was throw Ziva a bone come Monday morning and it was enough to keep her and McGee off his back. But there were some weekends when there were no cases, when it felt like Monday would never come and he’d panic, frantically figuring out what he could do, where he could go that would get him through those Gibbs-less hours until the work week started again.

* * * * *

After a glass of fresh fruit juice and a bowl of cereal, Tony headed for the Einstein Planetarium, having bought an e-ticket while having breakfast. There was something soothing about universe-gazing. It made him forget, for awhile, about his day-to-day dilemma, about the blood and guts battle with his feelings for Gibbs.

For a moment there, he had thought about therapy but decided universe-gazing was less disconcerting. And less expensive.

He was done with star-gazing two hours later, reminding himself never to go to the planetarium on weekends. At least two kids puked, one right in front of him and got regurgitated fries, pasta and chocolate milkshake on his right shoe. Thank goodness he was in sneakers, which he’d had to throw away, of  course.

What he’d like to do right now – apart from Leroy Jethro Gibbs – was to pay a surprise visit to Lucas and Jason. They talked on Skype at least twice a week and Jason was still trying to get him to quit and move to Hawaii or get transferred there. If only.

With that thought, he stopped by to pick up a sandwich, a bag of donuts and coffee then drove in to the office. The security guard, used to his weekend and late-night drop-ins, greeted him cheerily and thanked him for the donuts and coffee. He stayed until the shadows lengthened and asked himself for the umpteenth time ‘ _why am I doing this?’_.

Staring at Gibbs’ empty cubicle wasn’t going to conjure the man up and even if it did, Gibbs would be snarling at him for bugging him on a weekend. Yet, there had been patches of light at times of a different Gibbs under the hard, gruff exterior. Gibbs had offered his place to Tony when he needed to vacate his apartment due to his boiler blowing up, telling him the door was unlocked in spite of his earlier refusal. That had meant a lot to Tony but the open door hadn’t extended to anything more than that – a place to bunk in if and only when necessary. Tony vowed he’d never do that and would check into a motel. Or buy a better apartment instead of renting. Which he did, finally.

Gibbs had, it seemed to Tony, also gone out of his way to remind the team about Rule number 12 – never date a co-worker. Huh. Rule number 12 didn’t even apply in this case since the bossman was clearly straight. His three ex-wives were all attractive, feminine women, from what Ducky had told Tony, even if they did turn on him like rabid hyenas in the end.

He’d only been in the office for a little over an hour when his cell phone rang. Director Shepard. Tony answered, wondering what she wanted on a Sunday afternoon.

 

**_Meanwhile, in Stillwater... _ **

Gibbs got ready to leave after breakfast, congratulating his father and Lucia again.

“The cannoli for Tony is on the backseat.” Lucia told him. “I made enough for your team so tell him he has to share.”

Gibbs thought about Tony being told he couldn’t hog the cannoli and smiled.

“He’s that special, is he? This Tony?” Lucia asked, seeing the smile soften Gibbs’ face. “Yes, I can see that on your face. If you do not mind a little meddling…from what your father told me,” she lowered her voice to a whisper. “Tony is not as straight as he’s led everyone to think. Now it’s for you to find out and for you to confirm that he checks out your ass when no one is looking.” Lucia gave him a decisive nod. “You get off your nice butt, Jethro, and do whatever you need to do to get your man.”

Jackson took over Lucia at the car window as Gibbs turned over the engine. “It was good seeing you again, son. I’ll let you know the wedding date but planning it for November.”

“I’ll be there, Dad.” Gibbs confirmed.

“Tony, too.” Both Jackson and Lucia said at the same time.

Gibbs laughed. “We’ll see.”

He left Stillwater with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a peek into McGee’s head and there’s a little confrontation between the lady director and Gibbs. Abby reveals something about Tony to Gibbs which gets Gibbs going with his plan but which we all know can only end badly. Won’t it?

UPDATED FEBRUARY 9; 2013

**_0700hours; Monday_ **

_**MCRT** _

“DiNozzo!”

Tony jumped. “Morning, boss!”

“Is it morning? Then why are you asleep in the office?”

“Uh. Um...late night, boss. Sorry, boss. I’d say ‘won’t happen again’ but this wasn’t personal. The director called me yesterday and asked me to escort a friend of hers and it uh...ended up pretty late.”

Gibbs put a white box down on his desk and powered up his pc, glaring at Tony. “What! You’re moonlighting as a gigolo now? Why don’t you just ask the director for a raise?”

“Maybe he earns more as a gigolo?” Ziva said, grinning at Tony.

“That would depend on what he did as part of his gigolo-ing services.” McGee sniggered. “So who did the director ask you to escort, Tony?”

“Sorry, boys and girls. Classified.” He held up both palms as if to ward off more questions.

“Like hell, DiNozzo.” Gibbs strode past him and rounded the corner, going up the stairs two at a time.

“Great, Tony.” McGee muttered. “Piss off the boss first thing in the morning.”

“First working day of the week, too.” Ziva added.

“Hey,” Tony called out as he spied the box on Gibbs’ desk and went to check. “What’s in this box, do you think?”

“ _Don’t_ open it, Tony.” McGee warned. “Gibbs will know.”

“Tony -” Ziva hurried to stop him. Too late.

“Oh my gawd.” Tony breathed out. “Cannolis. Home-made, too.” He took one out.

“Tony!” Ziva hissed at him, looking up at the balcony at the same time. “Don’t you dare eat it!”

Tony put the cannoli in his mouth and closed his eyes in ecstasy. “Mmm...as good as sex.”

“Don’t eat the whole thing!” Ziva told him. “Give me a bite.”

“Hey, me too!” McGee went over to them and tried to grab the half-eaten cannoli from Tony.

* * * * *

 “What classified op is this that you’ve got one of my team members working on?” Gibbs demanded, shutting the door and leaving no doubt of the mood he was in.

“And a good morning to you, too, Jethro.” The director looked up from the report she was perusing.

“Director.” Gibbs went up to Shepard’s desk, leaning his hands on the edge and shoving his face as close to her as possible but far enough to show her that was as far as he wanted to get. “You can’t just assign my team to your cases without checking with me first.”

“It’s not a case, Jethro.” Jenny countered. “And I did try to call you. You didn’t pick up and when I tried again later, your phone was dead. I assumed wherever you were on Sunday, you didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“I’m always contactable. The day I’m not is the day I’m dead. Now what bloody event was so important that you needed one of my guys to escort some rich, artificially-enhanced female and what the hell did he have to do that he’s now conked-out on his desk?”

Shepard smiled as she came round from her desk. “Oh, stop huffing and puffing, Jethro. One would think DiNozzo was your virgin daughter going to her prom night. All I needed him to do was to escort her to the premiere of Tangos in the Night. You know - the new movie starring Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Matt Damon. No? Ben Affleck? Angelina Jolie? Never mind.”

“I know who they are!” Gibbs growled. “Why Tony? Surely you have other men friends to call favors on?”

“Yes, but Jeanne Benoit isn’t just any woman. I believe she can lead us to La Grenouille -”

“Jenny, are you still on that?” Gibbs asked in an exasperated tone. “You told me you’d let that go. We have nothing on that man and he’s not involved in anything NCIS is investigating at this moment.”

“This isn’t an NCIS case,” Shepard said. “Another reason why I didn’t have to tell you I was using Tony -”

“‘Using’ is right.” Gibbs snorted. “Is that all you know how to do, Jenny? Use people?”

“Jethro.” Shepard said his name sharply as she came to stand in front of him. “That was uncalled for.”

Gibbs gave a silent nod. “You still used DiNozzo and he’s still one of mine.”

“I apologize, then.” Shepard said. “Besides, Tony and Jeanne already know each other. Very well, in fact.” She waited for that to sink in. “They met when DiNozzo was in Europe on an undercover mission while you were hiding in Mexico.”

“I was not hiding.” Gibbs ground out. “I quit.”

“Semantics.” Shepard closed the gap between them but Gibbs widened it back. “I believe DiNozzo and Jeanne were involved.” She told him. “Probably still are. After all, that was barely a month ago and from the photos, it’s obvious he’s still enamored of her. As she is of him.”

Gibbs’ gut clenched at that. “If they are then why did _you_ have to _arrange_ this date?” He looked askance at Shepard. “C’mon, Jenny. You have to do better than that. But let me say this to you - leave my team alone. I don’t want them involved in your schemes.”

“I told you. It wasn’t NCIS-related. It was personal.”

“ _ _Especially__ your personal schemes.” Gibbs strode to the door and opened it. “And for the record, my cellphone was on all weekend. No missed calls, no record of any call from you.” He shut the door behind him.

* * * * *

 “Something is up.” Ziva concluded.

McGee looked up at her from his monitor. “With?”

“Tony.” Ziva replied. There were just the two of them in the bullpen, Tony having gone to the head and Gibbs still with the director. They’d managed to get Tony to stop at the one cannoli but hadn’t managed to get it off him. He’d stuffed the remaining half into his mouth and sauntered back to his desk grinning like a Cheshire cat with a canary in its mouth.

“What do you mean?”

“Have you noticed he’s been very subdued lately?” Ziva asked. “I mean for Tony and except for eating Gibbs’ cannolis.”

“Yes, actually I have,” McGee said. “And I meant to ask if you noticed but -”

“Noticed what, McGee?” Tony asked behind McGee, startling him.

“Oh, uh, um...nothing...”

“I was wondering,” Ziva interjected. “If McGee noticed that Gibbs always returns from a meeting with the director in a bad mood – and he was already in a bad mood because you pissed him off first thing in the morning.”

“As a matter of fact I have,” Tony said. “But it doesn’t take much to put Gibbs in a bad mood, does it?”

“What is more worrying, though,” McGee chimed in, “is that he really is no longer head-slapping you. I thought it was just temporary, you know, when we discussed it last week. But he’s really stopped.”

“And that’s bad?” Tony glared at McGee. “You don’t think it’s a sign that he’s finally treating me with the respect’s that due his senior field agent?”

“Not when you sleep on my time, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said, brushing past them and heading straight for his desk to get his weapon. “Gear up. Marine found dead in an alley. Gas up, DiNozzo.” He threw the keys to Tony. Ziva looked expectantly at Gibbs but he strode right past her.

Tony leaned over Ziva’s desk and gave her the DiNozzo Smile. “You, Miss Mossad – you stay and watch the house while we men go get some work done.”

Ziva’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Before she could retaliate, Gibbs yelled over his shoulder. “Ziva! Get McGee and meet us out front.”

“At it, Gibbs.” Ziva grabbed her gun from her drawer and slung her bag over her shoulder, smirking at Tony.

“It’s ‘on it’, not ‘at it’. Tony pointed out. “But I must say your little malapropisms are rather endearing.”

“DiNozzo! You’re still here?” Gibbs barked from over the divider. “I’m going up to MTAC for a sec. I want the truck waiting by the time I’m down.”

“On it, boss.” He turned to Ziva. “He’s riding with us?”

* * * * *

 “Another sleepless night, Tony?” Ziva asked as they entered the elevator. “Perhaps one of those sucky things will help. I’ll get you one.”

“What ‘sucky things’?” Tony hissed, running a palm down his face. He really did need to get some sleep, he thought, as he leant against the wall of the elevator. He’d reluctantly did as he was directed yesterday and escorted Jeanne to the premiere. This aspect of undercover work had never bothered him before - playing nice to a woman. Only this time, he felt Jeanne was getting emotionally-involved and he’d tried to pull back. Shepard wasn’t happy and ordered him to pursue Jeanne until he got connected with her father.

Jeanne seemed to have gotten cold feet herself and, to Tony’s relief, had suggested they cool things. They did. Until yesterday, when Shepard explained that he needed to go see Jeanne, that she was expecting him. Tony found out from Jeanne that Shepard had contacted her and warned her about the threat on her life and that she was placing her under protective custody. Jeanne had balked at that but, in the end, had allowed herself to be escorted by one of Shepard’s agents.

She hadn’t expected that agent to be Tony. He had managed to come up with a plausible story for their earlier encounters but inwardly cursed the director for not warning him. He could go to Gibbs and complain, he guessed, but that would mean dredging up that whole business about Gibbs running to Mexico and leaving the team at the mercy of that unstable woman. Better just suck it up and do as Shepard ordered for now.

“Tony.” Ziva poked him as his head lolled against the elevator wall. “Wake up or Gibbs will have your head.”

Tony started, blinking his eyes. “What sucky things,” he asked, picking up their conversation.

 ”Those things you give a baby to suck on when they are fretful.”

“Pacifier.” Tony mumbled. “Or dummy. Not ‘sucky thing’.”

“Hmm. I prefer ‘dummy’ then,” Ziva said. “Suits you.” Tony glared at her. “So. Why haven’t you been sleeping?” she asked.

“What makes you think I’m not sleeping?” Tony asked. “Sleep like a weaned baby, I do. Yeah, a _well_ -weaned baby.” He curled his fingers into round shapes and brought each to his lips, made loud, sucking noises.

“Has anyone told you what a pig you are?” Ziva asked, her lips curling in disgust.

Tony grinned and leered at her. “Sure. Especially when I’m pigging out on their luscious -” he made more sucking noises and gestures.

“Tony, this is the third time Gibbs has caught you napping on the job and -”

“I do _not_ nap on the job!” Tony cut his act and straightened up. “I wasn’t napping on the job. On the job means I’m out there.” He swung out his arm, finger pointing out. “Investigating. Questioning. In here,” he pointed to his head. “I am analyzing, putting the pieces together. _Not_. Napping.” He ran his fingers through his hair again and rubbed his aching eyeballs. He knew he _was_ being a pig and started to apologize when he remembered what Gibbs’ opinion was about apologies. Well, Gibbs could be wrong. Once.

“Sorry, Ziva.” He looked at her with serious eyes. “That was disrespectful and I apologize.” He saw Ziva’s eyes widen in shock. “And you’re right. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“Tony.” Ziva placed a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong? You are still thinking about Caitlin? Ducky told me you two had grown close after your bout with the pneumonic plague.”

He couldn’t tell her what was wrong with him so he grabbed the out she handed unwittingly to him. “Yeah. I look across my desk and still expect to see her sometimes. Not you.”

“You might want to talk to the psychs, Tony.” Ziva said as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out. “Abby did. Gibbs insisted on it. McGee’s still having a hard time dealing with it and we suspect much of Gibbs’ foul moods is his grief over losing Kate.

“Nah. I’ll be fine.” Tony said as the doors started closing. “See you out front.” And Ziva was wrong. Gibbs’ foul moods weren’t because of Kate. They were because of Tony DiNozzo. Gibbs was, no doubt, regretting hiring him and wishing Tony had turned down the offer. But why? Why hire him then play that hot and cold shit? One moment Tony was the best agent he’d ever worked with and another he’d be threatening to fire him. One day Gibbs would be concerned he hadn’t eaten all day and the next he’d chuck his lunch in the bin because there was a dead Marine waiting. ‘ _Dead_ Marine waiting’. Was that ludicrous or what.

* * * * *

 “Where the hell is the car?” Gibbs barked. “DiNozzo fall asleep at the pump?”

“Car’s here, boss,” McGee said, as the vehicle pulled up and Gibbs ordered Tony out. He gave Tony a sympathetic look.

“Get in the front seat where I can see you, DiNozzo.” Gibbs got in the driver’s seat and sped off before Tony had his door closed.

Tony threw his boss a dirty look as he pulled his leg up and pulled the door shut.

 ”What?” Gibbs snapped, not even looking at him. “You want me to open the damn door and shut it for you, Princess?”

Tony flinched but knew better than to react. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take, though. He had Shepard forcing into an undercover role he couldn’t do anymore, he had Gibbs going rabid with him on a daily basis and oh yeah, he grieved over Kate, too. But he didn’t make life hell for everyone because things weren’t going his way.

McGee held on to the oh-shit handle as Gibbs turned a corner. The boss was ordinarily grouchy and curt but ever since they lost Kate, he’d been worse. And Tony, for some reason, caught the brunt of it. He’d always thought Gibbs liked Tony. Favored him, in fact, but since Kate died, Gibbs had been a real bastard to Tony as if it had been Tony’s fault that Kate had been killed.

They had talked a lot about it, about not having Kate around anymore, but only amongst the four of them – Abby, Ducky, Tony and himself. None of them spoke to Ziva about Kate much, certainly not the circumstances leading to Kate being shot dead as Ziva was still an unknown to the tight clique and she was Israeli as had been Ari. He didn’t think Gibbs talked much to Ziva at all oter than ordering her around. McGee was sure Abby didn’t talk to Gibbs about it even though she, of all of them, could talk to Gibbs about anything. Maybe Ducky did but definitely not Tony. Not when all Gibbs did was yell at the guy and call him out on every darn thing. A lesser man would have quit; thrown his resignation in Gibbs’ face. Not Tony, though. Something to be said for the man that he could tolerate Gibbs’ irascible attitude, could still do a good job every time, could hand in his reports before they were due and not have to rework them. Except this past week and the one before. Nothing Tony did had been good enough. McGee had been waiting for Tony to tell Gibbs where he could stick himself. Never happened, of course.

McGee himself was still scared of Gibbs’ shadow - okay, it was hard to admit that - but even _he_ was finding it tough-going these days not to throw back a retort at the boss. If Gibbs was suffering some kind of delayed grief syndrome, he ought to go talk to a professional. No, couldn’t see that happening. At least they had their cases to keep them busy and weren’t stuck in the office with Gibbs snorting and fuming like an angry bull. Seeing the way Gibbs went after Tony as if the younger man was wearing a red shirt every day, McGee fully understood why Gibbs’ three marriages failed. Who could survive stuck in a house with Gibbs? At least the team had their own homes to escape to after work. But Gibbs’ wife? She’d have Gibbs-the-second-’b’-is-for-bastard coming home to her!

That Gibbs had stopped head-slapping Tony did worry him, though. He knew Tony wondered, too, and was disturbed by the change. In a weird kinda way, Tony found comfort in the head-slaps. In a weird way, it showed that Gibbs was being Gibbs, that things were normal.

Things weren’t normal these days. He could feel it. Even Tony had been acting strange. The inane jokes had lessened and there was no more yanking McGee’s chain at every opportunity. Could it be that Gibbs was thinking it was time for Tony to be reassigned elsewhere and Tony sensed it? Could the increasingly frequent jibes and criticism be symptomatic of a more serious problem? Ziva may be relatively new to NCIS but she was Mossad and those guys were from another planet. He’d ask her to keep an eye out.

* * * * *

Tony, too, was lost in his thoughts as Gibbs drove at a surprisingly - for Gibbs - sane pace. As McGee surmised, Tony never did talk to Gibbs about Kate. Re-opening wounds would be as pointless as it was suicidal. Gibbs had liked Kate, not as much as he liked Abby - no, Gibbs __loved__ Abby. For a moment Tony wondered what it’d be like to be loved by Gibbs. Not the way he loved Abby, though. That was a father-daughter thing. What Tony had in mind was nothing close to paternal.

It was the reason why he’d been having sleepless nights. It was Kate that got him thinking about that. And left him unable to sleep. Kate getting killed. Kate never coming in to work again. Not asking him nosy questions about his love life again. No more pissed off Kate because he’d been snooping around her stuff.

In a way it was Kate’s fault he was going crazy. Tony had seen the grief on Gibb’s face when they had returned to the office, when it had sunk in that Kate had taken a bullet between the eyes right in front of them. A few days later, after the funeral, after they’d all gone back to their respective homes, he’d imagined Gibbs being the one shot instead of Kate.

Would he be able to get over it? If he had gotten shot instead of Kate, Gibbs would have just replaced him. What did he expect from a man who had three ex-wives? When one wore out, he just replaced her with a newer model. Though it appeared it was the wives who threw him over. Seems the Boss didn’t learn his lesson as fast as he should have. _Three_ times. What kind of idiot had to marry three times to realize he was doing something wrong each time? The thought cheered Tony up somewhat. Gibbs wasn’t infallible. That did make things better because if Gibbs hated him and Gibbs could be wrong then Very Special Senior Agent Tony DiNozzo might just be an alright guy after all.

“What are you smiling about, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled.

Tony hesitated, the words backing up in his brain as he decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell Gibbs he was thinking about his failed marriages. Before he could form a reply that wouldn’t get him the death glare or worse, Gibbs’ cell phone rang. Gibbs listened, growled a couple of sentences then tossed the phone at Tony and did a U-turn at Mach speed.

“Gee-eez, bo-oss.” Tony squawked as he stepped on imaginary brakes. Behind him, McGee crashed into Ziva who promptly kicked him in the shin.

“Marine on home leave holding his family hostage.” Gibbs told them. “Cops are there, called by a neighbor.”

“What about our dead Marine waiting in the alley?” Tony asked.

“Lester’s team will handle it.”

* * * * *

When they arrived at the address there were cop cars barricading the street in front of the house. Gibbs stepped out and headed straight for the lieutenant in charge, though how he knew who that was, was a mystery to Tony. Was the man psychic or something.

“Lieutenant Colson? Gibbs. NCIS.” Gibbs showed his badge. “How long’s he been in there?”

“An hour.” Colson replied. “Neighbor over there called it in,” he jerked his chin towards the house opposite “saying there was a gunman in the house and she heard shots and screaming; yelling; glass breaking. When we got here and confirmed it was a hostage situation, we got the SWAT team down. When we got the IDs from the neighbor I called your office cos Jake Danson’s a Marine.”

“What does he want?” Gibbs asked.

“He’s not very coherent,” Colson said. “One minute he says he doesn’t want to go to jail and that it wasn’t his fault then the next he’s saying he can’t handle it anymore and doesn’t want to leave his family behind.”

“What wasn’t his fault?”

“There’s nothing in his file, special agent. But his best friend died recently from an IED blast. Iraq. Two weeks shy of coming home. He could be referring to that.”

Colson filled Gibbs in on Danson’s background, adding that his own son went to school with Danson’s. “No problems as far as I know. His kid’s been around our house a few times. Nice boy. Polite. Happy kid. Talked a lot about his dad, from what my son tells me. His seven year-old brother’s the same. Both mischievous but good kids.” Colson sighed. “Hope you can get through, Gibbs, before anyone gets hurt.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant. We’ll take it over from here.” Gibbs glanced over at the SWAT guys. “Might still need them. Give me ten minutes. I’ll let you know how we stand. DiNozzo.”

“Got your six, boss.” Tony responded behind him. Gibbs looked at him and gave a nod. “If he agrees to let me inside, you stay put until I give the signal for you to come in.”

Gibbs fiddled with the wire under his shirt. “McGee. Can you hear me?” Gibbs gave a nod. “We’re good,” he said to Tony. “I’m going in.”

As they expected, Gibbs got Danson to let him in the house. From what Tony could hear, Gibbs was talking to Danson like he was the Marine’s superior officer. Danson was respectful despite the tone of desperation and high-level anxiety that came through loud and clear. Gibbs had gone in unarmed, as he’d assured Danson he would. After thirty tense minutes, the front door opened. A disheveled brunette and two kids came running out. An hour and a half later, the front door opened and Gibbs emerged, one arm around Danson’s shoulder and speaking softly to him. His other arm was stretched out, hand up to halt everyone though all the officers had their weapons trained on Danson.

Danson’s wife was taken to Bethesda and Gibbs asked the neighbor to watch their kids until the wife’s sister arrived to take them. Detective Colson and a couple of the officers escorted Danson, leaving the kids at the neighbor’s and Gibbs had Tony wait with them until their aunt arrived.

He got into the truck with McGee and Ziva, calling Lester on the way for a sitrep on Wallis, the dead Marine-in-the-alley.

If only every call ended up as good as this, Gibbs thought, rubbing his eyes.

* * * * *

 “Gibbs,” Ziva said as she rode shotgun back to the office – no mean feat when Gibbs was driving. Not that she was any better. “Have you noticed anything different about Tony?”

Instead of answering, Gibbs merely slanted her a look. Undeterred, she continued. “I mean, have you noticed that he’s been more serious lately?”

In response, Gibbs slammed on the breaks to avoid ramming the car in front and maneuvered around him, taking the corner before the lights changed.

“Gibbs,” Ziva said, when her eyeballs settled. “I’m worried. Tony is either sick or depressed or -”

“Or he’s in love!” McGee whispered loud enough to be heard but soft enough to communicate his incredulousness. “Maybe that’s it! He’s finally met someone he’s serious about.”

“That’s what I suspect, McGee,” Ziva said, turning around to look at McGee. “And he must be very serious about this one if he’s not even saying anything about her. What do you think, Gibbs?”

Gibbs took a corner on two wheels - or so it seemed to McGee - and jerked to a halt in front of their building. He sat still for a few moments recalling what Shepard told him about Tony and Jeanne Benoit. “Since when do I analyze my team’s love life?” he snapped. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with their jobs, it’s none of my business and I suggest you both take the same attitude.” He got out and slammed the door. “Unless,” he gave them a smile McGee could only describe as ‘evil’, “you want to submit a report on your weekly sex life every Monday - whether or not you got any. Park the truck, McGee.”

* * * * *

Gibbs flushed the urinal and washed his hands, staring into his reflection as he did so. No dead Marines or petty officers turned up the rest of the morning and Gibbs hoped it stayed that way for the rest of the day and the week. He’d left Stillwater with a plan and one he wanted to implement as soon as possible. Okay, so it may not be foolproof and DiNozzo may not reveal anything worthwhile but even if he didn’t find out if his SFA was gay, he’d get to see what DiNozzo was like outside of work, amongst non-workmates.

Gibbs just had to be extra-careful now. He had to make sure he never did or said anything to arouse Tony’s suspicions. What he was about to implement meant stepping up on the bastard behavior, but only temporarily. If this whole idea looked viable, he’d explain to DiNozzo. If it got aborted, then well, what’s new? He’d always been a bastard. It would be just another day at MCRT.

The conversation he’d overheard at the bar came to mind in addition to his father’s advice about keeping up with technology. This could mean he’d learn all about the cyberworld, learn about movies and pop culture and maybe, just maybe, he’d be what Tony would consider date material.

Shouldn’t be too difficult, not the knowledge bit. Gibbs was naturally interested in history and ancient cultures and catching up on movies wasn’t all that bad. He could do that while working on his boat.

Date material, huh? Except what Gibbs could see right now on the mirror were the lines around his eyes. The bags had improved considerably after the surprisingly good sleep he’d had at his Dad’s and even last night. Still, he wasn’t young anymore and had more than ten years on DiNozzo. For a moment Gibbs faltered in his decision, tempted to crawl away to his basement and pretend he didn’t feel the way he did about his SFA, that he didn’t live to go to work each day just so he could be with him.

* * * * *

McGee and Ziva were quietly at work at their respective desks when Gibbs returned to the bullpen. DiNozzo, though, was tilted back in his chair, feet up on his desk and talking to someone on the phone. Female, based on the smile DiNozzo was sporting and the tone of his voice. Or Jeanne Benoit. Gibbs gave a growl, slamming his drawer.

“Uh, you need something, boss?” McGee asked but getting no response. Across the bullpen, his agents traded nervous looks with each other. McGee blew out a breath. It was going to be a long day and an even longer week.

Gibbs glared at the computer screens on his table. Hell did he know why he had so many. Whenever he wanted something he got McGee to call it up on the plasma so the monitors were just taking up desk space. He stared at his screen thinking about the plan he had. He knew his way around the company email system only because McGee had it set on the login page so he didn’t have to look for it and subject his PC to more verbal abuse and head-slaps. He had no idea how to get a personal email address or why anyone needed one. The only surfing he knew about involved a surfboard and Hawaii - which automatically conjured up a bare-chested DiNozzo gliding on the waves of Maui. He got rid of that visual before his body started betraying him.

He’d heard of chatrooms in the course of their investigations but had no inclination to check any out nor was he curious about the whole internet culture. Until now. He also could count the number of movies he’d seen in the last ten years on one hand but couldn’t even name them because it was his ex-wives that dragged him to see them. There wasn’t a single war movie in them either. As for music, if it didn’t burst his eardrums or made his chest vibrate, it was good music. He had started to enjoy Latin music years ago, being introduced to it by his Marine buddies. He wondered if that counted.

Anyway, starting today, he wasn’t only going to be conversant on pop culture, he was damn well going to have his very own personal email account!

“Going for coffee.” Gibbs pushed off from his desk, sending his chair crashing against the counter as he stood. That was an accident and seeing his agents’ tensing up, he muttered an apology and slid his chair back to its original position. “Back later. Take your feet off the desk, DiNozzo!”

He glanced at his watch. Almost lunch time. Just nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs ventures into the cyberworld with Abby's help. It was a dumb idea to start with but I thought I'd have a Gibbs that wasn't super-smart and infallible. A short chapter this one, so I'm posting two more to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED 11 FEB 2013

"Got time to lunch with me today, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, coming up to his favorite person in the world.

"Gibbs!" Abby whirled round, pigtails flying. "Really? A real lunch as in eat-in-a-restaurant lunch or lunch as in tell-McGee-to-buy-a-sandwich-back lunch?"

"Restaurant. C'mon. Let's go."

"Excellent. Better get out of here before the director comes breathing down my neck like a fire dragon." She added in an ominous tone. "She was seriously cramping my style last week."

Gibbs chuckled. "Seeing as she's about to leave for Paris tomorrow, she'll be too busy with last-minute paperwork to screw up our lunch plans."

"There, you are, Jethro." Jenny 's voice had both Gibbs and Abby turning round. "Abby, please turn that down a minute." Abby scrunched up her face at Gibbs but did as she was told, turning her music off and busying herself at another terminal.

The director stood in front of Gibbs. "Jethro, I have something to discuss with you before I fly out in the morning. I've ordered lunch in. Twelve-thirty."

Gibbs opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Shepard interrupted. "This is important, Gibbs."

"So is my appointment." He countered. "I'll see you at two."

Sensing he wasn't going to budge, Shepard nodded. "Two, then." She walked out briskly without another word or glance.

"Let's go, Abs. Get the elevator while I grab my laptop." Gibbs called out to her.

"Why do you need your laptop?"

"Need you to show me some stuff."

"Oka-ay." Abby looked at Gibbs. "Not that I don't want to go out but why do we have to go out for me to show you whatever it is you want to see?"

"Want you to show me how to do some things."

"Like?"

"Just wait, Abs."

 

 

* * * * *

_**Small restaurant down the road** _

"Yes, Gibbs. Everyone has a personal email account." Abby gave Gibbs an amused look. They'd placed their order for two Reuben sandwiches, a large coffee and a bottle of water. Abby had managed to snag a table just vacated by a couple. She twisted the cap off the bottle and chugged down the cold water.

"Why would everyone need an email account?" Gibbs asked. "I managed without one for over ten years."

"Because." Abby replied.

"Because what?"

"Lots of reasons. Keeping in touch with the rest of the world. Get updated on the news. Follow someone's blog. That's an online -"

"I know what a blog is, Abs."

"You do?" Abby's eyes rounded with surprise. "Wow. I'm impressed. You know even pets have them?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I knew there was a good reason why I kept away from all this."

"Not all pets have them, Gibbs. Only the net-savvy ones." Abby giggled. "Their owners set up an online diary for their pet. It would show their photos, some from the minute they were born and there's this one that had a video of its birth -"

"Okay, I get the picture. So every man and his dog has an email account and a blog. Except me."

"Right. Though how you've managed this long without a personal email address is amazing. And totally incomprehensible."

"Maybe if you explain to me why I would need an email address other than my work one, both of us might understand," Gibbs said. "Go on. Ask me something you do using your personal email that I can't do without one."

"Sending a friend an email, of course." Abby responded. "It's a matter of time, Gibbs. Back in the dark ages, we sent letters. Snail mail. It takes about a week for a letter sent from here to reach Europe, depending on the efficiency of the local post office here and there in Europe. Today, with email the addressee can receive your mail in minutes, if not seconds."

"O-kaay, that I can concede to," Gibbs said. "For company communications, sure, but personal stuff? What's the hurry? If it's urgent, pick up the damn phone."

"Ahh, but unless you record your phone conversations to your friends, there's no way to prove you said something. Or did not." Abby pointed out.

"If I need to prove to a friend I said something - or didn't say it - he or she wouldn't be a friend anymore." Gibbs shot back. "And I've got three exes to prove that!"

"Okay, you got a point. But what about banking? How do you pay your bills?"

"Write out a check and mail it, what do you think?"

"Most people pay their bills online these days, Gibbs. We get whatever cash we need for the week from the ATM. And shopping! Gibbs, you could buy your Polo shirts and your Haines tee shirts without having to leave your house!"

"Now ya talking." Gibbs grinned.

"Okay, I'll set you up with an account from the same service that I have so that if you have a problem - when you strike a problem - it'll be easier to help you."

"Sounds good, Abs. Just do it then show me." Gibbs picked up his sandwich. "Eat while you're at it."

"This isn't very different from eating lunch in, is it?" she muttered but took a bite of her sandwich, nevertheless.

"I'll take you out for dinner." Gibbs smiled around a mouthful of beef pastrami and sauerkraut. "Promise."

"So what made you decide to clue up to the internet culture?" Abby asked. "Don't tell me you're dating a computer analyst or some geek." She stared at her boss then gave her head a hard shake. "No, definitely can't see you falling for a geek. So - what brought this on?"

Gibbs ignored her questions and nodded at his laptop. "Finish what you're doing first and eat your lunch. Then I need you to show me some other stuff."

Muttering under her breath, Abby returned her attention back to the task at hand. Gibbs had just finished his sandwich when she turned the laptop towards him with a big smile.

"Voila!"

"Gibbs squinted at the screen. "What do I do now?"

"Okay," Abby said, pushing the laptop nearer to Gibbs. "I've put in fake data since this is your first time and you're not planning to do any official stuff like banking or your income tax on it. Are you?" Abby looked enquiringly at Gibbs. "No, of course not. As of today, you - Leroy Jethro Gibbs - are Silvermariner11. That's your username. Tony's gonna love it! He's Silverfoxlover4ever."

"Silverfoxlover4ever?" Gibbs knew Abby called him her silver fox but DiNozzo?

"I chose that for him when he switched services after he joined NCIS," Abby said. "He wasn't too sure about it but I told him it was cool, seeing as we all love you, Gibbs." Another megawatt Abby smile hit Gibbs.

Did it matter that it was Abby who thought up the username for Tony? It shouldn't but Gibbs couldn't help wishing Tony had thought of it himself.

"It was a joke, Gibbs," Abby said, not sure how that went down with Gibbs. "I was telling Tony how hot I found your silver hair -" she stopped at Gibbs expression. "Well, it's true. Your hair is hot. Anyway, Tony agreed you age well -" Another pause. "Not that he's saying you're old. Just that he likes your silver hair, too...you know what I mean, don't you?" Gibbs' silence wasn't encouraging but Abby forged on, nonetheless. "So, anyway, he agreed to the username because it happened to be my birthday that day and he wanted to make me happy." She grinned widely at Gibbs as if that was all the explanation anyone would need. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, but it sounds juvenile." Gibbs shook his head. "I guess that would fit Tony," he added as an afterthought.

"Hey, you can send an email to the team. They'd be shocked. Especially Tony. He thinks you're a throwback from the Jurassic Age. Go on send them one." She caught the look on Gibbs' face and grabbed his arm. "Aw, Gibbs. Forget I said that. Tony just meant that when it comes to technology, you're lagging behind. A little."

"Not just technology. Movies, too." Gibbs muttered. And TV. And everything a person in the twenty-first century ought to know about." Gibbs gave his head a shake. "He's right, Abs. I'm a dinosaur."

"Gi-ibbs -" came Abby's placating cry. "You just need a little catching up, that's all."

Gibbs drained his coffee. "Want something else? I'm getting another." When Abby declined, he told her, "show me something else. Like discussion groups and stuff."

Abby spent the next hour showing Gibbs how to get around his email account then showed him how to surf and got him to sign up as a member of an amateur boatbuilding club that met once a month near Waterfront Park.

"Don't let on that I have a personal email account, Abs." Gibbs told her. "I wanna know how to use it first."

"My lips are sealed, bossman." She made a zipped gesture across her lips. "Oh, I gotta show you this website Tony contributes to." She grabbed the laptop back from Gibbs.

"Abs, we can't be looking at porn sites here." Gibbs hissed.

"No, Gibbs. It's not porn. Wait till you see it. You won't believe it."

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Gotta get moving soon, Abs, or the dragon boss is gonna be breathing down your neck again."

"Okay, okay! Here, look at this." She turned the laptop to Gibbs who found himself looking at a beautifully-designed albeit serious-looking website with an odd name of Dig That Roman. It was an archaeology site, to Gibbs' bemusement.

"Tony's clowning around is just a façade, I think," Abby said in a conspiratorial whisper. "I think it's a defense mechanism and he doesn't want anyone to know the real Tony but I've been fortunate enough to get a glimpse of it and since you're the man I trust more than any other human being on earth, I'm letting you in on it." Abby raced on. She took another bite of her sandwich and carried on talking and chewing.

"Tony is highly intelligent -"

"I know that, Abby."

"And sophisticated in his tastes -"

"When he wants to impress a girl." Gibbs countered.

"And he knows as much about ancient history and civilizations as he does old movies!"

"Really."

"Yes, Gibbs. Tony's not just a pretty face."

"I know that, too. He's a damn fine agent - when he's not clowning around and not setting up hot dates on my time."

"Yeah, well. You do come down hard on your people, Gibbs, and especially Tony so it's understandable that he takes time out to clear his - stop glaring at me, Gibbs. It's true. You browbeat the guy. You practically abuse him and take advantage of his need for your approval." Abby stopped, took a deep breath and guzzled more water.

"This website. He co-hosts it with his two bestest best friends. Tony's crazy about archaeology but he doesn't let on because..." Abby shrugged. "I dunno, Gibbs. I don't understand why he hides good stuff like that and clowns around in front of everyone, especially you. But you can't tell him I showed his website to you. You don't show mine and I won't show yours. Deal?"

"Deal, Abbs. C'mon. Let's get back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knew Uncle Clive was filthy rich and he knew Gramps wasn't exactly poor. And while Tony knew he'd never be rich like Uncle Clive, the last thing he envisaged was that he was about to receive more moolah than he could ever imagine. And those delicious cannolis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED 11 FEB 2013

“Ziva.” Tony went up to the Israeli as soon as Gibbs disappeared up the stairs, saying he’d be in a meeting with the director and at MTAC probably the rest of the afternoon.

“Yes, Tony?” Ziva looked up at him.

“I need you to cover for me if Gibbs looks for me.”

“And where will you be?”

“I’ve got something urgent I need to take care of rightaway then follow up on the Thornton case. I’ll be talking to some of Thornton’s buddies and his wife’s friends.”

“I’ll come with you.” Ziva asked. “I’m sure Gibbs will expect one of us to and since McGee is busy –”

“No.” Tony cut her off. “I’ll take care of it. Should be back by five. See ya.” And with  that, he was gone, leaving Ziva with a frown on her face, trying to recall what happened earlier to cause Tony’s sudden disappearance. He’d received a phone call and it wasn’t one of his bimbos because Tony didn’t know the caller. After a few minutes with just a few sentences he’d hung up, leaned back on his chair and stared up at the skylight. What could that have been about? She looked at McGee, engrossed in his screen, as usual. “McGee –”

* * * * *

Kresney, Mitchelson & Morgan was located in a brand–new building along 1st St, NE. Unlike the usual image of stuffy law offices with their dark wood and heavy furniture, KM & M was all light, glass and steel. Tony wasn’t quite sure which he preferred – conservative and stuffy or cold and ruthless.

The receptionist was clearly hired to fit in with the ambience – sleek blonde hair swinging and swishing over the tops of her shoulders, her slim frame encased in a chic, expensive white sleeveless dress. Those grey–beige snakeskin slingbacks would have set her back a pretty penny, too. Her matching white jacket was hanging over the back of her chair but Tony didn’t think she put it on much. Why would she cover up those toned, tanned arms?

“Mr.. DiNozzo, Mr.. Bauer will be with you shortly.” The power–receptionist told him. “May I get you some coffee? Tea?” she asked after showing Tony into a small meeting room with floor to ceiling views of the city.

“Water, please.” He smiled and hoped Bauer wouldn’t be too long. He wanted to get back to the office before Gibbs returned from his meeting. He could have asked for time off but he’d already taken a whole day off last month for the funeral and there was still the Thornton case to work through even though Mann’s team was lead.

He’d received a phone call from Henry Bauer, the lawyer handling Grampa’s estate, two weeks after the funeral. Bauer had told him he was one of the beneficiaries and that the hearing of the will would be in a fortnight’s time. He’d thought nothing more of it seeing as Gramps wasn’t exactly rich, unlike his uncles. Which was odd since Kresney, Mitchelson & Morgan was one of the top legal firms.

He’d spent a lot of time with Gramps when he was a kid. After his mom died, his dad dumped him with Gramps every time he was out of town or when his new wife didn’t want the snotty kid underfoot. All told, he spent more time at Gramps’ than he did with his own dad.

He didn’t see much of Gramps during his teen years but after college he did drop by to visit every few months. He knew Gramps had retired from the transportation company he’d founded and spent his time hunting down buttons and meeting other button collectors.

The door opened and Charmaine, the receptionist, brought in a bottle of designer water and a crystal glass.

“Mr.. DiNozzo.” The man coming up behind Charmaine stretched out his hand to Tony. “Henry Bauer. Thank you for coming. I’m sorry you weren’t able to join us this morning.” Bauer gestured to Tony to take a seat and sat down himself, opening a thick folder.

“Yeah, I couldn’t get away this morning,” Tony said, eyeing the two–inch high pile of documents. For a poor man, Gramps sure had a lot of papers.

“Right. Now, your grandfather’s will was read this morning, as you know, and the beneficiaries who were present have all signed the relevant documents. I’ll go through with you what your share of the estate is then I’ll need your signature. Fortunately, your grandfather kept his holdings simple, despite its size, and he was a very conservative man. We’ve already had his will filed, of course.”

Now Tony was truly intrigued but chose to let the lawyer do the talking. As far as he knew, Gramps was merely financially comfortable and lived in a modest brownstone in New York. The only thing Tony could connect Gramps to was his ginormous button collection which took up an entire room on the first floor of his house.

“Now, then.” Bauer began. “Mr.. Paddington bequeathed one thousand shares in Microsoft and one thousand shares in Berkshire Hathaway to you. The remainder of his estate is divided between your cousins and his brother, Clive. You will find the details in your copy of the will.”

 _One thousand Microsoft shares?_ Tony didn’t know what the share value was for Gates’ company, much less for Buffet’s. Stock investments were his father’s territory, not his.

As if reading his mind, Bauer said, “With the split–adjusted shares since Mr. Paddington bought them, the value of each Microsoft share is now worth a total of $7,974.72. Plus the splits and dividends reinvested into the capital from the time Mr.. Paddington bought them, the total value works out to eight million, five hundred and thirty–six dollars. As for the Berkshire Hathaway, they are ‘A’ class shares and opened at a hundred and thirty thousand, four hundred and fifty dollars per share this morning. That works out to a total of one hundred and thirty million, four hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Even after taxes, it will be a considerable amount, Mr.. DiNozzo.”

Tony sat still, absorbing the shock that Bauer’s words brought.

“We have an asset management arm if you are interested. I took the liberty of getting a general opinion from one of our top advisors and he’s confident that the BRK shares will hold good for awhile. Even hit a hundred and fifty in a year’s time.”

Tony nodded, his mind reeling. “Right, thanks. I’ll get back to you on the financial advisor.”

Bauer nodded. “Since your grandfather kept things simple and there are no objections from the other beneficiaries, we should be able to transfer your inheritance to you by the end of the year. Now, if you would just sign these.” Bauer placed the documents in front of Tony and uncapped a pen – one of those fancy fountain pens which made your signature look impressive even if it was a chicken–scratch. He signed the papers, still wondering how Gramps hid all that money from everyone. Or maybe he was the only one who didn’t know.

“Your grandfather was a most valued client but then so are the rest of the Paddingtons. They’ve been with us since we commenced our practice. Your uncle Clive is being taken care of by our London office, of course.”

“Um, I wasn’t aware my grandfather had that much money.” Tony finally said after he checked the contents of the will again.

“Oh yes,” Bauer said. “Not as much as Clive but still, eight hundred million is nothing to sniff at.”

 _Eight hundred million? Gramps had that much money?_ “You obviously knew my grandfather well if you’ve been his lawyer from way back,” Tony said. “Why did he live like he was just Joe Average – apart from that button obsession of his.”

“First of all, his button collection is worth close to a million dollars.” Bauer grinned when he saw Tony’s expression. “There are antique buttons encrusted with precious stones amongst the lot. Those were locked away, of course. He only brought them out for exhibitions and private viewings.

“I only saw the cheap plastic ones when I was a kid, though there were some that looked like pearls. I assumed they were fake.”

“Yes, well. Sheldon was always a thrifty man. He wasn’t miserly, you know. Just careful with his money and very low–key about everything. Your late grandmother was much the same. Such a lady, she was. Yes, they lived very simply and contributed to the local causes, not the glamorous charities and they were always helping out at the soup kitchens over Christmas and New Year. You wouldn’t have read anything about them because they shunned the social scene. Now, if there’s nothing else I’ll have things in process and will contact you again in due time.”

* * * * * 

DiNozzo!”Gibbs barked as Tony hurried into the bullpen.

“Yeah, boss.” Tony braced himself for a yelling but Gibbs merely glared at him. “Just got back from talking to Thornton’s  friends, boss. I took a drive down and found out that those two dead soldiers weren’t the only guys playing in Mrs.. Thornton’s  sandbox. One of her friends mentioned that she had been seeing a group of students from the school where she’s a teacher.”

“What do you mean ‘seeing’, Tony?” McGee asked.

“Having sex with them, McClueless.” Tony replied. Gibbs’ brow went up. “Yeah, as in group sex. One horny wife and four seniors.”

“On top of the two soldiers.” Ziva added.

“Well, I don’t know if they were on top of them or if they –”

“I mean ‘in addition to’!” Ziva punched him on the arm.

“Ow! Hey, it is about sex so –”

“So her husband returns home from Afghanistan and walks in on her with the two guys and shoots them then himself.” McGee said, thinking out loud.

“There’s more to it,” Gibbs said. “Thornton’s wife obviously didn’t know her husband was coming home. Why didn’t he tell her?”

“Wanted to surprise her?” McGee suggested. “In a nice way, I mean.”

Tony caught Gibbs’ looking at him and was momentarily distracted because it was an odd look. Meaning, it wasn’t an irritated one. “Or...” he dragged his eyes away from his boss, “he suspected she was playing around while he was away risking his life for his country and wanted to surprise her in a _bad_ way.”

“Or –” Abby’s voice had them all turning around. “There was someone else at the scene. There’s a hair that was found in the walk–in closet. Chestnut colored and...it’s dyed.” She grinned triumphantly.

“The hairs we found all matched the vics,” Tony said. “and none of them were chestnut. Both Thornton and his wife had light brown hair, the sergeant had black hair and the corporal was a blonde.”

“And why are we finding this out only now, Abs?” Gibbs asked, clearly not pleased.

“Because Colonel Mann’s people only sent me this hair sample this afternoon.

“Why the delay?” Gibbs asked.

“I’m not sure, Gibbs.” Abby replied. “I think Mann’s people missed it. It was only when Mann went back yesterday to give the place another look that she found it. It was clinging to one of the coats of the walk–in closet. That was all Agent Rhodes told me. Said that Mann would have missed it even then if it hadn’t been flying loose with only half it clinging to the coat. Mann was going through the clothes when she noticed it and decided to bag it.”

“Janet Thornton’s  friend that I talked to earlier,” Tony said, “is a chestnut. Do you think I –” He caught Gibbs’ look and headed for his desk. “I’m on it, boss.”

“I want that friend’s hair sample tonight even if you have to tear it out of her, DiNozzo!.” Gibbs grabbed his phone and started jabbing at the numbers.

“It’s me, Gibbs.” He gave the colonel the update and shook his head when he hung up. Mann did not like knowing her side had almost screwed up. Gibbs soothed her by telling her his side didn’t catch it earlier either and they should have since they were the best. Or maybe he shouldn’t have added that last bit. She asked if he wanted to grab dinner but he declined. He had plans tonight.

Looking across the bullpen at DiNozzo, it struck Gibbs yet again how gorgeously good–looking the young man was.

Tony put the phone down and caught Gibbs looking at him again. What the hell was up with the guy? _Oh shit. He knows I stole a cannoli and he’s waiting for me to ‘fess up_. “Err, boss. Jade Marsden, the chestnut friend, is out of town. Back tomorrow, according to her room mate. ETA noon so I’ll go round to her apartment in the morning, see if a stray chestnut hair might just be waiting for me.”

Gibbs walked up to him carrying the box of cannolis. “Okay.” Then he turned around and gave Ziva the box. “These are for you and McGee. Leave a couple for Abby.”

“Hey, what about me?” Tony asked, popping up from his desk. “I love cannolis.”

“You already ate your share.” Gibbs shot back.

“H–how...” Tony looked at McGee. “How did you know––”

“How else would you have known there were cannolis in the box?” Gibbs asked.

Behind Gibbs, McGee mouthed “busted” at Tony, laughing silently.

“Here, McGee,” Ziva passed him the box. “They’re delicious. Where did you get them from, Gibbs?”

“Jackson’s fiancée.” Came the reply.

“Your father’s engaged? No kidding!” Tony asked, coming round from his desk.

“Oh yeah.” Gibbs replied.

“Italian? Gotta be Italian. Those cannolis couldn’t have been made by anyone else.”

Gibbs’ lips canted up in a half smile. “Lucia Campolo.”

“Good for him.” Tony said.

“Gettin’ late, guys.” Gibbs told them, grabbing his gear. It was already dark out. “See you guys in the morning.” He knew, without having to look, that Tony had grabbed the box of cannolis. He smiled and entered the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs' first step down the slippery slope; Tony's website gets a new member and his best friend, Jason, visits for a few days. Tony bears his soul and his intention to call it a day with NCIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a trip I made to Herculaneum last year.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> UPDATED FEBRUARY 11, 2013

Back home in his quiet apartment, Tony powered up his laptop and logged on to Dig That Roman. Several years ago, he’d visited Pompeii and its sister site, Herculaneum, kindling a love affair that hadn’t lost its magic even until now. He’d started this website with Jason who was also an archaeology buff. Dig That Roman now had over two hundred members as well as thousands of visitors who dropped by for the photos the members posted and the useful tips for first–time visitors to the two highly–popular destinations.

Tony poured a glass of juice and settled back to read and reply to the forum posts, There was a message from Jason and one from a Blue–eyedMariner11. A newbie; asking about the Getty Museum, whether it was worth a visit. He wondered why Blue–eyedMariner11 sent a PM instead of posting on the forum but responded likewise, anyway.

 

**_Silverfoxlover4ever to Blue–eyedMariner11_ **

**_Subject: Getty Villa vs the real thing_ **

_Hi,_

_Welcome to Dig That Roman._

_Since we do not even have the ruins of the real thing to visit, I’d say go for it. It will take years, if not decades before the Villa de Papyri is opened to the public so I’d make do with Getty. Everyone who’s been come away wowed by it, imagining, I guess, what the original must have been like. I haven’t been myself but hope to one of these days._

_Do take a look around our site. We’ve uploaded some new photos taken by our members who just returned from Pompeii & Herculaneum. Hope my response helps and do feel free to ask me any other questions if you don’t see the info you need on the site._

_Buona giornata!_

_TonyD_

 

Tony was replying to a few other posts when Blue–eyedMariner11’s reply arrived, again via private message.

 

_****Blue–eyedMariner11 to** ** ****Silverfoxlover4ever:** ** _

_****Subject:  Getty Villa vs the real thing** ** _

_Thanks for the prompt reply. I’m no archaeology expert. Just interested in ancient cultures and have read up on it a little. I wanted to post on the forums but after reading all the other messages, I thought I’d better not post there until I know it’s not a stupid question or comment._

_I guess I’ll get used to it in time. I hope it’s okay for me to send my questions to you for now._

_Cheers._

_Blue_

 

Or, Tony thought, Blue might just stick to messaging him directly. There were always newbies who found it more comforting to post privately to him or Jason at the start then graduate to posting on the forums but some stuck to emailing him and Jason direct. Probably the nature of their site content made them less gregarious. Of course, they had their fair share of braggarts, too, but those tended to lose interest after awhile when no one responded to them – or they got kicked out.

He attended to the other new posts before coming back to Blue–eyedMariner11’s.

 

_****Silverfoxlover4ever to Blue–eyedMariner11:** ** _

****Subject:   Getty Villa vs the real thing** **

_No such thing as a stupid question from someone genuinely interested and eager to learn so fire away. If I can’t answer anything, I’ll forward your question to Jason. We have professional and amateur archaeologists on our membership list and they’d be happy to answer your questions. And do it better than I could!_

_I’ll have new pics of Herculaneum up next week so check back. Glad to have you join us, Blue! Do be sure to say Hi to our members on the Forum’s Introductions page._

_Ciao_

 

This was Tony? Gibbs shook his head, finding it hard to believe. Yeah, he knew Tony was hiding a lot under those layers of bravado and ego but then, a lot of men did to a certain extent or other. What had been incredulous to him was discovering how serious and comprehensive his archaeology website was. Especially for one that catered to amateur and hobby archaeology.

Gibbs was surprised at how different Tony outside of work sounded like. Gone was the brash, egotistical know–it–all. The all–brawn–no–brains clown persona Tony put on, for reasons only he really knew.

This online Tony, however, was unassuming, humble and quietly knowledgeable. Gibbs found it hard to believe Tony was co–managing a website on archaeology and not a porn site.

Gibbs shot off a brief post introducing himself, omitting any details that might connect Blue–eyedMariner11 to anyone from NCIS. He smiled when his post appeared just a minute later on the forum.

He smiled at Tony’s response, feeling rather pleased with himself at having posted his first internet message on a semi–public website.

 

_****Blue–eyedMariner11 to Silverfoxlover4ever** ** _

****Subject:   Getty Villa vs the real thing** **

_I will definitely be back. Have just started reading the articles here._

_Thanks for the welcome._

_Blue_

 

He spent the rest of the evening checking out the site and getting more impressed and incredulous as he read the articles contributed by Tony and reading his blog posts on the goings–on in the archaeological digs around the world.

Even more riveting was finding out about Tony’s best friends, Jason and Lucas. Definitely not the frat brothers Tony was always telling his team–mates about. Lucas Champion was a professor attached to the Hawaii University and climbed volcanoes for a living. Gibbs grunted but acknowledged it was no less dangerous than being a Fed.

 The other friend was a Jason Weatherby who ran a tour helicopter service for tourists as well as scientists like Champion who flew out to the islands to conduct their tests and surveys.

Gibbs paused there and got up to get his bourbon. _Why the hell are you hiding this Tony, DiNozzo?_ But Abby knew about this other Tony so why didn’t anyone else? Why did he, the boss, not know? He made a mental note to question Abs about it.

* * * * *

 The next day started quietly but mid-morning had the team scrambling for their gear.

“Dead petty officer and an unidentified male.” Gibbs grabbed his weapon and shrugged on his jacket. “Move your butts! The rain’s not going to let up. Let’s hope Palmer doesn’t lose his way again.” He tossed the keys to Tony. “DiNozzo.”

“Got it, boss.” Tony caught the keys and took off. Gibbs watched his retreating back and again felt the warmth radiating out from his own body. For what must be the zillionth time since he powered down his laptop last night, he wondered what he was getting himself into and that perhaps this hare–brained idea of his was crazier than he thought. This anonymous chat thing wasn’t right – but he chose to ignore the niggle in his gut.

He’d spent half the night tossing and turning in his bed battling erotic images of Tony alone and Tony with him…doing things he couldn’t even face when the morning came and his alarm jolted him back to reality.

Equally excited at the prospect of communicating with Tony again tonight as he was afraid of where it would lead, Gibbs rode down the elevator in grim silence. His two agents cast wary looks at each other and wondered what could have happened now to put that scowl on Gibbs’ face.

Gibbs drove his own vehicle, leaving Ziva and McGee to ride in the truck with Tony.

“The coffee trick didn’t work, huh?” McGee said to Tony as they followed Gibbs’s Dodge Charger.

“What coffee trick?”

“The spilling–Gibbs’–coffee–so–he’ll–head–slap–you trick that you pulled last Friday.”

Ziva laughed. “You’re pathetic, Tony.”

“Shut up and focus on your driving, Probie.”

“He’s right, Tony.” Ziva looked at him. “I think it would be more effective if you talked it out with Gibbs. Find out what’s bugging him about you. Oh, there’s likely a long list but—”

“Ziva, I don’t need advice from you how to handle Gibbs.” Tony snapped. “Gibbs is what Gibbs has been from since I first joined. I figure Gibbs was born with a bad mood and head–slapped his neonatal nurse.”

“No, Tony,” McGee said. “He’s been worse since Kate died and I thought that was the reason but it can’t be because you’re his target.

“Not entirely true, Probie.” Tony countered. “He does that hot and cold thing. Drives me nuts.”

“It’s more tepid than hot,  too.” Ziva chimed in.

“Trust you to be anal about it.” Tony muttered, but silently agreed with her. _If only his interaction with his workmates – especially Gibbs – were as pleasant and uncomplicated as the members of Dig That Roman._

“I still think you should have a talk with Gibbs,” Ziva persisted. “Ask him if he has a problem working with you.” She looked at Tony and McGee who were looking back at her perplexedly. “Alright, that might require a _long_ talk...or –” she lifted her index finger to make her point, “you could come right out and tell him his inconsistent treatment of you is affecting the team morale.”

“It is?” Tony asked, surprised that they cared more than he gave them credit for.

“No,” came the immediate response from both McGee and Ziva.

“But it might work,” Ziva conceded a moment later.

“Or get me killed.” Tony muttered under his breath. “No, Zeevah!” He turned to her with a purposeful look. “Anthony DiNozzo will go on as he’s always done. Chin up. Shoulders squared.  Remember, I’ve survived Gibbs more than five years and I can survive another five. The day I can’t handle Gibbs like a professional is the day I hand in my badge.”

“Hear, hear.” McGee clapped him on the shoulder.

“Keep your hands on the wheel, Probie.” Tony told him.

* * * * *

  
  The rain had decreased to a light drizzle by the time they pulled up behind Gibbs and to their surprise, Ducky and Palmer were already getting out of their truck.

“How did you get here before us?” McGee asked Ducky.

“Mr.. Palmer here knew of a shorter route and we thought it would be a refreshing change to beat you to it.” Ducky smirked. “Oh well, I’ll meet you down the bottom.”

He went ahead down the incline while Palmer followed gingerly. “Be careful, Jimmy.” Ducky warned. “It’s slightly more difficult from here down. The rain’s washed away quite a bit of soil and it’s very wet and slippery.”

“I got it, Dr. Mallard,” Jimmy said, promptly slipped, and slid past Ducky all the way to the bottom, crashing through the shrubbery and vanishing from sight.

“Good God. Jimmy!” Ducky called out. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Dr. Mallard. Just a few scratches,” came the muffled response.

“You’d better not have collided with the bodies, Jimmy. Gibbs will kill you if you’ve contaminated his crime scene.” Ducky warned him. “ If I don’t first.” He added in a mutter. He turned to the trio watching from the top. “Well, are you coming?” he asked testily.

 Tony turned to McGee. “Well, Probie? Get going.”

McGee eyed the wet trail Jimmy left. “Uhh. I should let you take the lead, Tony.”

“No, McGee. _I’m_ giving _you_ the chance to get some experience in leadership under your belt.”

“I think you don’t want to go down because of your Gucc— Tony. Where are your shoes?”  McGee asked, looking down at Tony’s bare feet.

“You’re insane if you think I’m going down there in my new shoes.”

 Both Ziva and McGee opened their mouths to say something but whatever it was, a roar behind them drowned it out.

“What the hell are you three waiting for? A gilt-edged invitation from Ducky?” Gibbs came striding up to them.

Tony flinched and hurried down, sliding down a few feet but managing to stay on his feet. McGee stumbled but righted himself. Ziva was already near the bottom by the time Gibbs reached the spot where they were.

“Looks like our victims died from gunshot wounds to the head,” Ducky said, turning the first victim’s head to reveal the wound.

“Execution-style.” Tony concluded.

“Quite right, DiNozzo.” Ducky agreed. “But I’ll have to take a closer look when we get back. I suspect there’s more to the story.”

A couple of hours later, having combed through the surrounding area and the bodies on their way to autopsy, the team climbed back up to the road.

They waited by the truck as Gibbs emerged from the steep incline with Ducky.

He came up to Tony, not even breathing heavily. Pretty fit for his age, Tony thought, recalling what Ziva had said about Gibbs’ abs.

“Next time, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said in that quiet tone of his. “Leave your Guccis at home. This isn’t a fashion parade or one of your hot dates.” Without another word to any of them, Gibbs turned and headed for his car.

“Yes, boss.” Tony responded to his boss’ back.

“Definitely pissed at you.” McGee muttered.

“Definitely right, too.” Ziva added. “Who investigates crime scenes in designer shoes?”

“My work shoes broke,” Tony griped. “I was going home to get the spare but the call came in.”

Ziva smirked as she got in the truck. “I can see now why you didn’t bother giving that explanation. ‘ _Where’s your spare, DiNozzo?_ ’” she mimicked Gibbs then switched to Tony, “ _uh, I left them at home, boss._ ” She switched back to Gibbs. “ _You brought your Guccis to work but left your spare work sneakers at home? Are you –_ ”

“Enough!” Tony smacked a hand on the dashboard.

McGee sniggered.

“Wait till Gibbs turns the spotlight on you, Miss Mossad.” Tony growled.

Gibbs had vanished again to MTAC when the team got back to the office then straight down to autopsy after that. When their reports were done and Gibbs still hadn’t emerged, Tony called him to ask if he wanted them to stay back for anything. Given the okay to head home, they decided to catch dinner first even though Tony really wanted to get home early. He was tired and not a little troubled by Gibbs’ attitude though he couldn’t quite put a finger on the reason. After all, as he’d told Ziva, he’d been able to live with it for over five years. Yet something had changed and he sensed their losing Kate had a connection. On top of these thoughts, he was also horny. His sex life was next to nil. No, it __was_ _ nil. If he didn’t get laid, and soon, he’d implode.

But what was he to do if the man he desired – the only man – acted like he couldn’t stand him?  If he thought there was a chance at all, he’d try to be the kind of guy that Gibbs would look at twice. He knew that wasn’t supposed to be healthy; that anyone worth his time would have to be one who’d love him for what he was and not want to change him.

All well and good. But what if the DiNozzo he’d been displaying was a lie and only two people in the world – his best friends – knew who the real DiNozzo was?

What if, say, in an alternate universe Gibbs was gay, too? Oh, that was an easy one. No way in hell would the fake thirty–four year–old DiNozzo get within sniffing distance. A gay guy with Gibbs’ natural alpha personality combined with those looks would have twinks lining up a mile long just to lick his feet.

* * * * *

 Entering his apartment, the lights segueing on via motion sensor, Tony stripped off and showered. His cell phone was ringing when he came out. Glancing at the caller ID, he answered with a smile in his voice. “Jason! Hey, what’s up?”

“Me.” Came the reply. “Open your door,” Jason said and hung up.

Guy must have known Gibbs in a previous life, Tony muttered _._ When he opened the door to his apartment, Jason was already standing there with a six–pack hanging off his fingers.

“Lucas?” Tony asked, looking for the professor.

“Just me.” Jason told him. “Got space on your couch for a couple of nights?”

Tony looked at him askance. “You gotta ask? What are you doing in DC?”

“Gotta sign a contract with a geosciences company. They’re Hq’d in Baltimore so I thought I’d stop by DC to visit Sabrina.”

“How is she?” Sabrina was Jason’s younger sister who lived in DC and married to a senator’s aide.

“Just checked into the hospital with contractions.” Jason grinned.

“Whoa.” Tony’s eyes widened. “Twins, right?” He hadn’t seen Sabrina in over a year but knew she was pregnant with twins.

 ”Yep. Just like mommy and their uncle–to–be.”

“Cool. Boys or girls?”

“Girls and you’d think Jake was the one about to go into labor. I left him at Washington Hospital Center wearing out the flooring. “Thanks for putting me up,” Jason said then made a three–sixty turn around the apartment. “Wow. This is really nice. When Luke told me it was a good deal, I didn’t want to say so to you since it was his cousin selling it. Conflict of interest and all that, you know. Do you like it?”

“Love it. It’s got great views all round and I like the 24–hour concierge since I do come home at all odd hours.”

Jason knew that the only way Tony could afford digs like this was his inheritance from his mother but as far as he knew, it was a small trust fund, which paid out enough to cover the mortgage. Still, it took a fair chunk to cover the mortgage for this place so maybe it wasn’t that small.

“You had dinner?” Tony asked.

“Not yet. Was gonna order a pizza. You?”

“Had dinner before I came home. I’ll order the pizza while you hit the shower.”

Fifteen minutes later, Jason joined Tony in the lounge.

Tony declined the beer Jason held out to him and got himself a bottle of water instead.

“How are you?” Jason asked. The last time they’d spoken, which was a week ago, Tony had sounded troubled. Jason had asked him what the problem was but Tony had brushed it off, saying it was nothing. “And don’t tell me you’re fine because you may say that but your eyes would give you away.” The doorbell buzzed and Jason got up from the couch. “I’ll eat and listen and you’d better spill coz Lucas is expecting a full report.”

Tony groaned but inwardly, he was glad Jason was here. “Okay.” Tony nodded.

* * * * *

Jason lifted the oozy piece of margarita pizza and said to Tony, “Go on. I’m waiting. Who’s got you all messed up?” He took a big bite then said as he chewed, “Shoulda listened to me, T. Abstinence is always a bad idea. Makes you hump whatever’s in sight once you end the hiatus then live to regret it.”

Tony looked at his friend, unsure how and where to start then blurted out, “I’m thinking of resigning.”

There was an infinitesimal pause before Jason took the next bite and started chewing. He looked at Tony and gave a nod but not saying anything. Just chewing and waiting.

“There’s this guy…been a long time.” Tony took a deep breath before continuing. “I mean I’ve felt this way for him for a long time.” Jason kept eating. “I don’t know what else to do. So I thought maybe a change would be good for me.”

“What’s he got to say – this boss of yours?” Jason finally asked, having demolished half the pizza.

Tony blinked at him.

“C’mon, T.” Jason smirked as he brought the beer to his lips. “You talk about Gibbs all the time. There’s not a single phone call you don’t tell me what Gibbs said, what Gibbs did, what Gibbs wore…okay, maybe not that but you get my drift. Your entire life revolves around the man.”

“Does not.”

“Look, Lucas asked you before – a couple of years back. In fact a couple of months after you started work – whether you had a thing for your boss but of course, you denied it and didn’t want to talk about it. Then there was that time when you got drunk and drove by his house only to see him pull up in his car with a woman. You came over to our place instead and bitched about it till three in the morning before falling asleep on the floor next to the couch. Next morning you denied you said all those things.”

“What things?”

“How stupid you were to fall for a straight guy, for one.”

“Well, that still holds true.” Tony said, no longer denying it.

“T, let me tell you something.” Jason put his beer down and looked Tony squarely in the eye. “Did you know that when I met Lucas, I thought he was straight?”

“What?” Tony’s face broke into a grin. “No way. He was out by the time he met you.”

“Not yet, and you know Lucas. He’s not one to advertise anything. Very prim and proper, our Lucas. At least on the outside. Very circumspect. His private life is not for gawking or speculation, etc.”

“Then how did you two –”

“I came, I saw, I _asked_.” Jason lifted a brow.

“You asked Lucas if he was gay?” Tony thought about the ramifications of asking Gibbs that. “They’d be picking my head and my butt off the floor if I asked Gibbs that.”

“No, I didn’t ask Lucas if he was gay.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I asked him out. To dinner. He accepted.”

“And he knew you were asking him out on a date?”

“Tony.” Jason sighed and looked exasperatedly at him. “Go find the Anthony DiNozzo who could write a book on how to pick up a girl or boy and anything in between _then_ come talk to me.”

“That’s the problem, Jase. I don’t know who that is anymore nor do I want to know him again.”

“Hmm. I guess not.” Jason leaned back on the couch. “You know – I never quite understood why you became a cop. I mean, look at you, man. You look like you were born wearing Armani instead of diapers, eating caviar instead of baby food and sipping champagne, not sucking on milk. Lucas told me it was a delayed rebellious stage or some idiotic thing like that.”

“Yes, a rebellion of sorts but not idiotic.” Tony followed suit and leaned back, bringing the bottle of water to his lips.

“You changed jobs every two years.”

“Twice, Jason. It’s not like I’ve been working in half a dozen places before I joined NCIS.”

“So why NCIS? If you were going to stop being a cop, why didn’t you become a stockbroker or investment banker? Oh wait a minute, this Gibbs was the NCIS agent you met and he offered you the job. I was always under the impression that you applied for the job, got hired and was assigned to his team. Well, that explains a lot.”

“Explains what?”

“Why you didn’t become a banker. Man, you really must have been crazy about this man to give up the monetary benefits of one career for another that barely pays the bills. Your bills, anyway.”

“Not going to deny that. Not anymore.” Tony sighed heavily. “I _am_ crazy about him. What do I do, Jase?”

“Could say you’re flogging a dead horse but then, I don’t know if this horse was ever in the running. I don’t know the guy. Never met him. What I know about him is what you’ve told me and you could be wrong. Maybe he’s deeper in the closet than you were. Are.”

Tony chuckled. “Gibbs? No way. If he was gay, he wouldn’t be hiding it. He wouldn’t parade it but he sure wouldn’t deny it. It just wouldn’t be anybody’s business, that’s all.”

“Then yeah, maybe you should resign. You can’t go on working for a guy you’re infatuated with, who’s really straight. Think about it – what’s going to happen when he retires? You can’t follow him then.”

“I have been thinking about that. It’s the reason why…why I haven’t been quite myself lately.”

“Look, if you’re going to take the initiative and resign, why not just ask him out before you do?”

“He’s my boss, for one and he’s got this rule against dating co–workers. Rule Number 12. I guess I _could_ hand in my resignation then ask him out.” Tony’s expression brightened momentarily. “Wait, there’s this other little thing – he barely tolerates me. I can’t help thinking he wants to fire me but I’m not screwing up anything so he doesn’t have grounds to fire me or to reassign me.”

“What makes you think he has it in for you? And if he’s that way, why would you be in love with him?”

“I’m not –” Tony halted midway in his denial then dropped his head in his hands. “Oh fuck…I’m such a fuck–up. The bastard makes me miserable and yet I want him more each day.”

“And how is he making you miserable?”

“The constant snarling and snapping. The sarcastic comments. One time he drank my coffee by mistake and spat it out then dumped the whole cup into my bin. Then just walked off! I mean, _hey_! That was _my_ coffee. What gave him the right to throw it away and just stalk off like it was _my_ fault he drank _my_ coffee by mistake?”

“In other words, your Gibbs is a pig.”

“Yes…no.” Tony shook his head, dragging a hand down his face. “There was one time I was having a bout of insecurity about my place in  the team and was badgering him about how I was doing. I just needed to know that he cared, you know? I wasn’t hoping there’d ever be anything between us. He was recently divorced and I’d seen him taking out a succession of women so I’d kinda settled for just being a valued team member. But he – he was being such a bastard to me, to everyone…and I think I must have been having a bad day. I needed to just hear he cared. Just a little. And you know what? He said to me, “You’re irreplaceable.” And pathetic as that makes me, I lived on that for the next couple of years.”

Jason reached over and threw an arm over Tony’s shoulder. “No less pathetic than me. You have no idea how long it took before I got the balls to ask Lucas out. No, honest. Look at us. He’s this famous professor whose books are used in the school curriculum. Every high school kid knows who Professor Lucas Champion is. Every female adolescent and teacher was infatuated with him and there are still some who think they can un–gay him! He hosts an astronomy show on TV like one of those celebrity chefs _and_ the man’s gorgeous.”

“You’re not  too bad yourself, Jason.” Tony grinned at him. Where Lucas was tall – six–three – Jason was five–ten or so. Where Lucas was all hard muscles on a big frame, Jason was trim and fit and…cute. His dark brown eyes were expressive and his mouth was all softness and strength at the same time.

“Thank you bu–utt…when we first met, he was already famous while I was this nobody struggling to keep the family business in the black. You think I didn’t tell myself I was nuts to think I could just go up to this celebrity nerd and ask him out when he had women queuing up to lick his snot? Do you think it was easy to do that when he was always in the local news escorting some hot chick or other to one event after another? That guy made being a nerd cool. And here I was going up to him after he climbed out of the helo, asking him out.”

“And he said yes.”

“Yeah.” A dreamy smile took over Jason’s face. “I almost fainted but yeah, he said yes.”

Tony remembered Lucas telling him a little about Jason and that they’d met when Jason had piloted him and his team to Haleakalā, Maui’s highest peak.

“You know that book listing the one hundred things you must do before you die?” Jason asked.

“Some travel thing, right? Places you must see before you kick the bucket?”

“Yeah, well, seeing a Haleakalā sunrise by air is one of them, as far as I’m concerned. It was on that trip, with Lucas right next to me as the most gorgeous sight on earth opened up before our eyes that I knew, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man was right there with me. I looked into his eyes and I saw he was thinking the same thing about me. I moved in with him that day and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Well, Jase.” Tony turned to him and in a voice one used with a child. “ _My_ usual scene shortly after sunrise is a dead Marine or petty officer and the most gorgeous guy to me _is_ usually right next to me, yeah, but he’s usually slapping me on the back of my head or kicking my butt.”

“T, what I’m trying to say is…get off your butt and do something instead of just whining about it.” Jase got up, took the pizza box and shoved it in the fridge. He took out another beer for himself. “I mean, if you’re talking about resigning, what have you got to lose, right? If things go south and this Gibbs is really as straight as he makes himself out to be – no, don’t give me that look. Isn’t that what you’ve been doing? So what gives you the right to lie but not Gibbs? Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. If it turns out resigning is the only option then pack up and come over to Hawaii. I really could use your help managing the company, you know. We had our best year to date last year and this new contract will put us at the top of the list. We’re splitting up the business into two divisions – one for leisure, which we started out with and now the other for the scientific explorations and research. This contract I’m signing tomorrow is with the DoD and I’ll be meeting up with the other operators. Not just aviation companies but defense contractors like Theron Atomics. And if you know anything about Theron Atomics, you’d know I shouldn’t even be mentioned in the same breath.”

“Then why are you rubbing shoulders with them?”

“I’ve asked myself that enough times.” Jason said, frowning. “I think Lucas knows someone there but when I ask him he denies having anything to do with Weatherby Resources getting the contract.”

“Huh.” Tony huffed. “Not saying your company doesn’t deserve it but yeah, I know how huge Theron Atomics is, and the DoD? I don’t think your parents ever envisaged _that_.”

Jason laughed. “No way. Dad still can’t believe it. He’s happy to be retiring early and not worrying anymore about keeping the company afloat but no way did he dream Weatherby Resources would ever branch out like this or get this big. So –” he clinked his bottle against Tony’s, “if you do decide to pack it in, you know where you should be heading. I don’t mean come work _for_ me, I mean __with__ me. You’ll have a share in the company. Or profit–share though I prefer the former. I think it’ll look better with the DoD to have a former NCIS senior agent as a shareholder and CEO. We can discuss the details later. In fact, I’ll need an answer from you by December, preferably before Christmas.”

“You’re serious.”

“You bet.” Jason responded. “Four months is long enough for you to come to a decision. “It’s ideal for you, T. You’ve got the skills to lead a team, you like the outdoors and you love flying. Hey, you could even get a pilot license.”

And that was Jason, alright. He never dwelt on the intangibles or the what–ifs that depended on another person’s decision or point of view. He’d think about something then start on a plan of action. Lucas, on the other hand, would sit on a thought until you’d think he’d forgotten about it then surprise you by jumping in with both feet. Much like Gibbs. But if Lucas was like Gibbs, Tony wasn’t like Jason.

“I know you, T.” Jason clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You’re like me. At least, you used to be until this moping got the better of you. C’mon, man. It’s not like you to be wasting away like this. Either get your guy or get out. Wait. He’s not a homophobic bastard, is he?”

“No, just a regular one.” Tony smiled.

“That’s okay, then.”

* * * * *

Later that night, as he lay in bed, Tony realized he hadn’t even told Jason about his inheritance from Gramps, not that Jason would mind. He’d understand that Tony was too preoccupied with his Gibbs problem.

Hot on the heels of that thought came the rest of his friends or ‘family’ – the team. The Tony DiNozzo he’d been keeping away from them recoiled at the thought of telling them he was going to be a very wealthy man. In any other place of work, he would have been able to keep it to himself but here, in Gibbs’ team, there was no such thing as privacy. Hell, he himself had led the way in the invasion of all things private. All part of his fake persona, of course, and now he was going to have to pay for it.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thornton case is over. So is Hollis Mann. Silverfoxlover4ever unloads his frustrations on Blu-EyedMarine11. Gotta be a train wreck coming up, for sure. Gibbs has caught a cold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 11, 2013

 

“Late night again?” Ziva asked, running into Tony as he exited the elevator.

Tony rubbed his eyes and grunted. With all those thoughts running around in his head last night, he’d gotten only a couple of hours sleep before his alarm sounded.

“Gibbs is in a good mood.” Ziva told him. “Mann is here. You think she stayed over at his place?”

“I do _not_ even want to think about that first thing in the morning,” Tony hissed. “Not even at any time of the day.”

Ziva chuckled. “Why not? It’s not like we know her and think she’s bad for him. She could be very good for him.”

“Where are they, anyway?” Tony looked around as they entered the bullpen.

“Conference room.”

Tony tightened his lips but got down to work. The morning was spent working the Seymour case and Tony hoped Abby would have something for them by lunchtime. When he went down at noon to check, she had shooed him out of her lab and told him that she would call him when she had something.

At least the afternoon went off better – the Thornton case was resolved.

Abby’s findings had been given to Colonel Mann after she and Gibbs returned from lunch – yeah, Gibbs offered to take her to lunch. The info gave her team the break she’d been waiting for. Mann had Janet Thornton’s best friend brought in for questioning and Mann magnanimously offered to let Gibbs do the interrogation at NCIS. Now, was that telling or not, Tony bitched to himself.

It took a couple of hours but Gibbs got his confession from Jade Marsten. She and Janet Thornton had been having an affair for over a year. It had started just before Matthew Thornton left for Afghanistan. She’d thought it was serious and that Janet was going to divorce her husband and make their own relationship an official one.

Then she started hearing rumors about Janet fooling around with some students and confronted her but she’d denied it. Jade started checking up on her and discovered that Janet wasn’t just fucking sixteen-year–old _boys_ but soldiers as well.

That was when she lost it, according to Jade. She realized she was just a different flavor for Janet to try out and in the end, Janet would go back to screwing men. On the day of the murder, she’d disguised herself, did a B & E, hidden in the closet and waited for them to start. When their sex games were on the way, she’d shot Matthew first because he wasn’t tied up or cuffed. Then she shot Janet who was pinned down by the blindfolded Wilkes. Wilkes was still inside Janet when he was shot in the head, followed by the blindfolded Gaines.

With the shots coming one after another in quick succession, it wasn’t possible to tell who had been shot first except by deduction based on the position of the bodies. Jade’s confession tied up the case for them, leaving Gibbs and Mann in a good mood.

* * * * *

 Tony arrived back in his apartment feeling disgruntled despite the day having started and ending smoothly with the closure of the Thornton case. It ended shitty, in Tony’s opinion, when Gibbs accepted Mann’s invitation for cocktails and dinner. Gibbs dismissed the team at five–thirty. Five–thirty! They rarely left before nine and Gibbs never left until eleven.  Tony, hung around until Gibbs and Mann headed for the elevator and saw him place his hand on the small of her back. The smile he gave her added to Tony’s agony.

He bought Indian takeaway, not feeling in the mood to cook. After some thought, he grabbed a six–pack on the way as well. Jason had left for the National Geospatial–Intelligence Agency at Springfield and wouldn’t be back till tomorrow then flying back to Hawaii the day after.

Tony had given a lot of thought to Jason’s advice, finding encouragement in Jason’s revelation about Luke. Showed how much Tony knew about his closest friend that he didn’t even know Luke hadn’t been totally open about his sexual orientation. Could Gibbs be like Luke after all? Not hiding his sexuality but not making any statements either simply because it wasn’t anyone else’s business? Was it possible Gibbs had been doing the same thing as Tony all these years? That maybe Gibbs dated men and they just didn’t know because the men would hardly come looking for him at NCIS.

His mind preoccupied with how to find out if there was a remote chance Gibbs could be gay, Tony finished his dinner, showered then powered up his laptop. He was already on his third beer and felt a light buzz. He’d cut out the alcohol a year ago and hadn’t drunk anything but water or soda but tonight a few bottles sounded good.

There were several posts in the forum, as usual, and he responded to the ones that Jason hadn’t yet. He saw one from Blue–eyedMariner11 commenting on an article Tony had recently posted and replied to that.

He got a response and after a couple more emails between them, he asked if Blue–eyedMariner11 wanted to move to chat as it would more efficient.

Blue–eyedMariner11’s response came back almost immediately:

_Don’t know how to do that. Sorry. Am a dinosaur as far as computers are concerned._

_Blue_

Tony sent off his reply with instructions how to get on the chat and was pleased when he saw Blue–eyedMariner11’s icon light up a few minutes later. He initiated the chat.

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Hi. U found me._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Believe me. I’m more surprised than you. I feel older than those potsherds they uncovered at Knossos this week._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _LOL! My boss is the same – I don’t think he even knows how to send a text message on his cell. But tell u what – he’s the best damned leader u’d ever find. His gut is more accurate than any lie detector out there so hey, no self-putdowns, ok? I just read yr comments on my article. Interesting take on the Minoan finds. Have u bn?_

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _No. Love to, though. The Palace at Knossos is something I want to see with my own eyes._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Same here. Had a trip planned last yr but work got in the way. I’m hoping to go next yr._

****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _I have the same problem with work. What do you do? He wondered what Tony would say._

****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_**** _I work for the govt. Sorry, can’t be more specific than that._

Gibbs gave a nod of approval.

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_**** _I understand. I’m with the govt, too. You like your job?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Yes but I have my bad days like everyone else. Depends on whether my boss has his knickers in a twist or not._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _He get them that way often?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _He’s a professional. They get that way every time anything doesn’t go right. I think they’re paid to do that._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ **** _How long you been working under him?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Long enough. He’s okay. Have u decided if u’re going to the Getty Museum?_

 Smooth change, Gibbs thought approvingly. They chatted on for a while more about their shared interest then it got a little more personal with Gibbs talking about his love for boats and Tony about Gibbs giving him a hard time. Gibbs snorted at that, tempted to tell Tony to suck it up.

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _get my share of crap, too, but I hope your boss lightens up soon. If not, maybe you could talk to him?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _LOL! Yeah. I can see myself going up to him and saying, “Stop pissing me off, u old grouch.”_

Tony twisted off the cap from the last bottle of beer and drank almost half the bottle before he put it down. Indian always made him so thirsty.

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ **** _Is he? Old, I mean?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _No. Not to me. I’m in my mid-thirties so a guy even in his late 40s isn’t that old. Besides, he’s so fit and hard it made me go out and got myself fit, too!_

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _You did? So that’s one good thing that’s come out of working under him._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Yeah. As Jack Nicholson said to Helen Hunt in ‘As Good As It Gets’ – “You make me want to be a better man.”_

_Know that movie?_

****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Sorry, no._

_If your boss makes you want to be a better person, I don’t get what the problem is._

****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Aha. Therein lies the ENTIRE problem! My boss is a good, upright kinda guy. I trust him with my life but..._

I can’t trust him with my heart. Tony rubbed his eyes. What the hell was he doing, gutting himself for this stranger. But then, that was the internet for you. And a whole six–pack after a year of abstinence.

_How’s your working environment, anyway?_

****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ **** _It has its moments but on the whole, I like it. Wouldn’t spend that much time there if I didn’t. I’ve got a great team. They’re more like family. Are family since I don’t have any._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_**** _I feel the same about my team. I miss all the teasing and fun when we’re neck–deep in a serious case but it’s a great feeling when it’s resolved. Funny, but I’d miss Mr.. Grouch most of all if I left._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ **** _Ah. The boss._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Sorry. No prizes for guessing that one...why am I telling you this? Sorry for dumping on you._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _That’s ok. I don’t mind. I can understand how it can be nice to just unload. Anonymity has its advantages._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_**** _I guess. Just never done it before – mostly chat about the digs and stuff. But yeah, it’s nice to be able to talk about what’s on my mind without worrying how it’s going to affect me in RL with the person I’m chatting to._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** RL?

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Real Life_

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Thanks. So...something, troubling you? You sound a little bothered...got a lot on your mind?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_**** _I guess._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Tell me. I’m a good listener. I’m old but my hearing’s still good._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _LOL_

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _LOL? What’s that?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Laugh out Loud. Tells you what my reaction is._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ **** _talk to me. Makes more sense than calling a friend at this time of the night. And friends don’t bug you about it the next time you see them._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Ok. U asked for it.. See, I don’t know what’s up his butt when it comes to me. My boss, I mean._

You, Gibbs wanted to say. You’re what he wants up his butt and he wants up _your_ butt.

_He’s nice to at least one of my colleagues. Treats her like his favorite daughter._

****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _And you the delinquent son._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _LOL! I hope not!_

****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Not what? the delinquent or the son?  Gibbs waited for DiNozzo’s reply but it didn’t come so he continued. You ever thought he might think very highly of you and his asshole behavior is so that your co–workers might not think he’s playing favorites?_

****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _That’ll be the day, Blue! It’s more like he can’t stand me._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Exaggerating_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Nope. Sure feels like it. And hey, I know I must come across like a spoilt, whiny kid._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _It’s the first time you’re telling me this so I’ll cut you some slack._

_If your boss couldn’t stand you, I doubt he would have kept you on. Unless he’s new. Is he?_

****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _No, not new. 20–year vet. Worked his way up the ranks. Hired me when he was forming his team of people._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _There you are._

****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _So u think he could actually like me?  What the fuck. I’m sounding like Jimmy Palmer._

_I mean, do u think he might have some respect for my work despite his asshole behavior? Now I sound like McGee. Shouldn’t have drunk all that beer._

****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ **** _I’m sure of it. I’m about to hit 50 in a couple of years or so and I lead a team of people myself. I have to be tough but I do know when to be human. If I were human all the time, my team would feel uncertain when we hit difficult situations. They need to know I am in charge and know it’s because I am the right person to take charge._

_Your boss sounds like the type who’d know who he can rely on and you’re it. I know guys like him. We don’t keep incompetents or those that need handholding._

****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Wow. U sound just like him. I hope u’re  right._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _I am on this. You may have one on me as far as archaeology is concerned but on guys like your boss, trust me. I know. He likes you._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Can’t say I’m convinced about the last bit but thanks. Hey, I’ve kept u a long time. Never expected it to get this personal, either. Sorry about that._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Never apologize –_

Gibbs stopped before he typed the rest of the phrase. Shit. Almost blew it.

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _That’s what he says, you know._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _what?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _It’s one of his personal rules. Rule number 6: ‘never apologize. It’s a sign of weakness.’ He got that from the Duke._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ **** _The Duke?_

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_**** _John Wayne. He’s known as the Duke. The phrase is an adaptation of the one Wayne said in the movie ‘She Wore a Yellow Ribbon’._

 ****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Well, here’s what: if you ever get an apology from your boss, you’ll know he means it._

 ****_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** ** _Gonna be waiting a long time for that but yeah you’re right._

_Thanks, Blue. Talk to you again soon. Ciao._

****_Blue–eyedMariner11:_ ** ** _Goodnight._

 

Gibbs waited until Tony logged out of the chat room then shut down his laptop. Picking up his planer, he began the same, steady strokes as he thought over what Tony had shared.

Even as he savored the thrill of the covert communication, his gut wasn’t entirely comfortable. It wasn’t like him to be deceptive. Oh sure, he’d fucked his way to get critical info – which agent  hadn’t done that – but this...this was different. This was Tony. His Tony.

Gibbs knew his insecurity was driving him to do things he wouldn’t normally do but this was so good. He’d stop eventually, of course, and a couple more weeks wouldn’t hurt as long as he was careful. He’d already been honest with Mann after dinner when she’d asked if he wanted to ‘come up for a nightcap’. He’d declined and she took it graciously then asked, “out of curiosity, is there someone else?”

His reply had been, “I hope so.”

 

**_Thursday morning_ **

“Lieutenant James Seymour,” McGee said, bringing up the dead man’s particulars on the plasma as the team gathered round. “Haven’t identified his companion yet,” McGee caught Gibbs’ expression and hurried on, “but –”

“Abby should have something for us this morning.” Tony added, cutting McGee off.

Gibbs threw him one of his glares. “So what you’re telling me is that you don’t have anything worth spit to tell me. Get me something we can work on and get it to me yesterday!”

“We’re on it, boss.” Tony assured him and returned to his desk, Ziva and McGee following suit.

Gibbs sneezed and it was as if the world around him stopped and froze. From his peripheral vision, Gibbs saw his team look at him as if he’d just sprouted horns.

“What!” He glared at them. And gave another sneeze.

“Gibbs.” Tony went up to him. “You sneezed.”

“So?” Gibbs dug around his drawer then asked, “anyone got tissues?”

“Here.” Ziva threw him a pack which he caught but stumbled as he did so.

“Gibbs, you’re sick.” Tony frowned at him. “You’re never sick.”

“Not sick.” Gibbs growled. “A guy can’t sneeze?”

“Sounds like you caught a cold, boss.” McGee told him.

“Don’t you people have any work to do?” Gibbs snapped. They scrambled back to their desks but continued to cast worried glances his way and at each other.

Tony continued to keep an eye on Gibbs. Gibbs hadn’t lit into Tony since they arrived so he could say things weren’t that bad. A head–slap would have been better but he’d had time to think about what Jason said the other night and he had finally agreed to himself that he could do as Jason said – make a move on Gibbs – or stay where he was and whine about it. Didn’t mean he had to jump in right away, did it? It was a big move and one he needed to think through. Did he really want to leave NCIS? Come December and he’d have enough money to retire to Hawaii but his work had never been about money. He heard Gibbs sneeze again then blow his nose. Terminator–Gibbs was human, after all.

His cell phone vibrated briefly, indicating a text had arrived.

__Called u earlier to wish u but u didn’t pick up. Gibbs must hv bn riding yr ass again and nt in a gd way. Ha. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, T. Check your email!_ _

He’d missed a call from Jason this morning. Maybe they could get together tonight before Jason flew back tomorrow. He sent off a text asking him when he would be back and got his reply a couple of minutes later saying he’d only be back tomorrow late morning and would have to be on  his way to the airport by three.

A second text arrived a moment later: __Contract inked. A HUGE celebration is called for! Did u check yr email?__

Curious now about what email Jase was referring to, he opened up his inbox. Well, shoot. Luke and Jason had bought him a first–class ticket to Hawaii. Open–dated. Good for a year. Oh hell, you guys. Tony’s heart squeezed as he smiled.

“Going to the head.” He told Ziva, not looking at Gibbs but feeling the man’s eyes following him. Once he was out of sight, he called Jason but got a voice message. He went to the head for real, then sent off a text to both Jason and Luke:

__Thanks! But What.The.Hell! Seriously? A ticket to Hawaii?_ _

Pocketing his cell phone, he made his way back to the bullpen. Pleased as he was for his friend’s success, Tony couldn’t help the pang of loneliness that hit him. Jase would be flying home to his husband, sleeping with him, cuddling up to a sunset and waking up to a sunrise (their bedroom view was to die for from the pics Jase had sent him) whilst he, Tony DiNozzo, would go home again to an empty apartment and wake up in the same. He looked up just then and caught Gibbs looking at him again. Weirder still, the older man didn’t look away but held his gaze as if he were studying him and didn’t care that staring was rude.

“Need something, boss?” Tony finally asked.

That snapped Gibbs out of his thoughts. “Yeah,” he said, getting up. “Coffee.”

* * * * *

 “What you got, Abs?” Gibbs asked as he came up behind her, Caf-Pow in hand.

“Hi Gibbs.” Abby flashed him a smile and took the plastic cup from him. “Finally, something! The mark on your petty officer’s friend. It’s UV fluorescent ink. Popular during the disco era. You can’t see it except under ultra–violet, which is why it took me awhile. See, he has this regular tat but I noticed there was some faint markings worked into the tat and suspected he had another one together with his regular tat. I brought my equipment down to autopsy – it was easier than having the body brought here – and voila! I was right.”

“So what was it?” Gibbs asked.

“The design of the second tat belongs to an exclusive club for those in the alternative lifestyle, specifically the sexual ones.”

“Which club?” Gibbs hunched over Abby’s shoulder to peer at her computer screen.

“SubZero. You can lease a room for a few hours or overnight to play. But you’d have to be a member to do that.”

“Play what?”

“Um... _play_.” Abby replied. “With your partner...or partners. Indulge in a bit of paraphilia, even the more extreme forms of S  & M if you like. Or –” She stared at Gibbs. “You don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”

Gibbs smiled. “Not really, but enough to guess one our vics was in the club.”

 ”They would have been there recently because it’s a fairly new tat – and, it’s one of those temporary, fake ones.”

 ”Ducky said they’d been dead four to six hours before we found them.”

“Any longer and the rain would have washed it away.”

“No IDs. What about their clothes?” Gibbs asked.

“They didn’t have any. The killers must have stripped them before killing them and taken their clothing.” Abby replied. “Gibbs, you sound like you’ve got a cold.”

“Then how was Marine lieutenant Seymour identified?” Gibbs asked, ignoring Abby’s remark.

“He’d been reported missing and his photograph had been sent to the cops. Our lead lies with his companion and his invisible tat. Gibbs, you’re sick!”

“No, I’m not. You’ve been to SubZero?”

“Yes, you are. I’ve been only once.” Abby replied, mixing up her answers. “Before I broke up with Jerkoff.”

“Jerkoff?” Gibbs looked puzzled then his frown cleared. “Oh, the one you took out a restraining order on.” He huffed. “Could’ve saved you the trouble if you’d told me first.”

“I wanted him restrained, Gibbs, not beaten to a bloody pulp. Of course, if it had been Tony in danger, you’d have crucified the perp with or without the restraining order.”

“What?”

“Hold the death glare, Gibbs. So, are you going to take a trip down to Sub Zero? Do a bit of investigating?”

Gibbs let her comment about Tony slide. For now. It was no secret he was protective about his team but why zero in on Tony? “Yeah, we’ll do that. Do you have to be a member to get in?”

“No, not unless you want to use the rooms.”

Gibbs gave her a wry look. “No, that won’t be necessary.”

“Look, Gibbs. These places aren’t exactly open and welcoming to outsiders, especially if they come carrying badges and asking questions.”

“This is a murder investigation, Abby. Both victims were shot in the head and dumped.”

“I know, Gibbs. But I’m suggesting you go in there posing as customers. Do your investigating discreetly. Get a feel of the place first. You can burst in with your guns blazing another day.” She paused. “You did remember it’s Tony’s birthday today, didn’t you? Nevermind. Don’t answer that. Anyway, we haven’t made plans coz Tony didn’t want to have to cancel in case he had to cancel.”

“He made prior plans?” Gibbs asked. No, he hadn’t forgotten Tony’s birthday. He was thirty–five today. Thirteen years younger than Gibbs. Gibbs tried not to remember it every year but it was useless. He’d be thinking about it weeks out then spend the day of the birthday pretending he didn’t know until someone let it drop – usually Abby.

“So, what do you think? We could all head down to SubZero after dinner. You won’t stick out like a sore thumb if you’re with us. The crowd doesn’t start packing it in until eleven, though. It’ll be crowded tonight.”

That’s right, it was fourth July tomorrow. Gibbs mulled it over for a minute then said, “Good idea, Abbs. But go ahead with your dinner plans and I’ll meet you all at the club at ten–thirty.”

“You’re not joining us for Tony’s birthday dinner?” Abby looked at Gibbs expectantly.

“I’ve got a vid conference at MTAC.”

“Tony’s going to be so disappointed when I tell him you’re not coming.”

“How can he be disappointed if you didn’t plan anything?”

“We made plans for dinner but not for after.” Abby clarified. “We were going to decide at dinner where to go. Why don’t you come, Gibbs. It’d be good if you did coz you’ve been kicking his butt pretty hard lately.”

“I don’t kick butt.” Gibbs countered.

“Oh you do, Gibbs.” Abby glared in accusation. “and Tony’s been getting the worse end of your stick. Lighten up on him, Gibbs, or I’m going to think you want him gone.” She paused then asked, her voice uncertain, “you don’t, do you? I mean he hasn’t pissed you off beyond repair, has he? I mean Tony has got his difficult moments but he’s dedicated, Gibbs, and he’s loyal. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you but even _I_ ’ve noticed you’ve been behaving weird with him –”

Gibbs, who had been listening to Abby’s non–stop monologue, interrupted. “How have I been weird?”

“Well, you haven’t given him any head–slaps!”

“What?” Gibbs’ mouth hung open. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Means that to Tony, your head–slaps show you’re aware of him, that you care, that –”

“Weren’t you at the seminar on sexual harassment last week?”

“Yeah, but this is you, Gibbs. Those rules don’t apply. Gibbs’ Rules do.” Abby gave him her Abby–pout. “Is something wrong between you and Tony? If there is, go talk to him, Gibbs.”

“There’s nothing wrong, Abs. Guess I’m a bastard like they say I am.” Gibbs strode out without another word.

Hell, he hated being a bastard to Tony but he couldn’t very well make an about–face. Not after having started this online chat. Contacting DiNozzo online and incognito seemed like a brilliant idea at the time and so did digging for info undercover.

Then that infamous gut of his decided to give him a tap on the shoulder. Gibbs realized he may get everything he needed by interrogating DiNozzo without his realization but what then? Was he planning to keep this online chat thing from DiNozzo indefinitely? Lies of omission were still lies, according to one of his ex–wives.

So even if DiNozzo turned out to be gay and even if he had been checking out Gibbs’ ass as his Dad claimed, having this secret hanging over them could only end badly. There was only one thing to do. He had to stop contacting DiNozzo online.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs: a soft warning from Abby. A tough one from Ducky; It's Tony's birthday and Ziva's not so bad after all but will Gibbs screw it up? The answer: ask yourself what the 2nd 'b' is for.
> 
> Gibbs catches someone touching what belongs to him and Nobody but Nobody touches what's his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 11, 2013

 

“You’re still here, Jethro.” Ducky said, as Gibbs entered the autopsy lab. “I hope you made plans to go away this weekend. You do remember it’s Independence Day, don’t you? Anyway, I hope you take a break. Your countenance has never been an approachable one but these past months, you’ve been looking repellent enough to wake the dead. Quite ghastly, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

“And if I do mind?” Gibbs gave a wry smile then promptly sneezed. He dug out the pack of tissues Ziva gave him and blew his nose.

“Ah, but that’s what friends are for, aren’t they – to tell you, anyway.” Ducky chuckled and started whispering to the cadaver he was rummaging in. “ _ _There’s a reason he’s down here, on the eve of Independence Day when, except for our friend Seymour and his companion, the only cases being handled all week are as cold as you, my dear. But he’ll tell us in good time__ _._ _ _And he’s caught a cold. Imagine that.__ ” He turned to Gibbs. “You’ve got a cold. I’ve never known you to have a cold.” Ducky frowned.

“I’m fine.”

“If you say so.” Ducky grumbled something under his breath. “How _are_ you doing, Jethro?”

Gibbs hopped up onto the empty table next to Ducky. “Could be better.” He paused, torn between wanting to confide in his long-time friend but feeling it was too soon. “I just don’t know how.”

“How to what? How it could be better? How to make it better?” Ducky bent over the cadaver. “First one’s easy. Second one’s not as difficult as you think.” When there was no response from the other man, Ducky continued, “can’t make something better if it’s time to let go of it, Jethro. Could be time to get a new one instead of trying to rehash, remake or re-engineer an old one.”

“You’ve lost me, Duck. What _are_ you talking about?”

Ducky squinted up at him. “Why, whatever _you’re_ talking about, Jethro.”

Gibbs got off the table. “You’re right. I should go home and get some rest.” He glanced at his watch. “Except the team’s got some investigating to do tonight. We’re using DiNozzo’s birthday celebration as our cover. Should be interesting.” Gibbs started walking out.

“Oh, Jethro.” Ducky called out.

“Yeah?” Gibbs halted in his steps.

“Go a little easy on DiNozzo. You’ve been noticeably harder on him this week – and the week before – and,” he paused for effect. “As a friend, I’m advising you to lose the attitude or lose him.”

Gibbs traced his steps back to the medical examiner. “Care to elaborate, Duck?” he asked quietly.

“You act like you can’t stand him.” Ducky turned back to his cadaver, smiling at her. “ _ _And we know that’s not the case at all, don’t we, dearie?__ ” he said, softly.

“It’s not that at all,” Gibbs said.

“Oh we know that, Jethro. We know. But DiNozzo doesn’t, does he?” Ducky turned to face his longtime friend. “We all miss Kate and her death has hit us hard even though we tell ourselves it comes with the territory.” He peered at Gibbs. “Jethro – has it occurred to you DiNozzo might be thinking it could have been you who died instead of Kate?” Gibbs’ expression gave Ducky his answer. “Obviously not.” Ducky murmured. “So cut him some slack as you Americans would say. So what if his work isn’t up to par these past couple of weeks? He’s human, Jethro, and we were a close-knit team. Still are. Isn’t that what makes us so effective? And which gave you your legendary reputation in this organization? _And_ beyond?”

Gibbs gave a soft sigh. “Ducky, have you considered that __I_ _ may be wondering if Tony’s the next one? That __I’m__ taking Kate’s death badly because __I’m__ also thinking it could have been Tony?”

“Well, if that’s the case then I can hardly see how slapping the boy around can make you feel better. Or him.” Ducky picked up the scalpel and went back to work on the body. “How it can make anything or anyone better...yet pathetic though it is, DiNozzo’s settled for that. Seriously, Jethro. My friends here,” he nodded at the cadaver, split open from throat to pelvis, “receive more care and consideration than poor DiNozzo. Lots of TLC, in fact.” He patted the cadaver’s arm. “ _ _Don’t you, my dear?__ ”

Gibbs glanced at the corpse, at the other tables where, every day, dead bodies were sliced and diced with meticulous care, how Dr Donald Mallard carried on conversations with each of them as if they were living, breathing people.

“I’m not you, Ducky,” Gibbs said as he turned to go. “I can’t talk to dead people and play nice with them.”

“So you won’t talk and play nice with the living in case they die on you. Again.”

For a moment, it looked as if Gibbs wasn’t going to let that remark go then told himself no one knew about Shannon so the M.E. had to be referring to Kate. “That’s right, Ducky.” He turned to go then stopped. “Oh, by the way I _did_ make plans for the weekend..”

Ducky looked up and smiled. “Well, that’s welcome news…but perhaps you should be taking something for your cold.” He saw Gibbs’ face and sighed. “Oh well, make sure you’re covered up properly. Where, exactly, are you going?”

 ”Greystone Resort. Rented a cabin. I’ll send you the number but –”

“I know better than to bother you when you’re on your downtime. They’re rare enough that it would have to be a matter of life and death before you get a call from any of us. Give Colonel Mann my regards.”

Gibbs paused at the door but decided not to correct the M.E.’s assumption.

* * * * *

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs grabbed his bag and his Sig but instead of leaving immediately, he stood at his table, gazing around the squad room. Everyone had left for Tony’s birthday dinner a couple of hours ago and the place was in semi-darkness. His throat was sore and if it weren’t for Abby, he’d have told them to carry on to SubZero without him. Gibbs smiled as he thought about the consternation that would cause. Especially if he sneezed while he told them.

His eyes went to Tony’s desk and he imagined the younger man seated there, chair tilted back, baiting Kate. It was Ziva now, of course, but Tony seemed to have bounced back fast from Kate’s demise and transferred his attentions to Ziva easily enough.

Ducky was wrong. So was Abby. If only they only knew what a welcome sight it was for Gibbs to walk in the bullpen every morning and that Tony’s face was the first one he sought out. No matter whether they were meeting on location or here in the office, Tony was the one he automatically looked for first. Not that he’d ever let the younger man know that.

It had been that way since the day they met in Baltimore when DiNozzo helped out on a case. That wasn’t why he hired him, of course. Tony possessed skills that were clearly underrated by his superiors but that Gibbs noticed immediately.

It hadn’t sunk in that he was attracted to DiNozzo in _that_ way at first. He’d assumed it was one professional appreciating another. Then Tony caught the plague and there was no more running away from it – DiNozzo was far more than just a valued team member. Muttering something about Rule 12, Gibbs switched off his lamp and headed out. It was only as the doors of the elevator closed on him that the thought came. Liar. You know, very well, it wasn’t just DiNozzo’s skills that had caught your eye.

 

_**Amarone Italian Restaurant** _

“Man, that dessert was go-oodd…” Tony grinned, patting his belly. “I’m so stuffed I can’t move and I just lost every ab I worked for, Abs.

“No, you haven’t.” Ziva rubbed her palm over Tony’s abs. “But yes, I would stay off the desserts if I want to give Gibbs’ abs a run for their money.”

“Hey, you never told me how you knew Gibbs has abs.” Tony reminded her.

“It was at training, Tony.” McGee told him. “She managed to throw Gibbs down and his tee shirt rode up. I caught her ogling.”

“Alright, Tony.” Ziva clapped a hand over McGee’s mouth. “Prezzies time. What have we got, Abby?”

Abby reached under the table into a large shopping bag and brought out the first package.

Tony took it with a look of delight. He ripped off the paper and took out a tuxedo’d Pierce Brosnan action figure on a pedestal. “Aw, thanks Abs, but…Brosnan?”

“What?” Abby asked. “Reminded me of you.”

“I’m not Irish.”

“Neither is Remington Steele but Brosnan played the English PI in the eponymously-named 80s TV series.”

“I know, Abby.” Tony said. He grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Abby. Did you know he’s the character I modeled myself after, in a way?”

“You’re not English either, Tony.” Abby patted him on the arm. “And you’ve never went around imitating an English accent.”

“I don’t mean that. I meant Steele’s habit of quoting old movies, giving the title and relating it to a case they were working on. His was the first TV series character to do that. It became a well-known trademark of the show.”

“That’s why I gave it to you as your birthday gift,” Abby said. “Here. Scroll down the list to the line you want then press and –”. Steele began spouting movie lines followed by the title. Abby scrolled again, pressed, and another set of lines followed. “Every movie Steele quoted is in there. In his own voice, of course.” She looked at Tony earnestly. “You do like it, don’t you?”

“Abbs, I love it. I’m really touched.” He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Abby beamed. “Happy Birthday, Tony.” She hugged him until he squawked, “Gotta breathe, Abbs.”

McGee had gotten him a mouse rest in the shape of a pair of breasts and Ziva gave him what she claimed was the Mossad version of the Swiss knife. “This little compartment is for poison,” was all she said before giving him his birthday hug and kiss.

“Aww, Zeevah!” Tony batted his lashes at her. “Words fail me. No, actually, to be real honest, every time I think of taking you to my bed, I think of Sharon Stone. Basic Instinct. My post-orgasmic bliss about to be shattered as you reach under my bed for...well, from now on it’ll be a Swiss-Mossad knife.”

 “I do wish you the best of years to come, Tony,” Ziva said. “I know you can be a pain in the ass but I also know it was your way of helping me feel a part of the gang. I- I...” she swallowed, unable to continue. Both Abby and McGee were staring open-mouthed.

“It was my pleasure, Ms David.” Tony said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Ziva nodded, blinking and smiling away her embarrassment. “Don’t change, will you?”

“Not a chance.” Tony flashed her a smile Tom Cruise would envy.

“I wish Gibbs were here,” Abby remarked as they left the restaurant and headed for SubZero. “It’s strange that he didn’t want to come. I mean, it’s a group thing and Gibbs is always with us.”

“He had a meeting with the Director.” Tony was disappointed, too, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to show it.

“This is Gibbs, Tony,” Abby said. “If he wants to do something, nothing and no one can stop him. No one would dare.”

“Well, last year he joined us for your birthday celebrations, Abs.” McGee said. “And mine, and Ziva’s, too, didn’t he, Ziva?”

“Not this year,” Ziva said.

“Yeah, why not?” McGee asked.

“I didn’t invite him.” Ziva replied.

“You didn’t?” Abby was incredulous. “Why not? Gibbs is _always_ invited. I thought he declined.”

 “You know how it gets,” Ziva said. “He was in a foul mood at the time so I wasn’t really talking to him.”

“So why didn’t you invite him later?” Tony asked.

“I was about to when I heard him say to someone on the phone that he hated birthdays. And Christmas. And Fourth of July. That he hated _all_ holidays.” Ziva rolled her eyes. “I don’t know who he was talking to but it stopped me.”

It stopped everyone, too. For a full minute no one spoke. Then McGee asked, “Was he at yours last year, Tony?”

“I wasn’t around on my birthday, McGee.” Tony pointed out.

“Right. You weren’t.” McGee nodded. “You had a date with a bimbette who mistook her chest measurement for her IQ.” Tony glared at him. “Hey, that’s what you told me the next morning.”

“And we didn’t celebrate your birthday the year before that, either.” Abby added.

“What is a bimbette?” Ziva asked.

“A bimbo who’s barely legal.” McGee grinned.

“So what’s up between Madam Director and Gibbs?” Tony asked, changing the subject.

“Aha. You suspect, too!” Ziva said, pouncing on Tony’s question. “Did you see the way she placed her hand on his arm this evening?”

“No. This evening?” Tony asked.”Isn’t she supposed to be in Paris?”

“Her flight was changed,” McGee said. “I heard Gibbs ask her the same thing and she said she was leaving later tonight. Anyway,” he turned to Ziva. “I saw that, too. We were waiting for the elevator and Tony went to the head. Shepard came down and said something to Gibbs. Whatever it was, either he didn’t agree or wasn’t interested because he got up from his desk and started to walk away. But Shepard stopped him by clasping her fingers –”

“Claws,” Ziva corrected.

“Paws,” Abby insisted.

“Claws, paws, we know it’s animal,” Tony said. “Go on. What did Gibbs do?”

“Well, Shepard loosened her grip when Gibbs looked down at her claws...paws.” McGee glanced at Abby. “But she didn’t let go. Just sort of pulled him along with her.”

“And he went.” Ziva added. “He always goes when she calls.”

“She’s the director, Ziva.” Tony reminded her.

“She’s got it good for him.” Ziva stated.

“You mean ‘bad’.” Tony amended.

 “She’s got strong competition from the colonel,” Ziva sniggered. “You know, Tony, you’re the one who’s got the womanizer reputation around here yet Gibbs is the one we see with all the women.”

 “Yeah,” McGee agreed. “We haven’t seen you with any yet, Tony.”

_**2240hours;** _

_**Club SubZero** _

“Close your mouth, Probie.” Tony told the junior special agent.

“Have you been in one of these clubs before?” McGee pulled Tony to him and spoke loudly in his ear to be heard above the music.

Tony eyeballed the passing chick in thigh-high boots and two strips of black leather that barely covered her gender identity above and below her waist. When another girl in a skintight black catsuit with cutouts for her tasseled nipples sidled past, McGee choked on his drink.

They’d managed to snag a table near the center of the club, next to the dance floor and the club was filling up fast. When Gibbs told them where they were going tonight, Tony had a momentary pinch of concern. What if Severo were there and wanted to hook up despite what he said about no more playing except with Chelsea?

Sev and his wife were the first people he looked for when he arrived with the team. He couldn’t even call Sev because he didn’t have his phone number. They met at the club only, never outside. Even last Friday, when he was leaving their house, Sev hadn’t offered his number and Tony didn’t ask. Maybe they were serious about the monogamy thing, after all. He hoped so.

He didn’t see either Severo or Chelsea but did recognize a few twinks from last weekend. He noticed Gibbs as soon as the older man entered, despite the crowd.

“Gibbs!” Abby yelled out. “Gibbs!” She shot up from her seat and pushed her way through the throng of people, giving him the Abby Death Squeeze when she finally reached him. Pulling him along to their table, she sat him down. “Doesn’t he clean up hot, guys?”

“Err, boss, you’re looking nice.” McGee ventured. Gibbs grunted.

Tony let out the breath he’d been holding when he’d spotted Gibbs. The boss looked gorgeous. He had on a white silk shirt under a collarless black jacket. Gibbs’ blue eyes glittered under the club’s lighting and unable to peel his own eyes away from his boss, the only thought Tony had was that if Gibbs head-slapped him right then, he’d come on the spot.

“By the way, DiNozzo.” Gibbs moved forward. “Happy Birthday.” He gave Tony a hug which not only surprised the younger man, it surprised Gibbs, too.

For as long as Tony had been at NCIS Gibbs had been careful never to touch him unless it was a matter of life and death. The exception being when Tony was dying from the pneumonic plague. He had pressed his lips against Tony’s ear and told him he was not to die. There were the head-slaps, of course, not to mention the one that had morphed into a soft brush against Tony’s hair.

_Big mistake, that one. Better not make another one tonight. Shouldn’t even have hugged him!_

“Thanks, boss.” Tony gave a tentative smile. He was hoping Gibbs would turn up but had braced himself for disappointment. He and his other two team members were capable of checking out the club on their own so the only reason the boss would turn up in a place like this would be because Abby had pressured him to. For Tony’s sake. Abby knew how much he needed Gibbs’ approval and had always commiserated with him whenever Gibbs gave him a hard time. Which was every day. 

“Made any headway yet?” Gibbs asked.

“Uh no, boss.” Tony answered. “The crowd only just got in and we didn’t want to start questioning earlier or they’d notice and clam up.”

“This it?” Gibbs nodded at the crowd of bodies sliding, moving and pressing up against each other to the hypnotic beat of the music. “Place is pretty packed. Can’t see them taking in anymore.”

“This would be about the limit.” Tony answered. “These clubs are pretty good at keeping to the regs. Don’t like spot checks of any kind.”

“Then what are you waiting for? An invitation to dance? It may be your birthday, DiNozzo, and we may be undercover but it’s still a preliminary investigation. Which means –”

“— work. I know, boss. On it, boss.” _That bubble didn’t last long.” Tony muttered under his breath as he_ started to move away and heard Gibbs’ words to McGee.

“McGee! Do the waitresses. Scratch that. I’m sure DiNozzo considers that his birthday present. See if you can get somewhere with the bartender.”

“Boss, this isn’t a small town bar. I doubt if the bartenders have time to chat…” McGee scanned the crowded bar then his eyes caught Gibbs’. “On it, boss.” He scrambled off his seat.

“I might have some luck with that woman,” Ziva said. “Your six, by the wall. Talking to the tall gentleman in the white shirt. She’s been throwing me looks since we arrived.”

Gibbs got up from his seat and took the one McGee had vacated opposite him. It would allow him to look without being obvious. Dropping into it, Gibbs flashed Abby a bright smile. “Having a good time, Abby?” He kept up the pretense of a conversation while checking out Ziva’s target.

“Gibbs.” Abby grabbed his arm. “It’s Tony’s birthday. Play nice, okay? Just for tonight?”

Gibbs looked at her. “I don’t know how to play anything, Abbs. But yeah, I’ll try.” Ducky’s warning came echoing in his head but he had to be in control, he silently argued. The smallest lapse and he’d spoil everything, waste all the effort he’d put in these weeks. When he was ready, he’d show his hand, not now. Now, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to Be. In. Control.

“Ziva, take Abby with you. She knows more about this club’s culture and protocol than you do.”

The two women stood up. “Abby, be careful.” Gibbs warned her. “Don’t give out anything. Don’t go anywhere alone. I want you back in twenty, tops.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Gibbs gave a wry smile as he watched the two women make their way through the throng of people. It was hard to get a good view of their target from where he was so he got up and went to the bar. McGee seemed to have started up something with the bartender judging by the laughter between them. The crowd at the bar had thinned, everyone having gotten their first round, he supposed. He found a space at the bar and leaned back, eyes scanning the room and narrowing at the near-coitus moves being displayed by various couples.

He gave his head a shake. Never been one for the disco scene in his youth and even if he was, he’d bet they didn’t dance like this – if you could call that dancing. The crowd on the dance floor was pretty young. Several androgynous-looking things with spiky, colored hair, black eye shadow and rings in assorted locations on their faces and bodies. Then there were the good-looking young men with their tongues down other good-looking young men’s throats, hands roaming and groping around freely.

He imagined his own hands tracing the contours of Tony’s body, caressing it the way he caressed the wood he sanded every night in his basement. _Not Yet, Marine._ Maybe never but he’ll deal with the finality of that when...if, that day came.

Everywhere else, on the seats, in the corners, against the walls, couples were engaged in some sort of body clinch or other. Hands palmed the back of their partner’s heads as they kissed and hands were everywhere, mostly cupping an ass.

Gibbs did a double-take when he saw one of those hands squeeze a familiar ass on a very familiar body.

What the hell? Who was that groping DiNozzo’s ass? He saw Tony move the hand away, say something to the man and start to leave but the man pulled him back and tried to kiss him. Gibbs watched Tony push the man away from him but not as hard as he should have, as far as Gibbs was concerned. The man laughed and looked as if he was trying to persuade Tony to stay. Tony’s refusal was accompanied by a way-too-friendly smile, in Gibbs’ opinion. Gibbs was already heading for them when he saw Abby come up to Tony and drag him away. The perp, DiNozzo’s groper, disappeared through a side door.

Gibbs pushed himself off the bar counter and pursued his target.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Face-Off. Except Gibbs has bitten off more than he can chew. Thankfully, he won't come to the realization of what a close call that was until many more chapters later.
> 
> The face-off is extremely fruitful as far as DiNozzo intel-gathering goes so Gibbs leaves SubZero satisfied. Perplexed by Severo's last words but still satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 11, 2013

 

 

Gibbs pushed his way through the crowd and opened the side door. Probably led to the head. He was right. In the rather spacious men’s room there were three guys taking a piss. None of them was the perp. Two were finishing up and as they left, one of several stalls opened and his perp came out.

Gibbs studied the man’s reflection, feeling the red heat of anger rising. The man was about DiNozzo’s height and good–looking in that sensual Latino way. Anger segued into red hot jealousy. There was no lock on the main door so Gibbs went up behind the perp, jabbing his Sig at the man’s spine. “Get in the stall,” he said, quietly. “Do it or you’ll never walk again. If you live.”

The man did as he was told, his movements graceful like a large cat, which only pissed Gibbs off more. “What do you want?” DiNozzo’s groper asked as he entered the toilet.

“Just a quiet chat.”

“Can do it out there. Without the gun.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs agreed. “But this is more fun.” He beckoned to the guy to sit on the toilet and locked the door behind him.

“You’re crazy,” the perp said. “What you wanna talk about.”

“What’s your name?”

“Severo.”

“Got a last name?”

“Vega.”

“Who was the guy you were hitting on, Severo? The one whose ass you were grabbing.”

Severo hesitated. Gibbs aimed his Sig at Severo’ groin. “Tonio. I think.”

“You _think_?”

“Don’t know his last name either.” Severo added.

“You were grabbing his ass and you _think_ his name is Tonio and you _don’t know_ his last name?”

“No. What the hell? That’s what we come to this place for. Don’t need any last names. We call each other whatever we want for the night.” He winked at Gibbs. “What shall I call you?”

“How long have you known this Tonio?” Gibbs asked. Severo hesitated. “ _Don’t_ make me ask you again.” Gibbs pressed his Sig down harder.

“We hooked up a few times but I didn’t see him for a year until last week.”

“Hooked up for what?”

Severo blinked at him. “Sex. What else?”

“Sex?”

“Yes, sex.” Severo repeated. “As in f.u.c.k.i.n.g.” He spelt out.

“Who?”

“Who what?”

“Who has sex with whom?”

“Are you serious?” Severo looked at Gibbs with a bemused expression.

“You’re not one of his frat boys?”

“No. What frat boys?”

“I asked you – who is he fucking?” Gibbs grabbed Severo by the front of his shirt. “And don’t make me ask again.” He hissed.

Severo shook his head and slid his tongue over his bottom lip. “Look, Tonio’s a nice guy. What’s with these crazy questions? What’s he done?”

“ _I_ asked you a question and I said, don’t make me ask again.”

“Okay, okay. My wife wants him but he’s –”

“Your wife?” Gibbs growled. “ _Your wife_?”

“Hey, I didn’t make you ask twice! Gimme a chance to answer.” Severo nodded at Gibbs’ Sig. “Put that thing away, okay? You got questions about Tonio, I’ll tell you what I know. Except it isn’t much. I don’t know where he works or what he does. We only hook up if he happens to be here. We’ve never met outside. Except for last Friday.”

“What happened last Friday?”

“He seemed kinda depressed. Wouldn’t say what or why he hadn’t come round in a year. I asked him to go home with us. You know, for old times’ sake seeing as my wife and me are starting a family so no more fun and games. Not with other people, anyway.”

“Tony fucks your wife?” Gibbs hissed out. “And _you’re_ watching _them_?”

“Hey, don’t look so offended. You a prude or what? Whatcha doin’ in a club like this if you are?”

Gibbs reminded Severo where the Sig was. “I’m asking the questions, slimeball. Is Tonio fucking your wife and letting you watch?”

 Severo laughed. “You got that wrong. _She_ watches _us_.”

“ _What?_ ”

Severo chuckled. “Hey, you’re making me repeat myself!” His laughter died when he saw Gibb’s eyes narrowing. “Okay, okay. I fuck Tonio, alright?”

“Why?”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘why’? Because that’s what he wants. Geez, man.”

Gibbs swallowed. _Tony wanted to be fucked by a man?_ “How long have you been fucking him?”

“I told you. We hooked up a few years ago. Here,  in this club.”

“How many times?”

“Hey, you’re not going to shoot me the same number of times I tell you we got it on, are you?”

The main door opened and Gibbs tensed but from the sound, only one guy coming in. “Tell me or I shoot you now.” Gibbs whispered in Severo’s ear, digging the Sig in harder.

Severo turned his face away. “Hey, don’t talk in my face. You got a cold!” He hissed.

“Start talking or I’ll spit on your face.” Gibbs shot back. “And what the hell’s wrong with everyone? It’s a cold. Not Aids!”

“Put your weapon away.” Severo whispered back. “Please.”

“O–kay.” Gibbs put it away, smiling at Severo. “Talk.”

“Sometimes once a week, sometimes only every few months. I guess he goes elsewhere in between. Like I said, I haven’t seen him in a year and last Friday was the first since. And the last.”

Gibbs bent down to Severo’ ear as he flushed the toilet. “It had better be the last. Or I’ll come looking for you, Severo Vega.”

He indicated with his gun for Severo to remain seated before opening the door and poking his head out. The other customer was just exiting, the door swinging shut after him but another group of men entered, though Gibbs wasn’t sure of the gender of at least two of them. Gibbs left the stall and was about to exit the bathroom when Severo called out.

“Hey.” Severo went up to him.

Gibbs halted in mid-step.

“You don’t happen to be Jethro, do you?” Severo asked.

 Gibbs stilled. “Why do you want to know?”

Severo shrugged. “Just heard Tonio mention him a few times.” Severo’s grin told Gibbs there was more.

Gibbs opened the door and stepped out.

“So, do you know Jethro?” Severo asked, following him out. “If you do, tell him he’d better claim him or lose him. Tonio’s a hunk, especially with those new set of muscles. No shortage of gorgeous, even younger guys waiting to pick up where I left off.”

 Gibbs yanked open the door to the club and walked out without looking back, the loud music spilling in and drowning out Severo’s laughter.

 

* * * * *

 

Their table had been taken over and Gibbs couldn’t see any of the team. He returned to the bar but McGee wasn’t there either.

Gibbs hailed the bartender McGee was talking to earlier. “Do you know where my friend’s gone?” He asked loudly, competing with the music. “The one who was talking to you earlier.”

“Tim? He left with Goth Girl and the Dominatrix.”

Gibbs thanked the guy and gave the room another once–over. Goth Girl, yes. But _Dominatrix_? He blew his nose into the tissue and stuffed it into a near–empty glass on the counter.

“Boss!” Abby came bouncing up, Ziva and McGee in tow. “We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Where’s DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

Abby’s face fell. “Oh. He said he wasn’t feeling too good and left. He said to tell you he’ll talk to you on Monday. Did something happen?”

Gibbs didn’t have a ready answer and Abby carried on, her voice carrying her anxiety across. “Something’s up with Tony, Boss. He should be happy on his birthday but he’s just looking sad.”

“I’ll talk to him on Monday, Abby.” Gibbs reassured her. Turning to Ziva and McGee, he asked, “got anything?” he winced as a new number began, this one even louder than the last. He squinted in discomfort. His throat was getting more painful. “We can all call it a night then, if you don’t have anything that can’t wait. We’ll debrief on Monday.”

Gibbs left them and drove home, his mind too preoccupied with what Severo had told him. He thought of calling Tony but a part of him was afraid to. Severo’s parting words reverberated in his head – no shortage of equally gorgeous, even younger guys waiting to pick up where he left off.

Shoulda shot the bastard when he could.

 

* * * * *

 

Gibbs climbed the stairs to his bedroom and stumbled just before he reached the top when a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him. He grabbed onto the banister. He knew he was feeling terrible but that was because he’d never had a cold in his life. Yeah, he had all the requisite childhood diseases and they were the only time he’d ever been ill. He aced his annual health tests without fail to the disgust of Mike Franks who had been warned he needed to stop smoking.

It worried Gibbs more than he wanted to admit that he had finally succumbed to the common cold. Knew it had to do with his recent state of mind, knew his fight with his feelings for DiNozzo had affected him. Gotten his defenses down. Physically and psychologically. He needed to do something before he made a huge mistake and put his team in danger.

Stripping off in the bathroom, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up before stepping into the bathtub. This was another item on his mental renovation list – replace the bathtub with a shower stall. Stepping in and out of a wet bathtub was asking for an accident to happen but the house was old and lacked the newer safety–conscious designs of the homes of today.

His muscles were sore and his skin hyper–sensitive. The hot water spraying from the showerhead felt like hot needles and his throat was feeling worse after having to compete with the noise–masquerading–as–music at the club.

However, bad as his cold made him feel, his confrontation with Severo Vega had yielded the information he’d been hoping to get from Silverfoxlover4u. Which meant he could put an end to that charade sooner than he thought.

Tonight, in fact.

 

* * * * *

 

Gibbs went down the stairs to his basement much more slowly than usual since his dizziness wasn’t subsiding. His throat was closing up but he wanted to send Silverfoxlover4u an email before climbing into bed and hope oblivion would come, giving him a full night’s rest. As usual, his laptop was in the basement and he’d pack that, too. He’d have to leave the packing for the morning but there wasn’t much. Just his fishing gear and clothes for the weekend. He’d told the resort he’d be checking in around ten in the morning so that gave him plenty of time. It was just a couple of hours’ drive away. He could cancel but the thought of laying sick over the weekend in a house he was fast coming to dislike held no appeal whatsoever.

He powered up his laptop and went to make a pot of coffee. Tea would be better for his throat but he wasn’t sick enough to want to drink the stuff. He’d have to be dead to not drink coffee. Rummaging around for tissues to wipe his runny nose, he came across a pack of antibiotics. Mike Frank’s. Dated five months ago. Not even opened. He knew antibiotics wouldn’t get rid of his cold, or flu, whichever one it was he had, but it would relieve his sore throat and stop a bacterial infection. Couldn’t do anything about the fever – he felt his forehead and around his neck – definitely hot. He didn’t even have Tylenol. He checked the pack’s label. Amoxicillin.  He took one capsule, as prescribed, poured himself a mug of coffee – left out the bourbon – and settled himself in front of his laptop.

He logged in to Dig That Roman and was surprised to see Silverfoxlover4u online. Resisting the temptation to send Tony a chat message, Gibbs began composing his Dear John PM. He was halfway through telling Silverfoxlover4u why he wouldn’t be able to go online anymore when a chat box popped up.

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _hi_

Gibbs replied before he realized what he was doing.

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _hi back._

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _not out pre–celebrating?_

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _nope. Why aren’t you?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _Plans didn’t work out._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _sorry to hear that._

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _u free to chat?_

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _yeah._

No, he wasn’t supposed to but the temptation was just too great. Just one last chat, Gibbs promised himself.

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _what’s on your mind_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _A lot. But for tonite, I just need to bitch._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _bitch on._

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _LOL_

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _LOL, too._

Gibbs grinned.

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _I was hoping to have a heart to heart talk with this guy tonite. It’s my birthday._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _Happy Birthday._

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _thanks...even tho it wasn’t. happy._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _why?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _BTW I do mean GUY, not girl._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _okay. Guy as in male._

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _u okay with that?_

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _Yeah. No prob. Tell me what happened._

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _My colleagues and I were in a club but I couldn’t talk to him because there were too many people around and I was also working so I thought we could get together later._

Like hell you were, Gibbs growled. Shit, his head felt like a ton of bricks about to fall off. Another dizzy spell hit him and he nearly toppled off the stool.

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _by the time I was free, he had gone._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_** _didn’t you call him to ask where he was? Could’ve been in the hea_ – Gibbs backspaced and amended it – _toilet._ With a SIG pressed against his balls.

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _No, my colleagues told me he’d gone to talk to someone._

The team knew about this guy?  **_Blue–EyedMariner11:_** _U think he went off with some other guy?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _No. He’s not gay._

That got Gibbs frowning. Not gay? Severo had been fucking Tony fairly regularly. That sure sounded like gay to Gibbs.

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _Sorry. I’m confused. You’re not involved with him? I mean, having sex with him?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _no way. I wish I were but I’m not. It’s what I wanted to talk to him about tonight._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_** (even more confused now) _: Talk to him about what?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _that I have to resign. I can’t go on working under him feeling the way I do about him._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _you’re talking about your boss??? The one who’s a bastard to you?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _yeah. Clichéd, I know._

He thinks I’m a cliché?

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _I was under the impression you meant a friend you were meeting at the club._

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _No, no probs there. My relationships are all very uncomplicated. This one, me and the boss, it’s the only one that’s a mess. To me, I mean. He has no fucking clue, tho._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _wait. You’re saying you got the hots for your boss, not your friend?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _??? I didn’t mention any friend._

Gibbs scrolled up the text to check. Tony was right. He’d only said he wanted to talk to “this guy” and Gibbs had jumped to the conclusion that it was Severo. Way to go, Agent Gibbs. A thrill shot through him, finding out that DiNozzo was not only gay. There was no way he’d let DiNozzo resign.

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _why do you need to resign?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _I don’t see any other way out. The more I think about it, the better a solution it is._

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _are you going to tell him why you’re quitting?_

**_Silverfoxlover4ever:_ ** _Oh right. I’m just going to walk up to him, hand him my letter and say, ‘by the way, I’ve been in love with you all these years’._

_hell no, I’m not telling him._

Gibbs’ gut clenched tightly threatening to reject the chow mein he’d eaten before he left for the club and his asshole was clenching and unclenching. Tony was leaving? Another spasm went through his gut and Gibbs groaned. He needed to go before he crapped in his pants.

**_Blue–EyedMariner11:_ ** _sorry. Have to go. Sick. Puke. Bathroom upstairs. Back soon._

 

Gibbs got of his stool and went up the stairs two at a time. He needed to get his cell phone. He’d left it on the bathroom counter and needed to call Ducky. Shit. It was almost two a.m. Too late to call anyone. He hoped DiNozzo would still be online when he returned. He needed to come clean with him tonight. Tell him who Blue–EyedMariner11 was.

He didn’t expect the wave of dizziness that hit him this time, sending him staggering back when he was halfway up the stairs. He tried to steady himself but it was too late.

Before Gibbs hit the bottom, the world had gone black.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fake Tony is beginning to fade as the real Tony emerges but only two people will know. For now.
> 
> And didn't Gibbs' gut tell him that anonymous cyberchat idea wasn't a smart move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

 

 

Tony powered down his laptop when it looked like Blue–EyedMariner11 wasn’t coming back. Likely down with the flu, too, like Gibbs. Must be a strong bug this time round for Gibbs to have succumbed to it. Talking about his secret had been more cathartic than he thought it would be. Maybe he should have gone for therapy years ago and exorcised that man out of his system instead of allowing it to linger. To fester. To grow inside him, fed daily, nurtured until it reached a point where it would burst forth from him like Alien. Ridley Scott. 1979.

Tony gave a self–deprecating laugh and told himself Gibbs was the biggest piece of shit on the planet. __And you’re a real piece of work yourself if you know Gibbs is such a jerk and you still want him.__

He was going to hate himself. No, he already hated himself. How could he possibly be so infatuated with this man? What did Gibbs have going for him apart from that lopsided smile? Or those laser-blue eyes that so often pinned Tony down as if he were an intriguing specimen Gibbs wanted to dissect? Or when out of the blue, he’d say crazy things like he was irreplaceable. Or telling him his door was open if he needed a place to stay? Or nagging him to get some sleep when he was exhausted after a particularly grueling case? Or telling people he was the best agent he’d ever worked with? Or that flicker of fear in his voice when Tony lay dying from the pneumonic plague. Gibbs had practically denied him permission to die and in those few whispered words, had given him the words of life.

 He’d not just heard but felt Gibbs’ need, felt his fear of losing him, knew that in spite of Gibbs’ bastard behavior, the boss cared. And cared deeply. Tony had allowed that to confuse him, though. Gibbs’ love and concern were those of a leader for his subordinate. The love of a friend even though Tony wouldn’t put himself in the same class as Ducky. What it wasn’t, was that of a lover.

Banging his head on his desk out of sheer frustration, Tony left his study and sat out on the balcony. It was a moonless night and he could see the Dippers clearly. Looking out into the horizon always helped calm him. He’d prefer an ocean view but downtown DC would have to suffice. Life was a bitch, he thought. You could dream of a fabulous house on a tropical island to de–stress – like Cliff Richard’s magnificent hideaway on Barbados – or buy every Ferrari model used in Magnum PI, but by the time you did that – if you could – you either had no more stress cos you’re dead or comatose – or too old to be driving __any__ car.

So what was his solution? He had enough money to do both, or would come December. He could have the tropical island villa and the Ferrari while he was young enough to enjoy them. Or he could stay where he was until he was dead, in a coma or a retiree. Then go after Magnum’s Ferrari? That would make him like the proverbial dog chasing a car, never stopping to think what the hell it would do if it caught one. With a huff of disgust, Tony strode back to the study.

* * * * *

 There. Done. He printed out the letter, signed it and slid it into an envelope. He’d take it round to Gibbs’ personally on Sunday then send a follow–up email to HR on Monday morning.

He had tomorrow and Saturday to think it over but nothing short of a cataclysmic event would change his mind now that he’d made his decision to resign. He had a lot of leave to clear which meant he could stop work effectively after Monday.

And there was that first–class ticket to Hawaii waiting.

 

**_Friday 4th July_ **

It was almost noon by the time Tony’s eyes flickered open. One of them, that is. Feeling lazy but surprisingly more lighthearted than yesterday, now that The Decision had been made. Sorta like depressed people who committed suicide, he thought. Apparently, once the decision had been made, they felt much better. Well, he couldn’t be that depressed if life, right this moment, felt good as he lay there luxuriating in his 1200 thread count Egyptian cotton bed linen. Depressed people didn’t notice things like that, did they?

The cell phone rang. Luke’s ringtone. Tony reached for his phone, stifling a yawn. “Morning, Luke.”

“And good afternoon to you, birthday boy.”

“Jason back yet?”

“Arriving this evening. Everything okay with you?” Luke asked. “Called you yesterday but it went to voicemail.”

“Yeah, was at work. Missed Jason’s call, too. Hey, looks like I’ll be using your birthday gift sooner than we thought.”

“Great! Any idea when?”

“I’m handing in my resignation on Monday. Sunday, actually.

“Really? When did you decide this?”

“Just. Though I’ve been thinking about it for months. I want to hand it personally to my boss. Figure I owe him that before the rest of the team knows.”

“I should think so. He’s not going to happy with you leaving.”

“What makes you think he won’t be?” Tony had never discussed Gibbs with Luke before so whatever he knew would have come from Jason.

“Just echoing Jason’s sentiments.” Luke replied, confirming Tony’s conclusion. “He gave me a report yesterday, as he had been instructed to do. You sure about this, T?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you have two days plus to think it over – um...” Luke hesitated, as if uncertain if he wanted to add anything else.

“What?”

“Keep your options open, okay? I may be wrong but over the years, you’ve shared stuff with Jason about this Jethro guy that makes us think there’s more than what he’s letting you see. My gut feel is that both of you have been tango–ing around each other.”

“No, Luke.”

“Yes, T. Hear me out. Please?”

Tony yawned loudly. “Go on.”

“You think he’s straight and he thinks you’re straight. What makes you think you’re the only one who’s lying?”

“Because I’ve seen him with women. I’ve seen him take women home. Everyone knows he’s been married three times!”

“Do you know how many women I fucked before Jason asked me out?”

That shut Tony up.

“Think about it. Does it really matter? The moment Jason asked me out to dinner and I accepted, nothing else mattered. Whether I was straight or gay or bi, it was all irrelevant. What you need to do, pardon my presumptuousness, is to have the guts to be in a place where you’ll know all that matters at that point is what you’ve discovered at the point in time.”

“Huh? English, Luke.” Tony dragged himself up to a sitting position. His morning wood was poking straight up and he needed a pee. “Gotta piss. Explain that. I didn’t understand. Where am I supposed to be?” He staggered sleepily to the bathroom, putting Luke on speaker and the cell phone on the bathroom counter.

“I’m saying you’re making decisions based on half–truths and assumptions that could very well turn out to be wrong. Yes, you’ve seen Gibbs dating women. That’s the extent of what you know. Unless you’ve bugged his bedroom.” A pause. “You haven’t, have you?”

“No, but maybe I should have?”

“That’s a long pee.”

“I’m done.”

Luke heard the toilet flush then a loud fart. “ I so did not need to hear that.”

“So what were you saying?” Tony prompted.

“That you need to do something that will give you hard, cold facts. You need to have the guts to put yourself in a place where you’ll get the answers you’re looking for, even if you’re not going to like what you find. __Then__ you can make an informed decision. Right now, you’re making decisions without knowing the full facts. Resigning now is nothing but being a scaredy cat.”

“Scaredy Cat. 1948 Merry Melodies cartoon; Warner Brothers. I haven’t heard _anyone_ use that term. How old are you, again, Luke?” Tony sniggered.

“No wonder the two of you have been miserable these five years. If that’s how you are with him, do you wonder why he’s hiding in the closet from you? Or being a bastard? From where I see it, it’s self-preservation for the poor sod.”

“He’s a bastard to all of mankind, Luke. Not just me.”

“Yes, but surely after five years, hasn’t it dawned on you that you’re singled out for special bastard treatment?” Luke heard cupboards opened and shut and the coffee machine starting up.

“Just a sec.”

Luke heard more rustling and clattering.

“Alright. I hear you.” Tony brought the cup of steaming Arabica to his nose and breathed. “Need my hazelnut. One more sec.” Luke shook his head. “Thanks, buddy,” Tony said. “Now that I’ve fully woken up, I can say I appreciate your telling me all this and, surprise! I will think over what you said. No, I’m not just saying that. I don’t lie to you guys. You know that. I do want to do what you told me I need to do. Maybe after a stack of pancakes and maple, I’ll decide I have the guts to uh, put myself in a place where there’s no more doubts or questions as to where I stand.”

“You do that. Call us if you want to talk.” Luke said. “And T?

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for listening. We love you.”

“Love you, too.”

* * * * *

 Last year, the team had been on call for the 4th of July holiday and had been kept busy the following week through to the weekend. This year, the holiday fell on a Friday so the team was glad they were off rotation. Tony, however, hoped they did get called in because it sure beat staying home alone. He had no motivation to call up any of his friends, or accept the invitations to party. He was bored with the superficial chitchat, the drinking, the same ol’ dirty jokes rehashed, the same one–upmanship games they played. Did he really play them, too?

He went to his study, a converted guest bedroom, and took out the envelope. Powering up his laptop, he re–read his resignation letter as he waited for the computer to boot up.

He put the letter back in the drawer, he read the news, checked his emails then logged in to Dig That Roman, wondering if Blue–EyedMariner11 had returned after all.  He’d sent a couple of messages but received nothing in response. When Tony had logged out at midnight, Blue–EyedMariner11 had still not come back.

Tony frowned when he saw Blue–EyedMariner11’s icon showing him online. Was he? Tony sent off a message and waited. When nothing came back, he sent another one asking if he was okay then went to get a refill of coffee changing his mind at the last minute and making a mug of _genmaicha_ instead.

When he returned to his computer, there was still no reply. He hoped the guy was alright. After he’d come out to Blue–EyedMariner11, he did wonder if the guy was genuinely okay with his chat buddy turning out to be gay. What if he wasn’t? What if he was turned off by this gay stranger dumping his crap on him?

He probably should go to Hawaii, Tony muttered to himself. Even for a week. It’d do him good to have someone to talk to face to face who he knew genuinely cared about him. He’d get a load of flak from Jason if his friend ever found out he was talking to internet strangers instead of real people about his issues.

He’d put in an application for a week’s leave on Monday, if he decided resigning was a little drastic at this stage. He had deliberately not thought about what it’d be like to go to work each day at a new place knowing there wasn’t a Gibbs waiting there at his desk. Now, as he made himself consider it, his chest ached and his eyes hurt.

Must be catching Gibbs’ cold.

* * * * *

_In the darkened basement, the prone figure lay immobile, his ankle purple and swollen. His light blue track pants were soiled, the mix of urine and feces trickled across the cement floor. His forehead had a large bump but other than the unpleasantness of having relieved his bladder and bowels, nothing seemed to have been broken._

_But the man wasn’t aware. Just as he wasn’t aware when the sun rose, set and rose again. The blip–blip of yet another message from Silverfoxlover4ever added to the sad picture._

* * * * *

Sunday brought sunshine and summer heat. Tony woke up at six and went for a swim in the condo’s pool. By the time he’d done his twenty laps, several residents had already taken up the deckchairs and settled down with books, magazines or just snoozing. The condo also had a small café/bar which was open on weekends and eves of public holidays. It served a better–than–expected pizza and even had a soft–serve machine.

Tony stayed by the pool the entire morning then hit the gym which overlooked the pool. A couple of women who lived at the next block and whom he knew by sight, invited him to join them for lunch. After he’d polished off the cajun chicken salad, they invited him back to their unit. He politely declined, telling them he needed to go check on his boyfriend who was down with the flu.

He didn’t know what made him say that but it just came out. Maybe he just wanted, for little while, to pretend Gibbs was really his boyfriend. What would it feel like? To be able to introduce him that way? Or more likely, as his partner since Gibbs would balk at being called someone’s boyfriend at his age.

How old was the guy, anyway? 50s? He did say he was too young to have been in the Vietnam War. Whatever age Gibbs was, he certainly aged well.

* * * * *

By four p.m., Tony couldn’t hold out anymore. He called Gibbs and didn’t get a response. Not even going to voicemail because Gibbs didn’t know how to set it and wouldn’t learn how to because “if I couldn’t pick up, I wouldn’t be listening to voice mail either so just bloody well call back”. His words, exactly.

Tony tried again fifteen minutes later then waited half an hour before he called again. By now, he was tossing between anxious and annoyed. He thought of calling McGee on the off chance Gibbs had told him what he’d be doing this weekend but dismissed that as being highly unlikely. If Gibbs were to tell anyone what he’d be doing this weekend, it would be Ducky. Or Abby!

He pressed the speed dial for Abby who picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, Tony.” Abby answered, sounding drowsy. “What’s up?”

“Sorry, Abs. Were you taking a nap?”

“Oh, no I wasn’t. I’m uh...with a friend. You wanted something, Tony?”

“Did Gibbs tell you what he was doing this weekend?”

“Gibbs? Uh, no. Why?”

“How was he when you guys left SubZero?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was he okay?”

“He was still having that cold and he looked pissed after coming back from wherever it was he went. He asked for you, though. I told him you’d left and then he left. Haven’t spoken to him since. Why? What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just wondered if he was going away for the weekend cos I’ve been calling him and he’s not answering.”

“Why are you calling him?”

“Just to check if he’s okay. He’s never been sick before –”

“Aww...Tony, that’s so sweet of you. He’s not going to be happy being fussed over and nagged, you know.”

“I know but I thought I’d still check. I might drive over and take a look. Bring him some wonton soup. You know he loves his Chinese.”

“Sounds good. If he’s worse, call Ducky. He’s got guests staying over the weekend but I’m sure he’ll drop over to see Gibbs if he’s feeling really bad. Let me know.”

“Thanks, Abs. Bye.”

* * * * *

The porch lights were on when Tony arrived at Gibbs’ house. Must have forgotten to turn them off. Gibbs’ car was parked in the driveway and Tony let himself in, calling out to Gibbs as he stepped into the foyer. The lights were on in the living room and the kitchen but that wasn’t odd since the house tended to be dark even during the day and Gibbs always turned them on as long as he was there.

“Gibbs.” Tony called out. Must be in the basement, he said to himself. “Gibbs?” He called out again, stepping into the small landing at the top of the stairs. It  was too dark to see down the stairs though there was some ambient light coming from the alcove where Gibbs stored his tools and stuff.

God, what was that stench? Tony grimaced as he made his way down. Halfway down, he bent to peer into the room, trying to ascertain if Gibbs was down there. “You there, Gibbs?”

It wasn’t until he straightened up and looked at the bottom of the staircase that he saw the crumpled figure.

“Gibbs!” Tony took the steps two at a time, dropping down to his haunches at the unconscious man. Taking out his phone, he called Ducky.

“Ducky, it’s Tony.” He brushed aside Ducky’s greeting. “I’m at Gibbs’. Ducky, call for an ambulance. It looks like he fell down the stairs. He’s unconscious but breathing steadily. I think he’s been here awhile. He’s soiled himself. No, I won’t move him. Yeah, call me back.”

A few minutes later, Ducky called back.

“The ambulance is on its way and so am I.”

“Don’t call the others yet, Ducky.” Tony told the M..E. “Gibbs won’t want them to see him all dirty, you know?”

“Quite right, Tony. I’m likely to arrive there before the ambulance since I’m much closer. If he hasn’t broken anything, we can get him cleaned up before the ambulance gets there. I’m only about five minutes away.”

Five minutes? Ducky had to be driving like Gibbs or Ziva but he’d be grateful if Ducky did get there in time to help clean up the mess before the paramedics arrived. This was Gibbs. _His_ Gibbs. He didn’t want anyone else seeing Gibbs like this. Shit and urine coating his pants, urine running across floor. He swiped his finger across the dark wet line to make sure it was urine and not blood.

It wasn’t blood.

Tony ran up the steps and up to Gibbs’ bedroom. Grabbing a clean pair of track pants and a tee shirt, he hurried into the kitchen, opening doors to find the broom closet for a mop. He found a pail in the laundry room and grabbed a towel that was in the laundry bag. Not washed yet. Never mind. He took the roll of paper towels off the kitchen counter and found a bottle of disinfectant. Filling the pail with water, he tossed everything else in a plastic shopping bag he found in one of the drawers.

Carrying everything down, he checked if there was a light for this part of the room but the light over the staircase was all there was. Muffling a curse of annoyance, he told himself he’d nag Gibbs until he got proper lighting for this cave of his.

He carefully drew Gibbs pants and underwear down, working them past his hips.. the flaccid penis lay nestled on the bed of salt and pepper hair and Tony felt a rush of emotion seeing his fantasy–lover so vulnerable. In all his dreams, Gibbs was always strong and in control, yet always gentle and giving.

His dream–Gibbs was never the growling Dominant he was in real life. Probably because the whole Dom–sub culture was never Tony’s thing and a vanilla sex life, boring to others, was actually his fantasy. All he wanted was to live openly. No more secrets, no more masks to hide his ugly past.

Tony pulled the pants and boxers down to the ankles, revealing the mess Gibbs had made. How long had he been down here? Why did he soil himself? Tony grimaced at the stench but when Gibbs moaned softly, he rushed out words of assurance and comfort.

 ”It’s ok, Gibbs. I’m here.” Tony said from Gibbs’ feet where he was carefully working the pant leg over a very swollen ankle. He could see Gibbs’ lips were cracked and the sickly pallor evident even under the dim lighting.  Finally removing the soiled pants and underwear, amidst more soft groans from Gibbs, Tony quickly set about to wipe off the dried excrement from Gibbs’ legs and bottom with the dampened paper towels.

By the time he’d wiped off most of it and dried Gibbs’ off with the towel, Ducky was making his way down the stairs.

“Ohdearohdear.” The M.E. muttered.

“He’s semi–conscious,” Tony said. “Right ankle is badly swollen. Might be broken.”

“Let’s hope not,” Ducky said. “An X–Ray will tell. Ah, that must be the paramedics,” he said when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get them,” Tony said, already halfway up the stairs.

 

_**Bethesda Hospital** _

 The X–rays revealed that the ankle was not fractured but badly sprained, as Ducky thought. Tony had waited until the results came out while Ducky had returned home quickly to explain the situation to his guests.

While he sat in the waiting area, Tony called Abby and the rest of the team. They descended on him before Ducky returned, all three clamoring for details.

“How is he, Tony?” Abby asked, madly waving her hands. “Where is he?”

“What happened?” McGee asked.

“The nurse told me they’re still running tests,” Ziva said. “How did you find him? Did Gibbs call you?”

“Can I see him?” Abby asked. Without waiting for the answer, she rushed off to ask a nurse.

“What happened to him, Tony?” McGee asked again.

“Hang on, guys. One at a time.” Tony dragged his hand across his tired eyes. “I tried calling him this afternoon and he didn’t pick up. I decided to drop by his house to see if he needed anything. I was thinking he might need some dinner but could be too sick to bother. When I went down to the basement to look for him, I found him on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Oh no!” Abby cried. “He – he could have broken his neck. He didn’t, did he? No, of course he didn’t,” she said, answering her own question. The fear in her voice had Tony hugging her to him.

“No, he didn’t and they have done the X–rays. Nothing is broken or fractured.” Tony assured her.

“Thank God.” McGee muttered.

“But he’s got concussion and in and out of consciousness.” Tony added. He didn’t want to tell them about Gibbs’ diarrhea and the tests being done to determine the cause.

Abs started crying softly. “He hit his head, obviously. What if –”

“He’ll be okay, Abs.” Tony cut her off. He saw Ducky hurrying in and going straight for the counter, asking for the doctor in attendance. “Ducky should be able to tell us more after he’s talked to the doctors. Why don’t you all go on home and I’ll text you when I know more?”

“No,” Abby said stubbornly, still sniffling into her tissue. “I’m staying.”

“We’ll wait and see what Ducky says first.” McGee told them all. “Let’s go sit down.”

* * * * *

“It appears Gibbs had an adverse reaction to the antibiotics he took.” Ducky told them much later. The three special agents and Abby looked up, their drowsiness dissipating as anxiety returned.

“Is he okay, though?” Tony asked.

“He’s still semi–conscious,” Ducky said. “We were concerned about the loss of consciousness but the x–rays show no fractures to the skull. The diarrhea is likely due to his reaction to the antibiotics but the results of the other tests will tell us more. For now, we are positive he will recover quite nicely.”

“Thank God.” Tony muttered. “Can we see him?”

“Let me try and see what I can do,” Ducky said.

He returned a few minutes later to say only one of them could go in and only five minutes.

Tony was already hurrying to ask which room Gibbs was in before Ducky finished.

“Let him go, Abby.” Ducky pulled Abby’s arm back when she started to go after Tony. “You know Gibbs is special to him,” he said pointedly, looking directly at her and deliberately not at the other two.

Abby nodded. “But he will be okay, won’t he? I mean, it’s just a cold, right?”

“Abby, Gibbs is a very fit and healthy man.” Ducky reminded her. “His injuries from the fall are minor, considering he could have broken his neck.

“I know! But he’s unconscious! If he’s only got a sprained ankle, why is he unconscious?”

“A I said earlier,” the M.E. reminded Abby. “His loss of consciousness is very likely a result of the concussion. His body is also weakened, no doubt, by the cold and dehydration because he’d been lying there in his basement for days –”

“Ohh. Why didn’t I check in on him earlier?” Abby cried.

“ – but,” Ducky continued as if Abby hadn’t interrupted, “he should recover relatively quickly though that ankle will keep him in bed for a day or two.”

“How long was he lying there in the basement, do you know?” Abby asked.

“Since Thursday night, I believe. He’d told me on Thursday evening that he was leaving for a fishing resort on Friday morning.”

“Thursday! It’s Sunday night now! Thank God, Tony went and checked on him.”

“Well, we all would have if he didn’t turn up for work tomorrow, wouldn’t we?”

“Yes, but if he’d cut himself, he’d have bled to death by now.”

“Abby, he didn’t okay?” McGee went to her and gave her a shake. “We got him. He’s going to be fine.”

* * * * *

“Gibbs.” Tony whispered in his boss’ ear. “You will get well, you hear me?” Gibbs moaned softly, taking a deep ragged breath. “It’s just a little cold, Marine. Think how embarrassing this is – the mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs felled by a cold.” Tony took Gibbs’ hand and squeezed. “Besides, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. The minute they let you leave the hospital, I’m taking you home and you can bitch all you want but I’m not moving from your side until you’re back to your old ‘second ‘b’ is for bastard’ self, you got me?”

Gibbs’ eyes flickered open momentarily and Tony sagged with relief.

Before he could say anything else to Gibbs, the nurse had come in and was telling him his five minutes was up.

“He’s awake.” Tony told her. “He opened his eyes. Just before you came in.”

The nurse bent down to Gibbs. “Mr. Gibbs. Are you awake?” She turned to Tony. “You need to go. I’ll let you know if he has come round.”

“He has.” Tony nodded at Gibbs whose eyes had opened again but closed a few moments later. “Gibbs, I have to go now but I’ll be outside until they let me in again, okay?”

He gave Gibbs’ hand another squeeze and left.

Tony updated the rest of the team who was waiting anxiously for his reappearance. Abby’s tears started again upon hearing Gibbs had regained consciousness. McGee and Ziva were visibly relieved and asked when they could see him.

“Hey.” Tony halted the demands. “Gibbs hasn’t got a terminal disease. He’s got a cold and a sprained ankle.”

“But he’s never been sick before,” McGee countered. “So even a cold could bring him down. Couldn’t it?”

“Nah,” Tony flopped down on the couch. “It’ll make him more irascible, for sure, but we’ll get our Gibbs back in no time.” He looked around. “Where’s Ducky?”

“He went to talk to some doctor friend of his,” Abby said. “Hurrying the tests, no doubt.”

“Why don’t you guys go home?” Tony suggested. “I’ll come by to check on Gibbs first thing in the morning. McGee, you’re in charge so handle any cases until I get in.”

“Sure, Tony. You going home?” McGee asked.

“Yeah. I’m beat.”

They shuffled out and took the elevator down in silence until Ziva spoke. “If we’re like this when Gibbs catches a cold, what are we going to be like if something serious happens?”

No one responded to that.

* * * * *

Instead of heading home like he told the team, Tony drove back to Gibbs’ house. This time properly gloved up, he went down to the basement with a fresh pail of water and cleaned up the remainder of the mess. After disinfecting the floor he took the soiled clothes to the laundry room where he washed them by hand so they wouldn’t stink out the place when he threw them in the trash. He didn’t know when the trash was collected in Gibbs’ neighborhood but he hoped it would be tomorrow.

That done, he went back down to the basement to check that he hadn’t left any of the cleaning equipment behind. The floor was clean enough, though the shitty odor still lingered in the warm summer air. He turned out the light and was about to go up the stairs when a once–over showed Gibbs’ laptop on the work table was still on. He backtracked to it. Trust the guy not to even use a screensaver. Tony was just about to shut it down when the screen came awake and he caught a familiar username on the open chat window.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is thrown for a loop. Gibbs? Blue-eyedMariner11? But how? And why?
> 
> McGee likes Tony's new digs but is worried whether Tony can survive an injured Gibbs living with him even if it's just for a few days. Ziva, of course, predicts dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

_Well, I’ll be damned._ Stunned, Tony plonked down on the chair and scrolled through Blue–EyedMariner11’s chats with Silverfoxlover4ever.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. _No_. It can’t be. There was no mistake, though. Gibbs was Blue–EyedMariner11. Tony scrolled up the chat sequence again and yep, there it was. He’d not only come out to Gibbs, he’d told him he was in love with Gibbs. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_! Shutting everything down, Tony left the basement in a state of shock. He went to Gibbs’ bedroom to look for Gibbs’ cell phone and found it on the bathroom counter. The battery was dead but he found the charger on Gibb’s bedside table and tossed it into his backpack as well.

He drove home in a blur, contemplating the magnitude of the aftermath. Did Gibbs know Silverfoxlover4ever was Tony? If he did, why didn’t he say so? It wasn’t like Gibbs at all to play these mindgames. And since when did Gibbs join internet groups and _chat_ , for fuck sake!

Maybe McGee showed him? He’d have to ask him discreetly. But why? Why would Gibbs even want to know about all that cyber stuff? Gibbs was the unofficial poster boy for Technophobes & Cyberphobes United. But if he, for whatever reason, suddenly developed an interest in the internet, how would he know to go to Dig That Roman and then send Silverfoxlover4ever a private message? That’s right. _Gibbs_ was the one who initiated the contact, not Tony. Gibbs had zeroed in on _him_ , not Jason, who actually spent more time on the site than Tony.

Tony was still mulling over this as he let himself in his apartment. He stripped off, dumped his clothes in the wash then headed straight for the shower. He gave himself a good scrub from head to toe, turning the water as hot as he could bear without boiling himself.

 _Abby_. Abby would know what was going on here and Abby had to have been the one who told Gibbs about Dig That Roman.

* * * * *

Gibbs just about slept through all of Monday. The team stopped by to visit but apart from a few minutes with Abby and Ducky, he was too drained to talk to anyone else. The concussion, though not serious, did give him a headache and made him disoriented much of the time. He dozed, awoke for a few moments then fell back to sleep.

At certain points, he felt someone holding his hand, a soft voice murmuring in his ear and a familiar scent but he couldn’t reach out or ask who it was. His eyes remained shut, heavy with an exhaustion he’d never experienced before.

On Tuesday morning, Tony walked into the ward and asked the nurse at the station if Gibbs had awoken yet.

“He was awake when I went to take his bp about an hour ago.” The nurse told Tony. “asked where he was and when I told him, cursed and went back to sleep. I’d say he’s on the mend.” She added with a roll of her eyes.

Tony laughed. “So when can he be discharged?”

“Once his physician gives the go–ahead.”

“The results are in?”

“Yesterday evening. Dr. Henley should be making his rounds here in –” she checked her watch, “fifteen minutes.”

“Any chance of him being discharged today?” Tony asked.

“Yes, if his results are okay, he should be able to go home. He was very dehydrated when he came in but the intravenous replenishment’s taken care of that. We’ll see what Dr. Henley says.” She moved away and Tony headed for Gibbs’ room.

He stood at Gibbs’ bedside watching him sleep. His first thoughts, seeing Gibbs lying so still, hooked up the IV drip, mouth slightly parted, was _what were you up to? Why the charade?_ He approached the bed quietly. _But first things first –  get well._ __Then I’ll kick your ass, boss.__

Gibbs’ breathing sounded okay but his pallor was too pale; the lines around his eyes more pronounced. The IV drip added to the alien image before Tony’s eyes. He’d never seen Gibbs like this – so human. Normal. Vulnerable.

He startled when Gibbs spoke, his voice coming out in a croak, “You should be at work.”

“Just came by to bring you a change of clothes.” Tony pulled up a chair and sat next to Gibbs who grunted something unintelligible.

 Tony continued to study the older agent, tried to figure out the puzzle even as he told himself to set it aside for later. “Your doctor should be coming in soon and we’ll know what your results say.”

“Good morning, DiNozzo.” Ducky entered the room. “and how is our patient this morning? I spoke to the doctor last night and he was confident there aren’t any complications but we’ll see what he says this morning.”

The breakfast tray was brought in just then and Tony elevated Gibbs so he could eat. When Gibbs didn’t make a move to do so, Tony took the glass of juice and brought it close to Gibbs’ lips.

Gibbs glared at him. “I can hold the damn glass, DiNozzo.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re strong enough to hold it steady. Won’t be very comfortable if you’re covered in juice.”

Ducky frowned at his friend’s curt tone.

Gibbs gave Tony another glare but instead of balking or pushing the glass away, he covered Tony’s hand with his and let his senior special agent help him drink the juice. “Coffee.”

“Nope. No coffee,” Tony said, checking the contents of the breakfast. “Cold milk, cereal. A banana.” He lifted the cover from the tray. “Scrambled eggs on buttered toast, a pathetic slice of ham. And, of course, a bottle of water.”

“No coffee?” Gibbs rasped, looking mutinous.

“You’re dehydrated, Gibbs.” Ducky explained. “Once your electrolytes are back to normal, you’ll can have your coffee.”

“And they are..” Tony and Ducky turned at the voice. “Ah, Dr. Mallard.” Dr. Henley greeted Ducky. “Mr. Gibbs. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Coffee.” Gibbs replied.

“Not yet, Mr. Gibbs. You’ve rehydrated well but best to stay off the caffeine for a few days.” Dr. Henley smiled at Gibbs, turning to Tony before he caught the look Gibbs threw him.

“This is Tony DiNozzo.” Ducky introduced him.  
“He was the one who found Jethro last night. Tony is Jethro’s senior special agent.”

Dr. Henley shook Tony’s hand. “I’m sure Mr. Gibbs is grateful for that.” Dr. Henley turned to Gibbs. “Well, Jethro, your tests show no other reactions to the antibiotics you took. We’ve got that on file and you need to take note of your allergy to amoxicillin. Your concussion was due to the fall, as we suspected.” His eyes went to the maroon–purple bump on Gibbs’ forehead. “But, as I said, no further complications. You still have to deal with your cold and your sprained ankle but even without the ankle injury, you’d still require recuperating time.”

“Go home.” Gibbs said.

“I was pleased to hear you slept through most of the day yesterday and that would have helped tremendously,” Dr. Henley said. “So yes, ET. You can go home.”

Tony chuckled and in answer to Gibb’s frown, said, “ET. movie about an alien who crash–landed on earth and his – never mind.”

 Dr. Henley smiled at both of them then said to Gibbs, “we will give you something to deal with your laryngitis. What you need to do is give your throat complete rest. Don’t talk unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“He doesn’t talk normally, so no problem there,” Tony muttered.

Dr., Henley looked at him quizzically.

“Jethro is what you might call ‘taciturn’.” Ducky clarified.

“Ah. Well,” Dr. Henley smiled. “That will work in your favor, Jethro. Your ankle should be fine in a few days – it’s merely a sprain, although a bad one. We were more concerned about your allergic reaction to the amoxicillin. You can be discharged today, if you like but because of your concussion and the aftermath of your allergic reaction, I can only discharge you if you have someone who can stay with you for a few days until you’re able to walk on your own.” Dr. Henley turned to Ducky.

“Yes. Me,” Tony said. “I’ll be taking care of him.” He confirmed, ignoring Gibbs’ protest.

“Good.” Dr. Henley gave a nod of approval. “Good. Jethro will require a fair amount of care, though, so you’ll have to make arrangements for that. He will need assistance getting to the bathroom and preparing meals. We don’t want to take any chances while he’s still having dizzy spells and a sprained ankle.”

“I know,” Tony said.

Gibbs made more unintelligible noises.

“Jethro.” Dr. Henley had moved further away to  the foot of the bed. “Your ankle may not be broken but it is a severe sprain. If you want to be up and about chasing the bad guys again, I’m afraid you’re going to have to suck it up and endure a few days of nursing–care. It’s your call, of course. You can remain in hospital for another week.”

“Jethro?” Ducky asked. “What will it be? Hospital or home?

“Home.” Gibbs turned his head away from everyone and closed his eyes. They did have a point about his being lightheaded still and negotiating those stairs at home by himself would be a bad idea. He’d have to deal with having Tony at his house twenty–four seven for a few days but he’d handle that after they got him out of this damn place.

“Well, then, if Tony would go to the nursing station, he can handle the paperwork and they’ll give him whatever instructions he’ll need on Gibbs’ post–discharge care. Have a good day, gentlemen.”

After Tony followed Dr. Henley out, Ducky lowered himself to the chair Tony had vacated. “Now, listen to me, my friend,” he said to Gibbs. “DiNozzo, despite your appalling treatment of him these months, cared enough to stop by your house to check on you yesterday. If he hadn’t you’d still be lying unconscious in your basement, covered in urine and excrement.” He saw the shock on Gibbs’ face. “Quite right, Jethro. You were a frightful mess but to be expected. Adverse reactions to amoxicillin include dizziness, diarrhea, vomiting and more. We can only guess that if you hadn’t fallen, you’d have made it to the toilet in time. As it is, you did fall – and whether that was because you tripped or because you had a sudden dizzy spell doesn’t really matter at this point – what does is that you knocked yourself out with the fall. I last spoke with you on Thursday evening and you told me you were leaving for the resort on Friday morning which means you’d been lying there in your basement since Thursday night.”

Gibbs shut his eyes as the full impact of the Ducky’s statement sank in. Ducky didn’t miss the telltale blush that crept up to Gibbs’ face.

“DiNozzo found you early Sunday evening because he had tried calling you several times but you didn’t pick up so he dropped over to ask if you wanted some dinner.

“I can only hope that in time, you will come to realize what a special man DiNozzo is. He cleaned you up by the time I got to your house and before the ambulance arrived because he knew you wouldn’t want to be seen in the state you were in. Not even by me. And you and I have been good friends longer than DiNozzo’s been with NCIS.”

Gibbs cracked open his eyes, lips parting to say something but nothing came out. The pain that filled his eyes weren’t over his sore throat and guts but he was unable to articulate everything that had going on inside him for months. No, _years_. Since he first met Tony in Baltimore.

“You know what’s the next best thing to talking to dead people?” Ducky asked. “Talking to _live_ people who are too sick to talk back.” Then taking Gibbs’ hand, he leaned closer. “Now, as your closest friend, I’m going to give you a bit of advice – just as I did last Thursday when you came down to autopsy.” Ducky drew a breath before continuing. “Tony is going to take you home and he’s going to be taking care of you. This is your chance to redeem yourself, Jethro. Tell him how you really feel about him.”

“Wha—what are – yyou t–talking ab—bout?” Gibbs whispered. He tried to clear his throat but the pain had him grimacing so he just shut his eyes again and squeezed Ducky’s hand instead.

“Jethro, this is just between you and me unless Fornell has already taken it upon himself to talk to you…but I know your feelings for DiNozzo are, let’s say, different from what you feel for McGee.”

Gibbs’ eyes flew open but he didn’t deny what Ducky just said. He was too stunned, he guessed. He thought he’d done a rather good job of blending into his environment during those years as a Marine, as a sniper in enemy territory. No one, he was sure, knew about his sexual preferences. He was wrong, obviously.

“Just because I’m an expert at reading dead people doesn’t mean I’m useless at live ones.” Ducky huffed. “To be frank, I have often wondered when you’d deem our friendship good enough to confide in me. And yet, I would have been perfectly fine leaving you to your secret, Jethro, if it had not meant coming face to face with the consequences of your denial every day. You do not have the right to hurt DiNozzo the way you have been. No one should have to see the pain and puzzlement on his face from time to time or, in my case, wishing he had fallen for anyone else but a man who’s so emotionally unavailable.”

Ducky let go of Gibbs’ hand and stood up. He looked at his friend silently for a moment before bending to press a kiss on Gibbs’ forehead. “ _I’m_ available if you have anything to tell me. Now, I’ll go see if DiNozzo has made any headway with the paperwork.”

“Duck–y.” Gibbs’ called out softly.

“Yes, Jethro.”

“Gotta talk.”

“We’ll do that when your throat is better.” Ducky assured him. “Though DiNozzo’s the one you really ought to be talking to.”

Ducky returned a few minutes later to tell Gibbs that the paperwork for his discharge was being processed but it would take a couple of hours. Tony would be back to drive him home.

Gibbs muttered his thanks and sank back in his bed, drifting off to sleep as the sedative took effect.

* * * * *

Muted voices dragged him back to the surface and he blinked his eyes open. DiNozzo was on the phone but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. The nurse came in and shooed Tony out, pulling the curtains around Gibbs.

Outside Gibbs’ room, Tony continued his conversation with McGee.  ”You got the wheelchair?”

“Yes. Took me awhile to convince Mrs. Mallard I wasn’t the new gardener. She let me take the wheelchair after I had Ducky confirm that he sent me.”

“Paperwork’s done so we’re ready to leave.”

“Tony, are you sure about this?”

“ Yes, McGee. I’m sure. In case you’ve forgotten, we’re dealing with a six-foot Marine with a badly-sprained ankle, not a kid we can carry up and down the stairs.  My place has an extra–large shower stall and all we need is one of my outdoor chairs from the balcony. Gibbs can sit on it to bathe. No stairs, just a single level with everything within his reach.”

“Gibbs might prefer just sleeping on his couch.” McGee persisted.

“And you think after twenty–four hours, he won’t even attempt going up the stairs to his bedroom or the basement?”

McGee considered that. “Guess you got a point there.”

“Or that he won’t try to shower? And I guess you’ve forgotten his house has only one bathroom and it’s upstairs _and_ it’s a bathtub that he’s got to climb in and out of?”

“Uh huh. He should go to your place.” McGee’s conceded. “Wait. You have a shower stall? Your bathroom has a bathtub, if I recall.”

“I moved.”

“You moved?” McGee asked, surprised and sounding annoyed. “You never told us you moved.”

“And when did you become my keeper? Step on it, Probie, before the boss wakes up and starts throwing a fit.”

“I’m only three minutes away. Be right up.”

The nurse was still in Gibbs’ room so Tony went in search of the vending machine, returning to the waiting area with a bottle of water.

He sat down and drank half the bottle before stopping. Leaning his head back against the couch, he hoped Gibbs wouldn’t put up too much of a fight when he found out where he was going to be staying. There was no way he was going to let Gibbs be alone in that dark, dank house of his when he couldn’t walk. He was too weak from his ordeal to even be trusted with a crutch. A few more days yes but even after, going up and down those stairs would be too risky. Besides, the basement still reeked of shit and piss.

 He’d packed Gibbs’ clothes, personal items and his laptop before leaving for the hospital this morning. Both Ziva and Abby were anxious to see Gibbs and relieved that he was being discharged this morning.

Ziva, however, predicted dire consequences for Tony. “It’s admirable of you, Tony, but are you sure you’ll be able to survive having a sick Gibbs living with you? You can barely handle him when everything’s fine. He’s now got a sprained ankle and that knock on his head could even turn him psychotic.”

“People do not develop psychosis from a knock to the head, Ziva.” Tony told her. “Now keep an eye on the shop until McGee gets back. No, don’t come over. He’s sedated and he needs to sleep it off. Nothing serious so just treat him the way you do me when I get a nasty cold – ignore me and keep a distance in case my germs jump onto you. Gotta go. McGee’s here.”

“You know what, Tony?” McGee said, coming up to Tony. “Ziva’s going to kill me when she finds out I’m going to be seeing your apartment first.”

Tony turned a bemused face to McGee. “Why would she care one way or another? Actually, you’re right.” He grinned. “C’mon, the nurse is out.”

Tony went over to the counter, spoke to the nurses at their station and got the green light for the patient to leave. Breathing out a sigh of relief – it had taken only an hour for them to process the paperwork – he opened the door to Gibbs’ room and held it open for McGee to wheel in the wheelchair.

McGee gawked at the body lying on the bed, finding hard to believe it was his boss – who’d never had a cough or a cold in his life. Lots of nicks and scars from the years as a Marine, apparently, but not everyday things like the cold. Gibbs looked pretty awful, too. Still a handsome bastard, as a few ladies had been heard to remark, but he did look less than healthy.

Tony took out a pair of track pants from his backpack and went over to Gibbs. “Time to go.” No response. “Boss. Gibbs. Wake up.”

Gibbs opened his eyes and Tony’s face swam in his vision. “Sleep.” His eyes closed again.

“I know, boss.” Tony bent to his ear. “I need to get you out of your hospital gown and into your clothes, okay? Then we can go.”

“K,” came the soft reply. McGee raised his brows in surprise at Gibbs’ easy acquiescence.

Tony pulled the pants on with McGee’s help then told him to get the tee shirt from his backpack. “Lift your ass, boss,” Tony said, softly. By the time McGee had dug through Tony’s bag and retrieved the shirt, Gibbs was sitting up on the edge of his bed. Tony had an arm around Gibbs’ shoulders and McGee was, again, surprised at the docile man his boss had become. Maybe Ziva was right and the concussion had done something to Gibbs’ brain.

“C’mon, boss. Get on your Ferrari.” Tony helped Gibbs off the bed and onto the wheelchair which McGee held steady.

* * * * *

Gibbs had had plenty of time to think over what Ducky had said. And his friend had said a lot. First, Gibbs had to get it around his head that Ducky knew he wasn’t straight. Well, not as straight as he’d been making himself out to be. If asked, Gibbs’ answer would be that he considered himself bisexual. Not because he knew that for sure, but because he had had sex with women before. He’d have to think about that more deeply but for now, Ducky knew about his feelings for DiNozzo and that meant he needed to sit down and talk to his friend. Ducky had been a good friend, different from Fornell. With Fornell, he could kick back and shoot the breeze whereas with Ducky, he went to him when he didn’t want to be alone but didn’t want noise either. Ducky provided quiet conversation and a good listening ear while he could sit back with his bourbon and listen to Ducky regale him with stories of his childhood.

Tony wasn’t the only thing Gibbs needed to tell Ducky about. It was time he told Ducky about Shannon and Kelly. Then, there was also Tony himself. Gibbs had a lot of redeeming to do and he didn’t know if there would be anything left after he told Tony he was Blue–EyedMariner11.

Gibbs suddenly stilled when he recalled the night of his fall. He’d been chatting with Tony and in his rush to go upstairs to the toilet, had not shut down his laptop. It would be still sitting there on the counter, still logged on. Shit. There was no way he could go down to the basement to retrieve it. He’d have to call Abby and get her to do it.

Gibbs dozed off in the car and when he awoke, Tony was next to him in the backseat, speaking to someone on the phone. McGee was driving.

“Yes, director. No, no point coming over because he can’t speak. His throat’s still sore and the doctor told him to stay quiet for the rest of the week. He’s also taking sedatives so no, he’s not really ready for visitors. Yes, no complications so he’s just wrestling with the common cold and a twisted ankle. I will do that, director. ‘bye.” Tony rang off and glanced at Gibbs who was eying him speculatively albeit through half–closed eyes. “That was the director, boss. Just making sure I give her a daily sitrep on your condition.”

Gibbs hmmed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again later, their vehicle was entering what looked like the basement car park of a hotel.

He sat up heavily. “Where are we?” he mumbled.

“My place.” Tony told him, getting out of the car to go over to Gibbs’ side. “McGee, get the wheelchair while I help Gibbs out.”

“Why your place?” Gibbs asked, his voice all thick and raspy.

“Because yours has got a staircase and you have a bathtub instead of a shower stall.” Tony replied. “No need to spell it out, boss. Besides, I’ve got the best Chinese restaurant just down the road – and  Arabicatta on the ground floor of my block.” he added. “That’s a great little coffee place. Not that you will need it because I treated myself to a nifty little coffee–maker for my birthday. All you need to do is press a button and your poison fills your cup.”

Gibbs took in the marbled elevator lobby. “You moved into a five–star hotel?”

“No. It’s a condo.”

“You never told us you moved.” McGee said for the second time. “And to _here_? This is one of the top condos in DC.”

The elevator stopped at the 12th floor and opened out to another marbled hallway. Tony wheeled Gibbs to the end of the hallway and opened the door, using his index finger on the fingerprint recognition lock.

Gibbs frowned as they entered Tony’s apartment. Behind him McGee stood open–mouthed before muttering, “I’m a dead man. Ziva is gonna kill me for sure.”

“Let me give you the twenty–cent tour,” Tony said. “Won’t take a minute then you can go lie down.” He dropped his backpack on the kitchen counter. “Coffee machine.” He patted the black–chrome contraption. “Beans are in the cabinet underneath and mugs are here.” He opened another cabinet, “But you can use one of the beer mugs.” He took one out and placed it on the dish rack then came back to Gibbs. “Study is here.” He wheeled Gibbs round a corner to a room which housed a sofa, some shelves which were filled from top to bottom with books and a desk with a computer. “It’s supposed to be the second bedroom but I don’t have people staying over so didn’t see the need for one.” McGee trotted behind, still awed by the apartment. He knew Tony was sort of rich but not – not like this. Okay, the apartment wasn’t luxuriously furnished but it did have great style in its simplicity and those views were to die for.

“Master bedroom is here.”

Gibbs looked at the four–poster and the floor to ceiling picture windows with views of the city and the Capitol. He shook his head. “Hell, DiNozzo. How can you afford a place like this?”

“Born with a platinum spoon.” Tony replied in a quiet voice. “You knew that.” He shrugged. “I like living well and I’m thankful my mother left me enough money…but that’s all it is. Doesn’t define me.  Not all of me, that is.” He stole a look at McGee but the agent had stepped inside the walk–in closet. “When I first came to DC, I rented that rats’ nest as you called it. I’d have continued to stay there since I’m hardly home but the darn boiler blew up a second time and then the place started leaking.” He paused to ask himself why he was explaining all this to Gibbs but figured he’d have to sooner or later. “Cousin of a friend of mine just moved out of this place and offered to let me stay for as long as I needed.

“I fell in love with it at first sight. She asked if I was interested in buying it as she was putting it on sale. She offered me a bargain and I took it. Moved in at the start of this year. I can afford it. I just never bothered to make those kinds of decisions until they were presented to me. Guess I was thinking all I needed was somewhere to lie down. Didn’t need a fancy place since I was at work till late often. Weekends, too.”

“You didn’t tell me.” Gibbs said, accusingly. He was always under the impression Tony’s trust fund was a small one. Enough to pay for the rent of a regular apartment. Not _this_. First, the whole serious history–archaeology hobby then the I’m gay–and–in–love–with–my–boss bombshell. What other secrets were there? He eyed Tony with uncertainty, the temptation to retreat almost overwhelming him. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t belong in DiNozzo’s world. __Get that into your fat head, Marine.__

“Would have told you, eventually.” Tony answered, mistaking the cause of Gibbs’ frown. “I did report my change of address with HR, of course, but I didn’t give you a spare key because this place uses a biometric fingerprint reader. I’ll have yours done when you’ve rested up.”

“This is unbelievable, Tony!” McGee rushed around the spacious bedroom like a kid. “And you have a walk–in closet! It’s huge for a two–bedroom apartment! Omigod and you’re not kidding about the shower. Wait till I show Abby!” He poked his head out of the bathroom. “Has Abby been here?”

“No. No one except Jason. He flew in briefly last week.”

“Did he? We should have gone for drinks.”

“He was here for a meeting and stayed over for one night only.”

“He must have been impressed.” McGee said.

“Unlikely,” Tony said. He and Luke a huge ocean–view bungalow in Hawaii.”

Gibbs frown got even more pronounced as he heard that Jason had been in Tony’s apartment. And if the guy lived in Hawaii, as their website stated, then did Jason sleep here when he visited?

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs comes clean with Ducky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

“Ziva went back to SubZero last night and got an ID for our other victim,” Tony told Gibbs after he got off the phone. “His name is Chris Berenger, a dancer with DUI – that’s Dancing Under the Influence. Yeah, really.” He’d smiled at the droll look Gibbs gave him. “Bartender, Mike Ramirez, ID’d him. Said he had more to tell us but could only talk to us before his shifts starts. We’re meeting him at four. I’ll grab dinner on my way home.” He hesitated, then said, “Call me if you need anything. Here, your cell phone.” He dug it out of his pants pocket and gave it to Gibbs. Charged it up. Charger’s on the kitchen counter. Your laptop’s in the bedroom. Kato will be bringing your lunch soon. No need to pay him. I keep an account with them.” Seeing Gibbs blank look, Tony explained, “Kato’s the Chinese kid who works in the deli downstairs. He’ll be bringing up a chicken salad and soup. That okay?”

“Coffee?” Gibbs responded.

“On it.” Tony took out a large thermos mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee for Gibbs.

After they left, Gibbs wheeled himself onto the balcony where there was a small table.

Glad to have some time to himself, Gibbs contemplated what the hell was he to do next. His memory was a little fuzzy but if he was right, he’d taken the antibiotics Franks had left behind. That was what he’d told the A&E doctors. He was found in the basement. So he must have been working on his boat. No, wait a minute. He had been using his laptop.

He wheeled himself quickly back inside, heading for the bedroom. His laptop was in its bag, on top of a chest of drawers. He reached up for it and quickly took it out, powering it on.

When he logged on to Dig That Roman, he opened his chat window, knowing he’d see the last message and the timestamp.

There it was, his last few lines to Silverfoxlover4ever. There were three from Silverfoxlover4ever after that, asking if Blue–EyedMariner11 was alright. Then nothing.

Did he close the chat window? Did he shut down the laptop? He couldn’t remember. He could ask Tony, he guessed, but was he ready to face what came next if Tony said h’de shut down the laptop?

Giving a self–directed snort, Gibbs lifted his hand and added a head–slap to it. What was he thinking. Of course he had to come clean with Tony. And if the fallout was worse than he was prepared for, he could always check into a hotel.  When his ankle healed well enough for him to manage the stairs he could go home. He was a Marine, for God’s sake. He powered down and put the laptop back on the dresser.

He had the whole afternoon to kill before Tony got back so he called Ducky to ask if the M.E. had a couple of hours free. It wasn’t until he was back out in the balcony that it dawned on him there was only one bed in the apartment. He hoped Ducky wouldn’t notice.

* * * * *

 “Oh my…” Ducky breathed,  when he entered the apartment. “I never thought the minimalist look would look this good.”

“The cleaners’ favorite look, I bet.” Gibbs shut the door and wheeled himself back to the lounge.

“DiNozzo’s more well–off than I thought.” Ducky murmured. “The apartment does suit his personality, I must say. Open and spacious like his generous nature. Clean lines, simple furnishings and lots of light. Very contemporary. Very chic, as they would say. Yes, yes. Very DiNozzo.”

“Hmmph.” Gibbs grunted.

“Did you know?”

“Know what?”

Ducky sighed. “That the boy lived in a place like this, what else. That he’s as wealthy as an apartment like this would indicate.” Then, as if the thought just struck him, he asked, “have you been here before?”

“No, Ducky. I didn’t even know he’d moved.”

“Right. Now what did you call me here for, Jethro?”

“To talk about a couple of things.”

Ducky sat down and Gibbs maneuvered the wheelchair so they faced each other.

“What you said at the hospital this morning.” Gibbs began. “You were right and I should have told you…about me. I’m sorry and yes, I’m apologizing. There’s also something else I should have told you – I was married four times, not three.” He could see the surprise on Ducky’s face and rushed on. “It – was a long time ago. I met Shannon the day I was due to ship out. I wasn’t yet twenty. We corresponded and started a long–distance romance. I had her photos to prove I was like any of them – totally heterosexual with a pretty girl waiting for me back home. When I got back to Stillwater, we dated and I now had more pictures, this time of us together. No one seeing those would ever guess what I was inside.” Gibbs paused and put his head in his hands.

“Jethro?” Ducky touched him on the shoulder.

Gibbs lifted his head and tired, bloodshot eyes met Ducky’s concerned ones. “I’m okay. Just a little tired.”

“It’s going to take you a few days to recover from your concussion, Jethro. Why don’t you lie down? I can come back tomorrow.”

“No. I’ll be fine. J–just takes me awhile to gather my thoughts and I rush them out in case I forget…tires me out doing that.”

“Then take your time. We have all afternoon. No new guests in autopsy today and should any come in while I’m here, Palmer is more than able to handle them. Now, where were we?”

“Shannon told me she was pregnant,” Gibbs said, picking up from where he left off. “Until then, marriage hadn’t been on my mind because of the internal battle that was going on in me but once she told me she was pregnant, I said ‘let’s get married’ and we did. She miscarried, Duck.”

“I’m sorry, Jethro.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Shannon was a very strong woman. She hurt but she didn’t fall apart. Our daughter, Kelly, was born four years later.”

“That must have helped. Where are they now?”

There was a long pause before Gibbs added, “They were killed while I was deployed in the Gulf.”

Ducky sucked in a breath, bringing a hand to his lips. “Oh, dear. I am so sorry, Jethro.”

Gibbs looked down at his hands, at the fingers that were twisted together. “Shannon was due to testify against a drug cartel member who she’d witnessed killing a Marine. Kelly was eight years old and the most gorgeous little girl ever. They’d been placed under protective custody but the day they were being transported by a Fed, a sniper shot him in the head. The vehicle crashed, killing my wife and daughter.”

Ducky reached out and hugged Gibbs. “I’m so, so, sorry, Jethro. No wonder you kept this to yourself all these years. It’s too tragic…too painful.”

Gibbs breathed in deeply. His nose was stuffed up again and his throat hurt. “If I had been true to myself, been less of a coward, I wouldn’t have started up that relationship with Shannon; wouldn’t have led her on.”

“What do you mean?” Ducky asked.

“I was afraid of what I was feeling for…for other men.” Gibbs paused and dug for the packet of tissues in his pocket. He took one tissue out and blew his nose. “It wasn’t that I just picked a girl to hide behind. I liked Shannon from the moment we met. She had this special sparkle about her. I asked her out because at that time, I wasn’t even thinking seriously that I was…you know… gay. I’d had a couple of encounters before I left for the Marines. Nothing to really think about. Or so I told myself. Then when I met Shannon, it was the natural thing to do, to go steady as we called it back then – what do they call it these days?”

“God alone knows.’ Ducky muttered, relief filling him as he saw the smile on Gibbs’ face.

“I loved Shannon, Ducky, and I didn’t feel pressured into marrying her. I thought being a husband to a lovely girl like her and being a dad would take care of things…you know, _that_ thing. Only it didn’t. It got buried and Shannon knew something was going on inside me but she never pushed, never tried to dig it out of me. One night, I got drunk after waking up from another one of my ‘gay’ dreams. Shannon found me in the back porch of our house – the one I’m still living in – and I told her, Ducky. I told her everything.”

Gibbs shut his eyes tightly, his breath coming short and fast.

“Jethro. Take a moment.” Ducky got up. “I’m going to the bathroom. No, just point the way. I’ll find it.” Gibbs pointed in the direction of the passageway next to the kitchen. “Ah, right. Won’t be a minute.”

Gibbs took the chance to get himself settled. He’d never told anyone about Shannon before and the first time for everything hurt, didn’t it? It was way past time to get it out, though. Let it go. Hadn’t Ducky said as much when Gibbs went to see the ME last week? Gibbs vaguely recalled their conversation. Ducky hadn’t known about Shannon, of course, but he did say something about getting something new instead of trying to rehash or re–engineer an old one. Gibbs shook his head in frustration. He couldn’t help the feeling of anxiety swirling about him even though there wasn’t any dire emergency. It made him jumpy and feeling panicky as if he were about to lose control of something and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Ducky returned, bringing a glass of water with him. “Here, drink this.” He gave Gibbs’ mug a baleful look. “You really shouldn’t be drinking coffee. Drink your water and continue with your story, if you feel up to it.”

Gibbs drank without any further arguments but hung on to his mug. After three quarters of the water was gone, he resumed. “She was hurt that I’d lied to her but – ahh, Shannon… she asked me what I wanted to do now, did I want to leave them, did I regret marrying her and having a kid. I told her no, it was because I was married to such a wonderful woman that I was angry with myself…because I could not give her everything that she deserved.

“She asked me if what I had been giving her was a total lie and I told her it may have started out as a lie but what I did give to her was real. The love, the laughter, the companionship. That was all real. But the sex, it was not a hundred per cent real. I did not tell her I’d think of men when I made love to her. I wouldn’t be so cruel and crass.” Gibbs gave a huff of disgust. “What the fuck am I saying, Duck? I was cruel to have dated her in the first place. And I was cruel, stupid and selfish to have married her and then another three times!”

“Why did you?” Ducky asked, as appalled as he was sympathetic. “Once, after Shannon died, is understandable but three times…surely you must have known something wasn’t adding up.”

Gibbs threw out a bark of laughter. “Yeah. Told ya I was stupid. What the hell was I doing head–slapping DiNozzo? Should have ordered him to head–slap _me_.” 

“Do any of your exes know you’re gay?”

“No. Of course not. I was good at keeping secrets. I had convinced myself I could live a straight life...” his voice trailed off. “You know what, Ducky?” he asked after a moment. “I’ve been lying through three marriages. My marriage with Shannon lasted almost ten years because I was honest with her and she came to accept that I was what I was. I wouldn’t cheat on her and I did not, nor did she find her comfort elsewhere. We said our vows and we meant it when we said it would be for better or for worse. I know that’s not how it is these days but that’s how it was for Shannon and me. We said ‘I love you’ to each other every day I was with her and we meant it.” Gibbs twisted off the cap of his mug and wheeled himself to the kitchen. “I’m sorry. I forgot to offer you a drink. Not my house.”

“No, I don’t want anything, thank you.” Ducky followed Gibbs to the open–plan kitchen and stood over the counter while Gibbs refilled his mug.

“I never told any of the three exes I loved them,” Gibbs said. “I’d look in the mirror the morning after the wedding and want to kick myself then I’d take it out on my wife. If you think I’ve been a shit to DiNozzo, you have no idea what a bastard I was to my exes. All because I believed I had no choice but to live a lie. I didn’t know better, Ducky. Self–imposed DADT.

“It was only when I met DiNozzo that I could no longer deny it, didn’t want to deny it. I began to reconsider my stance about coming out of the closet. You can imagine what a step that would take. I found I couldn’t. Didn’t have the guts. It had been drilled into me too many years, seen what they did to ‘fags’. I didn’t need that, Ducky.”

“As a medical examiner, I’ve seen the atrocities that have been perpetrated against gay men, Jethro. You don’t need to justify anything to me.”

“And what made it all worse for me,” Gibbs continued as if Ducky hadn’t spoken, “was that Tony was everything I’d never be. He was funny and warm and open. He was socially adept and had this great style about him that I, as a gay man, ought to have but somewhere that particular gay gene missed me by a mile.” He gave a wry smile.

“Jethro, I think you’re missing quite a fair bit with regards to DiNozzo. You don’t know him as well as you think you do. He’s not just a good-looking social gadfly.”

“Oh I know, Ducky. I know. I’m getting to that part.”

* * * * *

Gibbs told him how he got his personal email account with Abby’s help and contacted Tony via his website. When Gibbs had finished, Ducky was adamant.

“There’s only one thing to do and you know what that is,” he said a little sternly, as if reprimanding an errant child.

“I will.” Gibbs replied. “Ducky, contacting Tony anonymously was not my plan when I got that damned email address. I only planned to learn my way around the internet, watch some movies so I’d not be so clueless whenever he started spouting those movie lines. But –” he threw up his hands. “It..uh…I – I found myself unable to resist.

“Wanting to know you way around the internet is understandable but the reason why? I must say I never pegged you as the insecure type.’” Ducky remarked, his brow lifting in surprise.

“There’re a lot of things I didn’t know about myself until I met DiNozzo.”

“So, when do you plan to tell him?”

“Soon, but not today. I need a couple of days just to get my equilibrium back before I tackle that.’

“Reasonable enough, as long as you don’t plan on logging on tonight to chat with him.”

Gibbs gave Ducky an ‘are you kidding’ look.

“That’s just your online activities, what do you plan to do about the real–life situation?” Ducky asked.

“If DiNozzo doesn’t throw me out of his apartment and his life, I’m going to go for it, Duck.” His soft tone had Ducky pausing to take in this Gibbs he didn’t know; a Gibbs that was, for the first time, perhaps, uncertain of getting the girl – or boy, in this case. Ducky had seen how a constant stream of women had gone through Jethro Gibbs fingers, leaving him unscathed and untouched while not a few of them had stormed off in tears.

“Jethro, tell me –” Ducky started then took a deep breath before peering at his friend. “All those women you dated, from that JAG lawyer, to Colonel Mann, and that other lawyer – what was her name?”

“Allison?”

“That’s right. Allison Hart. And there was that Wilkerson woman from –”

“Let’s forget about that one.” Gibbs said, quickly.

“Yes, well I was wondering what was all that about? I mean, surely you must have enjoyed them to a certain extent. How else would you have explained the um…lack of interest when things progressed to the expected stage?”

Gibbs laughed softly and shook his head. “That’s easy. I’d just think of DiNozzo!”

Ducky’s eyes rounded behind the glasses.

“That’s the reason why I’d been such an asshole to DiNozzo. Every time I thought I could get by living as a straight man, one look from DiNozzo and I’d be three steps back.”

“One look from DiNozzo?” Ducky asked, puzzled.

“Yeah. He had this way of looking at me so expectantly one moment or serious and contemplative the next then suddenly switching to his class clown act but that brief moment was always enough to make me think of ‘if onlys’ and you know I’m not one for wishful thinking.”

“So you naturally took out your frustrations on him. Very sensible.”

“Don’t need the sarcasm, Duck.”

“No, what you need is a good, swift kick to your posterior. I hope you fix this, Jethro.”

“I went to visit my father over the weekend and he asked me the strangest thing. He asked if Tony and I were in a relationship.”

“Really.” Ducky smiled. “Sharp old man.”

“Well? What do you think?”

“You don’t deserve to get off that easily, Jethro, but I _am_ going to make it a little easier on you and tell you that I think there’s been a lot of lying and subterfuge going on in the MCRT and it’s time to bring it to a halt.” Ducky stood. “And now I must get going.”

“I’m going to lie down for a bit,” Gibbs said, feeling really lightheaded now. “Confession may be good for the soul but it’s hell on my body. I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

Ducky made sure Gibbs transferred himself to the bed without any mishap then took his leave but not without first remarking, “You do know there’s only one bed in this apartment, don’t you?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men have been OOC in this story so far, Tony more than Gibbs, IMO. From this chapter onwards, I think Gibbs has overtaken Tony. Then again, a Gibbs in love can be a very different man than I’m used to.
> 
> These two have a lot of confessing to do and it’ll happen. I know the sex is a long time coming, too, but I’ve never been a fan of fuck-first-talk-later. Thanks for sticking with the story and it won’t be long before our boys get it on together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

 

“Seriously, Tony?” McGee asked as they left Tony’s apartment. “You’re really going to have Gibbs in your home twenty–four seven?”

Tony couldn’t help giving the other agent an exasperated look. “McGee, I’d do the same for you.”

McGee’s eyes widened. “You would?”

“Yes, McGee. I would.”

McGee’s face split in a smile. “Thanks, Tony. That’s nice to know. But, still. It’s Gibbs. You’ve been going on about how nasty he’s been to you –”

“No, __you__ ’ve been going on about how worrying it is that he hadn’t been head–slapping me. You and Ziva were the ones complaining about how I’d been pissing him off again.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“He was probably coming down with the bug all this time, fighting it and not knowing what it was. Feeling under the weather but not knowing why and just got irritable. Happens to all of us.”

McGee still looked doubtful so Tony patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll be fine, Probie. It’s just a few days.”

They entered the bullpen just as Shepard was coming down the stairs. Tony braced himself for the inevitable questions and hoped he’d be able to keep the director from going to his apartment.

“DiNozzo.” Shepard rounded the corner and stopped in front of Tony who was already fending off Ziva. The Israeli liaison officer returned to her desk but kept her ear out for the exchange between their director and Tony.

“How is he?” Shepard asked.

“Apart from his grogginess making him crankier than usual, he’s okay.” Tony replied. “He’ll take a few days to recover from the concussion and we’re just being extra–cautious because of his injured ankle. He’s already battling the cold and the meds are making him drowsy so like it or not, he’s confined to the wheelchair for another day or two.”

“You got him to sit in a wheelchair?” Shepard asked incredulously, a smile hovering on her lips. “You’re a man of formidable talents, DiNozzo.”

Tony glanced across to Ziva and caught her eye roll. He turned back to the director. “Gibbs may be…difficult at times but his team comes first so he’ll do whatever it takes to get back in the saddle.”

“I would drop by with some dinner but I have an appointment, perhaps tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, director. My place is within walking distance to Chinatown and I’ve got a great little Italian place downstairs so he’ll be well taken care of. Besides, you know how he hates being fussed over.”

Shepard looked at him speculatively then seemed to come to a decision. She reached up to comb her fingers through her short hair and said, “I’ll leave him in your capable and brave hands, then. Do call if you need any help, of course.” With that, Shepard exited the bullpen.

 “I’m going to see Abby for a while,” Tony said to the other two agents. “When I get back, we’ll debrief on the Seymour case and get ready for our meeting with Ramirez.”

* * * * *

“Tony!” Abby squealed. “How is Gibbs? I’m going to see him after work. McGee told me he’s staying with you. How did you get Gibbs to agree to that? When will he be able to come back to work? Soon, right? Just a couple of days?”

“Settle down, Abs. Gibbs is fine and yes, he should be back in a couple of days. I doubt if a herd of elephants could stop him. Once his dizziness subsides, he’ll be able to move about but that depends on whether he can put pressure on his ankle.”

“Of course he’ll be able to walk in a couple of days! It’s just a sprained ankle and a cold. Gibbs is a Marine and he’s GIBBS.”

“Yes, he is but don’t forget the concussion.” Tony reminded her. “By the way, guess what. Gibbs came online at Dig That Roman! I almost fell off my chair when he pm’d me. You think McGee showed him how use the internet? But how did Gibbs find my website? McGee doesn’t know about it.”

“Umm. I told him. Gibbs, I mean. Not McGee. Gibbs asked me to set up a personal email account for him. He also asked me to show him how to surf the ‘net and I showed him how he could join discussion groups. He joined a boatbuilding group, Tony! Isn’t that just cute?”

“And you  told him about my archaeological site?”

“Yes…you don’t mind, do you? He was pretty impressed, Tony. So I showed him how to post a message and showed him your username. Did he send you a message? Did he?”

“Yeah, he did. He’s a fast–learner, our boss is.”

Tony gave Abby a squeeze and told her he had to get ready for a meeting and that it was best if they let Gibbs rest.

Abby agreed. “He’ll be back soon, anyway, right?”

“Right.”   

 

**_4.10pm Tuesday_ **

_**Lone Ranger Rib restaurant** _

 “Yeah, I’ve seen them,” Ramirez said, five minutes after he slid into the booth. He tapped a finger at Berenger. “He’s involved with some bad shit.”

“Was,” Tony said. “He’s dead.”

Ramirez grimaced at the photo of Berenger’s lifeless face.

“What kind of shit?” Ziva asked.

“What have you heard, Ramirez?” Tony asked at the same time.

“Bits here and there,” he answered. “From the other clubs I work.”

“Hysteria? Digittarius?” Tony asked, taking a look at the file he’d brought with them.

“Yeah, but last I heard was from people who don’t work at these clubs. Street talk.”

“Such as?” McGee asked.

“I shouldn’t even be talking to you,” Ramirez muttered.

“Hey, _you_ called us, Ramirez.” Tony pointed out.

“You must have a reason,” Ziva added. “No one turns informant out of the goodness of his heart.”

“So what have you got to share?” Tony picked up another buffalo wing from the platter.

Ramirez scrubbed his hands over his face. “Three weeks ago, my kid brother, Tito, disappeared.”

“Did you report it?” Tony asked.

“No.” Ramirez’s eyes slid away. “He came over from the border. Or he was meant to. He and his best friend from back in Mexico city never made it to the drop–off point. Tito called me the day he was leaving and told me where to meet him. When I got there on the day he was supposed to arrive, there was nothing. I waited two days then greased some palms and asked if anyone knew. We were told the truck was stopped by Mexican authorities. Then a week ago, this guy comes in to SubZero and he had a boy with him. I swear he was Tito’s friend, Java, but I couldn’t be sure under the club lights. He was wearing a lot of make–up. I was about to go up to him and ask if he was Java. If he was, I was gonna ask what happened to Tito…”

“And?” Ziva prompted when Ramirez didn’t continue.

“And then I saw he was chained.” Ramirez dragged his hand over his mouth. “He had on a collar...you know, the usual shit, and the guy was pulling Java along. I could see Java was shit-scared of him and – and I thought I’d get him into more trouble if I were to talk to him so I hung back...just kept an eye on them as I did my job.

“But just before closing time, the guy with Java came up to the bar and then another guy came up to him and said something. Then the guy with Java got up, pulled him along and followed the messenger. Before they left, Java looked at me and mouthed ‘Ayudame’ – that means –”

“Help me.” Tony said.

 “Yeah. That was when I knew it was Java and if I get to him, I’d get to Tito.”

“So we’re back to what I asked earlier,” Tony said. “Why are you telling us? You should be going to the FBI. We’re NCIS investigating a Marine lieutenant’s death.”

“Because the man who passed the message to Java’s owner was your Marine lieutenant James Seymour,” Ramirez said. “And his ‘friend’,” Ramirez tapped a finger at the photo of the dead man, “is – was – his boyfriend, Chris Berenger. I can tell you everything I know about Seymour and Berenger and their human trafficking involvement if you agree to find my brother –”

“The FBI would be handling that, Mike,” Tony said. “It’s not our AOR. We just handle our Marine lieutenant’s death and the FBI will take over the rest. What we can do is pass your brother’s name to the FBI –”

“— and let him remain in the US. With me.” Ramirez finished. “That’s the deal. I can tell you who the guy is that Seymour spoke to, the guy who came in with Java. If we have a deal, I can ask questions and get answers you can’t, not with your badges. My sources told me Java’s owner is a regular at Hysteria whenever he’s in town for a while. They won’t give me a name. Yet.” Ramirez waited as the agents absorbed his offer. “My brother is only fourteen years old, Mr. DiNozzo. Java isn’t even fourteen yet. Do we have a deal?”

 “I’ll have to talk to my superior.” Tony told him. “Meanwhile, if you hear anything else or see that guy with Java, you call us right away.”

 “Tell him we have a deal,” Gibbs said after Tony briefed him on their meeting. “I want that name today, DiNozzo.”

Ten minutes later, Tony called Gibbs back. “The name’s Carl Sheen. Listed as a property developer from Miami, Florida. Busted once for having sex with a minor.”

“Put me on speaker.” Gibbs told Tony.

“Hi boss,” McGee said.

“Gibbs,” Ziva said at the same time.

“McGee. You and Ziva stake out Sheen’s home. I wanna know who comes and goes. Tail him once you sight him. Keep me updated. Tony, get back here as soon as you can.”

* * * * *

The apartment was in shadow when Tony stepped inside but the lights came on gently just a moment after, triggered by the motion sensor. The lights in the short hallway leading to the bedroom weren’t on either and Tony felt a momentary twinge of worry.

“Gibbs?” He called out. When there was no answer, he hurried to the first room, his study. It was empty. He moved quickly to his bedroom and opened the door, almost slamming it against the wall in his haste.

He let out a breath. Gibbs was asleep on the bed, the bedside lamp turned on low. A book lay open next to him, his glasses on the nightstand. A wave of tenderness washed over Tony as he watched Gibbs’ chest rising and falling steadily. He had on one of his white Hanes, stretched across his chest and even in the low light, Tony could see the faint contours of his muscles. He remembered what Ziva had said about Gibbs’ abs and it dawned on him he’d not noticed Gibbs’ body at all – not in _that_ way – that night in the basement, his priority at the time being to get Gibbs cleaned up and dressed before the paramedics arrived.

As he looked at Gibbs laying there on his bed, a dozen things were running through his mind. He was planning to confront Gibbs tonight about Blue–EyedMariner11 but maybe that would have to wait. Then he thought about what Gibbs’ reaction had been – had he been disgusted? Shocked? Probably. But why agree to come back here if he was disgusted? He knew now that Gibbs had known who Silverfoxlover4ever was all along so that was one thing out of the way. That had been his biggest concern. Now, Gibbs’ presence was intriguing more than worrying. He decided he’d take a shower then wake Gibbs up for dinner. He’d play it by ear from there.

Tony emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, wrapped only in a towel, his hair still wet. He’d forgotten to take his shorts into the bathroom and was bending over the bottom drawer digging for his boxer shorts when he heard Gibbs stir. He turned around, shorts in hand.

“Hey.” Gibbs blinked, yawning as he pushed himself up.

Tony stood up and made an unsuccessful grab for his towel as it fell off. “Hey back. Had a good rest?” He bent to pick up his towel, nonchalantly covering his semi–hard cock with the pair of boxers.

“Yeah, I did. What time is it?”

“About eight. I’ve got dinner out on the counter. I can bring it in, if you like. We can watch TV and eat in bed.” It was only after the words came out that he wished he could take them back. What the hell was he thinking.

“I’ll get up. Just give me a minute.” Gibbs dropped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Tony turned around and sat on the edge of the bed on the other side, slipping on his boxers. “You don’t mind my walking around in my boxers, do you, boss? It’s cooler that way.”

Gibbs’ eyes slid over to Tony, taking in his muscled back. When did DiNozzo start packing in those muscles? His shoulders were so much wider than his, Gibbs thought, and those biceps were making his mouth dry…

Tony turned around to face him and Gibbs swallowed, throat suddenly sore again just when he thought the inflammation had subsided. Tony’s chest was lightly–furred with the dark hair trailing down to his belly and disappearing tantalizingly past those low–slung boxers. Gibbs’ mouth watered at the light brown disks on Tony’s pecs, wanting nothing more than to latch on to those nipples and suck them till they were hard little pebbles.

“That work?” Gibbs asked, nodding up at the aircon vents on the ceiling.

“Sure. I didn’t turn it on as I didn’t know if you’d get too cold.”

“No, I can’t sleep when it’s too warm.”

“Want it on now?”

“No, I’m fine.” Gibbs stifled a yawn. “I must have been really tired to have dozed off but there was a nice breeze when I came in to lie down.”

“Yeah, the breeze blows through the whole apartment right through summer. One of the best things about it.”

“Is that a sofabed in the next room?” Gibbs asked. “If not, I’ll sleep on the couch outside.”

“Yes, it’s a sofabed but no, you’re not sleeping on the couch. You’re sleeping here. With me.” _Let’s see your reaction to that!_ Gibbs didn’t react at all. “It’s a huge bed,” Tony continued. “King–size. Plenty of room. I’m not a restless sleeper so I won’t be kicking you out of bed. Or worse, kicking your ankle.”

Gibbs smiled. “How do you know you’re not a restless sleeper? Some lover told you?” he asked, pushing himself up and reaching for the wheelchair to pull it closer. “Even if you are, I wouldn’t kick you out of your own bed.”

Tony’s brain did a double–take. _Who are you and what have you done with the second ‘b’?_ “Hang on.” Tony went over and gave Gibbs his arm, crooking it so Gibbs could hold on to it. Gibbs’ nose was filled with the scent of the shower gel Tony had used, a woodsy, spicy fragrance that sent Gibbs cock springing to attention. It tented his own cotton boxers and he looked down quickly to check if it had poked out from the shorts’ opening. He’d remembered to button it, something he didn’t bother to do when he was at home alone. Satisfied the beast was properly confined for now, he’d just have to make sure it behaved itself through dinner.

Tony could feel from the way Gibbs had held on to his arm that he still needed firm support to lower himself into the chair. Most people didn’t realize, until they were injured, that it took a lot more strength to descend than to ascend, that it took a lot more muscle work to maintain balance to sit than to stand up.

He could tell, too, that Gibbs appreciated the help just from the soft breath that he expelled once he’d settled himself in the wheelchair and the muffled ‘thanks’.  Tony didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried. This wasn’t the Gibbs they were all expecting.

Tony wheeled Gibbs from the thick–carpeted bedroom to the  living room where it was easier for Gibbs to wheel himself on the hardwood floor. Tony dished out the food instead of eating from the cartons the way they usually did at work or at Gibbs’ house. He never minded, just that he was used to dishing his food out even when he was eating alone.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a couple of glasses and brought everything to the balcony. He switched on the lamp, bathing the wider–than–usual outdoor space in a warm glow with the city lights stretched out before them.

Gibbs positioned himself at the table and waited for Tony who’d decided he wanted a glass of wine with his Kungpao Chicken and Yangchow Fried Rice.

“This is a really nice place you got here, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said.

“I think so, too.” Tony smiled.  “I’ve got to call Mike Ramirez back tomorrow,” he said, launching into his report. “He wants something in exchange for information that will lead us to whoever Seymour and Berenger were involved with.” He emptied his wine glass but didn’t refill it. “It looks like a human–trafficking outfit.”

Gibbs cursed softly on hearing that. He hated those type of cases, second to child violence.

“Ramirez’s kid brother and best friend crossed the border illegally and haven’t been seen since. They’re 14 and 13 years old.”

“What can Ramirez give us?” Gibbs asked.

“Said he could get the name of the guy who came in with Java to the club.  Java’s the brother’s friend.”

“Which club? SubZero?”

 “Yeah. He thought he recognized Java but wasn’t sure. Anyway, this guy walks with a kid on a leash –”

“And no batted an eyelid?”

“That’s what clubs like SubZero cater to but they’re careful. Whoever that man is, he’s got helluva pair to walk in with an under–aged in public but they didn’t stay long.”

Gibbs looked at Tony speculatively. “You into that? Kids on a leash?”

“What?” Tony was startled by the question. “No. I’m actually very vanilla in my umm, sexual preferences and I most definitely do not even want to think about sex with anyone under twenty–five.”

“Twenty–five, huh?”

“That’s if I don’t have a choice. My preference has always been for m– uhh, older lovers.” Shit. _He almost said ‘men’. But then, Gibbs already knew, based on their cyberchats._

“So how is Ramirez going to get us the name?” Gibbs asked.

“He’s got his sources. He wants us to get his kid brother and his friend out and arrange for them to stay in the US legally.”

“That’s the FBI’s jurisdiction – we can’t guarantee that.”

“That’s what I told him but he said that soon after Java walked in, some guy went up to Java’s owner and passed a message to him. The messenger was our petty officer. He also knows where Berenger works and is willing to ask questions for us and get us the name of Java’s owner. He’s pretty sure if we get hold of that piece of crap, we’ll find Tito, too.”

Gibbs mulled over that. “I agree but this crosses over to FBI territory. I’ll run it by Fornell tomorrow and see what he says. Most likely turn into a joint investigation.”

“The director will like that,” Tony smiled. “She loves these co–operative ventures.”

Gibbs merely pinned a look at Tony, gave a half–smile, then asked, “How deep are you in with Jeanne Benoit?”

Tony stilled momentarily. “Shepard told you?”

“Yep.”

“We were involved when I was in Europe on the trail for La Grenouille. You were in Mexico and…and none of us knew if you were ever coming back. Shepard told me she needed me to go undercover, get close to Jeanne because she had contacts who could lead me to the Frog.

“I was with Jeanne almost every day after we met. She talked about moving in together once we returned home to the States.”

“You were in love with her?” Gibbs asked, really curious  now. Hadn’t Tony told Blue–EyedMariner11 he was in love with his boss, meaning him, Gibbs?

“I– I…thought I was.” Tony replied. _I wish I were_. “But I just couldn’t bring myself to commit. I told her I needed some time cos moving in together was a big step for me.”

Gibbs watched the emotions at play on Tony’s face and forced himself not to second–guess the guy but to let him finish his explanation.

“Jeanne was great about it and we agreed we’d wait until we got back from Geneva then talk about it. Jeanne emailed regularly but I didn’t reply except a couple of times. When she called I made excuses that I was in a meeting and couldn’t talk. She’d call later at night when I should be off work but I’d see her ID on the caller display and let it go to voice mail.

“Why couldn’t you just tell her? Gibb asked.

Tony shook his head, not answering.

“A lot of agents have fallen for their targets,” Gibbs said. “For witnesses, informants, even suspects. Nothing earth–shattering about that.”

“No, I don’t mean that. I may have been attracted to her but I was going through some issues back home and I thought I should sort those out first before I made any decisions about Jeanne. After two weeks of no communication from her, she called one afternoon. I saw her on caller ID and ignored it but told myself I did have to tell her. I was about to call her back but a case came in and I had to go.”

That night after I arrived home, my cell phone rang and I picked it up, not recognizing the number. It was Jeanne. She’d bought one a burn phone to call me. That confirmed I was avoiding her and she broke up with me over the phone.

“That Sunday when Ms. Shepard asked me to escort a friend of hers to the movie premiere? Jeanne was the friend. Shepard told me Jeanne had received a death threat and believed it was connected to the Frog. Shepard wanted me to protect her.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shepard arranged it all, getting me in as Jeanne’s escort instead of her bodyguard.

“After the event, I drove Jeanne home and we had a long talk back at her place. You know how one of those can go.”

“Oh yeah.” Gibbs tilted his head. “You okay now? About Jeanne?”

Tony nodded. “I wouldn’t be if I’d gone through with the moving in. She wanted marriage, kids, the lot.”

“Did you get Shepard what she was after?”

“No. Got close enough but Jeanne started getting suspicious and I had to back off. Another agent replaced me after that. But the intel I gathered was enough for Shepard to plan her next move. Then you came back and I don’t know what the status is now with Shepard and the Frog. Shepard never did debrief me about that night I escorted Jeanne either.”

They ate in relative silence after that, each man immersed in their thoughts, interspersed with a question here and there, each man delaying the inevitable as long as possible.

Dinner finally over, Gibbs yawned. “Shoulda eaten from the carton like we normally do but I can manage to wash the dishes.

“No, you won’t.” Tony got up and started clearing the table. There were only four plates, anyway.

Gibbs wiped down the table then returned to the balcony. He liked being able to sit and look over the horizon, no matter whether it was over water or land, or buildings. More and more the idea of selling his house rather than renovating it became appealing. He’d thought of buying something on the water but it would be much further away which meant longer driving time. Still, the idea of being able to look out over water after a long, tiring week was something he found himself wanting more and more.

Tony’s apartment was nice but Gibbs had always been a house man. That was him – meat and potatoes, house and land…and Stillwater still ran in his veins. He was still a long way from retirement age but he told himself that would be his goal – save up to buy himself a small house on a lake or something.

He had very little saved up, what with the exes but thankfully, only one was still collecting alimony and the last he heard, she’d told him she was moving to Philly to be closer with her family. And that her _fiancé_ was based there.

With any luck, he’d be getting a call from her soon to say she was getting married.

Tony came out to the balcony and joined Gibbs, wondering how to broach the subject of the anonymous chats. “How do you feel? Better?” he asked.

“Yeah, I do, actually.” Gibbs smiled. “The long nap did me a lot of good. The dizziness has cleared and my ankle’s not throbbing anymore. Should be able to walk tomorrow. Can go in to work.”

“No, you’re not.” Tony told him. “Another day of rest will mean you can return to the office on Thursday, even if you can walk tomorrow. If you rush it, you could end up back in hospital for another week.”

Gibbs grumbled but conceded the point. He had his laptop and Tony had a good library. Knowing Tony would be coming home in the evening wasn’t bad either.

“You know,” Tony said to him. “You’re a much better patient that I thought you’d be.”

“And you’re a lot more than I ever gave you credit for.” Gibbs added, softly. “And for that I’m sorry. I sh—”

“What?” Tony couldn’t believe his ears. “Did I just hear Leroy Jethro Gibbs apologize?”

“Yes, and if you tell anyone, _you_ ’re going to be very sorry.” Gibbs scowled. “Tony.” His name, spoken so softly, had Tony bracing himself.

 “Ducky told me what you did for me back in my basement. Cleaning me up, dressing me. That was very sensitive and considerate of you. I – uh..I…don’t know what to say…just the thought that you didn’t mind cleaning my mess.” The blush on his cheeks could be clearly seen and Gibbs looked away from Tony.

“Rule #45, I know. But would you have done the same for me?” Tony asked.

“You know I would. And more.”

“And I did what I did because what good there is in me, most of it was fine–tuned by you, Gibbs.”

Gibbs drew in a deep breath. “Tony, I have something to tell you. Nothing to do with work.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs confesses all. Our boys settle it between them. End of story? Not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

 

Tony waited.

Gibbs’ resolve suddenly faltered. Was he doing the right thing?

Still Tony waited. Patiently. And silently.

“I asked Abby to create an email account for me.” Gibbs resumed, determined to get it out. “I’d decided it was time to start learning my way around the internet so she fixed it up for me and showed me the ropes.” He broke off and turned. “I need coffee.”

“No. You had a large mug of it earlier.”

“Coffee.” Gibbs insisted. “I’m perfectly rehydrated and my throat doesn’t hurt anymore. That alternative to amoxicillin worked pretty fast.”

“Have you taken the second dose?” Tony asked. “It’s twice a day. Wait, I’ll get it. Where did you put it?”

“On the kitchen counter. In that wicker basket.”

Tony gave Gibbs a glass of water and his medication then told him to continue.

“Abby told me about your love of archaeology and the website you managed with your friends,” Gibbs said after he took his meds. “I logged on one night just out of curiosity. I’d not known about this side of you and I was fascinated.” He glanced at Tony, looking so detached as if none of it affected him. _Good undercover agent, he reminded himself._ “I read some of the articles, some submitted by you and...Tony, I am so damned impressed...puzzled, too. Why did you never share this with us?”

Tony merely shrugged. He didn’t want Gibbs to be side–tracked. “So, did you introduce yourself? I don’t recall seeing your name registered on the membership list.”

“Abby registered me under a fake name for my email account so I used that.” Gibbs sucked in a deep breath. _Here goes_. “I’m Blue–EyedMariner11.”

When Tony didn’t say anything for what felt like an eternity, Gibbs looked at him. “We’ve been chatting together this past week or two. Blue–EyedMariner11 and Silverfoxlover4ever.” He couldn’t face Tony and looked out into the night.

The silence was as palpable as it was damning to Gibbs. Softly, he asked, “Should I call a cab?”

“Why?” Tony asked.

“Can’t imagine you still want me here after what I did.”

 “No. I mean why did you do it?”

Gibbs dragged a hand down his face. “Moment of weakness? Damn if I know.” He finally turned to look at Tony. “I wanted to know you. The DiNozzo outside of the office. Alone, without the rest.”

“Why?”

 _Why. The million–dollar question_. Gibbs couldn’t bring himself to tell him why.

“Why, Gibbs?” Tony repeated his question. “Have you any idea what you have done?”

Gibbs gave a slow nod. “Yeah. I do. I’ve betrayed your trust.”

“For the third time – why? Why did you do something so __un__ Gibbs?”

“Because I haven’t been Gibbs ever since I met you!”

“What?” Tony asked, totally bemused.

“The Gibbs you know and have known these five years isn’t the real me just as the DiNozzo you’ve been giving us isn’t the real deal. I didn’t give a damn about learning how to use the internet or what else a smartphone could do. I only went to  the movies when my ex–wives dragged me to them and all I need in my wardrobe are jeans, my Hanes and polo shirts.

“But when you walked into my life, I started to feel...inadequate. Not about being an agent, though in five years’ time you’d be a better agent than I could ever be. I know I’m a damn good agent and I know the agency knows it. They close a blind eye to my quirks and refusal to keep up with technology because I have a great team who respects me and we get results but that doesn’t mean it works when it comes to romance.”

“Romance?” Tony blinked. _What romance?_

“I felt like the male equivalent of a bimbo.”

“ _Bimbo?_ ”

“What’s with the monosyllables, DiNozzo?”

Tony shook his head to clear it. “I’m not getting you, Gibbs. What’s romance and bimbos got to do with anything?” _Maybe the bump on his head did do some damage._

“Do you recall what we were chatting about?” Gibbs asked.

“Most of it.” Tony replied.

“About having the hots for your boss?”

“I did not say that.” Tony snapped. “You did.”

“You didn’t deny it.”

“Well? Do __you__ want that cab?” Tony asked.

“No.”              

“Good, though it opens up another Pandora’s Box of questions. Like you’re okay with it? With the fact that I like men, not women? That I’ve been lying about those hot dates all along?”

“So McGee and Ziva were right.”

Tony jerked upright in his chair. “They know I’m gay?”

“No, they don’t. They were just speculating that your conquests were exaggerations.”

“So what are they right about?”

“What you just admitted – there were no hot dates. What did you do on those nights, then? Go trolling in gay bars?”

“No!” Tony shut his eyes, head thrown back.

“Don’t expect me to believe you stayed home alone watching reruns and DVDs.”

“You can believe whatever you want. Just tell me whether this is going to affect my place in the team.”

“Why should it?”

“I’m asking you.” After a beat, he asked, “Is that why you started checking up on me online? Because of what McGee and Ziva thought? And you suspected I was gay? Why couldn’t you just come out and ask me? NCIS isn’t military or Navy.”

Gibbs shook his head. How could he put this? “Yes, I did contact you online to try and find out if you were gay. But it wasn’t the only reason. I was hoping to find out if there was any chance if someone like you...would...” he couldn’t bring himself to finish what he was saying.

“Would what?” Tony asked, both perplexed and angry and trying to keep a lid on it.

“Would go out with...someone like me sometime.” Gibbs said, the words so softly spoken Tony wasn’t sure he heard right.

“Go out with you?” Tony echoed. “ _ _You?__ ”

“Fine. No need to be insulting about it.” Gibbs made a wry face.

“No. Wait. Wait! _You_ want to go out with _me_? Your senior field agent?”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled. “I’m gay, too. Get that in your thick head!”

“I did!” Tony yelled back. “But me?” his voice softened back down. “You want to go out with _me_? What happened to Rule 12?”

“Applies only to women,” came the glib response.

“Ohh ho ho.” Tony laughed skeptically. “You don’t mean that, do you? Really?” A smile beginning on his lips.

“No,” Gibbs said, chuckling. “Abby and Ziva would kill me.”

Silence filled the ensuing moments as both men considered what had just been revealed.

Finally, Tony looked at Gibbs wonderingly. “So you’re really gay?”

“Yeah.”

“This is good, right? Tell me it is coz I’ve been through hell and I don’t want to go back.”

“It’s as good as we want it to be, Tony.”

 _Tony_. It sounded so good when Gibbs said his name like that. “Am I dreaming, Gibbs? I’m not going suddenly wake up to find I’ve fallen asleep at my desk again and you’re kicking my ass?”

Gibbs leaned towards him, beckoning him close. “C’mere.”

Tony leaned close. “What?” he asked.

Whack! Tony jolted.

 “There.” Gibbs smiled. “Awake?”

Tony rubbed the back of his head where the head–slap landed and grinned. “Very much awake.” He paused, then asked, “So where do we go from here?”

“Well, if you were a woman, I’d ask you out to dinner,” Gibbs said. “What would _you_ do?”

“Same, I guess.”

“Tony –” Gibbs said, a thought suddenly occurring. “Have you had a relationship with a man before?”

“Uh, no. Not really. Just casual hookups. Being a cop wasn’t conducive to having a committed relationship with another man and there was no way I was going to risk it. I’d seen what the cops did to gays that got called in for interrogation. Is that – are you – look, Gibbs, I’ve had several partners, okay? For sex, that’s all. I’ve never stayed over and I’ve never invited anyone home.”

“Why? Didn’t you want a relationship?”

“I did.” __Still do__ _._ Tony fidgeted with the empty glass. “Just didn’t find the right guy.” __None of them were you.__

“So what was that about having the hots for me? You looking to just fuck the boss once in a while?”

Tony looked at him, mouth open. “I – I – no!”

“No? Pretty sure you said you had feelings for me even though I was a bastard.”

“No, I do.” Tony corrected him. “I do have the ho – I do want to get to know you as someone other than my boss and if that’s what you want, then...good.”

Gibbs nodded. “Tony, I am sorry for doing what I did – not identifying myself and carrying on under false pretenses.”

“Wow. You apologized again. Twice in one night.”

“I’m trying to be serious here, DiNozzo.”

“Sorry, boss, but this is momentous.”

“It is.’ Gibbs glared at him. “I’m trying to tell you that I did all that – getting on the internet, learning how to surf and chat...that was all because of you. Because I wanted to be someone you wanted – might want – to date. I didn’t want you to see me as some kind of throwback from the Jurassic Age.”

Tony closed his eyes, vowing to skin Abby alive.

“I wanted to get to know you as a man,” Gibbs continued. “Not just as my senior special agent, to know what you’d be like if we had met for the first time and there was no NCIS between us. Just two men.”

Tony stared at his boss, sure there was something wrong with his head. “This is probably the most you’ve said to any of us at any one time, boss.”

Gibbs refilled his glass, muttering something about coffee.

“Gibbs,” Tony began but was cut off by Gibbs’ cell phone ringing.

“Yeah, McGee.” Gibbs listened then told him, “Okay. You guys can call it a night. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” He turned to Tony after ringing off. “Sheen just boarded a flight for Tampa Bay International. I’m going in tomorrow. We’ll decide our next step then.” He paused. “You were about to say something before we were interrupted.” The work voice gave way to the other Gibbs and Tony was struck by the chameleon–like change.

“Uh, I was going to ask if __you__ ’ve been in a relationship with a guy.”

“Nope.”

“What about just been with a _guy_? I mean, you know...”

“Fucked a guy?”

“Yes.” Tony blinked. This was a little weird, hearing Gibbs talk about sex and his experiences. No, not a little. A __lot_ _ weird.

“Nope.” Gibbs answered.

“Fucked by one?”

“Nope.”

“You’re a virgin?”

Tony sounded awed to Gibbs’ annoyance. He paused to think about that. “Blow jobs count?”

“Not to me.”

“Then, yeah. I’m a virgin.’ Gibbs drank half his water before growling. “Something wrong with that?”

“No.”

“Don’t believe in one–night stands either. No wham–bang–thank–you–Sam for me.”

 _Wham–bang–thank–you– _Sam_?_ “It’s all I’ve had, Gibbs. It’s all I know to have. If anything’s to happen between the two of us, you should know that I’m no saint when it comes to sex.”

“I know.”

“What do you know, Gibbs?” Tony asked, his voice coming out more harshly than he intended. “Do you know most times I just wanted to get fucked and I didn’t even know who was sticking his cock in me? Do you know most times I didn’t care because I was too drunk to care? And I was drunk so that I _wouldn’t_ care?” He dropped his head in his hands. “Is this the side of DiNozzo you want to know? Is this a guy you still want to go out for a romantic dinner with? Have a relationship with? Because none of the men who fucked me were good for anything more than a Big Mac, if at all.

“If you’re thinking you’ll be getting the man who wears Armani, sips champagne and will stick around long enough after the fuck to make breakfast for you, you’ve got the wrong guy, Gibbs. That was all part of the lie. So if that disgusts you then let’s end this before it starts.”

For a minute Gibbs didn’t respond then he turned his wheelchair around and moved into the living room. Tony was sure the other man was going to call that cab.

“In here, DiNozzo. Where I can see you better. Lighting sucks out there in the balcony.”

“Meant to be romantic.” Tony muttered, following Gibbs into the lounge.

“Now, listen to me, DiNozzo. I know what I’m getting into. I just want to know one thing.”

“What?”

“Do you want to give this a try?”

“By this you mean you and me?”

 “Yeah, DiNozzo. You and me and nobody else.”

“And you mean date each other? Do stuff together?”

“Yes, DiNozzo. We do _stuff_ together. I also told you, I don’t do casual. So if you really don’t think you can stick around long enough for breakfast, then no, we stop here.”

“Gibbs, it’s not that...I...uh, don’t want a committed relationship. It’s that I don’t – didn’t – think someone like you would want someone like me.”

“Why the hell not?”

 _Yeah, why the hell not?_ Tony couldn’t tell him. Not about Elliot and what he let him and his friends do. Not ever. “I just always thought it’d be too good to be true.” He lifted his eyes which had been busy studying the carpet. “The whole office romance fantasy...falling for your boss...him falling for you back. Just doesn’t happen in real life, you know.”

“I know.” Gibbs agreed. “It’s always just the boss getting his rocks off then going home to the wife and kids. Which, don’t you think, makes what we have – or will have if you find your balls – so much more valuable?”

“You’re serious? This isn’t some joke or some side effects from the meds?”

“Tony, we’ve been together five years,” Gibbs said, ignoring Tony’s questions. “And as of now, we know all there is to know about each other. No nasty surprises.” Then Shannon came to mind and for the second time in his life, he talked about the woman and the little girl he’d loved and lost.

* * * * *

Tony was stunned when Gibbs ended his story. “Gibbs. I...I’m so sorry.” It explained a lot, but not as much as the ‘hey, by the way I’m gay’ story. “And the ex–wives?”

“I wasn’t trying to replace Shannon.” Gibbs replied. “Not in the way people would think. I was trying to redeem myself, perhaps.” Seeing that Tony didn’t understand, he explained. “I denied Shannon the chance to have a normal marriage because of my denial. You could say if she hadn’t been killed we could have gotten a divorce and she would have married again. The fact is that she did get killed and she never did get the chance to remarry.

“With the ex-wife, I thought I could give her what I didn’t to Shannon. I did stay home more, spent more time with her, I could have sex with her, that was never a problem – except that I’d be thinking of a guy, not her.”

At first, it had been just any guy he happened to find attractive but after he met Tony, there was no one else he thought of during sex. But he wasn’t about to confess that to DiNozzo. Not right now, anyway.

“As you all know, none of my attempts at marriage worked. I’ve been with you longer than all my three wives put together, do you realize that?”

Tony stayed silent, taking it all in but not quite absorbing it. He was still convinced Gibbs would tire of him soon enough. Or come to his senses and ask himself what he was doing getting involved with someone like Tony.

“Gibbs,” Tony said, anxious about what he needed to say.

“Yeah?”

“I told you earlier. I’ve been fucked by a lot of guys and I don’t – I can’t...I–I can’t have you one day turn around and see me as this slut. I’m not my father. He’s your old–world Casanova, charming his way into the lady’s bed and waltzing off to the next one. No one points fingers at men like him. But me...I’m an aging twink, Gibbs.”

“Now who the hell has been putting those ideas in your head?” Gibbs asked. _ _What’s a twink?__

Tony shook his head. _No one you want to know and no one I want to tell you about._ “I need to be sure it’s me you want. And trust me, I come with baggage.”

“Trust __me__ , DiNozzo.” Gibbs told him firmly. “That’s all you need to do.” Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand, wishing he could do more and tried not to let his frustration over his temporary immobility show. He could see Tony was like a skittish colt and needed extra care in handling. That was something Gibbs had not been giving Tony and he was going to change that as of this moment.

Tony looked at the hand clasping his. The blunt–tipped fingers, calloused and full of strength. He felt a rush of longing he’d never dared fully explore, not when the only one who could satisfy it had seemed beyond his reach.

But now...did he dare reach out and take what Gibbs was offering? Did he dare refuse?

“I know you’re scared,” Gibbs said. “I am a little, too. But you gotta know this, Tony – I had to have reached a certain state of mind regarding my feelings for you to have done what I did. So how about this – we take it slowly. Get to know each other not as superior and subordinate – that’s for work – but outside of work, as equals, as two men who’ve acknowledged what they feel for each other, what they want from each other.”

Tony was still looking at Gibbs skeptically. Either that or Gibbs had sprouted horns, Gibbs thought. “Hey, DiNozzo!” Gibbs snapped but his eyes were smiling. “One day at a time, okay?” Then he beckoned to Tony to come closer. Tony shifted forward till Gibbs was nose–to–nose with him. He instinctively pulled back but Gibbs caught him by the back of the head and pulled him in. “I can’t push you down on that couch and kiss the doubt outta you but you can kiss me and see if this is what you want, okay? If it isn’t, we can call that cab and nothing changes at work. I promise.”

* * * * *

It could be that they were already so close, almost touching, and Gibbs’ breath ghosting his lips, that made Tony close the gap. Later, Tony would think about Gibbs having talked more tonight than he did all week but right now all he could do was savor the feel of Gibbs’ lips.

“You might catch my germs.” Gibbs warned, breaking the kiss.

“Don’t care,” came the whispered reply before their lips met again. It was a chaste kiss compared to what lovers gave to each other but then, they weren’t lovers. Yet.

All those years of yearning poured out from Tony and he moaned softly. His hands weren’t even touching Gibbs but gripping the handles of the wheelchair. A moment later, he felt a warm palm cup his cheek, a thumb caressing it back and forth. Gibbs’ lips felt like... – there were no words to describe what they felt like. Tony just knew that he was utterly and irrevocably lost. When Gibbs parted his lips, Tony didn’t hesitate. He swept in, his own tongue taking possession of the other man and felt Gibbs’ moan vibrating through the kiss. He grabbed Gibbs and crushed the older man to him, deepening the kiss until he was practically devouring him.

“Tony.” Gibbs murmured against Tony’s mouth when Tony finally released him.

Tony felt the smile against his lips and moved back to look at Gibbs. “What?” he asked.

Gibbs started chuckling. “Have to say I didn’t see that coming.”

“See what coming?”

“This assertive side of you.” Gibbs replied. “No, don’t pull back. I like it. I don’t want the DiNozzo I get at work. I want the Tony that’s reserved only for those he gives his heart to. Tony –” he waited a beat. “You told me on chat that you’ve been in love with me all these years.” When Tony remained quiet, he asked, “Can you tell that to me again now?”

Tony’s eyes rounded.

“I need to hear it, Tony.”

Tony shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing himself. “Why, Gibbs?”

“Because I’m too scared to go first.”

“When you said on chat you had to go, that you were going to puke...” Tony stopped and drew in a breath. “I thought you were disgusted, that finding out I was gay and worse, was in love with you, made you literally sick.”

Gibbs frowned. “You knew it was me?”

“Yes.”

“All along?”

“No. I just thought you – Blue–EyedMariner11, whoever he was – didn’t like that I turned out to be gay. I didn’t know he was you until last night.”

“How?”

“I stopped by your place after leaving the hospital on Sunday. Wanted to finish cleaning up the basement. Saw your laptop was still on so I went to shut it down.

“And saw my chat window.” Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. He could picture Tony’s reaction when he found out. “Are you mad still?”

“No. I wasn’t really even then. Stunned, yeah, but more puzzled coz I couldn’t figure out why. And I still don’t understand why. You said you did it to get to know me as a man, not just as your senior agent. Why couldn’t you just have drinks or go out for meals the way other people do? No, wait. We do eat together a lot. I go over to your place, hang out in your basement.”

“You were my subordinate. Still are. I wanted to get to know the DiNozzo without the NCIS tag attached. Look, it was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it. Is that going to be something you can’t forgive me for?”

“No, I can let that go provided you give me your word there’s not going to be anymore secret shenanigans between us.”

Gibbs nodded. “No more.”

“And at work,” Tony continued. “If there’s anything bothering you or pissing you off, you talk to me. You don’t cut me out, ignore me, dismiss me.”

“Agreed. Same goes for you.”

“Of course.”

“And we’re exclusive.” Gibbs added.

Tony chuckled. “I don’t need to be told Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn’t share.” __And if only you knew what a deal–breaker that would have been__ _._ “What about the team? Are we going to tell them?”

“Yes, but don’t you think it should be _after_ our first date, at least?” Gibbs gave him that ‘Gibbs Look’.

“How about we give ourselves, say, a month? We do the usual – dinner, movies...?” Tony slid a look at Gibbs who threw back his head and laughed.

“Yeah. Of course, movies.”

Tony looked at Gibbs, his own smile fading as the old familiar ache flooded him.

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked.

Tony gave a small shake of the head. “Nothing. That’s what scares me. All I’ve had is a kiss with you and I’m thinking this is all too good to be true because that little kiss is filled with things that I never thought I’d have.”

Gibbs gave a huff. “I’m still a bastard, Tony.”

“I guess.”

“Just not to you. Not anymore.”

‘Huh?”

“I was an asshole with you on many occasions, I know. The only explanation I have is that I was having difficulty keeping a lid on my feelings for you. Every time I looked across the bullpen and saw you, I’d want to kiss you. Or throw you over the desk and fuck you to oblivion.”

Tony blinked, his cock jerking to attention at the last four words. “Uh, so next time you look at me and uhh, you want to kiss me, we’ll just head for the elevator.”

“Okay.” And there was that Gibbs smile. The one that always did him in. Tony shook his head, still unable to believe how this whole thing had ended. “But the fucking to oblivion bit will have to wait until we get home.” Gibbs added. “I don’t think the elevator cables can handle the pounding I’m going to give you.”

“Oh no.” Tony put his hand against Gibbs’ chest. “You don’t get to do all the pounding.”

“I guess we can work that out later.”

Tony laughed. “I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves don’t you? I mean, we haven’t even been on a date yet and we’re negotiating the fine print.”

“Tony,” Gibbs said, blue eyes serious. “I’ve got three failed marriages under my belt. I can’t blame their failure on my exes. Maybe one or two...” He paused. “I don’t want to be responsible for the failure of this one.”

Tony gave a small laugh, which only betrayed his own apprehension. “We’re just going to date, Gibbs. Not get married.” When Gibbs remained silent, Tony sank back on the couch with a sigh. Gibbs knew Tony was trying to hide his own fears behind the flippant remarks. “We’ll work it out as we go along,” Tony said, finally.

 “We’re not going to let it fail. No matter what.” Gibbs assured him. Before he could add anything to that, his cell phone rang.

“Yeah, Gibbs.”

“Where are you?” Fornell asked.  “I need to see you. Now.”

“I’m about to go to bed. What’s it about?”

“I’m in your kitchen. Come down.”

“What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“You weren’t in the basement. I figured you were upstairs so I’m helping myself to a beer while you get your ass down here. By the way, your basement stinks of shit.”

“I’m not home.” Gibbs told him.

“Then come back home. This is important, dammit!”

“I’ll call you back.”

“Jethro! Tell her you’ll make it up to her but you get back here _now_. And if you know where DiNozzo is, bring him with you.” Fornell hung up without another word.

“That was Fornell. Something important’s come up,” Gibbs said. “He wants me to meet him back at my place. Drive me over, will ya?”

“Tell him to meet you here.” Tony suggested. “I can go for a walk.” __I need one.__

“You sure? And he wants you to be in on the meeting. No idea what it’s about. Just that he wants to talk to us. Now.”

“Go ahead. It’s fine. Have the meeting here. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Not at all.” Gibbs called Fornell, gave him the address and told him to get _his_ ass over there. After he hung up, he realized Tony never said those words he’d asked for. _Too soon. _Give him some time, Gunny.__

 

__


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fornell, Gibbs' and Tony's brand-new relationship undergoes a baptism of fire - before they've even had a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

 

“What the hell is this?” Fornell asked the minute he stepped into Tony’s apartment. “You guys undercover?”

“No,” Tony said, shutting the door. “I live here.”

Fornell threw Gibbs a look which the latter knew only too well – the _What-The-Fuck_ look. He’d seen it plenty of times after Fornell ranted about his wife, Gibbs’ ex. “What’s with the wheelies?” He nodded at Gibbs’ wheelchair.

“I tripped on the stairs in my basement, fell, hit my head, passed out, sprained my ankle. I’m staying here so I don’t have any stairs to climb.”

“Huh,” was all Fornell said and turned to Tony. “And you said this is your place, DiNotso?”

“Yeah. I’m stinking rich, didn’t you know?” Tony muttered. “Want a drink?”

“No. Thanks.” Fornell looked around. “Stinkin’ is the word. Another time I’ll ask what a stinkin’ rich guy is doing working in NCIS under _that_ bastard.” He grinned at Gibbs. “Tonight, though, I need your help.”

“With?” Gibbs asked.

“We’re in the middle of an op and need someone to go undercover. Plant an audio–visual in our target’s office and home.” Fornell replied.

Gibbs cocked his head.

“And I need your help.”

“Why?”

“Not NCIS specifically,” Fornell said, cryptically. “DiNotso.” He jerked his chin at Tony. “I need him.”

“No.” Gibbs’ answer came abruptly, surprising even Tony. He knew Gibbs didn’t like joint–ops and he liked undercover jobs even less but the swiftness of the reply was unusual.

“Just hear me out first, will you?” Fornell asked, sitting down, placing his backpack on the floor.

Gibbs shrugged. “The answer will still be no.”

“I need him, Jethro.” Fornell persisted. “He’s experienced in undercover work; you hired him because you observed him in action when he was with the Baltimore PD; that alone makes him a coveted agent.”

Gibbs gave a soft grunt and wheeled to the coffee machine. “You’ve got good agents in the Bureau, Fornell. We’ve got good agents in every agency. Go to one of them. Not here.” __Not Tony_._

“Yes, we do have some very good agents but –”

“So – go find someone else. DiNozzo’s not for hire.” Gibbs fixed a blue–eyed glare on Fornell. “Is there another reason why you want DiNozzo?”

“He already has an in with our target.”

Gibbs’ gaze slid to Tony who had looked up, frowning. “Go on.”

“I’ll make it short and sweet and you can ask your questions after.”  Fornell sat forward, hands clenched over his knees. “We’re close to nailing the human–trafficking bastard, Eduardo Hierra, and want to make sure our evidence is solid. It got thrown out two years ago and he walked right back to what he was doing – processing the boys and girls that are channeled to him. He’s the placement agency for the US. His AOR covers the Eastern seaboard but he himself is based in the Tampa Bay area. Our intel’s told us his merchandise gets dropped off on the West Coast of Florida then on to Miami before distribution to the rest of the East Coast. To strengthen his hold further up north, he’s been acquiring property and businesses here and New York.

“We lost contact with one of our undercover agents two weeks ago. Found pieces of him on Monday in New York. Instead of sending in a replacement – which we can’t so soon or we’ll be picking up his pieces, too – we’re shifting our focus to DC. This is where Tony comes in.” Fornell turned to DiNozzo. “You’re umm, friends with a gym–owner, Severo Vega. He sold his gym to Hierra last month but was retained as the manager. He’s one of Hierra’s blue–eyed boys and we believe he’s holding one of our agents. Don’t know if he’s alive or dead but he hasn’t checked in in over a week. We’ve questioned Severo but don’t have anything solid to charge him with.”

“Fornell.” Gibbs voice, quiet as always, was now tinged with a dangerous calm. Tony flicked him a look, knowing what was coming. “Let me spare you the trouble of finishing your sales pitch. The answer isn’t no.”

Fornell’s face brightened.

“It’s _HELL_ no.” Gibbs stated flatly. “If there’s nothing else, I’m going to bed. It’s been a shitty weekend for me.”

“Jethro –”

“What part of N.O. do you not comprehend, Fornell?” There was no way he was letting that sleazebag, Vega, near Tony and he wasn’t about to start explaining to Tony how he knew Vega either. There was only so much confession a night could take. “We have our hands full right now so I can’t spare him.”

“Fine.” Fornell threw up his hands and stood up. “Message received loud and clear.  I’m outta here.” He dug into his backpack and dropped a large envelope on the coffee table. “By the way, DiNotso, you’ll want these.” He turned back to Gibbs. “The original footage is in the flash drive in the envelope. No copies of anything. What’s in the envelope is all that exists. I’ve wiped everything else. I also made sure they weren’t uploaded to our hard drive.” He paused. “If it weren’t for you, Jethro, these would be in our system. Forever. But I figured I owed you after...you know,” he said, referring to the time Gibbs cleared him after he was framed by rogue FBI agents. Before that, they’d already become friends. After that, he was Gibbs’ closest friend, next to Ducky. “Goodnight, gentlemen. My apologies for interrupting your evening.” He let himself out, giving the barest glance at Tony who was still standing by the counter sipping his coffee as if the conversation had nothing to do with him. The door shut with a double snick.

* * * * *

Gibbs picked up the envelope and drew out the eight by tens. Six of them, screen captures from a video but clear enough to show Tony and Vega in various positions. Tony on his hands and knees. Blindfolded. Hands tied in front of him. Even the look on Tony’s face when he was obviously in the throes of an orgasm was captured in all its revealing detail. Another pic showed Tony deep–throating Vega. And another had Vega’s face buried between Tony’s ass cheeks. Gibbs swallowed hard. Anger and jealousy lanced through him, tightening his throat and gut.

“What are they, boss?” Tony asked.

“Don’t call me ‘boss’ outside of work.” Gibbs passed the prints to him and took out the flash drive from the envelope.

Tony took the prints, expecting to see the usual crime scene shots. His face paled visibly as he cursed softly through each photograph.

Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and pressed a number. “Fornell!” Gibbs barked. “Get your ass back –” The doorbell rang before Gibbs even completed the sentence. “I’m going to kill the bastard.” He muttered.

“No, you won’t.” Fornell said, walking in when Tony opened the door.

“How did you get those?” Tony hissed. He grabbed Fornell by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the door.

“Call off your Rottweiler, Jethro,” Fornell said. “And I’ll tell you.”

Tony released him, not needing to be told. “Sit.” He pointed to the couch, following Fornell as the Fed did as he was told. “Talk.”

“Woof.”

Tony grabbed him again. “You think this is funny, Fornell?”

“Tony.” Gibbs’ voice was almost a whisper but Tony let Fornell go. “Fornell,” Gibbs said to his best friend. “I’m not going to stop him the next time.”

“Alright. Alright.” Fornell lifted his hands in surrender. “DiNozzo,” Fornell addressed Tony, calling his name correctly, for once. “If it’s any consolation, I handled the recording myself. Alone. We have vids of SubZero as part of an ongoing investigation that’s got nothing to do with you. Once I saw who it was with Vega, I took over the surveillance. I would have given them to you in private, but I was left with no other recourse.” He glanced at Gibbs.

“What were you going to ask me to do?” Tony asked stiffly.

“No!” Gibbs got into Fornell’s face. “Leave him alone, Fornell. I’ve already lost one agent. I’m not going to lose another. Certainly not over a case that’s not ours.”

“What do I have to do?” Tony asked again, grabbing Fornell by the arm.

   “Just plant some surveillance equipment in Hierra’s office and his home and get the hell out,” Fornell told Tony, ignoring Gibbs’ outburst. “It’s getting _in_ that’s the problem. We can’t send in an agent undercover as a cleaner, in case you’re wondering. His office and home are cleaned by two cousins whose families are taken care of very well in return. If one falls sick, the other covers. If both were to fall sick at the same time, Hierra would be on full alert.

“The only way we can get someone in and, hopefully, get the equipment in place before his next shipment arrives, is for you to pose as an entrepreneur and approach Vega. Ask if he can introduce you to Hierra. We showed Vega the video footage of all the people he’d met at SubZero when we brought him in for questioning. He knows you as Tonio. No last name, according to him.

“My plan is for you to go in as a wealthy entrepreneur looking to expand the entertainment arm of your businesses. You want to buy SubZero. If you can get Hierra to meet with you, getting an invite to his home won’t pose a problem. He entertains often and lavishly. Vega is always on the guest list. He’s flying out to Hierra’s home in the Tampa Bay area this weekend for a party. Based on our intel, it’s going to be one helluva bash. Place will be crawling with security and Vega is your ticket in. He usually stays a few days before flying out so you’d have to try to get invited to stay, too. Failing which, it’s a hotel.

“Now, according to our intel, Hierra’s next shipment comes in this weekend. We just need the surveillance planted in his house before the shipment arrives. Once you do that, you can get the hell outta Florida. Would take only a couple of days.”

“Okay. I’ll do it,” Tony said.

“Like hell you will!” Gibbs slammed his fists on the handles of his wheelchair. “You seem to have forgotten you work under _me_ , not him!” Gibbs jabbed a finger in Fornell’s direction.

“Gibbs, this is our chance to get inside SubZero without raising any suspicions,” Tony said. “I didn’t think of this because I–I wasn’t meeting up with Severo anymore and I had no idea about his association with Hierra.” He turned to Fornell. “We’re investigating the death of a marine, James Seymour, last seen at SubZero in the company of a guy called Carl Sheen –”

“Hierra’s right–hand man,” said Fornell frowned.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

“Fuck!” Gibbs hissed.

Fornell’s brows shot up. He’d never heard Gibbs use that cuss word before. “Know him?”

“He’s the one we were staking out tonight,” Gibbs said.  “Wasn’t necessary anymore because McGee and Ziva saw him leaving his condo earlier and followed him. As we speak, he’s on his way to Florida. Via private jet.”

“Why were you after him?” Fornell asked.

“We had a tip that Seymour met him at SubZero and they left together.” Tony replied. “Sheen had a boy with him. The tip came from the bartender whose fourteen year–old brother went missing three weeks ago, together with the best friend – the boy Sheen had. The bartender wanted a deal. We needed an ID for the guy who had that boy. He was collared and chained. Fits your story.”

“So you did the deal? What is it?”

“Ramirez gave us Carl Sheen’s name in exchange for us putting in a word for him with the FBI. He wants you to locate his brother and arrange for him to stay in the US. He’ll also do some snooping for us and get us info on Seymour and Berenger we wouldn’t have gotten so easily, if at all.”

“That’s it?” Fornell asked. “He’s already given you Sheen’s name and now you know we’re after Sheen, too. Ramirez didn’t get much out of the deal, did he?”

“Oh he will.” Gibbs said, softly. “Because you _will_ find those two boys when you bust that ring and you will make sure Ramirez gets custody of them.”

Fornell chuckled. “So loan me DiNozzo just for a few days and we kill three birds with one stone – I get Hierra, Ramirez gets his brother and the friend back and you wrap up your case.”

When Gibbs didn’t respond to that, Fornell added, “we have enough information to believe Ramirez’s brother is alive. The boy with Sheen is, remember? Hierra has two classes of goods – one for general purpose and the other, shall we say, a luxury line? If Ramirez saw the boy with Sheen in a club like SubZero, he’d have come from his luxury line. These are groomed as 24/7 sex slaves. They’re kept healthy, clean and pampered. Like those cows that Kobe beef comes from. The kids are sold, sometimes by auction. Occasionally, they keep a couple for themselves, as Sheen seems to have done.

Gibbs wheeled over to the kitchen counter to refill his mug and remained there, not saying a word but both Tony and Fornell knew he was assessing the entire situation. After what seemed like an eternity, Gibbs wheeled back to them.

“Okay. But DiNozzo’s not doing it alone. I’m going in with him.”

“You want to go in with DiNozzo? Why not McGee or Ziva?” Fornell asked.

“I’m going or no one’s going.” Gibbs stated emphatically.

“And what are you going as?” Fornell asked. “Can’t pass you off as the head of a high–tech company DiNozzo just bought or something.”

“Or something.” Gibbs replied. “I’m going in as DiNozzo’s lover. Boyfriend. Husband. Whatever it takes.”

The two men stared at Gibbs who smirked.

“You serious, boss?” Tony asked. “But–”

“I like it!” Fornell grinned. “Would add credibility to DiNozzo’s cover. He’s wanting to buy into SubZero, an alternative club. Vega knows where DiNozzo’s preferences lie and his bringing along his older, mature lover, would fit right in. That would, you can bet on it, be passed on to Hierra. Still, Jethro...” Fornell looked thoughtful as he neared Gibbs. “Have you considered that as his lover, you’ll be expected to play the part?” Fornell asked. “And do it convincingly?”

 “You doubting my ability to do my job?” Gibbs asked.

“Just sayin’.” Fornell lifted his hands in mock surrender.

“Boss!” Tony crossed over to stand over Gibbs as well. “If Severo gets us a meeting with Hierra, we’ll be staying over at his house. A guy like Hierra would likely have his guest bedrooms suited up with surveillance, too.”

Fornell grinned. He didn’t have to say anything. Gibbs’ glare said it all.

“We’ll be fine.” Gibbs snapped. “I’ll talk to my people tomorrow.” He told Fornell. “I’ll call you after I’ve spoken to the director.”

 “I’ll be waiting,” Fornell said. “Well, goodnight boys.” He moved towards the front door and stopped. “DiNozzo, I did give you the envelope _after_ Jethro said no.”

“I know, Fornell,” Tony said, quietly. “That’s why I want to do this. Thanks.”

Fornell nodded in acknowledgment and halted just before Tony pressed the release to open the door. “Hey, Jethro. You having the hots for DiNozzo – no surprise there but DiNozzo? I wouldn’t have guessed if not for the video. Listen to it carefully, Jethro.” Chuckling to himself, Fornell left.

* * * * *

“I’m sor –”

 “Not your fault, DiNozzo.” Gibbs cut off Tony’s apology. His eyes searched Tony’s troubled face. “Your affair with Severo –”

“Not having an affair.” Tony interrupted.

Gibbs continued nonetheless, “– wasn’t the reason I agreed on this joint-op and you know it. We still have a case to solve and Carl Sheen is our link. That’s the reason why we’re in. I’m not being forced to give in to Fornell because of you, Tony. Get your head around that. I don’t need to be forced to help you.”

Tony nodded. “But no reason for you to be in it. McGee and I can handle it. Don’t even need Ziva. You could send her in later if the need arises.”

“They’ll be on standby. I’m going in with you, DiNozzo.”

“Why?”

Gibbs wheeled over to Tony till they were almost touching. “Wanna make sure you come back to finish what we started.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t.” Tony said, softly. “Start anything.” He added.

“I always finish what I start,” Gibbs said. “And in the five–plus years we’ve worked together, I’ve never let you walk away from a case. You think I’m going to let you do that now?”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Gibb asked.

“Why would you want me...after what you just saw?” Tony whispered raggedly.

“Ya think I’m going to be afraid of some risqué photos?” Gibbs snorted.

“You said yourself, you don’t do casual. Severo was casual and you’ve seen what I let him do.”

“Okay. Let me give you a condition, then.” Tony looked back at Gibbs uncertainly. “What you did there in those photos – you don’t ever do again with anyone else but me. Can you accept those terms?” Gibbs asked. “I’m not going to be another Severo. I won’t be fuck buddy material where you’re concerned.”

“Am damaged goods.” Tony murmured. “Got nothing of value to offer you.”

“Stop short–changing yourself, DiNozzo.” Gibbs reached out to cupped Tony’s chin. “C’mere coz I can’t get out of this damned wheelchair.”

Tony moved into Gibbs’ space and closed his eyes as Gibbs rested his lips on Tony’s. Slowly and deliberately, he kissed Tony, tongue slipping out, seeking permission to enter. Tony gave a breathless moan, causing Gibbs’ cock to harden even more.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ hard shoulders automatically. Too many thoughts colliding in his head. Too many suppressed feelings now fighting to get out. Was this really happening? Gibbs still wanted him? Gibbs, whom he thought preferred him gone, was kissing him like a starving man eating a steak? And who’d just told Tony he didn’t want to be a fling or fuck buddy and wasn’t fazed by the photos?

But would Gibbs still want him if he saw the video? He needed to destroy it before Gibbs saw it and changed his mind.

Breaking off the kiss, he sat back down on the couch and reached for the envelope. He felt around inside it but the flash drive wasn’t there.

“I’ve got it, Tony.” Gibbs said. “Don’t worry about the video. I trust Fornell.  He won’t have left any copies behind. You can burn the photos and delete the files from the flash drive. __After__ I’ve viewed it.”

“No! Gibbs. I can’t let you.”

Gibbs cocked his head. “It’s government property, Tony. Directly connected to an on–going investigation by both the FBI and NCIS, the latter for whom you work.”

“You’re threatening me? Blackmailing me?” Tony asked, distress filling his voice.

“Just stating the facts, Tony.”

“This – this...is too much.” Tony ground out. “One minute I’m thinking of throwing in the towel, next I’m chatting with this guy online and he turns out to be my boss who I thought was getting fed up of me and was ready to transfer me if not fire me. Then I find out he knew it was me all along and then there we are coming out to each other! And...” he knew was babbling but ran on nonetheless. “And then you’re asking me to have a relationship. A quick fuck would already have been hard to believe but a relationship! An exclusive, committed relationship even though we haven’t even been out on a date once. And...and crazy as it all is, I was in seventh heaven.” He blew out a breath and rubbed both hands on his face. “Then Fornell turns up...and everything is FUBAR. Did I go to sleep and wake up in a parallel universe? Maybe I was the one who fell and hit my head.”

“Babbling, DiNozzo.” Gibbs was grinning at him.

“Gibbs, this is not funny. Not amusing.” And there was still Rule 12 in spite of what Gibbs said earlier. Gibbs was going to have to explain it to McGee and Ziva. And Abby. Ducky. And shit, the director – who was going to have a cow when she finds out, Tony winced at the thought. He’d always suspected she had a thing for Gibbs.

“No, you’re right. It isn’t,” Gibbs said. “Your believing I’d bail after everything I’ve said tonight? After talking my mouth off? Not funny at all.” He wheeled around, heading for the bedroom. “I need a shower. Let’s have an early start tomorrow. You got something I can sit on in your shower?”

“Already in there.” Tony replied, his mind still reeling. He pushed Gibbs into his bedroom, thinking Gibbs was surprisingly at home in his apartment. He’d been expecting Gibbs to be griping about going home. Probably the Marine in him. He was trained to make the best of a sad situation. He wondered if said training would cover the latest incident. _Incident_. An understatement if there ever was one. “I’ve hung your clothes up,” Tony said as they entered the bedroom. “Toiletries are already in the bathroom.”

Gibbs declined help from Tony getting into the shower but Tony remained in the bathroom, refusing to leave until Gibbs was safely seated. He’d put one of his outdoor chairs in the spacious shower stall before he left for the office and had made sure Gibbs’ toiletries bag was on the bathroom counter within reach.

Gibbs managed to transfer himself to the chair in the shower, frowning as a pinch of pain hit him when he tried putting his injured foot down. It was still swollen and discolored.

“Not as painful as I expected,” Gibbs said. “I’ll get a crutch for tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Tony asked, waiting by the shower door.

Once seated, Gibbs started stripping off, passing his pants and tee shirt to Tony.

Naturally, Tony’s eyes went to Gibbs’ cock. It was semi–hard and under Tony’s gaze, hardened until it jutted out from Gibbs’ body like a flagpole. Tony had fantasized about Gibbs’ cock numerous times, of course, but nothing beat seeing it for real. He wasn’t sure what he expected now but that Gibbs would possess a huge one wasn’t one of them.

He swallowed the lump in his throat but couldn’t tear his eyes away even when Gibbs looked at him and smirked.

“Close your mouth, DiNozzo.” Gibbs chuckled. “You can get a taste of it later. Now, either you get in here and join me or let me shower without an audience.”

Tony fled with Gibbs’ clothes in hand, muttering something about getting him a towel.

While Gibbs showered, Tony went back out to the living room to look for the flash drive. The envelope was still on the coffee table and he checked it again, in case it was sandwiched between the photos. Nada. He checked the kitchen counter knowing Gibbs had been here but it wasn’t there either. Where the hell did he hide it?

He returned to the bedroom and went through Gibbs’ clothes, checking the pockets but didn’t find it. He heard the shower turn off.

“Fuck.” He muttered in frustration and abandoned the search.

Gibbs accepted Tony’s help transferring back to the wheelchair since the floor was wet. His lightheadedness had subsided considerably but his ankle still hurt like a bitch and he didn’t want to take the risk of stumbling, not with the floor all wet.

“You want a tee shirt and boxers to sleep in?” Tony asked.

“Nope. Don’t wear anything to sleep but my skin. But if you mind, I’ll wear something. Or sleep on the couch.”

“It’s okay.” Tony mumbled, stripping off and entering the shower while Gibbs brushed his teeth. It was weird, this – he showering while Gibbs brushed his teeth. As if they were already an established couple.

When Tony emerged from the bathroom some fifteen minutes later, Gibbs was already sitting up in bed, his laptop on and the flash drive plugged in.

Oh shit.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is viewing that video and Tony will just have to grin and bear it.
> 
> ...but he's not dealing with the Gibbs of the past anymore. The Gibbs in his bed right now is he Gibbs he'd give up anything for.
> 
> ...might be his job, if things go wrong.
> 
> WARNING: FIRST-TIME SEX; FAIRLY EXPLICIT SO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF RIMMING DISGUSTS YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

 

 Tony pulled on a pair of boxers and started towards the bedroom door.

“Get in here, Tony,” Gibbs said without looking up from his laptop.

Tony hesitated. He couldn’t do this.

“Tony.” Gibbs looked up this time. He cocked his head, indicating to Tony to get into the bed. “C’mon. I shouldn’t be doing this alone. I need your help with this.” Tony’s posture got to him and Gibbs knew the younger man needed more. “Ever heard of unconditional love?” When Tony merely turned anguished eyes at him, Gibbs said, “That’s what I’m offering you. It’s up to you to accept it.”

Gibbs waited. Slowly, Tony lifted his head. Eyes still staring at a spot on the carpet, he moved. It seemed like an interminable time before he was fully in the bed, scooting down and pulling the covers up to his chin.

A moment later, he heard the unmistakable sounds of sex and burrowed down even further, pulling another pillow to cover his face and ears. Still unable to shut out the sounds and the images that he only knew too well, Tony flung off the covers and got out of the bed.

“Stay, Tony.” Gibbs ordered. The other man halted in his steps, hand dropping from the doorknob. “You do that every time?” Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony was tempted to turn the doorknob but Gibbs’ tone had him asking instead, “Do what?” He remained where he was, though, not moving.

“Have Severo blindfold and cuff you?”

 “N–no. Yes.” Tony replied.

“Which is it? Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Test. It’s a test. Need...to trust.”

Silence. Gibbs looked up from his laptop. “C’mere.” He could see the inner battle going on in the young man. “Come here, Tony. Whatever problems we have to face, we do it together. So come back. Please.”

Tony’s shoulders dropped in defeat. He shuffled to the bed and got back in, telling himself he could do this, he could get through tonight intact.

Gibbs tilted his chin at the screen. “You trust this man? To handcuff you, blindfold you...and fuck you?”

“Yes.” Tony whispered. Humiliation crept up leaving him red–faced. He swallowed convulsively wishing this whole night away. No, not the whole night. Just this video. He didn’t even want to think about Gibbs’ perception of him after he’d seen the whole thing.

“Why?”

Tony blinked. “Why do I want him to do that?” he echoed, misunderstanding the question.

“Why do you trust him?”

 _ _Because I’m pretending he’s you.__ “He understands how the game is played. He follows the rules.”

“Whose rules? Yours? His?”

Tony shrugged. “Just general rules everyone knows. The ones that are into this.”

“And you’re into this?”

“N–no. Not really. Was just something between us. I didn’t do that with other guys.”

“You been with a lot of guys, you said?”

Tony sighed. “Do you want to call this off? This thing we thought we were going try out?”

Instead of answering Gibbs gestured at the laptop screen. “What was he saying to you here?”

Gibbs backed up a little. “There. What was he saying to you?” Severo was licking and whispering something into Tony’s ear at the same time. All the surveillance picked up were slurpy sounds and partial words.

Tony didn’t have to try to decipher what Severo had said that night. He remembered way too well. _‘ _Want me to be Jethro again, Tony?_ ’_ “Whether I wanted him to f–fuck me.” _Shit, I’m stuttering like McGee!_ “Whether I... had been thinking of that the w–whole day...”

“Were you? Thinking about it? Anticipating it the whole day?”

Tony licked his lips. He remembered that scene so well. Severo had pushed him down on his forearms, wrists still cuffed, ass up.

“You like that?” Gibbs asked. “Getting rimmed?” Tony stared, transfixed. “I’ve never done it to anyone.” Gibbs continued, conversationally. “But every time you walk by and I get a whiff of your aftershave, or when I’m close to you and can smell your unique scent, I imagine what it’s like to suck your cock, your balls...lick you everywhere. Yeah, your ass, too.”

Tony’s mouth hung open. He didn’t know what to deal with first – that Gibbs was fantasizing shit like that about him or that he was actually telling him about it.

Gibbs watched in silence after that, his gaze fixed intently on the heated copulation on-screen. He turned up the volume which only served to heightened Tony’s embarrassment, Severo’s dirty talk leaving no doubt as to what both men wanted. Tony’s cries and demands to be fucked reverberated through Gibbs’ bedroom.

“Enough!” Tony yelled and slapped the laptop screen down. “Please, Gibbs.” He begged, voice cracking. He’d never live it down if Gibbs heard everything. He’d know everything about Tony then, and there would be nowhere to hide.

“Tony,” Gibbs said quietly. “Trust me. If we’re going to do this undercover op and give our new relationship a chance,  you have to trust me.”

Tony had his face in his hands, shaking his head. “No, please don’t. Don’t...” came the muffled response. “Leave me something.”

“Not taking anything away, Tony. There’s nothing there that could turn me off. Trust me.” Gibbs threw an arm over Tony and pulled him close. Dropping a kiss on Tony’s head, Gibbs murmured into his hair. “I’ll always be here for you. Waited too long for this day.” He looked at Tony. “Was too afraid myself. Afraid I wasn’t good enough for you.”

Tony lifted his head but didn’t say anything.

 “You heard me,” Gibbs said, answering the silent question. “I hear you rattle off your knowledge of movies, date all those hot women, know about all the sophisticated stuff. You’re a champagne and caviar guy. A Xena and Versailles guy whereas I’m meat and potatoes, Walmart and discount stores.”

It took a minute for Tony to figure what Gibbs meant.”

“You mean _Zegna_ and _Versace_.”

Gibbs grunted. “Whatever.” He clicked ‘Play’.

In silence, Gibbs watched as Tony’s face contorted in a mix of agony and ecstasy, listened to him beg Severo to release him. He watched the woman, who he assumed must be Severo’s wife, go up to Tony and release the cuffs then watched as Severo upped the speed and force of his thrusts. Severo’s fingers dug into Tony’s hips as he fucked him at a frenzied pace while Tony pumped his own cock.

A minute later, Gibbs heard it.

“Jet – thro! Puhleeze, Jeth–thro! Fuck me. _Fuck_ me...fuck me...” Tony’s cum shot out in spurts as he continued working his cock, drawing out his orgasm as long as he could. His cries hit Gibbs in the gut like a bullet at close range. He’d never heard his name cried out like this before – so pain–filled, so desperately needy.

Gibbs gripped the covers as Tony’s voice finally died away and he slumped over on the carpeted floor. Gibbs glanced at the man beside him. Tony had slid down and buried his face in the pillow, his labored breathing and muffled sobs telling Gibbs the state of mind his senior field agent was in right now.

He reached out and stroked Tony’s back. The long, firm strokes ought to return some of his equilibrium. Tony remained motionless, his face tightly buried in the pillow.

Gibbs turned his attention back to the video. He watched Tony gather up his clothes and put them on.  Severo pulled his wife to him and started making love to her but Gibbs’ concentration was on Tony. He saw the heaviness of the shoulders, the look of misery weighing him down. He heard a muttered ‘thanks’ and then Tony was gone, the door clicking shut.

The camera continued to record Severo and the woman.

Gibbs stopped the play. “Tony. I’m going to delete the file from the flash drive and I want you to watch me do it.”

Tony lifted his head, eyes red–rimmed. Gibbs deleted the file. “Now go through my laptop folders so you can see for yourself there are no copies.

Gibbs got up from the bed, leaving the laptop for Tony. He picked up the envelope from the dresser where Tony had left it then climbed back into bed. “Do what you want with these though I’d rather you didn’t keep them as souvenirs.” He handed the envelope to Tony.

“I’ll burn them in the morning,” Tony said thickly. He took the envelope from Gibbs and put it on the bedside table next to him. “I don’t need to check your folders. I just need you to forget what you saw. And heard.”

Tony turned to the side facing away from Gibbs but the older man wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. He felt Gibbs nuzzling the back of his neck, taking deep breaths and pressing kisses.

“I’d agree, but I have a different use for those images, Gibbs said. “To you, they are a reminder of a – bad time in your life, perhaps. To me, it’s one more thing I can do _for_ you, give _to_ you. Tony, I want to be that man, Severo, in the video. And I want to be the only man, you got that? Anything you want me to do to fill that void, anything your body needs, let me be the one to fill that hole.” He grinned. “Pun not intended.”

Tony smiled in spite of the anguish he felt.  “Gibbs.” He turned to face his boss, this man who kicked ass every day, who had been such a bastard but who was now treating him with such tenderness and preserving his dignity where there ought to be none. “I can understand if you want out. You don’t have to put yourself through this because this –” he flung an arm towards the laptop, “wasn’t what you signed up for.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ve gone from closeted NCIS agent to co–star in a porn video to having said video watched by his boss and his FBI agent–best friend. You’ve both watched me being fucked to an inch of my life and to top it off, you both got to hear me pretend it was you fucking me. “ He drew in another ragged breath. “Fornell’s laughing his ass off now at you and it’s my fault. Have you any fucking idea how humiliating this is?” He pushed off the bed to get his clothes but found himself grabbed from behind and pulled back onto the bed.

Gibbs pinned him down. “Listen, Tony. Look at this way – what if Fornell had given us the vid earlier? Last week? Before we found out about our cyberchat identities and before we had that talk out in the balcony? It would have been a bit of a shocker, I admit, but the end–result would have still been the same. Those photos, that vid...they don’t change anything I feel about you.

“Now get your head out of your butt and focus on the job ahead of us. When we come back, you can indulge yourself with all the soul-searching you want but until then, I need you thinking straight.” He bracketed Tony’s face with his hands. “We need to start practicing for the op and if Hierra is to believe I’m your lover, you need to convince me first.” Gibbs rolled onto his back, pulling Tony over him, their chests together, silver hairs threading through the dark brown ones. “Kiss me, Tony.” Gibbs told him, pulling Tony’s head down.

Tony swallowed, the emotions threatening to overwhelm him as his tongue parted Gibbs’ lips and entered. He took everything he could with that kiss, savoring every little bit of the man he loved so deeply that it left no room for anyone else.

Gibbs devoured him back, his tongue battling for control but Tony was having none of it. He needed this control for once in his life and as he broke off the kiss to look at Gibbs, he knew without a doubt, this man was worth fighting for.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” Gibbs asked, not liking where he thought the apology was headed.

“For digging myself into a self–pity hole.” Tony gave a self–deprecating huff. “Won’t happen again, boss.

Gibbs let the ‘boss’ go this time. “Tony. You’re the best agent NCIS has and I’m privileged to be your team leader. I’ve been proud of you more times than I can count. But you know what?”

“What, Jethro?”

Gibbs smiled on hearing his name, spoken so tenderly. “If I hadn’t been such a coward,, we wouldn’t have wasted five years. Five years where you settled for what you could get and I made a mess of three women’s lives.

“So...if _you_ want out, I understand, because I’m no catch, Tony. I lost my house to one ex when she cleaned out my bank account. The house I’m staying in now? That was Shannon’s and mine. I leased it out when Diane and I bought a new place. She didn’t want to live in a house another wife had stayed in. I moved back in after we broke up.” Gibbs shook his head. “Just so you know, Tony. It’ll be a while before we can go out, do the stuff you like. Hopefully, that’s going to change soon – the third ex is planning to get married and I’m keeping my fingers crossed it goes through quickly. I’ll be okay then, financially.”

“What’s money got to do with anything? With us?” Tony asked, Gibbs’ attention on such mundane matters pulling him out of his emotional funk. Like him, Gibbs never talked about money, though he had heard that bit about his and Fornell’s bank account being emptied by Diane.

“Nothing, I hope. I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

“You think I’d care about how much money you have?” Tony asked indignantly.

“Up to now, you’ve only seen me as your boss. We’re going to have sex, Tony. Tonight.” Gibbs raised his eyes heavenward with a muttered ‘Please’. “You know what they say, don’t you? Sex screws things up? Well, a lot of things that didn’t matter when we were just workmates will start to matter once we’re involved.”

“And where did you get this priceless bit of wisdom?” Tony asked. “One of your ex–wives?”

“No.” Gibbs replied. “All three of ‘em.”

Tony laughed, then. “You’re a funny man, Jethro Gibbs. What shall I do with you?”

“I have some ideas for you to start with.” Gibbs grinned.

“Would this be one of them?” Tony scooted down till he was face–to–face with Gibbs’ cock. Without another word, his mouth covered the head, lips working past the wide crown.

Gibbs jerked off the bed with a yell, almost choking Tony. “Fuck! Tony –”

Tony’s lips withdrew and he looked up at Gibbs from where he was. “Never imagined you’d be this hung, boss.”

“Don’t –” __call me ‘boss’ during sex_ _ “– stop,” he amended. Maybe Tony got off from calling him ‘boss’ during sex. “Don’t you dare stop, DiNozzo.”

“Won’t, boss.” Tony grinned, his natural cheerfulness and good humor returning. He lowered his mouth onto Gibbs’ cock again, this time managing to take it halfway down. Gibbs was just too thick and long for him to swallow it to the root but he knew a thing or two about giving a blow job and set about to show his boss.

Within seconds, Tony had Gibbs begging, ordering, threatening, then begging again. Lifting off his boss, Tony reached to open his bedside drawer and took out the lube and a condom.

Gibbs watched him silently and reminding Tony of a rodent fascinated by the approaching reptile, knowing it would be swallowed whole in a moment yet too petrified to move.

Tony rolled  the condom over his own hard cock then positioned himself between Gibbs thighs. He folded Gibbs legs against his chest, exposing his hole.

“You look so good down there, boss.” Tony breathed out. Gibbs’ breaths were coming short and fast. “Your hole’s just begging for some attention.” With that, Tony lifted Gibbs’ ass off the bed as he bent down to press his lips over Gibbs’ puckered hole. Gibbs gasped and clawed at the sheets. Tony’s tongue licked around the rim of the pink, clenching hole then his lips closed over it, sucking noisily. He drew Gibbs’ legs over his shoulders and resumed his onslaught on Gibbs’ ass. When he thought he’d driven his boss sufficiently rabid with need, he pushed his tongue in, burrowing as deep as he could go.

“Tony!” Gibbs gasped. He’d fantasized about sex with Tony more times than he could count but he’d never gone to this extent. Blowjobs and fucking, yes. Not Tony’s tongue on his anus and certainly not tongue–fucking him. “Tony! Fuck, you’re driving me – c–crazy!” Gibbs’ breaths were short, labored pants as he tried to control his response to the lingual invasion.

Tony tongue–fucked him relentlessly until Gibbs was thrashing on the bed. Tony’s hands gripped Gibbs’ legs like iron vises preventing them from falling off Tony’s shoulders and injuring his ankle further.

Tony fisted his hand around Gibbs’ jerking cock, stroking it slowly. He continued to give Gibbs’ anus more loving attention before lowering his legs off his shoulders. Grabbing the tube of lube, he uncapped it and squeezed a generous amount to lube up Gibbs’ hole.

“Spread ‘em wider, boss. Want to get you nice and slick.”

Gibbs opened up his legs, holding them by the knees as Tony pushed more lube up his channel.

When he was satisfied Gibbs was amply lubed–up, Tony lined his cock up. Slowly, he pressed in, watching the head push past the tight ring.

Gibbs gasped. “Easy, DiNozzo! Fuck.” Gibbs hissed as the sting of pain hit him.

“Easy, boss. Let me in. Slow and easy.” Tony coaxed Gibbs. “Take our time.” He watched more of his cockhead disappearing into Gibbs and realized he’d stopped breathing. “Just – a l–little bit...and there.” He slipped past the ring and Gibbs drew in a huge, ragged breath.

“It’ll be good from here on. Just hang on for the ride, boss.”

Tony fucked Gibbs slowly and patiently, watching out for Gibbs’ ankle. He drew Gibbs’ legs over his shoulders and held them firm against him so that he had leverage to fuck Gibbs steadily and also keep his injured ankle out of the way.

“Okay?” Tony asked. Gibbs’ eyes were fixed on Tony yet the latter knew Gibbs was thinking of something else. “Want me to stop?”

“No.’ Gibbs replied instantly. “This – this is so –” he broke off to suck his breath in when Tony pulled out and plunged in again. “So good, DiNozzo. So fucking good.” He fisted his cock and started pumping.

“Gonna get better.” Tony told him and angled himself so he’d brush along Gibbs’ prostate. Gibbs literally jerked right off the bed, crying out and needed Tony to steady him. “Careful, Gibbs. Don’t want to make your ankle worse over a li’l orgasm that’s...coming right about...now.” Tony replaced Gibbs’ hand on his cock with his own and gave the iron-hard rod a few pulls. Gibbs gave a shout, spewing his cum over his chest and belly.

Tony followed a moment after, his cock spasming inside Gibbs. Releasing Gibbs’ legs carefully, Tony eased himself out of Gibbs then slumped over the prone, boneless body of his boss.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-coital bliss. A happy Tony. More coitus. Bemused Ziva & McGee. Shepard okays the undercover op.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

 

Gibbs pushed Tony off him and the younger man flopped onto his back. Gibbs sat up and removed the condom from Tony, marveling at the muscled body.

They hadn’t taken the time to do that earlier – explore each other. Fuck the foreplay. Literally. Now, he wanted to feast on Tony visually and let his fingers provide the tactile accompaniment. But first, he transferred himself to the wheelchair which was parked beside the bed and rolled into the bathroom, coming out with a wet washcloth.

He wiped Tony down gently while Tony dozed, spent from his orgasm. Gibbs smiled tenderly at his lover, his senior field agent and life partner. It had never entered Gibbs’ mind that any relationship with Tony would be anything but a lifelong one. Even work. When Ducky had warned him he could lose Tony if he didn’t do something about his attitude and behavior, it had stunned and worried him. If he had been the type to panic, he’d have chewed off all his nails.

When he’d set about to try and move things forward, no matter how idiotic that idea seemed now in hindsight, it was for a lifelong commitment.

As he gazed down at Tony, Gibbs asked again whether a gorgeous guy in the prime of his life, would be satisfied with a small town guy like him, more than ten years his senior. Was he being unrealistic, persuading Tony to give their relationship a try? Knowing Tony, even if it didn’t turn out the way he expected, Tony wouldn’t say a word.

“Thinking too much, boss.” Tony’s hand reached out to clasp Gibbs’. He cracked open one eye to peer at Gibbs and smiled. “You look adorable with your hair all mussed up.”

“And you look like a Greek god. A very sated one, if I may say so.”

“How come you’re recovering faster than me? I’m younger than you.”

“Guess my old cock packs a more powerful punch than that young punk.” Gibbs smirked at Tony’s.

Tony laughed and glanced at Gibbs’ erection. “Nothing old about that monster.” He muttered. “Seriously? You’re up for another round so soon?”

“I’ve waited years for you, DiNozzo. Not wasting another day or night.” Frankly, he was surprised himself that he was ready so soon. It used to take him at least half an hour with the women.

“I’ll have to go on top,” Tony said. “Your ankle can’t bear the pressure otherwise.”

“Don’t care how I have to do it. Just give me that ass of yours, DiNozzo.”

Tony chuckled and drew Gibbs down on the bed, climbing over him. He kissed Gibbs, nibbling on his top lip then sucking it in before moving to the lower one.

“You have no idea how often I look at you across the bull pen, wanting to do this,” Tony said, looking down at the blue eyes. “I’d be thinking you’re the most good–looking man on this planet ever and God – I wanted you so much.” He pressed kisses over Gibbs’ face, his hands bracketing Gibbs’ head and his body blanketing Gibbs’.

“I wanted you, too, and I want you still,” Gibbs responded. “But if I don’t fuck you soon, like now, I swear I’m going to head-slap you, DiNozzo.”

“Impatience and threats.” Tony chuckled. “Guess they work.” He took the condom, sheathed Gibbs then grabbed the lube and gave Gibbs a generous coating. Glancing at  the size of Gibbs’ cock again, he added more lube to his fingers before inserting them into his asshole. “Hang on, boss.” He positioned himself over the erect cock and slowly lowered himself.

Gibbs swore as Tony’s ass swallowed his cockhead and he clutched frantically at the sheets. Tony, with deliberate slowness, continued his downward descent and Gibbs was sure he wasn’t going to survive the exquisite sensations. “Tony! You feel so fucking good around me,” he gasped, after remembering to breathe. “Fuck me, Tony.”

“Don’t want to rush you, Gibbs.”

“Don’t you dare stop!”

Tony pushed himself down until he was seated to the root of Gibbs’ cock. “This good for you?” He shifted slightly so Gibbs could feel himself deep inside Tony’s ass.

“Stop yakking, DiNozzo, and start moving, will ya?” Gibbs growled.

And Tony did as he was ordered. He fucked Gibbs slowly and leisurely, driving the older man to threaten more bodily harm but Tony persisted on taking it nice and slow, nonetheless.

“When your ankle’s fully recovered and you get to be on top, you can fuck me any way you like, boss. But tonight, I’m in charge and I’m doing it my way.”

Slow and steady still brought Gibbs to a blinding orgasm minutes later, leaving him completely spent and absolutely sated. For now.

Some twenty minutes later, when both men were able to speak, Gibbs reached for Tony. “We’ll get ourselves tested in the morning.” He told the man laying beside him.” I know your last one came back clean but that was before you met up with that Latino slimeball.  I’m good, too, but this is a “together” thing.”

Tony pulled Gibbs in for a kiss. “A together thing, huh?”

“Yep.”

“You got many together things where we’re concerned?”

“Only about a zillion or so.”

“Okay,”

“I don’t want anything between my skin and yours, Tony.”

“Me neither.” Tony replied. “Yeah, we’ll go get tested in the morning.” He waited a few beats before turning to Gibbs. “Fornell said those two boys aren’t the only ones Hierra’s got enslaved. There’s another shipment due.”

“I heard.” Gibbs said, softly. It had been playing on his mind, too. “Fornell will get them out.”

“I hope he does before they get sold off.”

“I know. We’ll discuss it in the morning. Let’s get some sleep. And I mean _sleep_.”

A few minutes later, Gibbs heard Tony ask, “Give me another one on your list of Together Things.”

Gibbs turned to him and nuzzled his ear. “When we have a problem. Doesn’t matter what it is, we discuss it and we don’t shut the other out. We face them together.”

“Next one.”

“We spend every Christmas, New Year, 4th of July, Thanksgiving together...because I hated every one of them and I want to redeem them. I know I can like them if I have you by my side.”

“That should go on the top of the list, Gibbs. Anymore?”

“When we have a fight, we don’t go to bed angry at each other.”

“Ooh. That might require you apologizing.”

“If it gets me great make–up sex, I can apologize.” Gibbs grinned.

“Not arguing with that. Anymore?”

“Enough for tonight. Sleep, Tony.”

 

**_0800hours, Wednesday;_ **

_**The bull pen** _

 " _I’m singing in the rain...Just singing in the rain...What a glorious feelin’...I’m happy again...”_ Tony did a Gene Kelly skip and twirl into the bullpen, his final step landing him standing on top of his chair. A three–sixty whirl around his chair then he jumped down, hopping across and planting his butt on Ziva’s desk. “ _I’m  laughing at clouds...So dark up above...The sun’s in my heart...And I’m ready for love...”_

Ziva and McGee stared open–mouthed and dumbfounded.

“What?” Tony asked.

“What happened to you?” Ziva asked.”It’s raining cats and dogs and –” she frowned. “Why does it rain animals in America?” She shook her head. “Anyway, I hate it when it rains on my way to work. My shoes are ruined. And why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?”

McGee came up  to them. “What’s up, Tony? Just a few days ago you were going on like your world was ending and today you’re – uh, acting weird.” He gave Ziva a worried glance.

“I’m not acting weird, McGook.” Tony grinned at his colleague.

“So what happened between Friday and this morning?” McGee asked.

“I know!” Ziva rushed out from behind her desk to Tony and pulled at his collar.

“Hey! Watch it.” Tony pulled away and adjusted his tie. “I just bought this. It’s a limited edition Armani.”

“Did I just see a giant hickey on your neck?” McGee asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion?

“Need to know only, McNosy. You, too, Ziva.” Tony said, as both his colleagues tried to get closer. He moved quickly to his to his desk and powered up his pc.

“You’re such an adolescent, Tony.” McGee rolled his eyes. “Grown men don’t come into the office with hickeys.”

“Says the man who’s never had one.” Tony smirked. “Or given one.”

“Tony.” Ziva called. “New girlfriend?”

“What makes you think that?”

“What then?” Ziva asked. “A new _boyfriend_?”

McGee sniggered behind his computer. A ball of paper smacked into the side of head. “Ow.” He grinned at Tony. “Just kidding.”

“Must be a special one if you’re not bragging about her.” Ziva said. “Or him.”

McGee snickered again.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Tony balled up a piece of paper. McGee ducked just as Tony executed a graceful throw, landing the paper ball in McGee’s bin.

“How’s Gibbs?” McGee asked. “Did he give you a hard time?”

 _ _Oh yeah, he sure did_._ “Gibbs is fine. In fact, he’s in a meeting with the director right now. Tony absently touched the hickey Gibbs had given him despite Tony’s protests that it would be seen by the team.

“He is?” McGee asked, brows lifting in surprise.

“He’s able to walk already?” Ziva asked.

“With the help of a crutch.” Tony told them. “We were going to buy one this morning but Ducky said he had one at home that his mother had used couple of years ago. We picked it up on our way in.”

“His concussion?” McGee asked.

“His cold?” Ziva asked at the same time.

“Dizziness has gone, which is why we’re letting him walk. His throat’s much better. Pain’s gone but no cold drinks for now. He should be back to normal by the end of the week though he’ll still have to be careful with that ankle. No chasing the bad guys for a week or two, at least.” He paused, then added, “You know, when I was a kid and caught a cold, broke my arm, too, I never got this much attention.”

“You’re still a kid, Tony and if you don’t get your feet off your desk, Gibbs is going to break your legs.”

 “Dinozzo!” Gibbs yelled from upstairs. All three agents looked up, as did several other heads. “Director’s office. All of you.”

They scrambled out of the bullpen and up the stairs, two steps at a time. Tony was the first one in the director’s office. Shepard was seated behind her desk looking pissed and...troubled. He’d never seen the director ruffled by anything. Angry, frustrated, yes. But never disturbed in this distracted way. He glanced at Gibbs and saw him looking at Shepard in that assessing way of his. What gives, he wondered.

“Have a seat,” Shepard said to them. “I was informed this morning by the FBI that our assistance is required and that they would be most appreciative if it was extended.” She looked at Tony. “I understand, Mr. DiNozzo, that you are acquainted with someone who can help us get close enough to our target.”

Tony glanced at Gibbs and saw him give a small shake of the head. The director didn’t know about the video. That was what the headshake meant. He knew the boss well enough to read his gestures.

“Yes, Ms. Shepard.” Tony replied. “I know this couple, Chelsea and Severo Vega. They own the gym I go to. Severo told me he sold it when I met up with him at a club but it was Fornell who told us Hierra was the buyer. Fornell wants me to get a meeting with Hierra. Severo should be able to do that for me.”

Shepard nodded slightly, her responses restrained. “And I was told Agent Gibbs will be going in with you.”

“Ziva and McGee, as well.” Tony added. “We haven’t briefed McGee and Ziva yet.”

“Go ahead,” Shepard said.

Quickly, Tony brought the two agents up to date.

Both Ziva’s and McGee’s surprise were evident on their faces. Gibbs had not gone on any undercover jobs since he hired them, as far they knew. Or maybe they just didn’t know, McGee shrugged mentally.

“Gibbs will be going in as my partner.” Tony added.

“Business partner.” Ziva nodded.

“That, too.” Tony responded.

At Ziva’s perplexed look, Tony clarified. “He’ll also be my life partner. My lover.”

 McGee’s mouth dropped open and he looked between Tony and Gibbs like a fish watching a tennis match. Ziva, however, was stifling a grin. Damn evil woman, Tony thought.

“Fornell said it should be a quick job,” Tony continued. “Get our asses in, plant the equipment and get out. I called Severo on the way in to work and I’m meeting him for lunch. I’ll ask him to set me up for a meeting with Hierra. According to intel, he’s scheduled to fly down to Tampa this weekend to attend a party Hierra is throwing at his Tampa mansion. St Pete Beach, to be exact. We hope to get invited –”

“ _Have_ to, not hope.” The director cut in. “Mr. DiNozzo, you are confident we can pull this off? SecNav will be breathing down my neck as soon as I let him know there’s a possibility we have Navy personnel involved in the trafficking of children for the sex trade.”

“Just a petty officer,” Gibbs cut in. “Who’s dead.” _Jenny always knew how to exaggerate. Should have gone into media._

“Most of my time as a cop was spent undercover, ma’am.” He threw Gibbs a quick glance and saw his boss’ lips quirk up one side. The director hated being addressed as ‘ma’am’.

“I wasn’t referring specifically to you or your undercover skills so smoothen down those feathers.” Shepard smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes. “I was referring to you and agent Gibbs having to act the part as lovers. Do you have experience in this, Mr. DiNozzo?”

“Acting as a gay man?”

“As one half of a gay couple.” Shepard clarified.

“Yes,” Tony replied. “On more than one occasion so I will be able to carry it off, Ms. Shepard.”

“And what about Agent Gibbs?”

“He’ll be fine.” Tony assured her. “All he has to do is follow my lead. Don’t worry, Ms. Shepard. The boss is a fast learner. Wouldn’t have kept him on this long otherwise.” He gave Gibbs a wink and received a warning glare in return. Next to them Ziva had joined McGee in the eyeball tennis match.

 “I can’t say I share your confidence, Mr. DiNozzo.’ Shepard remarked, seemingly oblivious to the byplay amongst the MCRT agents. “It’ll be a miracle if Agent Gibbs can speak to you without a growl. Lord knows how you are going to get him to act like a lover.” She steepled her fingers. “I have to say I don’t see the need for Gibbs to be a part of this op. It’s a relatively simple job, isn’t it? Plant the device and get out?”

“It’s not as simple as it looks, director.” Gibbs told her, his tone suggesting she ought to know better. “Tony can’t just plant the equipment and leave straightaway. It would raise Hierra’s suspicions. He’s there as an interested buyer for a club that’s known to cater to the alternative lifestyle. A man like him will have to stay awhile and show some evidence of that.”

“And we are depending on Gibbs for that evidence?” Shepard’s skeptical tone showed what she thought of Gibbs’ being Tony’s partner.

“You’d be surprised, director.” Gibbs gave her a wolfish smile. “In any case, it’s either me or McGee and I doubt he could do a better job as DiNozzo’s lover.

McGee sputtered at that. Ziva laughed and leaned over to him, whispering. “I would love to be a mosquito on the wall for that.”

“Fly.” Tony whispered to her. “Fly on the wall, not mosquito.”

Ziva shrugged. “I’d  like to see Gibbs at the job, too.” She smiled at Tony. “I want all the dirty details when you two come back.”

“What about a bodyguard rather than a lover?” Shepard was asking Tony, bringing him back to the discussion at hand.

“Thought of that,” Tony replied. “But –”

“– but they’d expect a – younger man,” Shepard said, answering her own question. She threw Gibbs a glance, her lips quirking as she caught his scowl. Standing up, she smoothed down her skirt. “Well, DiNozzo, you’ve got your work cut out for you.” She came round from her desk. “Jethro, is your ankle going to be well enough for you to go?”

“It’ll be fine.” Gibbs replied. “Won’t need the crutch by tomorrow.”

“Well then. I expect you and DiNozzo back in one piece by Monday. Earlier, if you can manage it.” Opening her door, Shepard added, “Or Fornell will be sending the cavalry in after you and I know you won’t live that down.”

Gibbs merely smiled and canted his head at her as he exited the room.

“Gibbs.” Ziva cornered him when they reached the staircase. “Hold your questions, Ziva.” Gibbs didn’t break a step as he continued down, his team following him.

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs started to call Fornell but put the phone down when the agent walked in.

“Morning.” Fornell smiled at them.

“Conference room, everyone.” Gibbs said, getting up. “Director’s okayed the op.” He said to Fornell. “Wants it done fast and our asses back by Monday.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Fornell. A bit of elevator action. Entrez Severo Vega. Or whoever you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

 

“This is the plan.” Gibbs began, once they were all seated in the meeting room. “DiNozzo’s meeting Vega later. His objective will be to get invited down to Hierra’s home in Tampa for the weekend. I’ll be accompanying him as his long-time partner. We plant the equipment asap, hang around for the party then get the heck outta there.”

“Will be great if Vega can swing that,” Fornell said. “Otherwise, it’s back to the drawing board and time’s running out. Hierra’s a slimy, slick bastard and he’s likely to have your room bugged, too. It’s how he blackmailed a judge who was seeking election to the Supreme Court. Hierra had evidence of him screwin’ around with a thirteen year old boy.” Ziva made a rude noise. “DiNozzo will have to be equipped with a bug detector and if there’s one, you can’t remove it or Hierra will know and you won’t have a moment free. You’ll need to make it look convincing. You know – your um, relationship.” He waggled his eyebrows at Gibbs and Tony. “They’ll be watching you, Gibbs. All the equipment’s sensor–driven these days so the minute you step into your room, you’re being watched.”

“How are they going to plant our equipment, then?” McGee asked Fornell.

“That’s where I hope DiNozzo’s as good as you think he is.” Fornell said to Gibbs. “We’ll have our equipment built into something that wouldn’t look out of place in a bedroom. Right now, our lab’s got it inside a reading lamp. Nothing that would arouse suspicion. When you leave it behind, the cleaner won’t throw it away but won’t think it necessary to report it to Hierra either.

“You’ll be given three of these lamps. We want to cover the area where the walkway from the beach up to the house. We’re guessing that’s where the kids will be brought through. You plant one in Hierra’s bedroom or the area outside his bedroom door. Then one in your bedroom. I don’t think you can get past to his office but if you do, hey...jackpot. I can’t emphasize the risk enough, you know that. You’re literally walking in unarmed into the devil’s den. You’re on your own once you’re inside Hierra’s compound.”

“Why one in their bedroom?” Ziva asked, gesturing to Gibbs and Tony.

“We’ll be surveilling them for their safety.” Fornell explained. “You and McGee will be flying down as well and you’ll monitor them from a surveillance van down the street.”

McGee and Ziva looked at Gibbs for confirmation. “It was my idea,” Gibbs said. “If Tony and I are doing this then I’d rather have my own team than a bunch of Feebs.”

“— who are going to be there, anyway.” Fornell reminded him. “I’ll be monitoring from here in DC. We can’t wire you guys up so all we can do is watch. If we see any trouble you can’t extricate yourself from, I’ll send Ziva in with my guys. Agreed?”

Gibbs nodded his agreement. “There’s something else, Fornell.”

“What?”

“We made a deal with Ramirez, remember?” Gibbs reminded him. “So we’re going to get his brother and his best friend back.”

Fornell looked at Gibbs as if he was nuts. ‘You’re crazy. How are you going to do that with a houseful of armed guards and party guests? You can’t be armed going in because everyone will be searched and all weapons confiscated. We’re assuming that cell phones are, as well, though you’ll be using the phones we provide you. You leave yours at home. Whatever it is, there’s no way the two of you can stage a rescue so forget it.”

“If we wait for you to examine the surveillance to decide whether to go in, it will be too late!” Gibbs barked. “Our petty officer is dead. _I_ can wait for the FBI to turn over any incriminating evidence but Ramirez can’t. Those kids are still alive, dammit! But they won’t be if we don’t get them out of there!”

Fornell drew in a frustrated breath and started pacing the room, dragging a hand over his face. “Would you like to tell me how you plan to accomplish this?”

“No.” Gibbs replied.

“Because you don’t have a fucking plan, do you?” Fornell yelled.

“I just need you to tell your men to expect the two boys when they see them.” Gibbs countered. “My team will get the boys out.”

Fornell shook his head. “This was meant to be a quick, simple job. You screw up and my whole op is jeopardized,  you realize that, don’t you?”

Gibbs eyed Fornell with what looked suspiciously like amusement to the FBI agent. “This op was foisted on me, Fornell. You know I hate joint–ops but I gave my word to Ramirez. If I don’t even try, the word’s gonna get out on the street and we’ll be chopped liver in their eyes. I hate chopped liver as much as I hate joint–ops.”

Fornell threw up his hands in despair. “You get yourselves killed, don’t blame me. It’s too fucking late now so I hope you know what you’re doing and I fucking well hope you get it done!” He turned to Tony. “DiNozzo, you and McGee head back with me so they can show you the equipment and what to do with it.”

“I’ll come by after my lunch appointment with Vega,” Tony said. “We’ll also know by then whether the game plan’s on.”

“Whatever.” Fornell muttered. He drew out two passports and papers from his briefcase. “Your cover IDs. Vega knows you as Tonio so we’re using Antonio de Luca. Here are your business cards. It’s a legit business so when Hierra does a background check, it’ll pass.” He gave Tony his documents and Gibbs’ his.

Gibbs opened his passport. His cover name was Jethro Gibbons. He was a private investor but his business card said he was director of an import–export business based in Hong Kong.

“I’ve never been to Hong Kong,” Gibbs said.

“I have,” Tony said. “Parts of it’s like any large American city. Just a lot of Chinese people and designer goods. Food’s incredible. You’ve gotta go one day, boss.” He said it in such a way Gibbs knew what he really meant: Tony was adding a ‘together thing’ of his own. Gibbs broke out in a smile and Fornell rolled his eyes.

“Focus, you two, and keep the googly eyes for when you get home.” Fornell huffed, shaking his head.

Ziva’s head shot round to McGee and she mouthed, “googly eyes?”

McGee shrugged but inwardly, he’d noticed something strange between his boss and their senior field agent. Gibbs, first of all, was treating Tony very differently from last week. There was a certain softness in their boss’ look when it landed on Tony. Then McGee had caught Gibbs smiling at Tony just before they entered the bullpen after the meeting with Shepard. It was not a normal smile. It was far more intimate than what colleagues and friends gave each other. What goes on?

Fornell got up. “Go through the brief and call me once you’re done with Vega. DiNotso, I hope your friend comes through.”

“He will.” Tony was confident. There was always something different about Sev but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He didn’t like it that Sev was in bed with Hierra and it worried him like a torn cuticle. Nonetheless, he knew Sev would come through. For whatever reason of his own.

“I’m outta here,” Fornell said, walking out without another word.

“Uh, boss –” McGee ventured. “You want to run by your plan on how we’re going to rescue the two boys?”

“Yeah. Tony and I go in. Look for the boys. Locate them and send you and Ziva a message. Ziva gets in the compound and extracts them. Once you’ve got them, tell me and we’ll be get the heck outta there.”

“Uh, um...” McGee stared at Gibbs, his mouth working wordlessly again. “H–how do you propose we do that if Hierra confiscates your cell phones?”

“He won’t, McGee. He’s having dozens of guests flying in from all over. These are businessmen and politicians and other scum of the earth. Those people don’t let their cell phones outta sight. And if I’m wrong and they do take away the guests’ phones, they wouldn’t prevent them from making calls so how do you think they’d do that?”

“Uh...let them call from –”

“They keep the confiscated phones in another room with a guard or two,” Ziva chimed in. “Whoever needs to make a call does so from that room with the guards listening in. Been there, done that.”

“And too bad if the guards only understand English and Spanish because the boss will be conveying the message to Ziva in Russian.” Tony added. “Nah, Gibbs is right. They won’t confiscate cell phones at a party like this because it _is_ a party, not a top–secret conference.”

“Okay,” Ziva said, confidently. “So I just wait for you to pass on the intel and I’ll let you know how I’ll extract them.”

“I’ll scramble the data in case someone’s monitoring calls going in and out of the property.” McGee said, eager to get back in the game.

“Gibbs stood. “Let’s do it.”

Ziva and McGee hurried out of the room, Tony following them.

 “DiNozzo.”

 Tony turned at the sound of his name and the voice calling it. “Yes, boss?” McGee and Ziva looked round but didn’t stop.

“Elevator.” Gibbs told Tony.

* * * * *

Gibbs smacked the emergency stop button bringing the elevator to a halt. Shoving Tony against the wall, he cupped the younger man’s face and kissed him. He’d been so relieved to see the old Tony dancing his way into the bull pen this morning. He’d watched him from the upper level and had almost back–tracked to go give him a kiss first but Shepard had stepped out of her office before he could give in to the temptation.

“Boss!” Tony smacked his palms on Gibbs’ chest, startled by the kiss, then decided he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Returning the kiss, he groaned as he felt the hard ridge of Gibbs cock against his own. Soon, two pairs of hands were everywhere, over shoulders, butts, pulling and squeezing.

When finally, the need for air prevailed, Gibbs pulled away. “This okay with you?” he asked.

“Wh–what?” Tony gasped, head spinning and cock throbbing.

“That forgettable, was it?” Gibbs’ lips twisted in a wry smile.

Tony pulled Gibbs to him and kissed him. “Have you any idea how many times I’ve fantasized about this?”

Gibbs grinned. “What? Making out in the elevator?” He kissed Tony back. “Love that mouth of yours.” He mumbled against the firm yet soft lips.

“Let me make you love it more.” Tony whispered harshly and attacked Gibbs’ belt, undoing it before Gibbs could even think to protest.

“Tony!” Gibb pushed at Tony’s shoulders as he went down on his knees, unzipping Gibbs’ pants. His hard cock was straining at his briefs and seeing Tony smile in awe and appreciation sent his desire rocketing. Oh yeah. It was good to have the old DiNozzo back but better still to be the object of his attentions.

Gibbs sucked in a breath as Tony’s lips closed around him and started sucking. God, the man was going to be the death of him. He couldn’t get enough of him. He’d woken up this morning at dawn, hard and aching and Tony had obliged by fucking him once more before they hit the shower. Not even half a day gone and he was starving for Tony’s cock again.

 Gibbs’ cell rang, interrupting his thoughts. He ignored it until it stopped. Tony’s started.

“Ignore it.” Gibbs ordered. “It’s Fornell.” He said, looking at the caller ID on his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. “He can wait.”

“Mmm...yes.” Tony’s mouth slid back up to the crown and he started licking around it. “Love your cock, boss.” He swallowed it again and took it right down to the root. Shoving Gibbs’ pants further down, he gained access to his balls and cradled them with his fingers, all the while sliding his mouth up and down Gibbs’ length.

Gibbs supported himself palms against the wall of the elevator, angling himself so he could get deeper into Tony’s mouth. That man had one heck of mouth. Better than he’d ever fantasized. Tony DiNozzo in the flesh was way better than in his fantasies.

Gibbs watched Tony work his lips around the head, his erection jerking at the erotic sight. He’d been told once that the only bigger bastard than him was his cock. He’d laughed then but he grimaced now in acute want. The sight of Tony’s lips covering his cockhead and that mouth swallowing him inch by inch had him panting raggedly.

“Tony!” He gasped. “Stop.”

Tony’s eyes flew up to Gibbs as he withdrew. “Stop? _Really_?”

Gibbs grasped Tony’s head for balance as he tried to get his breath back. “Yeah...have to. We’re at work.”

Tony pulled Gibbs’ hands away and stood up as Gibbs turned and zipped up. Tony leaned his head against the elevator wall. “Sorry.” He whispered.

Gibbs whirled round. “Don’t.” He pulled Tony to him and kissed him on the jaw, moving down to nuzzle behind his ear.

Tony thought maybe Gibbs ought to be the one apologizing since he not only started it but was making it hard to stop. But apologizing was a habit he couldn’t kick.

“Never apologize to me where sex is concerned.” Gibbs said.

“Then please let me finish you off.” Tony pleaded. “Blue balls are very uncomfortable. Besides, I want you to think of me swallowing every drop of your cum while I’m at lunch with Severo.”

Gibbs cursed and shoved Tony’s head back down. “Do it.”

It didn’t take long for Tony to work Gibbs up to boiling point. When Gibbs came, he did so loudly, muffling his cry with his fist and shooting a full load down Tony’s throat. He watched his senior agent swallow convulsively before withdrawing and wiping his mouth.

Tony stood up, smiling happily. “Better, boss?”

“You’re gonna kill me, DiNozzo.” Gibbs panted out. He tucked himself back into his pants, wincing as he zipped up his still semi-erect cock.

Hitting the emergency button to restart the elevator, Gibbs pulled Tony in for a kiss. “Payback’s tonight. Think about _that_ when you’re lunching with the sleazebag.”

 

  ** _1245hours; same day_**

_**Reggiano’s; Dupont Circle** _

“Tonio.” Severo smiled, picking up his glass of wine. “You’re looking even better than the last time I saw you.”

“Can say the same of you.” Tony leaned back. It was true. Vega was one handsome bastard and he was looking better than he did three weeks ago. He’d obviously spent some time in the sun, his dark brown hair now streaked with gold. Must play a lot of hands, and dangerous ones, too, if he was involved with Hierra. “How’s business?”

“Can’t complain. Cutting some loose, acquiring others. Corralling the others. How about you? You know you never told me what you do for a living.”

“Not much different from you, I’d say.” Tony replied. “This and that. Buying. Selling.”

“How did you get my number?” Severo asked. “I don’t even have yours.”

“You’re listed,” Tony said. “Didn’t you know?” he laughed.

Their pastas arrived and for the next twenty–five minutes, the two men ate and talked about everything and nothing. Tony bet Vega was as aware of this as he was.

“This is the first time we’re meeting outside of the club,’ Severo said. “What can I do for you, Tonio?” His honey–colored eyes twinkled with some hidden amusement.

“Do you know the owner of SubZero?”

Vega’s brow quirked up. “Of course.”

“Can you get me a meeting?” Tony asked.

“Maybe. I’m sure I could if I knew your last name.”

“De Luca.” Tony responded. “Antonio de Luca. Sorry. Forgot you didn’t know.”

“So...why do you want to meet Eduardo Hierra?”

“I’m interested in getting a foot in. I’ve been focusing my leisure and entertainment on Asia the last five years. I want a piece of the action back home in the US.”

Severo nodded. “Give me your card. I’ll see what I can do.”

“‘Appreciate that, Sev.” Tony topped up the other man’s glass and his own, emptying the bottle. “I’m scheduled to fly out next week and won’t be back for a couple of months at least. Any chance you could get me a meet this weekend?” He paused. “I’ll make it worth your while, of course.”

Severo laughed. “You will, will you?”

“I didn’t meant _that_.” Tony said quickly. “I know you and Chelsea aren’t –”

“For you, Tonio, I’ll always make an exception.” Severo smiled. “Chelsea and I have an understanding. She has her own playground, her own playmates. As long as we both know who each is playing with and that at the end of the game, we come home to each other...” he shrugged expressively. “She wanted to wait until after the baby but told me I was free to indulge. So –” he took a long swallow of the red. “I’m meeting Eduardo this weekend...wait, let me give him a call.” He reached for his suit pocket. “Got a card?”

Tony got one out from his card case and gave it to him.

“Antonio de Luca. President and CEO. Artifice Enterprises.” Severo read out as he thumbed his cell phone keypad.

Tony got up from his seat. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He left Severo to make his call and headed for the restroom, doing what came naturally to him along the way– flirt. With the two waitresses as well as Alanzo, Reggiano’s son, who was behind the bar counter and flirted back outrageously with him even though Tony knew he was straight. Then again, who knew.

“You are one very lucky man, Tonio,” Severo said when Tony returned to his seat. “Pack a bag. You’re flying with me to St Pete Beach this Friday. Hierra’s throwing a party on Saturday for his wife’s birthday. I’m off to LA on Tuesday from Tampa Bay so if you can stay till then, we could pick it up from there. I doubt one weekend with you would be enough for me.”

Tony smiled and gave Severo a nod. “I need to be back by Sunday. Monday at the latest. But thanks for getting me that meeting.”

“I tried to get you a Friday appointment but Hierra’s schedule is full. He was the one who suggested I bring you down for the party and you can talk over lunch on Saturday. Hierra doesn’t like waiting. If he likes you, you’ll get what you want. Not right away but fast enough.”

“Thanks for arranging it.” Tony said. “Owe you one.”

“If you and Hierra seal the deal, I’ll be the one thanking you.” Severo said. “You knew he’d asked me to look for a buyer for SubZero?”

“No, I didn’t.”

Vega’s brow lifted in surprise. Or skepticism, Tony thought. “Very lucky man then, as I said.” Severo leaned forward. “I like you, Antonio de Luca. I hope Hierra will, too.”

“I don’t travel alone, Sev.”

“No problem. Not everyone’s like me. How many?”

“Just my partner.”

“Business partner?”

“That, too.”

“Ahh.” Severo leaned back, smiling. “Not the infamous Jethro, by any chance?” When Tony didn’t reply, Vega chuckled. “Congratulations. I certainly look forward to meeting him.”

“I have to go, Sev. I have a meeting to attend. You said we’re leaving on Friday so I’ve got to arrange for the flight and hotel accommodation. You need to give me Hierra’s address.”

Severo waved that away. “Forget the flight and hotel. We’ll be flying on Hierra’s private jet and you’ll be staying with me at his home. I’ve cleared it with him.”

Tony nodded. “I’m impressed. As always.”

When Tony called for the bill, Vega waved that away, too. “This one’s on me. Go. I’ll call you with the details for the flight and I’ll meet you and Jeth–ro at the airport.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get ready for the op. Gibbs seems to be settling down very well in Tony's home. A little bit of Tibbs-loving. There is no such street as Avenue 27A off Pass-a-Grille Way. Oh, and Tony has a criminal psych degree in addition to his Phys Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

Gibbs informed Fornell that Vega had come through and Tony and McGee were on their way to his office. After that he went down to autopsy to have a word with Ducky. A glare from him sent Palmer scurrying off with the excuse of checking on Abby’s test results for a cold case.

“Yes, Jethro.” The ME smiled at him. “What brings you down here?” Before Gibbs could answer, Ducky peered down at Gibbs’ foot. “That’s good. The swelling has gone down well enough for you to put on your shoes.” Looking back up, he asked if Gibbs’ was still lightheaded.

“Yes.” Gibbs replied. “But not for the reason you think.”

“...sounds intriguing. Pray, tell.”

“I sorted it out with Tony. As of now, we’re together.” Ducky’s brow lifted. “As a couple.” Gibbs clarified.

“Ohh. Even more intriguing, if not unexpected.”

“Yeah, well. Early days, yet. A lot for both of us to adjust to.”

“But you’re both happy with where you are now?”

“I am. I think Tony is, too.” Gibbs replied. “Happier than I’ve ever been, Duck.” He added softly. “We’ll be away for the weekend. Work. Undercover.” He turned and started walking out. “Back by Monday,” he said over his shoulder.

“Jethro.” Ducky called out, halting Gibbs in mid–step. “Have you told the rest yet?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Not even Abby?”

“No.” Gibbs paused. “Better do that now.” He gave his head a shake and walked out.

* * * * *

“Gibbs!” Abby shrieked. Gibbs winced. “You’re serious? You and Tony?” She flung herself into Gibbs’ arms, sending the older man staggering back. “Have you told McGee and Ziva?”

“No, Abs. Only Ducky just before I came here.” Gibbs told her. “And that only because he already guessed there was something between Tony and me that we weren’t acknowledging.”

“He did?” Abby was clearly stunned by the revelation and even more so that someone else had clued in on it. She released Gibbs and sat down on her stool, whirling back to her screen but her mind on what she’d just heard.

“We only talked about it yesterday, Tony and I, so we’re going to need time to process it ourselves.”

“But is it going to be a secret? Because I’m not good with secrets.” Abby warned.

“Let’s just say it’s DADT. If no one asks, don’t tell anyone. When Tony and I are ready, we’ll announce it. Right now, we have the Seymour case which has turned into a joint–op with the FBI. We’re investigating Seymour’s death and he’s involved with a guy the FBI want for human trafficking. Tony and I are going in undercover this weekend. Now, I need what you have on the bullets that killed Seymour and Berenger.”

“Coming right up, Mr. Gibbs.” Abby flashed him a smile.

* * * * *

It was past six by the time Ziva and McGee returned.

“Jethro Gibbons?” Ziva asked, when told Gibbs’ cover name. “And nickname ‘Jet’?”

“Always safer to go with a name close to your own.” Tony said. “Haven’t you been undercover before, Ms Mossad?”

“I just meant that Jet sounds too...uhh –”

“Too?” Gibbs’ asked, coming up behind them.

“Too young.” Ziva blurted out. Tony winced and McGee moved a few feet away. “I mean...not that you are old. Just that Jet sounds like a...a teenager or that cartoon on that Boomerang channel.”

“The Jetsons.” Tony said. “One of my favori –” the thwack of an unexpected head–slap shut Tony up. He whirled round at Gibbs, not even sure whether to laugh, be relieved or annoyed. He’d decide later.

“McGee. How did your session go?” Gibbs asked his other special agent.

“Went good, boss.” McGee answered. “After going through  the specs and a demo, their coms specialist had me go over it a few times with different scenarios. Tomorrow we’ll do more runs then they’ll go over the plans of Hierra’s mansion. Fornell said we’ll do a debrief here at lunchtime.”

“I’ll order the pizza.” Tony piped up. “Our flight leaves at eighteen hundred on Friday _and_ –” he paused for effect. “we’re taking Hierra’s Gulfstream.”

“Sweet, Tony.” McGee grinned. “Never been on one before.”

“Neither have I.” Tony responded.

“I have.” Ziva smirked. “A few times.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Gibbs said and strode off. “Going to the head. Go home, people. DiNozzo – meet you at the elevator.”

“Already there, boss.”

“Where are they going?” Ziva asked McGee after Tony took off after Gibbs.

“Dunno.”

“C’mon!” Ziva grabbed her bag and took off.  “Let’s ask him before Gibbs gets there.” McGee chased after her. “Tony!”

Tony turned around.

“You and Gibbs going somewhere?” Ziva asked.

“Yeah. Home. Why?”

“Gibbs still staying with you?” McGee asked.

“Yes.”

“How’s that working out?” McGee asked.

“It’s working out very well, McGee.” Gibbs said, startling McGee.

“Uh, um...that’s great. Good.” McGee swallowed.

The elevator doors opened they entered.

“Want to stop by and get dinner on the way?” Tony asked Gibbs.

“Sure.” Gibbs replied. “Take–out?”

“Yes. We can eat out once you can walk without the crutch.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gibbs smiled.

They exited when the door reopened, leaving a mystified McGee and Ziva in their wake.

* * * * *

“Stop by my house first,” Gibbs said. “Need to get more clothes.”

It had only been a couple of days but the house smelled musty. Tony suggested he go up to Gibbs’ bedroom and get his gear for him while Gibbs clean out his refrigerator since he wouldn’t be back till Monday.

“Of course, if you insist on going up, I can carry you up fireman–style,” Tony said. “You’re not climbing up and down, for sure, not if you want to make it to Tampa with me.”

Gibbs stayed downstairs, telling Tony to bring him a change of clothes for a week. The milk had to be thrown out, including a piece of moldy cheese. The bread was stale so that had to go, too. The six–pack went into the bag, as did a pack of tomatoes which had, surprisingly, survived.

Gibbs checked the laundry area and found a pair of pants and  some clothes in the machine, damp but washed. He gave the pants a sniff, grimaced then dropped it back in the machine. He’d re-wash the lot when he came back from Tampa.

Returning to the lounge, he gave the old house a visual sweep, the feeling of melancholy hitting him. They said houses had auras. He didn’t believe in that New Age crap but if there was any truth in those beliefs, house auras would be it.

When he’d bought it shortly after marrying Shannon, it was all they could afford. He’d planned to add an extension at the back one day but that day never came. He had no excuse for the procrastination but he couldn’t give a reason either. Instead, in the last few years leading up to the deaths of his wife and daughter, he’d hidden himself in the basement carving and chipping away at whatever came to mind. He hadn’t started on boats yet. That only came later.

Every time he’d sat in the living room after Shannon and Kelly died, he’d feel the oppression. He’d turn on all the lights but the house would somehow drag the gloominess around. God, he hated this place. He always felt as if it dragged him in to some grey tunnel that he couldn’t emerge from.

“I think I have everything you need,” Tony said, entering the living room, holding up a duffel bag. Underwear, casuals, work clothes. Oh, and a bottle of gun oil? Found it on your nightstand.”

Gibbs grunted, reaching for the bag.

“It’s okay,” Tony said, holding the bag away from Gibbs. “I got it. You oil your weapon in bed?”

“Yeah, but it’s not my Sig.”

 “Oh.” Tony frowned, then the fog cleared. “Ohh. No shit!” He grinned. “Let’s try it out tonight.”

Gibbs grabbed him round the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss. “We can do that. And more.”

“I missed you.” Tony said. “I was away from you all afternoon.”

Gibbs had to chuckle at that. “C’mon. Let’s go. I’m hungry and I want to eat at your place.

Tony smiled, happy that Gibbs liked being over his home. He’d braced himself for a hard time and was already surprised when Gibbs turned out to be such a good patient. Other men – or Marines, maybe – would have turned into impossible grouches. To know, too, that Gibbs preferred to be at his place was an unexpected bonus, to say the least.

Would wonders never cease.

* * * * *

“I’ve got shots of Hierra’s compound,” Tony said, as they ate their dinner over the kitchen counter. Gibbs had his mug of coffee, of course. “Here.” He swiveled his laptop screen to Gibbs.

They were mostly aerial shots and a few taken from offshore. The mansion was located at the end of Avenue 27A off Pass–a–Grille Way, according to the report. It occupied three oceanfront lots with a pool overlooking the ocean. A path to the beach was located on the right of the property.

“It’s smack in the middle of a public beach.” Gibbs frowned.

“Yes, but that’s what makes it ideal. “Tony countered. “Who would think Hierra’s running his trafficking operations from a beach mansion right in the middle of West Florida’s most famous beach? And look at this.” He showed Gibbs another shot of Hierra’s house. “See this? Every house has a private walkway leading to the beach but his is blocked from his neighbor by shrubbery and a wall. The property is divided into two sections. I’m guessing this block on the right, where the pathway is, is his office and the shipment goes there before being disseminated.”

“Hope Fornell’s cameras do the job,” Gibbs said. “It’ll be pitch dark. And I hope his bedroom isn’t being monitored because I can only think of one way you can plant a bug there – and you’re not doing it.”

“Actually, I ran this by Fornell and he agreed – Hierra won’t be bringing any of the merchandise into his bedroom,” Tony said. “I’ve studied men like him for my criminal psych degree and when I was doing a lot of undercover work. They like to keep the ‘merchandise’“ making quote marks, “away from their private, personal space. I think they know they’re scum and what they’re doing is evil so they subconsciously compartmentalize their lives –” He saw Gibbs looking at him in that fixed way he had and stopped. “What?”

Gibbs broke into a smile. “You’re so sexy when you’re focused on a case. Can we fuck now?”

Tony looked at him, stunned.

“C’mon.” Gibbs held out his hand and cocked his head towards the bedroom. “We’ll go over everything tomorrow with the team. Now...shower. Then sex.”

 _Gibbs? Telling him sex came before work?_ Tony couldn’t quite wrap that around his head but followed Gibbs, nonetheless. He did have enough presence of mind left, though, to tell him to sit on the bed. “Take off your shoes. I want to take a look at your foot.”

Gibbs toed off the soft moccasins he’d worn instead of his work shoes.

Tony stooped to take the injured foot in his hand, caressing it gently. The discoloration had changed and the swelling had gone down considerably. “Think you can do without the crutch by Friday?” he asked Gibbs.

“I will even if it kills me.” Gibbs muttered. He put his foot down and tentatively pressed down on it. It seemed okay, just a little twinge, so he got up slowly with Tony’s support.

“How does it feel?” Tony asked. “Can you walk a few steps without the crutch?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem.” Gibbs walked around the room carefully. “Been almost a week. It was just my concussion that kinda slowed things down.”

“Good to know you can do without the crutch but don’t overdo it.’

“Yes, Ma.” Gibbs stripped off his clothes and told Tony to do the same. “Don’t worry, Tony. I’ve had worse injuries than a sprained ankle. You’re not doing my Marine ego any good so stop fussing.”

Tony grinned. “I guess if it was me, I’d be saying the same thing. Marine or no.” He stripped down and followed Gibbs into the bathroom, his already–hard cock bobbing as he walked.

Tony’s shower was big enough for four people with a glass swivel door instead of the shower curtain Gibbs had. He’d had been meaning to change it over the weekend because it was covered in mold spots. Maybe he should just have the bathroom redone and install a shower stall, too.

“Keep still, Gibbs.” Tony told him and squirted shower gel onto his palm.

Gibbs stood still and let Tony soap him up. They’d removed the chair since Gibbs was able to stand up and Tony turned Gibbs around to face the wall while he cleaned his back.

“Brush time.” Tony announced, taking the bath brush off its hook and squirting some gel on it. He brushed Gibbs’ back and his legs, even the toes. “Lift your foot up so I can brush the soles.”

“Should I feel infantilized?” Gibbs asked.

Tony paused. “Do you?”

“I’m not sure. If I do, it’s not unpleasant. Just strangely new.”

“But it’s okay?”

“Yeah, Tony. Very okay.”

Tony resumed cleaning Gibbs’ feet then brushed his own while Gibbs shampooed his hair.

“Turn around.” Tony told Gibbs. “Not done with you yet.” He slid two gel–coated fingers down Gibbs’ ass crack, causing Gibbs to clench instinctively. “Let go. Relax.”

Gibbs did as ordered and let Tony clean him. And Tony did a thorough job seeing as rimming and tonguing was going to be a regular part of their sex life.

“Bend over and let me lick that sweet hole of yours,” Tony said. Gibbs again obeyed, sucking in a hard breath as Tony’s tongue swiped over his asshole then pierced him. In and out, Tony’s tongue fucked his hole till he was crying out and pumping his cock. Tony’s hand came around and slapped Gibbs’ away, taking possession of the hard cock and pumping it as he continued tongue–fucking him.

With a loud, guttural cry, Gibbs came, spurting thick white ropes of come against the wall. “I think my ankle’s giving out.” Gibbs chuckled, holding on to Tony.

Tony washed him off after that and quickly finished his own shower while Gibbs brushed his teeth.

* * * * *

 “That’s quite a weapon you’re packing there,” Gibbs said, laying next to Tony in a sixty–nine position. He grasped Tony’s still hard cock and buried his nose in Tony’s groin, breathing in the scent of woodsy shower gel and eau de Tony.

“Says the pot to the kettle.” Tony grinned.

“We didn’t do our tests,” Gibbs said, releasing Tony’s cock and scooting up to nuzzle Tony’s neck instead. “Wasn’t time for it.”

“No problem,” Tony said. “I booked us an appointment for tomorrow morning at eight–fifteen. The testing center’s just down the road. Takes ten minutes to do. If we leave early, we can have breakfast at K Street Café and Bagels. We’ll be able to view our results online by the time we get back. Could get it earlier if we go via NCIS or Ducky but I wasn’t sure if you wanted –”

“No,” Gibbs said. “What you set up is good. Thanks.” He kissed Tony behind the ear then sucked in an earlobe.

Tony pulled Gibbs on top of him, kissing Gibbs full on the mouth. Tongues tangled, the noises of their hunger for each other filling the room. The rays of the late evening sun spilled into the bedroom, bathing the two muscled bodies in a wash of bronze and blush. Naked physically and emotionally, they gave themselves up to their desire, voicing words of lust and love, not caring if baring their innermost desires made each one completely vulnerable. They’d survived too many years without the other and now nothing would hold them back. Not even themselves.

Tony’s head hit the back of the wall behind his bed as Gibbs swallowed his cock and tugged at his balls. “Gibbs –!” His need for the other man just about overwhelmed him and looking down to see his boss taking in his cock as far as he could, totally unraveled him. It was all Tony could do not to throw Gibbs down and fuck him till he screamed for mercy. Another day, he’d put those four posts on his bed to good use.

He felt Gibbs’ finger pressing for entrance and reached for the lube on the bedside table where they’d left it this morning. Gibbs gave him two fingers to coat, mouth still full of cock, then slid them under Tony’s balls, seeking for the entrance.

When they found Tony’s prostate, Tony gave a hoarse cry and grabbed Gibbs’ head, carding his fingers through the silver hair.

“Gonna come.” Tony gasped.

Gibbs released Tony’s cock and it smacked against Tony’s belly.

“Ow.” Tony yelped. That changed to a loud groan when Gibbs turned him over and spread open his ass cheeks. Gibbs pressed his mouth over the puckered hole and lapped slowly then pressed circles with his tongue. He breathed in the unique scent that was all Tony and his tongue automatically burrowed in like it was home. His fingers cradled the heavy balls until his own cock was jerking with impatient need.

Rising up to his knees and adjusting for his ankle, he took the condom Tony threw on the bed, sheathed and positioned himself then slid in smoothly to the hilt.

Gibbs moaned at the sensation. Tony was so warm, so  tight, grasping his cock so snugly. He moved, sliding in and out, each thrust bringing him closer to the precipice.

“Tony...!” he gasped. “Feel so good...”

“Fuck me, Gibbs. Fuck me hard!”

Gibbs withdrew till he was almost completely out then thrust in again. Hard. “Hard enough?” Withdrew and thrust. “Yeah?’

“Harder.” Tony panted. Slamming back as Gibbs rammed into him. “Faster. Please.” He begged.

Gibbs drove into him again and again, pace increasing until his hips were pistoning at a frenzied pace. Tony cried out, begged, threatened, pleaded.

Gibbs reared back so he could watch his cock plundering Tony’s ass, the sight driving him mad with lust. “Gonna fuck that hole of yours till you can’t sit, DiNozzo.”

“Do it.” Tony rasped, still slamming back at each thrust. Gibbs continued fucking him relentlessly until both couldn’t hold their orgasms anymore.

“Ready?” Gibbs rasped out.

“Yeah.”

Both men cried out then collapsed in a heap.

* * * * *

“You’re sore.” Gibbs announced some thirty minutes later. He had one of Tony’s legs lifted up and his fingers spread the ass cheeks. Tony lay on his side in sated bliss, too fucked–out to protest Gibbs’ post–coital inspection.

“Mmphh.” Tony mumbled and buried his face in the pillows. He could feel Gibbs’ probing and moaned something unintelligible.

“Fucked you too hard, Tony. Your rim’s red and a little swollen.”

“Mmmph.”

“Should subside by the morning, ya think? I don’t wanna miss my morning fuck.”

Tony’s shoulders shook, his laughter muffled by the pillow.

Gibbs let his leg back down and crawled up to him. “Can’t get enough of that ass of yours.” Gibbs kissed him tenderly on his cheek, moving up to his temple. “Can’t have enough of you.” He whispered.

“Mmphmm.”

“I love you,” came the soft whisper.

Tony’s eyes flew open and he turned to look at Gibbs. “What did you say?”

Gibbs chuckled. “You heard me.”

“I wasn’t dreaming?”

“If you are then I’m dreaming with you.” He kissed Tony, pushing him back down on the bed. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” _Even if you can’t say it back just yet._ He got up and made his way slowly to the bathroom.

* * * * *

They stayed in bed and watched some TV, cuddling up to each other and kissing during the commercial breaks. Gibbs held Tony closer still through the night and though, like last night, it took awhile for Tony to fall asleep, it was because he was overwhelmed by what was happening. He couldn’t believe the man he’d wanted for years, had loved for years, was here in bed with him and holding him close. He couldn’t believe it was Gibbs’ breath fanning the back of his neck as the older man slept, that it was Gibbs’ now–soft cock nestled against his ass and Gibbs’ legs entwined with his.

And Gibbs, whom he couldn’t live without, had said he loved Tony. Said it four times in case Tony didn’t believe him. “I love you, Jethro.” Tony whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He smiled contentedly even though the only response was a soft snore.

* * * * *

Next morning, over breakfast at K Street Cafe & Bagels, the two men exchanged stories about life before NCIS. Gibbs had loved being a Marine. Was proud to be a Marine and would always be a Marine under his NCIS skin.

Tony talked about his father, their ambivalence towards each other, the love that was there but so hard to express. “I always thought it was a man thing, you know. Not being able to show affection. When I met you, whatever doubt I had was dispelled. It wasn’t just a man thing, it was also a Marine thing. I didn’t understand why I hardly saw my father when I was growing up and why when I did, as I got older, I just felt I was a failure to him.

“He wanted me to go into business. Like him. I couldn’t. I couldn’t set myself up to be destroyed. And that was what I knew would happen because I’d be measured against him every day.”

“Tony.” Gibbs covered Tony’s hand with his. “You’re your own man. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have made a success of yourself despite the baggage you lugged around.”

“You know something?” Tony asked. “I found out my dad never wrote me out of his will like he said he was going to.”

“How did you find out?”

“My grandfather. My mom’s father, that is. I visited him after I joined NCIS. Stayed with him one weekend and he told me. Apparently my dad kept in touch with him now and then. My grandpa told me not to be too harsh on my dad, that things weren’t always what they seemed.”

“And we, of all people, ought to know.” Gibbs said wryly. “Time to move.” He looked at his watch. He took out his wallet but Tony already had cash out and was heading for the cashier.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gibbs heads for FBI's offices at Quantinco to prep for the op. Tony has to have some fun but did he forget certain people were listening? And watching? Believe me, Fornell, McGee and Ziva ain't seen nuthin' yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 12, 2013

  

“Hi Tony,” McGee said when Tony walked in the FBI’s Operational Technology lab at the Quantico. Fornell was already there. “Oh hi, boss.” Gibbs followed Tony, holding the ubiquitous cup of coffee.

“‘morning, guys. Fornell.” Tony went over to McGee.

“Morning, DiNotso.” Fornell gave him a fleeting smile and nodded at Gibbs. “Jethro.”

 “Tom.” One of the techs held out his hand.

The niceties over, Tom resumed his briefing. “Right. As I was saying to McGee, your job’s not easy. You’re not in a position to plant the equipment where we’d normally have it – like a ceiling lamp or aircon vet. High up, that is. You need equipment built into something that’s innocuous because you’re likely to be under surveillance yourselves.

“But let’s start with this – this is for the bug sweep,” Tom said, holding up a wristwatch. “The one you’ll be given will be a Tag Heuer like you requested – a _real_ one.”

“What do I do if it detects something?” Tony asked, after Tom showed him what to do.

“As we agreed yesterday, you do nothing,” Fornell cut in. “Don’t even get close up to the bug if you detect it. It’s just to confirm you’re under surveillance by Hierra and you’ll have to do whatever’s necessary to make your cover story stick.”

Tom reached for a table lamp. “Now comes the hard part. This is a common reading lamp for bedtime reading because of the adjustable stem but this one’s designed by an award–winning European designer. Would look good in any home. Our camera’s built into the LED bulb. It comes packed flat so you just take it out of the packaging and plug it in. If there’s a power outtage, press this button here and it’ll switch to the battery pack. This is a top–of–the–line infrared camera, by the way.”

“That one’s for my bedroom,” Tony said. “What about the other rooms?”

“You’ll be getting three of these.” Tom told him. “Now this one –” he picked up a small bunch of purple flowers. “The walkway along the house is lined with these flowers in various shades. They spill over the fencing to the neighbor’s property. The camera will be in here,” Tom pointed inside the space formed by the flower’s bracts.

“Clever,” said Tony. “Will they be the same color?”

“Oh yeah, they will.” Tom assured him. Dyed them to match the real specimen plucked from the neighbor’s side. Ours are made of silk and if you’re familiar with the plant, you’ll know this looks exactly like the real thing.”

“Bougainvillea Spectabilis,” Gibbs said, taking the fake specimen from Tom.

Tony looked at him, amused. “Didn’t peg you for a plant–lover.”

Gibbs flicked him a look. “A lot of things you haven’t pegged me for yet.” He said under his breath, then in a normal voice, “We’re lucky. These flower in densely–packed clusters. It would be very hard to detect by sight. We’d still have to be careful coz the area would be monitored.”

“Agreed.” Tom nodded. “What you’ll have to do,” he told Tony and Gibbs, “is secure the bunch to the real shrub using these twisties. You’ll have to figure out how to do that without being caught, even on camera.”

“Not a problem,” Tony said.

“Oh, and all the bugs have tracking devices,” Tom added. “So McGee and Ziva will know exactly where you’re planting them. They’re wired for sight and sound. Here, let me show you the quality. Come on.” He beckoned them to follow him.

Tom led them into a mockup of a hotel bedroom. “Pretend you’ve just entered Hierra’s guest bedroom. Do what you’re supposed to do. We’ll be on the other side of the mirror recording.”

Tony did the sweep first and the Tag Heuer’s alarm sounded then silenced after three beep–beeps, unlike the alarms of regular bug detectors which increased in speed when nearing the bug’s location. He guessed his Tag Heuer just detected the presence of Tom’s bug.

That done, he started talking in a normal voice to Gibbs who had entered the room with him.

“Nice digs, Jet.”

“Not bad.” Gibbs responded. “Thinking we could do up our interrogation room like this.”

“Right.” Tony snapped his fingers. “Lull the perp into a false sense of security. Or, we could make this Interrogation Room B. Room A will be outfitted by Abby. You know – “ he waggled his eyebrows, “damp stone walls, chains and cuffs attached, bats clinging to the rafters, that kinda thing...”

“Sounds good, DiNozzo.” Gibbs nodded. “You were always the creative one.”

Tom flicked a switch and the mock bedroom was plunged into darkness a moment later.

“Boss?” Tony whispered. “Where are you?”

“Here.”

Tony followed the direction where Gibbs’ voice came from until he saw the shadowy figure. He reached for Gibbs and whispered in his ear. “Think McPeeping Tom, Dick and Jane can see and hear us now?” He said something else and Gibbs chuckled.

“I’m sure they’re dying to, DiNozzo.” Gibbs whispered back. Then Tony did something.

On the other side of the room, Fornell turned to McGee, frowning. “Did you see that?”

“Err, what do you mean?” McGee asked even though he had been thinking the same thing.

“I know they’re just putting on an act but...”

“Um...yeah.” McGee scratched his nose and looked at Ziva. “Um...”

The lights came back on and Tom poked his head in. “Right. You wanna hear and see what McPeeping Tom, Fornell and Jane heard and saw?”

The two agents followed Tom to the other room where McGee and Ziva were sniggering away. Fornell had a shit–eating grin on. Tony’s eyes widened when Tom played back the vid. He knew the infra red camera would pick up everything but it was still a shock to see and hear just how clearly everything played back.

“Top of the line, my friend.” Tom beamed at Tony. “Top of the line. 

* * * * *

“I’m texting him,” McGee said to Ziva as they drove back to the office. Tony had left with Gibbs since they came in together.

**_McGee:_ ** _What’s happening with Gibbs? What did you do to him?_

Tony’s cell phone beeped and he tossed it to Gibbs, grinning. “Bet that’s McGee or Ziva. See what they want now.”

Gibbs opened the message and read it out to Tony. “It’s McGee.”

Tony saw Gibbs punch back a reply. “What did you say?”

“You did know that grabbing my ass and telling me I was hot was going to come out loud and clear to them, didn’t you?” Gibbs asked, instead of answering Tony.

“Uh, actually I wasn’t expecting it to be __that_ _ loud and clear.” Tony replied. “Hey, I did whisper and I didn’t grab your ass. Merely cupped it. Didn’t think it would show up that well.” He chewed on his lip for a while before adding, “Sorry about that, boss. Won’t happen again.”

“Oh I sure hope it will happen again.” Gibbs looked at him. “Just not in front of everyone during office hours, okay?” He saw Tony’s stricken look and added, “It’s okay. They’ll think you were just clowning around as usual, knowing you were on camera. Come on, do you think DiNozzo would pass up a chance like that?”

Tony blew out a breath. “I guess not. But still – I’ll be careful.” 

* * * * *

McGee’s and Ziva’s eyes were trained on the two men when they strode into the bullpen. Gibbs went straight to his desk and made a call, ignoring them. Tony could feel the two pairs of eyes like laser beams on him but acted as if his two colleagues weren’t there.

Taking out his cell phone, he looked at McGee’s message and Gibbs’ reply.

**_McGee:_ ** _What’s happening with Gibbs? What did you do to him?_

**_DiNozzo (Gibbs):_ ** _Nothing, McGee. The knock on my head musta hit me harder than I thought._

Tony chuckled softly and looked at Gibbs who winked at him as he spoke to the person at the other end of the line.

McGee sidled up to Tony, followed by Ziva.

“Tony!” McGee hissed. “ _Gibbs_ replied to the message I sent you. Why is he reading your messages? And replying to them!”

“Because I was driving, McMoron.” Tony replied.

“But what he said is what we’re curious about.” Ziva clarified. “Why would he make a joke? He should be killing you.”

“I couldn’t believe you told him he was hot and grabbed his ass!” McGee said. “Fornell either.”

“So, tell us  – ack! Ow!” Ziva rubbed the back of her head.

“Yowch!” McGee winced.

The simultaneous head–slaps had both agents scurrying back to their desks.

“Conference room now! We need to get our plan finalized.”

Going over their plan with a fine-toothed comb took most of the afternoon but Gibbs was satisfied everything was in place. There was only an hour or so to go before the end of the work day and with no new cases turning up, the team spent the time going over the scenarios surrounding Seymour’s death.

“Tony, see if Ramirez can meet you now.” Gibbs told him. “Check that he hasn’t been asking the wrong questions or talking more than he should.”

“On it, boss.”

“What time’s your flight tomorrow?” Gibbs asked McGee.

“Eight twenty in the morning.”

“We’ll go straight to the airport from home.” Ziva added. “We arrive at Tampa International at ten forty–five. Fornell’s men arrived yesterday and will pick us up from the airport. We’ll check out the equipment then and be in position by the time you arrive.”

“Boss.” Tony came up to them. “Ramirez is on the early shift so he can’t meet us now.”

“After?” Gibbs asked.

“He leaves right after SubZero for a second shift at another club and won’t finish till two a.m. Three before he can get away.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Nah. Not urgent. Just want to make sure he’s still in one piece and will stay that way.”

“I told him I hadn’t heard from him all week. He said he hadn’t heard anything except that Hierra was having a major bash this Saturday in Tampa, Florida.”

“That’s out on the streets?” Gibbs asked.

“Ramirez’s got friends who have friends in Tampa and serving at the party. Confirmed the tight security.”

“Tampa’s one of the top three cities in the US for human trafficking,” Ziva said. “The other two being New York and Miami.”

“Both of which Hierra already has covered.” Tony added.

“Well, let try to nail this bastard even though it’s the FBI’s jurisdiction,” Gibbs said. “If we can get the evidence he’s transporting his merchandise through his Tampa compound, it’ll put him away for a long time.’ Gibbs glanced at his watch. “Let’s call it a day. You two have to be at the airport early tomorrow.”

Ziva was pleasantly surprised by Gibbs’ consideration. She had to catch seven a.m. flights before, which meant being at the airport by five–thirty but Gibbs would kept her in the office till past midnight, leaving her hardly enough time for a proper sleep. But then she was used to worse with Mossad. Compared to the Israeli outfit, NCIS was Disneyland.

“Well, I’ll move along now,” she said. “McGee, I’ll meet you at the airport at five–thirty.”

‘Make it five,” McGee said.

“Get the elevator, DiNozzo.” Gibbs told him after McGee and Ziva left.

* * * * *

“How’s your ankle holding up?” Tony asked Gibbs in the elevator.

 “Pretty good.” Gibbs smiled. “Can’t chase you, though, so don’t run.”

“Not going anywhere, boss.”

“Is calling me ‘boss’ after work a turn–on for you or just force of habit?”

“Does it bother you if it’s the former?”

“No. I like that kinky side of yours.” Gibbs grinned. “Sure you won’t find me too vanilla for your taste?”

“Looks like there’s a lot you still don’t know about me yet.”

“But which I’ll enjoy finding out.”

“Oh, I hope so, _boss_.” Tony pressed a quick kiss to Gibbs’ mouth before the elevator doors opened. “You up to eating out?” he asked, glancing down at Gibbs’ ankle.

“Sure.”

“Szechuan sound good?”

“Let’s go,” Gibbs said. “I’m hungry.”

“Good, then we can order something different.”

They got in Tony’s car and he pulled Gibbs in for another kiss after making sure there was no one else in the carpark that could see them. “The restaurant’s one of the best in DC and it’s just a few blocks down the road. Nearer even than the testing center this morning.”

 

**_Szechuan Pavilion restaurant;_ **

_**K Street** _

 “I’m gonna trust you, Tony, and let you order for us or we’ll end up with chow mein and kungpao chicken again.” Gibbs closed the menu.

Tony waved the waiter over and ordered a cold appetizer of jelly fish in ginger and scallion sauce, half a crispy duck, string beans with mince pork and shredded pork in garlic sauce.

“Two pork dishes?”Gibbs asked.

“There’s not much of it in the bean dish,” Tony replied. “Just there to add flavor to the string beans which are nice and crunchy, not overcooked the way my uncle Clive likes them. I swear the Brits have no freakin’ clue how to cook vegetables.”

“And _jellyfish_?”

“I thought you might like something more exotic than chicken wings. It’s just an appetizer. We’ll order something else if you don’t like it.”

The food turned out to be better than anything Gibbs had ever eaten – not that that was saying much seeing as he didn’t eat out a lot.

Gibbs ate everything, to Tony’s surprise, even the jellyfish and complained about having to step up on the exercises if he was going to be eating like this every night.

“You know I’d still love you even if you got fat and bald, don’t you?”

Gibbs chuckled. “Probably but don’t let me, okay? Gotta stay fit to fight off any predators trespassing on my turf,” Gibbs said. “Fornell warned me about Vega.”

Tony’s smile faded. “Nothing to worry about there, Jethro.” He asked if Gibbs wanted anything else.

“Yeah, I do,” Gibbs said. “But they don’t serve that here.”

“Well, then,” Tony smirked. “Better get you home.” He called for the bill. “You really liked the food, didn’t you?” Tony asked later, as they walked to the car.

“Yeah, I did. We’ll have to come back so I can try the rest of the dishes.” Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his.

That surprised Tony. He didn’t think Gibbs was into PDA.

“Never got the opportunity to eat out much.” Gibbs said.

“Why not? Especially Chinese – it’s delicious and the least expensive.” Tony unlocked the car from across the street and kept his hand on Gibbs’ arm as they crossed the road. It dawned on Tony that he felt much more protective and tender towards Gibbs than any of the women he’d dated.

Gibbs sighed. “Shannon wasn’t much for trying out food she was unfamiliar with and you gotta admit, some of the stuff in those Chinese menus require the guts of a Marine to order, never mind actually eat.”

Tony laughed as he started the engine and pulled out onto the road. “Yeah. I almost puked when my dad ordered pig’s intestines and made me eat it. I was seven. I’m sure that’s considered child abuse.”

“And my exes were more into fine dining. Y’know – places that required me to put on a jacket and tie. When I refused to go, they went without me. Not complaining. Just explaining why I eat home or take away most of the time. Ended up a habit.”

“But you enjoyed yourself tonight?” Tony asked.

“More than I have in a long, long time. Not counting the sex, of course. _That_ defies description and rating.”

“That, Gibbs, is dessert.” Tony said. “After we have our dinner coffee.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of loving before they fly out. Tony's in a playful mood but the morning brings the fears lying underneath. The undercover op could end up a clusterfuck and they've been a couple all of three days. Tony's fears may turn out to be justified because well, shit happens.
> 
> So enjoy the feel-good time our boys have together in this chapter. It’ll be awhile before they have this luxury again.
> 
> Oh, and Jenny hasn't forgotten about Tony.
> 
> WARNING: Explicit Tibbs lovin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

“That was a really good meal and this is really good coffee,” Gibbs said as they settled down in the balcony, steaming mugs in hand.

“I have it custom–blended.” Tony told him. “Arabicatta downstairs has a wide range of beans and will mix it to your specification. We can sample them one of these days and you can have your own blend.”

“You always lived this way, DiNozzo?” The question was asked quietly.

“Define ‘this way’.” Tony said, suddenly leery.

“My idea of good coffee goes no further than Starbucks. It’d never occur to me to have a personalized blend.”

“These things aren’t indispensable to me. I would still want to wake up in the morning if all I had to drink was instant coffee.”

“Oh well, let’s not go too far!” Gibbs snorted.

“Serious.” Tony laughed. “Though I actually do love Chinese tea. Or that Japanese genmaicha.”

“What the hell’s that?”

“Green tea mixed with roasted brown rice. I have some. Make it for you some time.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Tony stuck his leg out, digging his bare toes into Gibbs’ groin. Gibbs massaged them then gave his fingers a sniff before resuming.

“Eww!” Tony protested. “That’s gross.” He paused. “Unless it turns you on? Like those underpants–sniffers.”

“Just wanted to know how stinky your feet are. They’re not too bad.” He rubbed Tony’s toes then massaged the ball and arch of his foot, bringing moans of bliss from Tony. He unashamedly lifted his other foot and propped it on Gibbs’ lap as well.

“Gibbs.” Tony said, some time later.

“Yeah.”

“Did you, at any time, ever thought of leaving NCIS?”

“Nope.”

“Did you plan to leave the Marines?”

“Nope.”

“So something happened to make you switch course.” Tony said that contemplatively as if talking to himself.

“You ever thought of leaving?” Gibbs asked back.

“Many times.”

“What stopped you?”

“You,” Tony said truthfully. “Just as it was you that made me want to leave in the first place.”

Gibbs nodded silently. He didn’t need to be told why. In the last forty–eight hours, he’d come to the conclusion that much of the ambivalence and insecurity in Tony may have been tied to DiNozzo Snr but it was him, Gibbs, who triggered them.

“Are you okay now?” Gibbs asked after several minutes.

Tony put his feet back down. “Yes. At least, I’m no longer wanting to leave because of you.” He waited a beat then added, “but I doubt if I’ll stay when you retire.”

“Why’s that?”

“What, and worry about what boy toy you may be chasing while I work my butt off solving crimes and escorting the director to her charity functions? No thanks.”

“Mandatory retirement’s still some years away. You gonna want me around that long, huh?”

“‘Some years’ is too short. Try a lifetime.”

Gibbs gave a huff of laughter. “DiNozzo.  Are you trying to tell me something?”

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out what that is.” Tony stood, pulling Gibbs up with him. “Let’s take this into the bedroom so I can say it properly. Not just with words but with caresses. And kisses. And sucks. And –” he punctuated each ‘and’ with a kiss, making Gibbs laugh. “And it’s so good to hear you laugh, Jethro.”

“Shower first?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah. I smell of Feebs after this morning at Quantico.”

“Don’t let Fornell hear you saying that.”

“You and Fornell go back a long way?”

“From since I first joined NCIS. Didn’t become friends until he ignored my advice and married my ex. Turned up at my house late one night and crashed on the couch. Stayed for a week. Then that case where he was framed?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Became pretty close after that.”

“Does he know? About you? About us?”

Gibbs shook his head. “We’re close but we don’t bare it all, Tony. Only women do that.”

Tony laughed, agreeing.

They showered quickly, not giving in to the temptation for a quick blowjob this time but still taking time to clean themselves out. Tony scrubbed his feet vigorously with the bath brush then offered to do Gibbs.

“You got a thing about feet?” Gibbs asked, letting Tony brush his. Tony took the opportunity to press a kiss to the injured ankle which was healing nicely, the bruises now yellowing.

“Don’t like climbing into bed with dirty feet.”

“Uhuh. Any other quirks I don’t know about?”

“Not that I can think of right this moment...but you’ll know them all eventually.” Tony sprayed the suds off Gibbs’ feet then reached for the bath towel, handing it to him. He stepped out of the shower to get another for himself.

“You realize we’re going to have to act like we’re lovers, don’t you?”

“Yes, I knew that, Tony. Except it won’t be acting.” Gibbs hung his towel up and started brushing his teeth.

“But the rest of the team and the Feebs don’t know that. They’ll think we’re planning to put on an act. Then when we start fucking for real, they’re gonna know, Gibbs.”

Gibbs turned at the tinge of worry in Tony’s voice. “Okay, so we won’t. You can hold it for a couple of days, can’t ya?”

Tony didn’t think so, especially when it was Gibbs who was pushing him back into the bedroom until the back of his knees hit the bed and the older man fell over him, kissing and groping him.

Tony flipped Gibbs over and straddled him instead. “Don’t move. I want to take my time over every inch tonight. Now, turn over.” He raised himself up enough for Gibbs to turn then sat on the back of Gibbs’ thighs. He ran his palms over the hard globes of Gibbs’ butt, marveling at their smoothness.

Those hands continued their way up Gibbs’ hard, muscled back to sweep over the shoulders then down again.

“Do you know I’d imagine what your shoulders and chest would look like under your Polo shirt? Or your Hanes?” Tony whispered in Gibbs’ ear before nibbling it, making the man shiver. “Though I did get a glimpse of your naked back in the showers when I opened that envelope with Y Pestis. Part of why I survived was because I told myself I needed to live so I could try and see what your naked front looked like.”

“Then get your fill now.” Gibbs turned on his back again, his blue eyes locking on emerald ones.

Tony gave a gasp when Gibbs reached up to pinch both his nipples. “Do you know how often I’ve wanted to throw you over my desk and fuck you?” He hissed when Gibbs pinched again, rubbed his thumbs over the hard nubs then gave another long pinch. “Without Ziva and McGee watching, of course,” Tony added, as Gibbs’ assault on his nipples went on. “Busybodies. And do you know that just about every morning when you stride into the bullpen I want to order you to come over and give me my morning blow?”

Tony licked his way down Gibbs’ throat and down his chest, lapping at his nipples and giving each a few hard tugs with his teeth before numbing the sting with more laps. “Turn over.”

“I feel like a pancake you’re flipping.” Gibbs grumbled.

“Are you complaining?”

“Wouldn’t dare.” Gibbs chuckled. “Not when you’ve got my balls in your hand.” He turned and felt Tony’s warm breath on the top of the cleft of his ass. God, he’d never tire of this.

“Ass up, boss.” Tony ordered, tugging gently on Gibbs’ balls and rolling them between his fingers.

Gibbs moaned and lifted, his hands automatically going to his cock which was already leaking precome.

Tony spread the ass cheeks and took his time admiring Gibbs’ hole until the older man squirmed in self-consciousness.

“Do something. Don’t just stare at it.” Gibbs muttered, feeling the blush creep up. This was all still new to him. He’d never had this kind of sexual intimacy. Not with Shannon and certainly not with his exes. While he loved how comfortable Tony was with nudity, both of theirs, this up-close-and-personal scrutiny of his private parts was something he needed a bit of time to adjust to. It was what he loved about Tony – his openness and comfort about such things despite having spent years hiding in the closet. He, on the other hand, would need to get used to feeling that easygoing about the things he wanted to do and have done to.

“Gotta take time to admire a work of art, boss, and you have the most beautiful hole ever.” Gibbs automatically clenched on hearing that, bringing on a laugh from Tony. “Pink and puckered and so tight.” He gave a long swipe at the space between Gibbs’ asshole and balls then back to rim around the clenching muscles of his anus. “Relax, boss. I love every crevice, every orifice and I promise you, I can take whatever I dish out. Can you reach the lube and condoms?”

Gibbs snagged them from the bedside table for Tony. Instead of a lubed finger in him as he expected, Gibbs felt Tony’s tongue licking and lapping again. Felt those long fingers spreading his cheeks as wide as possible.

Gibbs made those hungry little noises as Tony licked and sucked, that wicked tongue working its way deep inside then tongue-fucking Gibbs until he groaned in exquisite agony.

“Gotta come, Tony.” Gibbs had started pumping his cock as he lifted his ass higher.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Tony said and flipped Gibbs over on his back again. He gripped both of Gibbs hands, holding them above Gibbs’ head. “When we get back, I’m going to tie these hands to the bed posts.” Tony promised. “But tonight, I want you to not touch yourself. Just wait until I’m done. Okay? I want you to exercise that Marine discipline tonight.”

With that, Tony brushed his lips over Gibbs’ chest, giving each nipple a drag of his tongue then suckling each one until they were little diamond points amidst the silver–grey hair. Gibbs moaned, lifted his head to watch, let it fall back again as his breaths became short pants. Tony moved again, this time letting his mouth glide lightly over Gibbs abdomen, marveling at the hard ridges.

“Ziva was right. Your abs are better than mine.” Tony muttered. “But not for long.” He looked at Gibbs with narrowed eyes. “I’m going to give them a run for their money when we get back.” His tongue dipped into Gibbs’ navel causing him to jerk back, laughing. “Ooh. Ticklish, are we?” Tony’s fingers cupped the full sac under Gibbs’ cock which had jerked and smacked Tony on the mouth.

“Patience, Grasshopper.” Tony grasped the thick column and gave the head a long lick around its crown. His other hand rolled the balls around its sac then his mouth covered over the cockhead. Gibbs gave a guttural cry, his hands instinctively reaching for Tony only to fall back to his sides when Tony stopped sucking to reprimand him.

Satisfied Gibbs would obey, Tony opened up his legs and moved between them. He drew them over his shoulders, turning his face to kiss each foot, paying extra attention to the injured one.

Gibbs gave a throaty chuckle. “Keep giving it all that TLC and it’s not gonna want to get well. In fact, the other ankle’s gonna go get itself sprained, too!”

Tony response was to suck in the big toe causing Gibbs to yelp and pull back. _Ticklish there, too_. Tony grabbed the condom and rolled it down his cock, lubing them both up before getting into position. In an officious–sounding voice, Tony announced, “Cabin crew. This is your Captain speaking. Get ready for take off.” With a single thrust, Tony slid in till he was fully seated in Gibbs. The latter sucked in a harsh breath which he expelled loudly, calling out Tony’s name like a mantra.

Tony started to move rhythmically in and out when he was sure Gibbs’ moan was one of pure need, not discomfort. “And fasten your seatbelts as major turbulence is expected.”

Then the fucking started in earnest.

“Oh God, Tony!” Gibbs gasped.

“You okay?” he slowed. “Am I hurting you?”

“Shut up and fuck.”

Tony obliged, keeping up a punishing pace until Gibbs cried out and spewed come all over the bed before collapsing. Tony clasped the hard, sweaty body and followed with his own climax moments later.

“Aargh.” Gibbs shook Tony off his back when he was finally able to move. “I think I’m glued to your sheets.”

He was right. Tony was laughing when he peeled the bed sheet off Gibbs’ chest, his hairs stuck to the sheet by the drying semen. He bundled the sheets up and threw them in the clothes hamper then returned to Gibbs with a wet washcloth to wipe him down.

Fresh sheets were brought in and the rest of the night was spent curled up in each other.

 

**_The Director’s Residence;_ **

_**Georgetown** _

 Jenny Shepard had worked her way up the hard way and there were many who would testify to that. She didn’t sleep her way up to the top either. On the contrary, she had given up the love of her life in exchange for another. She would be the last one to deny her job meant more than anything else, than anyone else. It wasn’t that she didn’t want love and romance. She just didn’t want it at the expense of her career.

Unfortunately, Jethro hadn’t taken that well. She sighed. Men could be so tiresome. After more than ten years, though, she once again felt the desire to have someone to call her own. And who was to judge if he was several years younger than her? From what she’d observed, DiNozzo was loyal, competent and caring. Despite Gibbs’ cavalier treatment of him, DiNozzo still held a deep respect for the older man.

Day after day, Shepard observed the bond the two men had, not to mention the entire team. Gibbs was the glue, she knew that.

She also knew Gibbs was possessive. Not in a self–centered way but in that he demanded what he himself gave. She’d experienced that first–hand and, when she’d chosen her career over him, he’d refused to take second place.

She’d been very upset at first, unable to understand why he could not see it – that the shot at the top spot in the agency was the only way for her. Her friends and relatives had not understood when she, as a young, attractive woman with impeccable taste and upbringing, would choose to become a lowly federal agent.

But then, they had not met Jethro Gibbs. Had not known the allure that emanated from the man without him even trying. Certainly they had not known how she’d made up her mind the moment she met him at another one of those fundraisers that would come to be her lifeline, her sanctuary, whenever the doubts came flooding back that she’d made a terrible mistake. She remembered that night well. Gibbs had been surly and bored, forced to attend by the then NCIs director, Tom Morrow. Jenny had flirted with him and managed to draw him out of his bad mood.

To say he was surprised when she turned up at his office to apply for a job on his team, would be an understatement. That she’d read his attraction to her accurately, and would use it, was a given.

Now, however, things had changed. Gibbs was no longer a viable target. Sheppard picked up DiNozzo’s file. The man was extremely photogenic but in the flesh, he was breathtaking. Whether in a worn tee shirt and jeans or dressed up in his designer wear, DiNozzo was DiLicious.

And, according to his latest submission, a very wealthy man. His grandfather had bequeathed him a sizeable chunk of his estate which meant he’d be able to pay off the mortgage on his apartment. He’d be able to indulge in his love for sports cars. Buy himself a red Ferrari. Maybe even buy a house in Hawaii and complete his Magnum obsession.

Gibbs, on the other hand, was merely making ends meet, his financial status solely dependent on his salary and some savings he’d manage to accumulate after getting back on his feet following that nasty divorce.

That was Gibbs’ loss. If he’d come through earlier, she would have chosen him instead of her career and being wealthy in her own right, Gibbs would not have lacked for anything.

DiNozzo. Now _that_ made a lot more sense. Once he and Gibbs returned from Tampa, she’d pursue him in earnest. There was no competition from the Benoit quarter. The Frog’s daughter had tearfully told Shepard that DiNozzo had unequivocally told her there was no future for them.

Jenny laughed as she put DiNozzo’s file back in her briefcase. Silly woman. She’d only been using Benoit to drive a wedge between Gibbs and DiNozzo, suspecting the latter’s preoccupation with Benoit would cause a rift between the possessive team leader and his senior field agent.

That was the whole trouble with Jethro. He wanted everything and refused to share. Didn’t he know by now that that was a weakness?

 

_**Friday morning;** _

_**Tony’s apartment** _

 Tony’s eyes opened to a mop of silver hair. He smiled sleepily. The alarm went off just then and he reached out for his cell phone to turn it off.

“Don’t get up,” Gibbs mumbled, his face tucked between Tony’s neck and shoulder. “Go in later.”

Tony blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“Sumthing ‘portant tuhdo ‘ere.” Gibbs replied and nuzzled Tony’s neck.

“What?”

“Fuckyou. Fuckmee.”

Tony lifted a brow. “If you say so, boss.”

It wasn’t until eight, two hours later, that Tony strolled into the kitchen and poured out two mugs of coffee. Gibbs was just finishing up in the shower and Tony dropped a slices of bread into the milk and egg batter for the French toast. By the time Gibbs came out, breakfast was ready.

Gibbs told Tony he’d asked for all calls to their office redirected to their cell so they ate their breakfast leisurely, watching the morning news on the TV.

Gibbs cell rang just as he refilled his mug. “Yeah, McGee.

“Morning, Gibbs.” McGee greeted him. “We just got into Tampa International and are on our way to the FBI office.”

“Okay. We’ll call you when we’re boarding. Put Ziva on. You got all your gear ready?” Gibbs asked Ziva when she took over the call.

“Of course.” The Israeli replied. “You should know that by now.” But Gibbs’ question had made her pause. “Gibbs. Are you worried? Because if you are, don’t. I’ve studied the plans and it isn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. Fornell’s people are being surprisingly co–operative, given his reaction yesterday. so we’ve got excellent back up.”

“Okay.” Gibbs ended the call and forked another slice of the toast, pouring a generous amount of maple syrup over it.  

Tony eyed Gibbs thoughtfully. He could sense the tension rolling off the older man. Earlier, Gibbs’ love–making had been filled with an urgency that was much more than raw passion. Afterwards, he’d clung to Tony as if the younger man was a life buoy and Gibbs a drowning man. Or perhaps, Gibbs felt it was the other way round.

They left for the office after breakfast and Severo called while they were on the road. Tony switched the call to speaker.

“Hi Tonio.” Severo’s voice came over bright and cheerful.

“Hey, Sev.” Tony answered.

“Everything on schedule?”

“It definitely is. We’ll meet you at Dulles at four.”

“No need. I’ll come by and pick you up on my way if you give me your address. Check in is at the counter for private jets and it would be easier to go in together.”

Tony looked at Gibbs who gave his head a firm shake.

“Won’t be easier,” Tony said. “I have a meeting that should end by then but the venue hasn’t been confirmed. It’ll be easier for me to just meet you at the airport.”

“You’re sure?”

“Sure. We’ll be there on time.”

“Okay then. See you later.”

Gibbs looked at Tony. “He doesn’t know where you live, does he?” saying that like a statement rather than a question.

“No. I don’t bring people back. Only alternative was to divert him from picking us up since having him come to NCIS wasn’t an option.”

Gibbs snorted softly. “Is he expecting anything in return for this?”

“I didn’t offer.”

Gibbs nodded, not needing to ask any further. “Tony,” he began.

“Yeah?” Tony looked at him as the car stopped at the lights.

“I met Severo at the club that night we were there on your birthday.”

“You did?” Tony asked. “What do you mean met? Someone introduced you?” _Why didn’t Sev mention it?_

 “No, I was looking for you and couldn’t find you then I saw him talking to you for a bit. Abby went up and pulled you away before I could get to you. I found Severo so I asked him if he knew where you were.” _There. He’d told Tony now. Sort of._

“In spite of what it may seem like,” Tony said. “Sev’s a decent guy, Gibbs. He and Chelsea have an open marriage –” he caught Gibbs’ expression and laughed. “No, Jethro. If I ever marry, I wouldn’t be sharing my spouse or myself. I’m a lot more vanilla than you give me credit for, Jet.”

“Don’t call me that,” Gibbs said.

“Call you what? ‘Jet’?”

“Yeah, _Tonio_.” Gibbs chuckled. “It doesn’t suit me. Just Jethro will do.”

* * * * *

A case came in just after they walked in the bullpen. A marine lieutenant, Warren Sheets, had been reported missing three days ago and turned up dead in a warehouse in Adams Place. Grabbing their gear, Gibbs and Tony headed out again.

Ducky and Palmer arrived a couple of minutes later and ToD was estimated to have been less than twenty–four hours ago.

“I’d say death was due to a severed jugular,” Ducky said. “I’ll tell you more after we get the lieutenant back to autopsy.”

“I’ll call you if I can, Ducky.” Gibbs  told him. “If not, you can give me the report Monday when I come in.”

Ducky nodded. “Of course. You’re leaving this afternoon, aren’t you?”

“Evening. Six p.m. flight.”

“Bring him home safe and sound, Jethro.”

“I will.”

Tony spent the rest of the day chasing down leads for Lieutenant Sheets but it looked like it was going to end up a cold case. They had to leave for the airport in half an hour and Gibbs was still in MTAC with the director.

It’d be interesting to see what Gibbs would be like after a session with Shepard now that his relationship with him had changed somewhat. Would Gibbs take his frustration out on him again like he used to? He didn’t know what went on behind those doors when they shut Gibbs in with Shepard but whatever it was, it never did Gibbs any good.

Maybe this time he could ask him.

Tony was about to go up and let Gibbs know they needed to make a move when he saw him hurrying down the stairs. Above them, Shepard stood over the railing on the upper floor watching.

“Ready?” Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen and strode briskly to his desk.

“Was about to get you.” Tony pulled out his backpack and the two men headed for the elevator.

They drove back to  the apartment, having decided to catch a cab from there rather than leave Tony’s car at NCIS over the weekend.

“I hope Ziva’s Mossad skills come through for us, Gibbs.” Tony drew Gibbs in for a kiss. “It’s a pretty tough job.”

“She will,” Gibbs assured him. “She’s also got McGee with her. And us. She’s not doing this alone. Fornell’s men are also monitoring the entire op, don’t forget.”

“Yes, but we’re not just getting Ramirez’s brother, we’re getting Java out and now we’re getting eight other kids, too.”

“Tony, we’ve already gone through this and we’ll keep running through the plan and make whatever adjustments we need to make. Ziva isn’t planning on charging in, guns blazing, ya know. She’s trained on infiltration and extraction better than you are.”

“Will you at least promise me one thing?”

Gibbs’s eyes caressed Tony’s face, his love coming through wordlessly.

“Promise me you will abort if we have to. I haven’t come this far only to lose my once chance to be with you like a normal couple.”

“You have my word.” Gibbs kissed him. Tenderly, lovingly. A kiss full of the wonder of the present and heartachingly filled with the promise of a future.

“Let’s go.” Gibbs broke the kiss, pulling away reluctantly. Tony didn’t have to say it. Gibbs knew they just might not make it out alive if they weren’t careful.

They arrived at Dulles International in time to see Severo alighting from a sedan.

“Hey, nice timing,” Severo smiled. “And you must be Jethro.” He stuck out his hand, reacting to Gibbs as if it was the first time they were meeting.

“Severo.” Gibbs shook his hand. __So, what game was the slimeball playing.__


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where my story goes AU. 
> 
> While Team Gibbs ready themselves for their undercover assignment, another organization is about to commence their own covert op. One which would run smack into the NCIS-FBI one.
> 
> You also find out who Sev is in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a covert organization called Knightshade and a team of covert ops guys. They're from an original fic I wrote years ago but was unpublished. Since I decided to have team Gibbs meet Jax Theron and his men, I decided to publish their story. It's called A Knight to Remember and I will upload it on AO3 in case some of you are interested in reading it.
> 
> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

****

**_…Meanwhile,_ **

_**on the other side of the continent** _

 In a glass and steel–lined office on the twenty–third floor of the Theron–Knight–Atomics building in San Diego, three men sipped their scalding brew as they discussed the situation at hand; one that had far–reaching consequences if they did not put the pieces together soon and neutralized the source of the problem. All three men were seasoned operatives. One was in his 50s, retired from field work and now ran one of the largest private military contractors. The other a deep–cover operative for decades. The third, a man still in his prime, commanded the country’s most covert organization whose operatives were spoken of in hushed tones even within the agency.

A phone chirped and Jax Theron, operations commander of M31, the third man, looked at Alex. “It’s Dante.”

Alex gestured to him to go ahead. Jax accepted the call, and a hundred–inch plasma flipped smoothly down from the wall to fold flat against it. Alex and the deep cover op moved away from visual coverage as Jax commenced the two–way video conference.

 “DiNozzo’s left for the airport. I’m on my way.” Dante Santorelli, a.k.a. Severo Vega, reported as soon as they were connected.

“Good. By the way, we’re all in agreement that DiNozzo’s clean so you can terminate surveillance.” Jax told him.

“We might have a problem and you’re not going to like this. DiNozzo and his team aren’t just planting their equipment. They’re also going to get the merchandise out.”

“Fuck! No!” Jax gave an angry thump on the table. “When did you hear about this?”

“A minute ago. He was at home packing and discussing the op with his team leader, Jethro. DiNozzo was voicing his concern about their plan to nab the kids.”

“Smart guy. What did Jethro say?”

“He was still for it.”

“Idiot.”

“He’s got a soft spot for kids  _but_ –” Dante stressed the word to stall his ops commander’s response. “He did give his word to abort if necessary.”

Jax shook his head. “Not good enough. We don’t even want them to try. They can’t get near the goods when they arrive. Staz will be in St Pete by Saturday and extraction is scheduled between three and four hundred hours Sunday morning. I’d rather avoid a bloodbath if possible but that’s what we’re going to have on our hands if we don’t stop them and you know Staz will skin you piece by piece if he doesn’t get Nick back intact.”

“Should have sent _me_ in to get Nick,” Dante said. “I don’t go all Incredible Hulk like Staz. I swear that Cajun blows a fuse if anyone so much as stares at his boy. Outside of the team, that is.”

“Alex was very specific about keeping DiNozzo out of our way – and Hierra’s.”  Jax reminded Dante. Damn. Those NCIS guys were meant to plant their bloody surveillance equipment and nothing else. If they stepped into the middle of M31’s op, they could all end up dead. Or worse.

The intercom chimed and Jax pressed a button to open the doors.

Quinn Masterson entered, saw the video conference in session and silently went to sit beside the other two gentlemen. Jax gave him a back-handed wave.

“Too late now.” Dante sighed briefly and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Once they’re in Hierra’s house, they’ll go ahead. Plus, they won’t be alone. They have a Mossad–trained agent who’s going to execute the extraction. Either the girls or the two boys. There’s another agent, McGee. Probably her back–up.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Jax cursed. “Change his mind. Make up some story about Hierra having an army of guards patrolling the place because of the party. Anything to put him off and send him and his team outta there. I don’t care if you think it’s too late. Do it!”

“Actually, I was thinking __we__ do it.”

The silence that greeted Dante’s suggestion would have been comical at any other time. Now, it was simply ominous. He forged ahead, nevertheless.

“Jethro’s got this thing about hurting kids. And DiNozzo’s got this thing about doing what’s right. These two men are fundamentally good, nice guys. They’re not screwed–up.” __Like you were until Quinn. Like me, if I don’t do this.__

“I don’t fucking care how good and nice these guys are.” Jax cut in. “Get them the hell out of Hierra’s house before the party ends! Without breaking cover!”

“Jax. That IOU? I’m calling it in. _Now_.”

Jax stared at Dante’s image. “You’re serious? For DiNozzo?”

“Yes.”

“You involved with him?”

“No.”

“You’re seriously calling in your IOU for him? Why? You’ve already done your job. Walk. Away.”

“Not this time. I owe him, Jax, and don’t tell me to explain why. Not now. I just need a decision from you.”

Jax threw his head back to look at the ceiling. “What the hell do you want, Dante?”

“I want you to get the kids out while we’re extracting Nick. DiNozzo and his boyfriend, too.”

“Why the hell for?” another voice asked.

“Hi Quinn.” Dante grinned at his friend and ex–CIA partner as Quinn came into view. “All set for your Hawaiian wedding?”

“Fuck you, Santorelli.” Quinn grinned. “What shit is this you want us to do?”

“What I just said – while we’re extracting Nick, we bring in Ramirez’s brother and the other boy and –”

“Like hell we will.” Quinn snapped.

“DiNozzo’s life won’t be worth shit once the alarm is raised.” Dante pointed out. “I can get them out if there’s a firefight but I’ll have to break cover. Jethro’s team’s got a helluva rep but they aren’t spec ops, even if he’s a Marine.”

“He got his Sig kissing your balls.” Quinn pointed out.

“Only because I let him.”

True, Quinn conceded. Dante had been one of the best spooks to come out of the CIA but after his training at KnightShade following Operation Firebird, he was now one the most skilled killers in the world. That Gibbs fella had no idea what a close shave he had that night at SubZero when he took on Severo Vega.

Dante persisted. “He’s not trained for the kind of covert ops we do and while DiNozzo’s a good investigator and was a good undercover cop – he’s still no ninja. Their op’s gonna run smack into ours and we will end up with a goatfuck and two, if not three dead NCIS agents and a Mossad, who happens to the Mossad director’s daughter. And don’t forget – we’ve got the Feebs looking in, too.”

“Hell,” Quinn muttered. “You know what this fucking is? It’s Vargas and Spain all fucking over again!”

“That’s why taking total control is the best solution.” Dante pointed out.

“Too risky.” Jax interjected.

“There’re only ten kids, including Tito and Java.” Severo rushed on. “All under fifteen.”

“Shit!” Quinn cursed. “Staz is going to kill you. And us, if we agree.”

Jax turned to his husband–to–be. “And he’s your best friend? This nutjob?” He jerked his head at Dante. “You sure you’re not involved with this DiNozzo guy?” He turned back to Dante.

“No! Even if I were interested, he’s not. He’s only got eyes for Jethro.”

“Jethro? His team leader who’s going with him?” Jax asked.

“Yup. True love – something you wouldn’t be having right now, much less a wedding if not for me.”

“Fuck you, Dante.”

“You would have, too, if Quinn hadn’t come along and turned that crazy set–up of yours upside down. At least I think things have changed – or are you still fucking your entire team _and_ Quinn?”

“Stay on course.” Jax snapped. “You know it’s SOP that we don’t get involved in the other agencies’ ops. Especially when they’re running simultaneously with ours.” The collateral damage could be enormous, never mind risking their own mission.

 “Preaching to the choir, sir.” Dante said. “But aren’t you forgetting that I’m not the only one who wants DiNozzo back safe and none the wiser?”

Jax looked at his CEO. Alex Knight, in turn, looked at his longtime friend and the one who’d saved his life two decades ago.

The deep cover op gave a very Gallic lift of his shoulders and hands. “By all means, go ahead and rescue him. He is, after all, my son.”

 

_**2030hours, Friday** _

_**Pass–a–Grille, West Florida** _

Tony had given the excuse of going to the toilet after they got off the plane at Tampa International and promptly disappeared to make a call. He let McGee and Ziva know they’d arrived and were on their way to Hierra’s home.

His two colleagues were already parked down the street, a few houses away from Hierra’s in their surveillance van bearing the signboard of a laundry and dry–cleaning service, courtesy of the FBI.

“Just arrived safe and sound. What’s up at your end?”

“We took a romantic walk along the beach earlier, passing the property,” Ziva said, in response.

“Oh, lovely.”

“Very well-shielded from the neighbor who looks like they are away because the house is all closed up. This is what I’m proposing –  since we have camera backups, McGee and I will install the surveillance camera for the walkway instead of you. We will be able to test it immediately and adjust the angle much easier. You may not have the time you need, not when you have security hanging around whereas we’ve got a clear run. I saw a spot where I will be able to get the camera secured. Once you install your cameras in the house, we’ll run a test and send you a text.” They had agreed on Dick and Shane as codenames for Hierra and Sheen and coded messages.

“Okay, let’s go with that.”

* * * * *

Hierra’s villa occupied three large blocks at the end of a street off Pass–a–Grille Way some distance from the areas where the tourists and beach lovers flocked to. Hierra’s stretch of beach would be deserted by nightfall with none of the bright lights from the many shops, restaurants, and street lights along Gulf Way, much further down.

Two houseboys were waiting for them when their chauffeured car pulled up in front of the house and into the curved driveway.

“Good evening Senor.” The houseboys greeted them, each rushing to open the car doors.

Tony walked straight up the few steps to the front door, leaving the houseboys to handle their bags.

“Great place,” he said. Turning to look for Gibbs, he saw one of the houseboys take Gibbs’ bag from him and for a moment it looked like he was going to hang on to it then let it go with a nod of thanks.

Severo passed him to join Tony at the doorway, putting an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Hierra won’t get in until late tonight, according to Rafael. The houseboy.”

 “But they’re expecting us, aren’t they?” Tony asked.

“Oh yeah.” Severo assured him. “Dinner will be served in half an hour so we’ll freshen up and I’ll meet you downstairs. Rafael and Juan are always hanging around so ask them if you get lost. The house is huge.”

Rafael took Gibbs and Tony to their room and Juan led Severo to his. Both rooms were on the second floor, Rafael told Gibbs and Tony.

“Usually guests stay in the guest bedrooms on the first floor.” Rafael informed them. “But because of the party tomorrow, the guests stay on second floor this weekend. The first floor, we use as cloakroom and for guest who need to make phone calls.”

“Ah, away from the noise.” Tony glanced at Gibbs. As Tony had thought, their cell phones were not confiscated but they were checked for weapons by the security guards before entering the house.

“Many guests staying this weekend?” Tony asked, as Gibbs checked out their suite.

“No, not this time.” Rafael replied. “Sometimes we have many people and all rooms are full, including the rooms next door. The guests’ bodyguards sleep there.” He grinned. “Some sleep with the guests. They sleep in the suite like you and Senor Gibbons.” He opened their roller bags to put away their things but Tony stopped him.

“It’s okay. We fly back on Sunday morning so we didn’t bring much.”

“Si, Senor de Luca. You come down soon? Dinner be ready. There is phone next to your bed for calls to the kitchen and servants’ quarters and my cell phone number is also listed. You call me if you need anything.”

“Very good, Rafael.” Tony smiled. “We’ll be down soon."

Gibbs dug out his wallet and drew out a note.

“No, senor,” Rafael said, shaking his head at Gibbs. “This not hotel.” He grinned. “Guests here are family, Senor Hierra say.” He bowed slightly and let himself out of the room.

“Better get ready.” Tony said, giving Gibbs a pointed look. “Dinner’s being served soon and I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, Tonio.” Gibbs smiled and drew Tony to him, kissing him softly on the lips, his palms cupping Tony’s ass.

“Mmm.” Tony nibbled Gibbs’ lips. “How about I have my appetizer right here and right now?”

“And leave Sev to eat alone on our first night here? A little rude, don’t ya think?” Gibbs swatted Tony’s butt. “C’mon, get ready.” He went to large flat screen TV, found the remote and switched it on, turning the volume up.

While Tony did a sweep of the bedroom and the small adjoining lounge then the bathroom, Gibbs took out his bedside lamp with their surveillance camera and mic and set it on his nightstand, together with a book, Deep Six by Thom E. Gemcity. Satisfied he had their props in place, Gibbs turned to Tony. “Ready to go down?”

“Let me take a piss first.”

“Good idea.”

“Bathroom’s through there, I think.” Tony pointed to a door.

“Bedroom and lounge is bugged,” Tony said in Gibbs’ ear after he shut the door to the bathroom. “This room’s clean. Let’s get Hierra’s bedroom done before we go down.” He reached into the shower stall and turned the water on just to be extra careful. “According to the blueprint of the house, Hierra’s bedroom should be the one down the end. Corner room. You wanna do the plant or be the lookout? Plant, I think.” Tony decided. “I’ll be lookout and do an intercept if necessary cos your idea of intercept would be to knock that person out and that would not be a good idea.”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs said softly, curling his hand around Tony’s neck and drawing him close for a kiss. “We need to have a talk about your perception of me.”

Tony grinned. “Love you back, Jethro.”

* * * * *

When they reached the sprawling living area with its wraparound patio, Severo was nowhere in sight but Rafael and Juan were helping to set the dinner table. The houseboys directed the two men to the pool where they said Senor Vega was.

The infinity pool stretched out from the patio to the end of the garden where it fell away to visually blend with the Gulf. In the garden next to the pool a huge marquee had been erected. Stacks of chairs and several tables were waiting to be set up.

 A head bobbed in the water at the far end of the pool then dipped under.

Tony pulled Gibbs to him and nuzzled his neck, nibbling up to his earlobe.

Severo resurfaced from the pool, his teeth white against the dark hair and tan of his skin. “Come in, Tonio. Jethro. The water is fantastic and there’s a Jacuzzi at the end. You’ll like it, Jet. Good massage for the old bones, eh?”

Gibbs glared at him. Tony placed his hand on Gibbs’ forearm, practically feeling the feral growl running up his arm. _Down, boy_. “We’ll take a dip after dinner,” he said to Sev. “Will relax us before we hit the sack.”

Rafael came soon after to announce that dinner was ready. Severo kept up a steady stream of conversation as they ate, peppered with flirtatious remarks and innuendos which had Tony glancing at Gibbs several times. From the scowl gathering force by the minute, Tony knew he would be getting an earful later.

It was no surprise when Gibbs pushed back his chair after half an hour and said he’d had enough. “I don’t eat much at dinner. Going to take a walk around the place. I’ll see you later.”

“Is he always like that?” Severo asked when Gibbs was out of earshot. “Or he just doesn’t like me?”

“Sorry,” Tony muttered. “He’s not much of a socializer.”

“But you’re happy now?”

The smile that broke out on Tony’s face gave Sev his answer. “It’s going to be a crazy evening tomorrow,” Sev said. “If we don’t run into each other before you fly out Sunday morning, give me a call soon, okay?”

“I will.” Tony promised. “Looks like a big crowd invited from the size of the marquee.”

“Oh yeah, and there’s live music, too. Hierra invites the neighbors whenever he has one of these bashes. Most turn up, unless they’re not in residence like the neighbor next door.”

“Nice house, that one. This one’s a little too big for my tastes. Who lives there?”

“A hedge fund manager. Wife. Three kids.”

“They don’t live there permanently?”

“No. The husband got posted to New York so they use it as their vacation home. You’d better go see to your man. I’ve got some calls to make and business to wrap up so I’ll see you guys in the morning. Hierra’s usually down at nine–thirty for breakfast and you’ll need to catch him between then and noon in case he’s got guests coming for lunch.”

“I thought he was going to talk to me at lunch.”

“Always be prepared for the unexpected, Tonio.” With a clap on Tony’s shoulder, Severo headed back to his room.

As soon as Sev left, Tony took out his cell and called Ziva.

“How’s it going?”

“Are you alone?” Ziva asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ve secured the camera. It’s on the bougainvillea with the purple flowers. It’s working fine. We have a two hundred and seventy degree view of the walkway as the camera swivels. Your cameras are good.”

“Any of theirs?” Tony asked. Would be odd if Hierra didn’t have that section of the house monitored if that’s where the merchandize was passing through.

“Of course.” Ziva replied. “But I have what they don’t – McGee.”

Tony rounded the corner, waiting for Ziva to continue. He could already see Gibbs talking to one of the security guards.

“He jammed theirs just long enough for me to set ours up. He assured me the gap won’t show after he does some slicing and splicing. Not just that, he’s hooked up our monitors. You’ll have to ask him how he did that without touching their camera but he said it was easy. Anyway, since we can now see what they see, I shifted ours further down, close to the beach.”

“Good. Gotta go.” Tony ended the call as he came up to Gibbs and the guard.

“Wow.” Tony turned on his heels, surveying the set up. “Some party this is going to be. A stage, too.”

“It is always big party when Senor Hierra throws one,” the guard said. “Many important people. Many beautiful women.”

“Does he live here all the time?” Tony asked.

“A lot of the time but Senor Hierra travels a lot. He fly again on Monday to –” the guard waved at someone over at the annexe. “Ah, my dinner is calling me.”

Gibbs and Tony looked in the direction of the annexe.

“What’s that?” Gibbs asked. “Part of the house or a different house?”

“That is where Senor Hierra manages his business and we live there also.”

“Can you give us a tour?” Tony asked.

“Just a quick one.” Gibbs added when the guard seemed unsure. “Dinner will ready soon so I don’t want to go to the beach or I’ll find myself walking too far away.” Gibbs smiled through the lie and actually looked friendly. Tony was impressed.

“Okay, you come meet my workmates.”

They followed the guard and were led along a winding path lined with shrubs and flowers. It would be dark soon and Tony thought about the possibility of doing a recce later.

* * * * *

  
Back in their room later, the two men stripped to their waists and went in the bathroom.

“Well?” Gibbs asked, keeping his voice down even though they had the shower running.

“We only saw the staff’s living quarters but not Hierra’s office which, I suspect is on the 3rd floor,” Tony said, soaping Gibbs up. “Doesn’t look like we can plant one in there.”

“No, too risky.” Gibbs agreed. “Unless you and Hierra have your meeting in his office tomorrow but if there’s still no chance then, Fornell will have to be satisfied with whatever we get. What about the kids?” Gibbs stretched out his hands for Tony to do next. He could get used to this, he smiled to himself.

“Basement.”

“You saw a basement?”

“No, but if there’s one the entrance would be in the shed at the end of the walkway leading up from the beach.” Tony stepped out of the shower. “Just making a call to Ziva,” he said when he saw Gibbs’ questioning look.

Tony dug his cell out of his jeans pocket, stuck the ear buds in and punched the speed dial. Ziva picked up after the first ring. “Keep a lookout for anyone going in and out of the shed. It’s at the end of the walkway just next to house. That house is where the security and staff live. Hierra’s office is probably on the top floor connected to the main house by a covered bridge.

“Yes, we saw the bridge linking the two top floors.” Ziva said.

“Can you see the shed?” Tony passed one ear bud to Gibbs, so he could listen in.

“Yes, we can.” Ziva answered. “So far no activity but we have seen the guards coming out of the side door to the house but not into the shed. Just hanging around chatting and smoking. What’s in the shed?”

“I don’t know but I’m thinking if there’s a basement under that building, and if they are bringing the goods through the walkway, the entrance to the basement is in the shed.”

“You’re probably right, Tony,” McGee said, listening in. “The shed is at the end of the left fork of ‘Y’ walkway and right next to the staff quarters. In between the two forks are dense bushes. There’s no way to get to the house once you reach the end of the fork. You either enter the shed or back up several meters and take the fork that leads to the main house.”

“That’s good, Tony,” Ziva said. “That narrows down our surveillance area.”

“Yes, but we still have the problem of time.” Tony added. He looked at Gibbs who had kept the water running slowly just to provide the ambient noise. Tony gestured to Gibbs to sit on the toilet, lowering the lid for him. “We’ve planted the equipment and there’s no reason for us to stay except to avoid Hierra becoming suspicious so I hope I’m right and the kids are being hidden in the basement.”

“And that said basement is under the shed.” McGee added.

“But we don’t know if Tito and Java are with them,” Gibbs said.

“Very likely not if they have already been made Hierra’s and Sheen’s pets,” Tony said.

“If they’re not,” McGee said, ‘then they would be with Hierra and his 2ic, I’m sure. We’ll know tomorrow.”

“And we’ll get them, Gibbs.” Ziva assured her team leader.

Tony wished he could be as confident as Ms. David but if Tito and Java had already been taken elsewhere, they were screwed. All of them. To add to the already iffy situation, NCIS’ official reason for being in Florida was dependent on Fornell’s bugs picking up evidence that one of Hierra’s men shot Petty Officer Seymour. That, too, would have to wait until Fornell gave them the heads up. In the meantime, the case would likely just go cold and Shepard would be on Gibbs’ back again.

“Tony.” Gibbs’ quiet voice distracted Tony from his negative thoughts. “Get in the shower. I’ll wait for you.”

“You know there’s a high possibility we’ll come out of this empty–handed, don’t you?” Tony asked, his voice grim. “Not because we couldn’t handle it but because our targets aren’t even going to be here.”

“Then we go home,” Gibbs said, matter–of–factly. “In one piece, DiNozzo.”

The use of his last name had the effect of a head–slap. Tony shook himself mentally and gave a lopsided grin. “Yeah. Of course. Guess I was thinking of Shepard more than I was Ramirez. Mike knows we’ll see it through with the FBI but Shepard –”

“Leave Shepard to me, Tony.”

Tony nodded and finished his shower. They’d both have to get out of the bathroom and start their act soon. No doubt, Hierra would be watching them as soon as he got in which, according to Miguel, the guard, would be about eleven. Just fifteen minutes away.

* * * * *

Ziva kept her eyes trained on the walkway, studying everything the camera panned over. They’d installed a camera in one of the bushes at the edge of the neighbor’s garden, fronting the beach which would cover the area where Hierra’s walkway ended. Every house had a path leading from the garden to the beach and that stretch of beach was so long that even on a Friday afternoon, it was devoid of people.

McGee was busy checking the internal cameras, pleased that they were not only all working but Tony had planted them in strategic places, including Hierra’s bedroom, which, as Tony had suspected, was not bugged. If it was, he had planned to act as if he’d entered the wrong room but a quick sweep had shown it was clean and he’d planted the bug – in a small, elaborately–carved desk clock, on the top shelf of Hierra’s bookcase where he’d seen a few other objets d’art placed. The boss, Tony was happy to report, had done his job as lookout admirably, following Tony’s instructions to a T.

 “Ziva.” McGee called out to her. “Hierra just entered his bedroom and that kid’s with him.”

Ziva swung around to look. “Looks like the photo Ramirez showed us. Oh look, that’s the other kid, Java.”

“And Sheen.” McGee frowned. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Ziva. I hope I don’t chuck my dinner.” On the other screen, while McGee and Ziva were concentrating on Hierra and Sheen, Tony’s tongue was doing the tango with Gibbs. McGee’s eyes ran smack into them just as Tony’s hand cupped Gibbs’ bare butt and Gibbs started pushing Tony onto the bed.

“Z–z–zi –” McGee stuttered. “Ziva. Look.” He pointed at the monitor.

Ziva muttered something in Hebrew which McGee kinda got the gist of so there was no need for a translation. For the first time, McGee saw Ziva totally bummed and stunned. It felt good that, for once, he wasn’t the only one whose mouth was hanging open.

Hard as it was for him to look away, McGee did just that. He swung his attention to Hierra’s suite where Hierra and Sheen had sat down on the couch, their pants undone and the heads of Tito and Java bobbing up and down between the men’s legs.

“Ziva –” McGee started.

Ziva held up a hand, telling him to shut up while her eyes were glued to Tony and Gibbs.

“Ziva.” McGee tried again.

“What!”

“Hierra and Sheen are watching Gibbs and Tony.”

“And we’re watching them all. We planned for this, remember?” Ziva went back to her team leader and his senior field agent.

“Can people act that well, you think?” McGee asked, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. “I guess Tony could...b–bu–ut G–Gibbs? Oh shit! Gibbs just grabbed Tony’s co–” McGee squeezed his eyes shut. “ I can’t watch. I’ll spew. Honest.”

* * * * *

“Get under the covers.” Tony whispered in Gibbs’ ear. Knowing even a whisper could be picked up, he added. “I’m feeling kinda cold. Maybe I _am_ coming down with a cold.”

A text message sounded on Tony’s phone. It was from Ziva, using the codenames they’d agreed on. _‘Dick and Shane just got home with the dogs.  Mrs. Dick’s not with them. They’re late but at least back safe and sound. Nite, sweetie._ ’ Tony showed Gibbs the message. Hierra’s wife likely had her own suite.

Gibbs promptly drew back the bedcovers and the two men slid in. Gibbs crawled on top of Tony and cupped Tony’s face with his hands, kissing him slowly then building up to a ravenous devouring where both men battled for dominance.

“Turn off the lamp.” Tony murmured against Gibbs’ lips. He knew the infrared cameras would still capture every move they made and he knew neither McGee nor Ziva would be truly prepared to see him and Gibbs having sex but they’d deliberately omitted that in their briefing. Both he and Gibbs had been hoping their bedroom would be clean but Fornell had been right. With no choice but to act the part, they could only be glad they were already lovers and now, all they needed to do was to make it look good. They’d just have to deal with the aftermath, where Ziva and McGee were concerned, but that bridge could be crossed when they got home.

“Shit!” McGee exclaimed, switching to look at Tony and Gibbs while Ziva went to McGee’s. To her disgust, both Hierra and Sheen were now fucking the two boys who were bent over the couch. The scary thing was that neither boy made any sound, their slight bodies merely moving and jolting from the force of the thrusts.

“I will kill them, those two pigs.” Ziva muttered.

McGee had stolen a look at Gibbs and Tony and coitus was definitely happening except Tony was on top.

“They deserve to die.” Ziva reiterated.

“They’re just acting, Ziva. It’s not for real.” McGee swallowed as he took another glance at his boss and Tony. “I’m sure it isn’t.”

Ziva blinked at McGee. “Hierra and Sheen. Not Gibbs and Tony.” She glanced at the screen showing Tony and Gibbs and let out another string of Hebrew. “ _What_ is going on there, McGee?” she demanded of the hapless man.

“How would I know?” McGee wailed, as Tony devoured Gibbs’ mouth and ground his groin against the other man’s. Even under the sheets, it was obvious that was no act. “How am I supposed to watch both screens when th–that’s on!” he pointed to his senior agent and their team leader.

“You know – maybe they are wearing those caps...cups...you know, like actors wear when they are playing a sex scene.” Ziva proposed. “After all, they do know we are watching them and it’s probably just Tony playing a joke on us.”

McGee screwed up his face, took another look at Tony who was seemingly thrusting into Gibbs while the latter now lay on his side, back to Tony. “Wouldn’t put it past Tony. But Gibbs?”

“Sheen is leaving.” Ziva tapped McGee. “Java’s going with him.” They switched to the camera Tony had planted in a potted plant outside Hierra’s bedroom. The two agents watched Sheen and the kid walk down the corridor till they reached the bedroom at the end.

“Note down his bedroom?” Ziva asked.

“Got it.”

“Gibbs and Tony are finally asleep.” Ziva announced with a sigh of relief.

McGee looked at the two men. “Thank God. What the hell were they thinking!”

“I’m going to kill Tony when we get back. I _know_ this is his idea of a practical joke.”

“Brace yourself. We ‘ll probably have to watch it again tomorrow.”

* * * * *

They’d taken turns monitoring through the night and both agents were up and ready by six. They’d driven to get breakfast to go and were back at their stakeout position within fifteen minutes.

“They haven’t even gotten up yet.” Ziva said, peering at the monitor screen. “Have they? I detect some movement, though.

“Er, I think they are both uh... _up_. Ow!” McGee yelled as Ziva punched him on the arm.

“Both Hierra and Sheen are asleep still,” Ziva said after checking the monitors. “Let’s eat.”

“Ziva.”

“Yes?”

“It didn’t look like they were acting.”

Ziva didn’t say anything to that but carried on eating her McMuffin. “I haven’t had one of these since I got here. Tastes alright but I think prefer the Croissantwich.”

“Ziva.” McGee sounded exasperated. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, I did and I think you have an over–active imagination. I’d take a good deep look inside myself if I were you, McGee.”

McGee sputtered, at a loss for words.

“I’m serious.’ Ziva told him. “Both Gibbs and Tony are experienced agents. They know what it takes to be convincing so –”

“– so uhh, that’s not what my eyes are telling me it is?”

“ _Benzona_!” Ziva muttered as she looked at what was causing McGee’s eyes to bug out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony haven't had any time to settle down in their new relationship but that doesn't mean they can't make the most of it.
> 
> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

 

 Tony plastered a smile on his face as he and Gibbs made their way downstairs for breakfast. Deliberately early, only the staff were about.

“Got any coffee yet?” Gibbs asked Rafael who was setting the breakfast table.

“Good morning, Senor deLuca, Senor Gibbons. Of course we have coffee,” he replied. “I will bring out a pot immediately. Is there anything else you would like? We can do eggs to your style. Bacon, cereal?”

“Just coffee. Thank you,” Gibbs said. “We’ll go for a run on the beach then have something later when Senor Hierra comes down.”

“Did he come home last night?” Tony asked, feigning ignorance. “We went to bed early.”

“Si, Senor Hierra returned just after eleven.” Rafael replied. “He will come down at nine–thirty. I will have full breakfast laid out by then.”

Rafael went to get the pot of coffee which, to Gibbs’ relief, was excellent. After Gibbs had had his fill, for the next hour anyway, the two men headed out for the beach.

As soon as they were out of sight of the house, Tony took out his phone. “Update.”

Ziva and McGee gave him and Gibbs the rundown on Hierra and Sheen. “Their bedrooms are on the floor above you. Hierra’s is the corner one down the end and Sheen’s next to him.” Ziva told Tony. Tito is still inside Hierra’s bedroom and Java is in Sheen’s but both boys have woken up. The pigs are still asleep.”

“Alright. We’re waiting for Hierra to come down at nine–thirty and I’ll try to finish up my meeting with him as early as possible then say we want to go visiting the shops down Gulf Way. I’ll call you then.” He spotted the figure jogging towards them from the direction they were heading in. “Gotta go.”

“Wait!” Ziva stopped Tony. “We heard the guards discussing you and Gibbs when they stepped out for a smoke. One of them said that Sheen made a comment about ‘the silver–haired one not looking like a maricon’. Then they laughed when another guard made a comment. We’ll have to translate that later but I do know what a maricon is so be careful.”

Tony pocketed his cell and put and arm around Gibbs, smiling down at him. “Looks like we need to do a little more convincing.” At Gibbs silent query, Tony explained what Ziva just told him. “Sheen doesn’t think you look like someone who takes it up the ass so we’ll need to put on a more convincing show. We can’t risk Sheen getting suspicious and deciding to play safe. We need to be free to move tonight if need be.”

Gibbs gave him his standard response – a head tilt and a heart–melting smile. “Gear up, DiNozzo. Guess whose ass is going to be well–plowed when we get back to the house.”

Before Tony could correct Gibbs, Severo jogged up to them. “Slept well, Jethro?”

“Extremely.” Gibbs replied.

“You’re up early.” Tony noted.

“Been up since five. I love watching the sunrise. Now it’s time for my morning coffee.

“Don’t let us keep you.” Gibbs said.

Severo laughed, gave Tony a wink and jogged on.

The two men walked on in silence for several moments before Gibbs turned to Tony.

“What?” he snapped.

“Nothing, boss.”

“Don’t boss me, Tony. You got something to say?”

“Your possessiveness is cute.”

Gibbs growled. “Tell me something constructive. Did Ziva tell you how she’s planning to get the two boys out?”

“We talked about that before we left and what she wants to see first is where Tito and Java will be tonight during the party. If they are locked up in their bedrooms, which is the more likely thing, then that’s where she’ll be heading. If they are allowed to join the party – unlikely – I’ll have to get them both away to a place where she can grab them.”

Gibbs looked up and away into the horizon. “Unlikely, as you say. They’ll be locked up. Hierra won’t let them go roaming around, not with so many opportunities to escape. There’s the beach, climbing over the fence...”

“He could still let them join the party, Gibbs. I met a druglord once some years ago. He had the same kind of gig going – a twelve year–old girl who he kept under guard twenty-four seven. She could go anywhere in his compound but there was always an armed guard with her who was under orders to shoot off her legs if she tried to escape. Not to kill her. Just maim her.”

Gibbs shook his head, his thoughts going immediately to Kelly, thinking at the same time that there was one more thing he hadn’t told Tony about yet. Hernandez. There was still so much to talk about and the curl of fear in his gut was something Gibbs wasn’t familiar with. Because if the pain of losing his family had been near unbearable, he would not be able to survive losing Tony.

There was still an hour to go before Hierra would make an appearance so they took their time walking back.

“You like the beach?” Tony asked, Gibbs’ hand in his.

“Yeah, I do. Very much.”

“Ocean or lake?”

“Ocean.” _But expensive._

“Me, too.”

“Why didn’t you buy a house by the beach then?” Gibbs asked. “Instead of the apartment?”

“If I had, I wouldn’t want to get up and go to work. I’d be a beach bum. Besides, there was a compelling reason for me to go to work every day. I will do that, one day, though. Buy a beach house and be a beach bum. Would be too old to be a surfer boy so bum, it is.”

Gibbs grunted but gave Tony’s hand a squeeze. Growing old with Tony by his side seemed so good but so remote at the moment. For the first time, NCIS wasn’t his priority. Nothing was, actually, except the man strolling next to him, holding his hand.

* * * * *

Eduardo Hierra was a strong, bull–neck of a man, clean–shaven with glittery black eyes that seemed to question everything he saw.

“Buenos dias,” Hierra rose from the table as Tony and Gibbs approached. Introductions were done with the obligatory embraces, which Gibbs handled with aplomb, Tony thought. “Welcome to my casa. Please, join me.” Hierra lifted a hand and the two houseboys approached, waiting for their orders. “Coffee, gentlemen?”

“Please.” Gibbs smiled.

“Same for me,” Tony said. “I am sorry, we did not wait up for you last night –”

Hierra waved the apology away with a careless flick of his hand, the pinkie dominated by a huge emerald. “I wanted to rest after my long flight from Tokyo. I hate flying because I hate enclosed places.”

 _ _Prison will be hell for you_._ Gibbs smiled and thanked Rafael when the boy brought out a fresh pot of coffee. “Is Mrs. Hierra joining us?” he asked.

“My wife will join us this evening.” Hierra replied. “Otherwise she will be too tired to enjoy her party.”

“It’s going to end late?” Tony asked.

“No, probably one a.m. at most. Why do you ask?”

“We have a morning flight to catch.”

“You stay as long or as short as you wish. Whatever is comfortable for you,” Hierra said. “I often retire early from my party and let the guests enjoy themselves on their own.”

“I was just wondering about the neighbors. I was told there will be a live band.”

“Ehh.” Hierra gave another wave with his hand. “They are all coming. They would not want to miss my party. Good food, good wine, excellent champagne, beautiful women.” He glanced at the two men. “Pity. An ex–Miss Universe and ex–Miss World will be among the guests. If we are lucky, might have a cat fight, heh?” He roared with glee at the thought.

Tony laughed along, wishing Gibbs would get into the spirit of things but the man remained impassive, just drinking his coffee and watching Hierra.

“And the music.” Hierra added, “It is light Latin jazz, some Jobim, some classics from the 40s and 50s.” Hierra turned to Gibbs. “Do  you like Latin music, Jethro?”

Tony looked at Gibbs and tried to deflect the attention. “Everyone loves Latin but –”

“It’s mostly what I listen to when I want to unwind.” Gibbs replied, to Tony’s surprise – and concern, if Hierra started asking more questions.

“And who is your favorite?” Hierra asked. _Of course he would._ Tony took another gulp of coffee and buttered a piece of toast to stave off the nerves. He could handle this, no problem, but Gibbs was not cut out for this type of undercover work.

“I have quite a few artists I enjoy,” Gibbs said. “But depending on my mood, I’d say Bebel Gilberto always relaxes me. There’s _So Danco Samba_ by Getz and Gilberto that always gets me in the mood to kick back and chill out.”

Hierra laughed, “ah, bossanova classics! I like your taste, Jethro.”

“Thank you.” Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment. “Jobim is still unbeatable, though. I saw him perform at the Montreal Jazz Festival in ‘86. It was memorable.”

Tony looked at Gibbs, doing a McGee-open-mouth before recovering from his shock.

They continued discussing music and art, Tony growing more and more bewildered as he listened to them discuss subjects he’d never heard Gibbs talk about before. The more he l, the wider his smile grew.

“You are happy about something, Tonio.” Hierra remarked.

“I was just thinking what a lucky man I am. When I fell in love with my Jethro here, it was for his strength, his loyalty...you know, the qualities that are meaningful. Now, I see I got the icing on the cake as well.”

Hierra chuckled. “And you, Jethro, are the envy of many men and women, no doubt, to have the love of such a man as Tonio.” With that, he rose and gestured to Tony. “Come, let’s adjourn to my office. We can discuss your interest in SubZero. I have guests arriving for lunch so we should begin.”

“Jethro and I were thinking of spending the day at Pass-a-Grille Beach along Gulf Way, take in lunch there,” Tony said.

“Of course. You must. Everyone who comes to West Florida goes to Pass-a-Grille.” 

* * * * *

“So, quite the bossanova fan, are you?” Tony grinned as the two of them walked down Gulf Way.

“Not just bossanova.” Gibbs replied. “I like all kinds of Latin music. Even the traditional Mexican ranchera, boleros, the romantic ballads of Luis Miguel who’s the Frank Sinatra of Latin America.”

“Aha. Now, Sinatra I can see you enjoying but I just can’t picture you as a bossanova guy. Maybe in time, but not today,” he added quietly. “You’re still so new to me. So familiar yet so new. I’m still trying to adjust.”

“It’s only been three and a half days, Tony. We were fellow-workers until Tuesday night.”

“Yeah, we were, too.” Tony smiled down at Gibbs. It felt good, strolling down the seaside town as if they were on vacation. Never mind that in eighteen hours or so, a rescue mission would be underway for the kids imprisoned in Hierra’s dungeon, including the two boys. He couldn’t wait to get the hell outta Dodge.

“How did the meeting go?” Gibbs asked.

“I think he bought it. He asked me to send him a formal proposal and my plans. Told him I can do the proposal but not the plans. If I do that, and the deal falls through, he could just go ahead and use my ideas. Ideas which I could implement with a club I eventually buy.”

“He accepted that?”

“I think that was what convinced him. In any case, we’re clear to leave, you know.”

“Yeah. Let’s hope those kids arrive tonight. If we don’t see them before the party ends, we’ll have to abort.” Gibbs didn’t look happy and Tony could easily see why.

“I know.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “The boys have to be taken first. Once Hierra retires for the night, it’ll be more difficult.” Tony turned to him. “Unless we kill the bastard.” When Gibbs didn’t react, he kept it in mind. Tony sensed Gibbs had been in a position like this before – killing someone he _hadn’t_ been given orders to.

They spent the entire morning at the little town, stopping for coffee then walked back to the house via the beach after a light lunch.

Going up to their room, they rang for Rafael, requesting for coffee though that was an excuse to question him about the lunch guests.

“Senor deLuca.”

Tony turned at the new voice. “Yes?”

“I am Carl Sheen. Eduardo’s personal assistant.” He held out his hand. “Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you.” Tony shook the hand and introduced Gibbs. “This is my partner, Jethro Gibbons.”

Gibbs nodded but didn’t proffer his hand. Sheen nodded back a greeting.

“I trust you have everything to make your visit comfortable?”

“We do and Rafael is taking excellent care of us.” Tony replied. “We’re looking forward to the party tonight.”

“Good. Good.” Sheen smiled. “Please do come down at six for cocktails. Guests will start arriving by then and I will introduce you to some people who may be of help to you in the future. But Severo is very well–connected so he will make sure you get to meet everyone that will be beneficial to your business interests.”

“Yes, that’s been arranged,” Tony said. “Jet and I are just about to take a siesta. We’ll see you later, then.”

“Ahhh. Siesta. Of course. I have taken the liberty of telling Rafael to stock up suitable amenities. I believe you will enjoy them.”

The ‘amenities’ Sheen mentioned turned out to be a basket filled with a large tube of specially-made lube, a pair of velvet–lined handcuffs, an extra-large dildo, cock ring, nipple clamps and a blindfold.

“What the –!” Gibbs drew out the items one by one, frowning at each.

“You gotta agree,” Tony grinned. “Sure beats a fruit basket.”

* * * * *

If anyone had happened to walk close by a laundry and dry–cleaning services van at four p.m. on a side street off Pass-a-Grille Way that Saturday, they would have heard an odd commotion going on inside the vehicle. Thankfully, the street was deserted.

McGee thought he was seeing what he saw yet couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Not making any sense out of what he was blubbering about, Ziva moved over to take a look and conceded defeat.

“Mossad may be the best,” Ziva declared. “But even they did not prepare me for this.”

“I can’t!” McGee cried, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t watch that.”

“Gibbs has just picked up the dildo.” Ziva reported. “Tony is –”

“LALALALALA...’ McGee clapped his hands over his ears, eyes still slammed shut.

“Actually, if I pretend it’s not Gibbs, it’s rather sexy. They are both built for porn  –”

“NO! stop!” McGee yelled, eyes still closed.

“Oh, turn it off, then!” Ziva snapped. “They don’t have a choice. I warned them about what Sheen said to the guards. If they get suspicious, Gibbs and Tony won’t stand a chance.”

McGee turned his seat away from the screen. “Alright, I won’t look. I’ll focus on the beach and Hierra’s room.”

“Have you stopped to think that there’s a pool going on right now amongst the guards as to who’s the maricon?” Ziva asked. “That there’ll be one side betting that it’s Tony because like Sheen says, Gibbs is no softie but that there’ll be the other side betting that it’s Gibbs who’s taking it up the ass?”

“LALALALALALALA! Stop or I’ll – I’ll –”

“Shut up, McGee.” Ziva switched off the transmission. “There. Happy?”

“But...but...what if something happens?” McGee asked.

“Make up your mind, McGee.” Ziva snapped at him. “Either we keep an eye on them or we don’t. If you’re that squeamish, we can turn the transmission off because it’s daylight and I doubt anything’s going to happen because there’s a party starting soon. Once the party is over, we have to watch everything so what do you want? Watch or not?”

“Er, let’s give them some privacy.” McGee decided. He was still frowning minutes later when he turned to Ziva.

“Do you think they were acting?”

Ziva eyed him strangely. “Women can fake arousal. Men can’t.”

McGee’s eyes rounded.

“So no, McGee. They weren’t acting.”

“So...what’s going on, Ziva?”

“You’re a man, McGee. At least I always thought so. You tell me. If you’re in a bedroom with a naked person and you’re naked, too, and you have an erection, what does that say?”

McGee blinked a few times, drew a deep breath. “I don’t think I wanna know, Ziva.” He turned away then swiveled back to her. “But I wanna know!”

“McGee...” Ziva sighed in exasperation.

“Okay. Alright! What if they were really having sex last night? And this morning? And now? If you say those aren’t fake erections –” he saw Ziva’s expression., “okay, they are real...then that means...oh gawd. Really? Gibbs? And Tony?”

And suddenly McGee was laughing. Ziva frowned at him clutching his belly, tears streaking down as he continued laughing.

Ziva joined him.

**_Saturday Night; Hierra’s residence_ **

 Sev wasn’t kidding about the expense Hierra put out for his wife’s birthday. The house was filled with raucous laughter and outside, on the grounds, more groups of people were huddled together, holding tall flutes of champagne, picking off mini cup–shaped blinis filled with Sevruga. At the far side of the marquee, a lamb and a pig were being slow–roasted.

The live band was already playing and Tony smiled as he descended the last few steps of the stairway leading to the lounge. All the French doors had been thrown open so there was a hundred and eighty degree view of the grounds and the Gulf from where he stood.

Tony was dressed in his favorite Armani while Gibbs was wearing the outfit he wore the night the team went to SubZero, on Tony’s birthday. It was the only suitable thing Tony could find when he’d packed Gibbs’ clothes. He’d have to take the man shopping when they got back.

As he expected, Sev introduced him to several people and Tony found himself talking about doing business in Asia, something that the group of people he was talking to was not familiar with.

Gibbs took the opportunity to use the head – he wondered what they called it in a mansion. Powder room, most likely. He chuckled to himself.

“Jethro!”

Gibbs groaned and turned to glare at Vega. “Yeah.”

“Glad to see you took my advice.” Sev smirked. “About staking your claim quickly.”

Gibbs snorted and was about to walk away when he paused. “What game are you playing, Vega?”

“Game? No game.” Sev lifted his shoulders expressively. He looked Gibbs over, as if checking for something, then said, “What? No Sig?”

“What do you want, Vega? Why didn’t you say anything to Tony?”

“I could have, yes, but isn’t this so much more fun, Jethro Gibb...bons? Tony is a friend, believe me or not. You will see one day. Now, go do your pee–pee and go back to your man.”

And he was gone. Gibbs’ eyes followed his retreating back. _Who the hell are you, Severo Vega and what are you up to?_

* * * * *

McGee and Ziva had returned to their spot a few meters from Hierra’s house as the party wound down and the cars started leaving. Earlier, they’d stayed a couple of streets away after the guests started arriving, lining the street with Ferraris, Lamborghinis and chauffeured limousines. Several security personnel were milling around and the two agents had to make themselves scarce. It had been dusk up to ten p.m. but now the area was dark, most houses only having a nightlight on their porches.

Shortly after midnight, the party looked like winding down as cars started leaving.

“Rather early to end the party, isn’t it?” Ziva asked. It’s not even one o’clock.

“There are regs on noise level in a residential area.” McGee replied. “They may have invited the neighbors but you never know.”

“If my neighbor played music like Hierra’s party, I’d leave my windows open every night,” Ziva said. “You see anything yet? Look.” She nodded at her screen. “Tito is being cuffed and gagged to the bed.”

“By Hierra?” McGee moved over to Ziva.

“No, one of the guards. He’s leaving.”

“Another guard’s just done the same thing to Java.” McGee reported as he watched Sheen’s room.

“Something’s going down soon.” Ziva concluded. She had spoken to both Tony and Gibbs just before they went down to join the party and they had finalized the plan – she’d have to get Tito and Java first. They were her priority. The Feebs would only take over if something went wrong and the original plan had to be aborted. Otherwise, Fornell’s guys were to stay out of sight or the entire plan to put Hierra under surveillance would be over before it began.

Unless she and McGee saw the other kids and could confirm that they were on Hierra’s property, there was nothing anyone could do. There was no way the FBI could raid Hierra’s home in the middle of the night and accuse him of harboring illegals intended for the sex trade with nothing to back that up. Fornell night as well cut off his own balls and shove them up his ass, Gibbs had told them.

“Gibbs is worried,” Ziva said. “More worried than any other time I’ve seen him. He’s different.”

“It’s Tony, isn’t it?”

“I think so.”

“Then we’d better get those kids out so he and Tony can get the hell out.” McGee raked his fingers through his hair, something Ziva had never seen him do before. “I say to hell with Fornell. He’s monitoring this entire op from somewhere in DC but Gibbs and Tony are here in that house. They’ve planted the devices and once we’ve got Tito and Java, we call Gibbs and tell him we pick them up outside the house. “

“I agree. No point for Gibbs and Tony to hang around until tomorrow morning just to prevent Hierra’s suspicions. Besides, we still have to wait for Fornell to give us evidence that will tie Hierra or his men to Seymour’s death. It could take awhile before we get enough to bring then in for questioning and do the checks on their weapons.”

“The corridor’s empty.” McGee said, cutting off further discussion.

“Gibbs and Tony are back in their room watching TV – or pretending to.” Ziva reported from her screen.

 “Where’s Hierra?” McGee asked. “He’s not in his bedroom.”

“He didn’t go upstairs at all. So he must be in the annexe, his office.”

“Next to the shed.” McGee said. “That leads to a basement under that annexe.”

“I’m going in now, McGee. Before the guards come back.”

“Go!” McGee gave her the imperative.

Ziva checked her weapons and made sure she had her toolkit with the lockpicks. She was about to open the door of the van when she heard McGee. “Wait! The merchandise. They arrived.”

“Eight of them,” Ziva said, returning to McGee’s side. “Look like they’re girls but it’s hard to tell in those clothes and they all look drugged.”

“How many guards did you see?” McGee asked.

Ziva checked the other screens. “Four at the moment. Two leading the kids up from the beach; one guarding the top of the walkway and the fourth one at the shed. There’s also a fifth man. He’s injured. Or dead. He’s being carried.” Ziva frowned at the visual as McGee tried to make out the fifth man. “Not dressed like a guard.”

“Who the hell is he?” McGee mused. “He’s been beaten up,” he said, as the men got closer to the camera. “You can see the blood on his face and chest. I’m sure the dark patches on his trousers are blood.”

“They’re taking him into the shed, too.” Ziva said. “Likely to be more guards inside wherever the shed leads to. And Hierra is there somewhere.”

McGee looked at Ziva. “You have to go. We’ll run out of time.”

Ziva opened the door but McGee’s next words stopped her dead.

“What the hell!”

McGee’s shout had Ziva whirling around. All the screens had turned to snow. Even Hierra’s camera.

“I saw another group of guys, Ziva. From our camera near the beach.” McGee said, sounding like he was going to piss himself any moment. “Looked like covert ops guys.” The screens went out one by one. “Oh shoot.” He turned to Ziva. “What has Fornell gotten us into?”

“I have to go get them!” Ziva pushed open the door before McGee could stop her.

No, Ziva! Let’s see what’s going on first.” McGee grabbed her arm. “You’re outnumbered. You have Hierra’s men inside and now you’ve got other guys with semi–autos. They could be Hierra’s competitors there to take him out. You’ll get yourself killed.”

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing. Call Tony. Now!”

“And Fornell.”  McGee muttered.

McGee picked up the phone and called Tony, alerting him. Then he called Fornell. Damn. The number was engaged.

* * * * *

Gibbs felt the presence before it even fully registered in his brain. He stiffened and his hand crept to Tony’s under the covers. Tony’s fingers squeezed his back. Good. He tapped Tony’s hand with a finger. Three taps. On the count of three. Tony acknowledged with a squeeze.

One.

Two.

Three.

The two agents hurled out of bed, kicking out as they landed on the floor.

And found themselves smacked face-down on the bed, muzzles against their heads. A gruff baritone said, “Oh for fuck’s sake, don’t be a pain, will ya? We’re taking you back to DC so just follow us nice and quick. We’ve got the two boys and the eight girls. Mission accomplished. Now, let’s haul ass before the rest of Hierra’s army comes looking for ya.”

Dazed and bewildered, Gibbs and Tony were escorted out of the house. There was no one about and the place was in darkness. What happened to the guards? Where was Ziva? McGee had called to alert them that there were other men in spec ops gear that had just arrived and that Ziva had gone in. McGee said he was calling Fornell to find out if he knew who the new players were.

In any case, the option of staying till tomorrow was no longer there. They needed to get out tonight. After McGee’s call, Tony and Gibbs had climbed into bed, feigning sleep. With no weapons, they had to wait for Ziva or the all–clear signal from McGee before attempting to leave the house. All that was moot now. 

* * * * *

The men led Gibbs and Tony towards the beach, speaking softly into their comms unit the entire time. Tony checked Gibbs out to make sure he was okay and hadn’t re–injured his ankle. He moved to get closer to Gibbs but was shoved back by one of the men. Tony tried to figure out who or what they were. Not Hierra’s, that was clear. His enemies? Didn’t look like it. Night vision goggles. Assault weapons. The communication being sent back and forth told Tony they were Americans and he was sure he caught a few words of military-speak. SEALs?

“Move it!” one of them said to Tony.

A big hulk of a man, came running up. “Hurry.” The op told Tony. “Zodiac’s waiting.” Then to his team–mate behind Tony, “Target on board. Bubble Butt is in the air. Shipment A in the Zodiac.”

“Got all the packages, then.”

“Yep. Let’s roll.”

Tony saw Gibbs and the first op climb into the waiting inflatable. He followed suit and saw Tito and Java were already in the boat. As the inflatable sped away silently, Tony looked back at the house. It was still mostly in darkness but several rooms in the annexe was lit, as was the top floor. Hierra’s office quarters. None of the landscaping lights were on, however, so he guessed they must have been shot out.

“SEALs?” Tony heard Gibbs ask.

No answer from the two men. One of them pointed out to sea. About ten minutes later, they heard the sounds of a chopper.

“Sikorsky HH–60J Jayhawk,” Gibbs said. “US Coast Guard.”

“USCG?” Now Tony was truly puzzled. Relieved, but puzzled.

They found themselves airlifted into the helo.

“Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.” Gibbs nodded at the one he guessed was the team leader.

“SEALs?” Gibbs asked. _How many times was he going to have to repeat the question._

The operative merely looked back silently before one of them said, “Sometimes.”

The two boys, Tito and Java, were watching them with rounded, nervous eyes. Tony assessed the scene around him and concluded that they had been rescued but by whom? If the rescuers were USCG, they would have identified themselves but as far as he knew, the USCG agents didn’t get togged–up like spec ops guys. And they were a lot chattier. At least Borin was.

His cell phone rang, startling him. He dug it out of the  pocket of the sweats he’d hurriedly put on. Ziva.

“Who’s calling you?” the Hulk asked, grabbing the phone off Tony and thumbing it off.

“Our team.” Gibbs answered. “They were waiting for us.”

“The Hulk asked Gibbs for his cell phone.

“Do I look like I have a cell phone on me?” Gibbs was bare–chested and wearing a pair of sweats, just like Tony.

The Hulk grunted, patted Gibbs down, found his cell in the pocket, then tossed both phones out of the helo.

“Hey!” Tony protested. Gibbs gave him a ‘stand down’ glare. “You got a couple of blankets?” Tony asked, changing direction.

One of other ops threw a pile at Tony who unfolded one blanket and wrapped it around Gibbs then took the other for himself. The op who gave them the blankets, went to the two boys and covered them up then dropped down to his haunches, speaking to them softly in Spanish. Tony strained to hear what was being said but the sound of the helo engines made it difficult. Gibbs moved closer until he was touching Tony and leaned to him. “You okay?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. You still cold?”

“‘m okay.”

Hulk returned with a flask and offered it to Gibbs without a word.

Tony smelled coffee. Strong coffee. “You know what just happened back there?” he asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. He took another swallow of the coffee. “Good coffee.” He passed the flask to Tony who took a swallow and grimaced. “Urgh. No sugar. No hazelnut.”

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head.

“Any idea who these guys are?” Tony asked Gibbs, as he tried to absorb what the hell had just happened.

“Nope, but they are our guys. SEALs are my best guess,” Gibbs said softly. “But I know, for sure, I’m going to kill Fornell when I get back.”

The Sikorsky spat them out at the USCG Naval Air Station and an officer led them into the terminal. Tony looked back to see paramedics taking an injured man out of helo and driving off. None of the spec ops men who had taken them from Hierra’s house were with them, having, ostensibly, vanished into thin air.

“Special Agent Gibbs?” A suit came up to  them. “Special Agent Reece Holloway, FBI. We’ll take the children from here. You’ll be flown back to DC immediately.”

“Give me your phone.” Gibbs demanded.

“Pardon?”

“Your phone, dammit!”

The agent passed his cell phone to Gibbs and tried to tell him that he needed to hurry as his plane was scheduled to leave in ten minutes.

“Ziva?” Gibbs barked into the phone then cursed loudly and punched numbers again. Receiving no response, he cursed and, punched more numbers. “Fornell!” Tony could practically see fumes coming out of Gibbs’ ears. “Pick up the phone, dammit!” He clicked off and thrust the phone back at the stunned Holloway. “Get us on the damn plane.”

 

** _Meanwhile, back in DC_ **

**_Secretary of the Navy Phillip Davenport’s Residence _ **

“Good morning, Phillip.”

“Come on in, Leon.”

“Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning.”

“ _I_ called you, Leon.” Davenport reminded Vance. “Let’s go to my study. I can assure you, by the way, that it’s clean.”

The two men sat down on the wide sofa.

“Coffee’s on the table.” Davenport closed the door to his study and joined Vance on the couch. “So what do we have?”

“Shepard’s office was bugged. We’re awaiting the results from the lab. They’re taking it apart and I should have a report by tomorrow afternoon.”

“I want it _before_ noon.”

“So do I and I will be on their ass, you can be sure of that. We did a sweep of all the agents’ work areas and they’re clean. The results of the home sweep just came in.” Vance paused as if he knew what the reaction to his next words would be. “Everyone’s clean. Except DiNozzo.”

Davenport looked startled. “You think he and Shepard are in this together?”

Vance sighed. “I’d say no. He’s too loyal to Gibbs, takes the cue from him.” He waited a beat. “But I’ll wait for the test results before I give you a firm answer.”

Davenport sighed. “You know my sentiments regarding Shepard, Vance. She was always too smart and too ambitious for her own good. Always running something or other on the side.”

“Doesn’t mean she’s dirty, sir.”

“No, but people like her always believe they’re too smart to be used by others. They’re always flying solo because they have an over–inflated opinion of their abilities. Only gets them killed.” He reached out to pour the coffee. “So what are your thoughts concerning Gibbs?”

“I’ve been turning that over and over, Phillip, and I’m not sure but this is a possibility – whoever bugged Shepard’s office bugged DiNozzo’s home, too.”

“Is Shepard’s home bugged?”

“We’re sweeping that tomorrow. William Decker, one of the agents she and Gibbs worked with years back, died of a heart attack last night. Funeral’s on Tuesday morning. Shepard is flying over so we’ll do the sweep while she’s away. Her housekeeper is a pit bull in disguise but Shepard’s giving her the two days off. Gibbs and DiNozzo are both away on a case so we were able to sweep their homes.

“As to the connection, this could be bigger than we think. We’re looking for a mole. What if the mole isn’t working alone? Hypothetically–speaking, say Shepard is the mole and her handler –”

“ _‘Handler’,_ Vance? That would make her a double–agent, not just a mole.”

Vance merely stared at Davenport. “Gibbs and Shepard worked on classified ops several times. He was her trainer, her mentor. What if she already got to Gibbs and is now targeting Tony? As you said, Shepard’s ambitious. Gibbs needs the money and Tony follows him like a puppy dog. There’s rumors that Lockheed–Martin has made Paul Ciccarelli an offer he can’t refuse. Shepard may have gotten wind of that and wants something similar. And better, since Ciccarelli’s just the head of a local field office.

“I can’t see Gibbs being a part of this even though the financial incentive is a motive.” Vance added after a pause. Gibbs was a friend and one whose integrity he’d never question.

“What about DiNozzo?” the SecNav asked.

“DiNozzo’s never been short of money. Lives well but not in debt. His grandfather passed away a few months ago and left him over a hundred and thirty million dollars in blue chips.”

“Whooh!” Davenport blew out a breath, shaking his head.

“He doesn’t collect until December but, as I said, the man’s not in debt. I’ve been cracking my head but I just can’t guess what possible reason there could be for bugging DiNozzo.”

“Then keep an eye on both of them until you do.” Davenport rose to his feet.

“I will.” Vance stood, concluding their meeting was over. “I’ll let you know as soon as I get the test analysis.”

“You do that, Leon.”

Davenport walked Vance to his front door.

“So Ciccarelli’s seat will be available soon, huh?” Vance said, of the current head of the Hawaii field office. “I might just apply for it. Will be a step down but Jackie would love it there.”

“I don’t think so, Leon,” Davenport said. “I have other plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real-life Paul Ciccarelli was Special Agent in Charge of NCIS Hawaii from 2002 until 2008 when he became head of the NCISFO of North and South Carolina. He retired in 2011 to join Lockheed-Martin. He will be mentioned again in the later chapters and I omitted his term at NCISFO Carolinas, moving his retirement forward to 2008 for the purposes of my story. 
> 
> Please note that Mr Ciccarelli is in no way connected with this piece of fiction!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gibbs is back in DC safe, but none the wiser. A little bit of Fornell, a little bit of McGee and Ziva.
> 
> And a little bit more explicit Tibbs loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

**_Minutes before take–off_ **

“Does the FBI normally fly agents out on private jets, you think?” Tony asked, as they buckled in. Gibbs didn’t reply and Tony didn’t pursue his questioning. He was as bemused as Gibbs and only slightly less pissed off.

“Whose plane is this?” Gibbs asked, the minute a steward appeared.

“I’m sorry,” came the reply. “I’m not at liberty to say.”

“What are you at liberty to say, then –” Tony peered at his name tag. ‘ _Qinc_ ’. “Do you pronounce that the way I think you do?”

The steward smiled an even brighter smile this time. “Yes. It’s a nickname, of course.”

“Of course.”

Qinc was apologetic about not being to answer any questions except those relating directly to his job – which was to serve the F & B and let them know where the toilets and bedrooms were.

“Bedrooms?” Tony repeated.

“Yes, sir.” The steward replied. “Back there. Two double rooms and the Master Bedroom is right at the back.”

Qinc checked that Tony’s seatbelt was properly fastened, hands fluttering over Tony’s groin and his lips unnecessarily close to Tony’s as he bent towards the NCIS agent.

Gibbs waited until Qinc left then beckoned Tony towards him. The younger agent leaned across the small coffee table separating their bucket seats. “What?” Tony asked.

Gibbs gave him a long overdue head–slap.

“Hey.” Tony rubbed the back of his head. “C’mon. Who has a name like that? ‘Kink’? And spelt so pretentiously?”

Gibbs, of course, merely glared at him. He didn’t think there was any harm curbing Tony’s flirting once in a while even though it was part and parcel of Tony and Gibbs didn’t want him to change.

Too tired to try and think through the events of the previous night, the two men decided to catch up with their sleep. Gibbs asked for an extra pillow and when Qinc suggested they’d be more comfortable if they moved to the bedroom, Tony didn’t need to be told twice.

“Look at this, boss.” Tony twirled around the master bedroom. “Now, this is the way to fly.” His chirpy tone changed a moment later, when he voiced their hitherto silent concern, “who do you think this bird belongs to?”

Gibbs fell back onto the bed, grunted and was asleep in no time. Tony looked at his team leader and sighed as he climbed in next to him. He leaned over and kissed Gibbs softly on the cheek. The other man didn’t stir. They’d gone on board in the state they had been taken from Hierra’s place – shirtless and wearing only sweats. No underwear, no socks. They’d been allowed to put on their sneakers but weren’t given time to get their bags. He hoped they hadn’t been left behind for Hierra’s men to find.

Sometime just after sunrise, Gibbs and Tony were deposited at Gibbs’ doorstep by the Feebs who had been assigned to see them home.

They stepped inside, Gibbs muttering about getting dressed and going in to the office then trying to get hold of Ziva and McGee. The agent who’d driven them home had been a little more forthcoming, informing them that their colleagues would be arriving shortly.

“They should be touching down about now,” Gibbs said. He entered the living room and stopped dead.

Fornell rose from the couch.

“Gibbs –” He didn’t get any further. Gibbs’ right hook caught him right where Gibbs intended, sending Fornell flying across the room.

* * * * *

“Jethro, I swear I don’t know what happened.” Fornell said later. Much later. After Gibbs was out of the red zone and ready to listen.

“You’re the fucking FBI!” Gibbs slammed both palms against the dining room wall. “How can you not fucking know? _You_ sent us in! _You_ came to us with this joint–op!”

Tony slid a look at Gibbs. Like Fornell, he’d never heard Gibbs use the ‘f’ word either. Showed how mad he was. There was the knock–out as well. He bet Gibbs didn’t even bat an eyelid when Fornell married his ex. but this op had sent Gibbs off his rocker. While Gibbs had stormed off to get dressed, Tony had checked Fornell’s jaw. Swollen and nasty but nothing broken.

Good. Meant he could talk.

When Gibbs came back down, bringing a tee shirt for Tony, they sat around his dining table. Gibbs took his time making coffee then sat down facing Fornell and proceeded to stare the man down. Tony stood with his back to the wall, next to Gibbs. It was like being back at interrogation in NCIS.

“Jethro, you know I wouldn’t send you out on a mission knowing there was something else running at the same time and not tell you.” Fornell’s eyes were red and Tony noted the slight tremor in his hands. Gibbs remained impassive. Fornell looked like hell, Tony thought. _And telling the truth._

“I received a call the night you arrived at Hierra’s.” Fornell continued. “It was my director. I’ve never had the director call me at home. Not once. And he tells me to lay off Hierra.” Fornell wiped his eyes. “Wouldn’t tell me why. I told him we had NCIS in place, that it was a joint–op and he reminded me he knows.” He looked Tony. “I asked him if he meant pulling you guys out but he said no, let you plant the surveillance but as of that minute I wasn’t to be in contact with you or the rest of the team.”

“Why not?” Tony asked.

“Asked him the same thing and he said it was classified. The order comes from the very top.”

“Very top?”

Fornell looked up at Tony who’d asked the question. “You know that white building with the dome that you can see from your apartment?”

Shit, Tony thought. What had they stepped into? “Where’s Tito and Java and the girls?”

“We’ve got them,” Fornell said. “I was told to go pick them up at an address. When we got there, they were having Big Macs and watching a DVD. I left some agents there and came over here to wait for you. You were just five minutes behind me.”

“What happens to them now?” Tony asked.

“When I get back to the office, I’ll arrange for Tito and Java to be released to Ramirez. We’ll get the process going for them to stay legally.”

“And you will guarantee that?”

Fornell huffed. “If I don’t get that done, at the very least, I’ll hand in my badge.”

“And you have no idea who got Gibbs and me out? Or the kids?”

“No. If I did, that would have been the first thing I’d tell you. My guess is that there was a black ops mission running at the same time and we walked into it.”

“Black ops?” Tony frowned. “Not for human trafficking. Not the kind of guys that got us out. Those guys were either SEALs or some other Spec Ops guys going by their gear. Those weren’t regular NVGs they were using either. Definitely not feds, believe me. They had very sophisticated comms gear and sounded like they were communicating with various points by those who had a complete visual of the compound. Those guys were there for another reason. Wasn’t the kids.”

“Then why take them?” Fornell asked. “Why take you?”

“Well, we were kinda hoping you’d tell us.” Tony said, pushing off the wall.

“Not high up enough the food chain to know that, obviously.” Fornell sighed heavily, brushing his hand over his scalp. “There’s nothing more I can tell you except I’m sorry – and I don’t care if you think it’s a sign of weakness, Jethro. I’m not feeling particularly invincible right now, if you don’t mind.” He stood up. “If there’s nothing else, I gotta head back and get the paperwork done for the boys and contact the agencies that will take over the girls.”

Just before he walked out the door, Fornell turned. “You’re supposed to tell Shepard the op was a success but omit the part about your extraction. As far as she’s concerned, you planted the devices and flew home. Unless you already told her about it?”

“Shepard has not been briefed yet,” Gibbs said, silent up to now. “I’ll do that tomorrow...according to your instructions.” He added in a dry tone.

Fornell nodded and let himself out. He got in his car and was about to drive off when he heard Gibbs call out.

“I’ll be in touch.”

Fornell gave a nod and peeled off down the road just as Ziva and McGee screeched to a stop. 

* * * * *

The two agents rushed into the house, stopping short at the sight of Gibbs in Tony’s arms, locked in an unquestionably passionate kiss. McGee’s eyes bugged out and swiveled to Ziva who managed to remain poker–faced. The two men, realizing they weren’t alone, let each other go reluctantly.

“Boss! You’re back.” McGee took out his cell phone and typed out a text message: IS YOUR HOUSE BUGGED?

Gibbs took the phone off him and typed: NO

“Can you two tell me what the hell happened back there?” Gibbs asked, going for a refill.

Ziva and McGee replied simultaneously. “Ziva took off to get you after we saw–”,

“All the cameras were out of action––” Ziva said, simultaneously.

Gibbs whistled. “Ziva. You first.”

“We were monitoring all points,” Ziva began. “All the cameras and sound were working fine. We could see Hierra’s and Sheen’s room and yours. Very clearly. Hear you both very clearly, too. Shortly before three in the morning we saw Tito and Java being cuffed to their beds and the guard left so we concluded something must be going down if all the guards are needed. Just after three, McGee spotted the girls being herded up the walkway. There was another man. He was injured and the guards carried him into the shed with the girls.

“I was about to go get the two boys when McGee said he saw another group of men. Not Hierra’s. Then the cameras went out. Every single one of them, Hierra’s and ours. I knew I had to get you and Tony out before the boys. Something was happening and we were afraid you’d get caught in it. I –”

“I’ll come back to you.” Gibbs held up a finger to Ziva then turned to McGee. “What happened after Ziva left?”

“I called Fornell but his cell phone was dead. I tried calling the other agent, the one who outfitted the van for us. He wasn’t answering. I just kept calling but after the sixth or seventh call, it went dead.

“I got out of the van and ran into the neighbor’s house. Ziva had picked the lock and disarmed the security earlier that day so I was able to get in. I went up to the rooftop garden. I had night vision goggles so I was able to see some movement in Hierra’s compound. Not much because of the bougainvillea fence but there was a bit of gap where the side door to the annexe is and I could see three of the spec ops guys in position. One of Hierra’s men came out and was killed instantly by one of the ops. Then they went in. That was it. I didn’t hear a thing. Everything was dead quiet. I was worried about Ziva, about you and Tony. Shit, Gibbs.” McGee held his head in his hands. “I never felt so bloody useless in my life.”

“Not your job, McGee. You were brought in to take care of the surveillance equipment.” Gibbs said quietly. “Fornell was supposed to send his men in if anything went wrong.” His tone brought McGee out of his funk. “Go on. Finish your brief.” He turned to Tony behind him. “Tony, would you make McGee a cup of tea, please? I’ve got some teabags in the freezer.”

“Sure, Boss.”

Ziva blinked at Gibbs and McGee lifted his head.

“You’ve got __tea__?” McGee asked, incredulously, followed by Ziva’s “In the freezer?”

“My dad prefers tea.” Gibbs replied. “I keep my beans in the freezer to keep them fresh longer so I figured it’d work for tea, too.”

“Your beans don’t get a chance to get stale, boss.” Tony brought the mug to McGee. “Got sugar. Sorry, no milk.”

“Thanks, Tony.” McGee looked at the senior agent, a dozen questions at the tip of his tongue.

“What else, McGee?” Gibbs asked, once he saw McGee had been distracted from his bout of self–recrimination.

“My cell rang. I thought it was Ziva but it wasn’t. This guy told me to get back in the van and that Ziva would be out shortly.”

“He referred to her by name?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, and he knew mine,  too. He said the minute Ziva got in, we were to get ourselves to this private airport. He gave me the directions and said there’d be a plane waiting to take us back to DC and that you and Tony would be flown back separately. That was it. He hung up without another word.”

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to continue.

“I went straight to the main house by way of the beach,” Ziva said. “It was totally dark and I knew the power must have been cut. I didn’t even get a chance to get into the house grounds. Someone tackled me down on the beach, zapped my neck and I found myself immobile.”

“You serious?” Tony asked, coming round to sit at the table. “Like the FSNP?” He saw Gibbs’ bemused look and explained. “The Famous Spock Nerve Pinch.”

Gibbs nodded. “I know that one.” Turning back to Ziva, he said, “so he vulcanized you with some sort of weapon?” Tony’s eyes widened. Gibbs knew the FSNP?

“Ye–es, but it wore off by the time he carried me to the van.” Ziva replied. Then he said ‘ _eyn daaga’_ – means ‘don’t worry’ in Hebrew  and _‘shalom uvracha’_. That means ‘peace and blessing’. When I entered the van, McGee told me what happened with him.” She looked intently at Gibbs then said, “I wasn’t comfortable with leaving but I didn’t have much choice –”

“You did the right thing, Ziva.” Gibbs assured her. “The situation had changed. If you and McGee had stayed, you’d have ended up as collateral damage. We have no idea what went down in Hierra’s house but I intend to find out. Now get yourselves home and get some rest. We’ll do another post–mortem in the morning together with Fornell.” The two agents got up but halted when Gibbs said, “Wait. What kind of plane or airline did you fly back on?”

“Um...looked like a cargo plane.” McGee replied. “We were the only passengers.”

* * * * *

“Let’s get you home.” Gibbs said to Tony after Ziva and McGee left.

“No hurry,” Tony said. “I can cook you breakfast first while you go shower.”

Gibbs thought for a second then headed for the stairs. “Sounds good. Thanks.”

Up in his room, Gibbs stripped off and entered the bathroom. It was good to be home again and yet something felt off. All his things were in the same place, minus the ones Tony had brought over to his apartment. Yeah, everything was the same and the familiarity ought to calm him after the events of the last twenty–four hours but it didn’t. As a Marine, he’d come home after months of being deployed OUTCONUS and always felt like kissing the ground the minute he stepped on his front porch. Now, he’d only been staying at Tony’s place less than a week and that felt more like home than this house.

A sudden fear gripped Gibbs. Terrifying. Paralyzing. A arctic cold that froze him. He stood naked in the shower, the water not even on. _What if Tony hadn’t made it?_

“Jethro?”

Gibbs heard Tony calling but remained rooted to the spot.

“Jethro?” Tony entered the bathroom and pushed aside the shower curtain. “I didn’t hear the shower and thought you’d finished. You haven’t even started.” When Gibbs didn’t respond, he asked, “something wrong?”

“No. Be down in a sec.”

“Okay.”

Tony was concerned about Gibbs’ odd mood. The man was reserved by nature but something was off and Tony wasn’t sure how to approach it.

“Bagels still taste good,” Tony said, when Gibbs finally joined him. “Onion’s my favorite, too.” He’d found a pack in the freezer, along with Gibbs’ coffee and opened a can of baked beans. “Not quite the taste combo I’d choose – onion bagels and baked beans...”

“Taste good to me, Tony.” Gibbs said softly. “ _You_ prepared it.”

Tony blew out a sigh of relief. He thought his attempt at breakfast conversation was going to be greeted with some cutting remark. This wasn’t a Gibbs he was used to. But then, it had been only five days since Gibbs had suggested they try this dating thing. Only it was nothing like the dating he’d done before.

First of all, he’d never hung around long enough to have breakfast with a date, no matter how great a fuck he or she was. Not even Sev and he was a fabulous fuck. And even if he did stay for breakfast, which he’d never, he wouldn’t be the one cooking!

“Fuck!” Tony shot up.

“What?” Gibbs looked at him.

“Sev! What do you think happened to him?”

“Call him.”

Tony was about to get his cell when he realized he didn’t have one. “They threw away the phones, remember? Bastards.”

“Is your phone at home?”

“Yeah. Yours here?”

“No. I left it at your place. Got my clothes there, too. I’ll get them when I drop you home.”

“Okay.” __He’s not staying over? Too soon to ask? He didn’t freak when McGee and Ziva walked in on us...__

“Thanks for breakfast,” Gibbs said.

“It’s just frozen bagels and baked beans. I’ll make you smoked salmon and scrambled eggs next time.”

“It’s not the food, Tony. It’s that you stayed around long enough to have breakfast.”

“Gibbs.”

“What?”

“Will you stay over tonight?”

“Yeah, I will.”

Tony sagged with relief. “We can come back here tomorrow night, if you like.”

“We’ll see.” Gibbs replied.

Tony took that to indicate that Gibbs wasn’t ready to commit himself so fast.

Gibbs’ ankle was fine, Tony could see that. A little sore but didn’t affect his walking and the effects of the concussion had subsided totally. No reason for Gibbs to stay at Tony’s after tonight. No excuse for him to stay at Gibbs’ house either but Gibbs had been happy about him staying long enough for breakfast. He gave himself a head–slap. When Gibbs looked at him questioningly, Tony grinned. “Needed a wake–up call.” 

* * * * *

Sex that night was slow and intense rather than the frenzied passion that had consumed them the past week. Their tests had come back clear, as expected, and that added an extra dimension to their love–making.

“Lie back, Tony.” Gibbs told him, urging the younger man down on the bed. “Let me take my time. Didn’t quite have my fill before we flew off. Don’t believe I ever will.”

Tony swallowed heavily, hearing the desire and love that filled each word, each look, each caress. It was all there and yet it hurt because he was afraid. Afraid that it was too good to be true. Too good to last.

“I love you, Tony. I so damn love you it hurts.”

Then he felt Gibbs’ lips on his, those strong callused fingers cupping his face, the thumbs brushing across his cheeks. A moment later, the backs of those fingers traced his jaw. Then another kiss. Another endearment.

That thing Jason had mentioned – 100 things to experience before you die or something?

A Leroy Jethro Gibbs in love was at the top of Tony’s list.

And that was exactly what Gibbs gave his man that night. There wasn’t an inch of Tony that escaped Gibbs’ loving attention. Tony felt like the boat Gibbs worked on. He’d watched Gibbs sand the pieces so carefully, contemplating the world and life with each stroke and had always wished it was him Gibbs was touching. It finally was and the reality was far, far more incredible than the fantasy. He knew, without a doubt, then, that he could let the questions cease, let the fear go. Gibbs was his and Gibbs wasn’t going anywhere.

Tony bent his head to watch Gibbs moving across his chest, his lips so close to his skin that he felt the warm breath tickle his chest hairs. When Gibbs’ mouth descended on a nipple and licked it to pebble hardness before sucking it into his mouth, he couldn’t help the low moan that burst from him. Before he could gasp another breath, his other nipple was under siege.

Lower his lover moved, a palm gliding across his stomach, the other sliding under to cup an ass cheek as the hot, wet mouth descended on the juncture where Tony’s leg met his hip. He was particularly sensitive there and when Gibbs’ tongue traced the joint to its end where his balls lay, to suck them in, release, then retraced the steps, Tony gasped out loud, gripping Gibbs’ hair then bellowing like a bull in heat.

“Ahh. A DiNozzo erogenous zone.” Gibbs murmured. He cupped Tony’s balls, lifting it so he could lap the fine skin of his perineum.

Tony jerked and groaned, his fingers instinctively curling around his hard cock.

“And another.” Gibbs’ fingers spread Tony’s cheeks. “Oh, an obvious zone, this little rosebud here. And my favorite.” He lapped at the tight hole, swirling his tongue over the crinkled ring. “Open up, Tony. Spread your legs and show me whatchu got. Never tire of looking at you.”

Gibbs grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Tony’s butt then took the tube of lube. “I can’t wait to feel you. Just you and nothing between us.”

Tony could only utter some unintelligible sound because Gibbs had spread his legs and pushed them, folded, against his chest so he was totally exposed – his hard, leaking cock plastered against his belly, balls heavy and tight and his hole begging for attention. Tony couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe, feeling on the verge of passing out as Gibbs resumed lapping his anus while his fingers rolled his balls and others dipped into him in tandem with his tongue.

Then, as if he was too hungry to be playing with his hors d’ oeuvres, Gibbs’ tongue began its ravaging assault on the thoroughly wet hole. Spearing Tony through with one thrust of his cock, Gibbs reveled in the noises Tony made so uninhibitedly. This was _his_ Tony, _his_ senior field agent, the man who’d sauntered into the bullpen day after day oblivious to what his superior wanted to do to him. Gibbs cock throbbed with lust and his heart with love...and everything else that made his life worthwhile.

Tony was grasping his own cock and pumping away when Gibbs released him. Tony protested but Gibbs crawled up to bracket him with his legs, cock hovering over Tony’s face. Tony’s hands automatically came up to cup Gibbs’ ass, to bring his cock closer.

Taking himself in hand, Gibbs caressed Tony’s cheek with his erection. Tony turned, mouth open, to breathe in that unique, musky scent.

“Too fucking big.” Tony muttered as Gibbs guided the head to Tony’s lips.

“Suck me, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled.

Tony chuckled throatily. “Yes, boss. On it, bo––ooph.” A faceful of cock occupied the next few minutes as Gibbs fed himself into Tony, a miniscule bit at a time. One, because he loved seeing his cock disappearing into Tony, whether it was his mouth or his ass. Second, because he _was_ big and inserting it into __any__ mouth required patience. He’d found that out the painful way in his younger days. Besides, Tony’s mouth was something not to be rushed.

It wasn’t long, under Tony’s expert ministrations, that Gibbs was ready.

“Come on me.” Tony whispered, releasing Gibbs with a plop.

“What?”

“Come on me. You can fuck me later. Right now, I want you on my face, my bod–yess! Oh fuck, Gibbs. You naughty, kinky boy.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony are back safe from the undercover op. McGee and Ziva have to deal with what they witnessed on the surveillance vids and just when our boys are looking forward to dating like regular people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

 

“When can we bring Tito and Java in?” Gibbs asked Fornell the next morning at their post–mortem.

“I can try for this afternoon.” Fornell replied. The man looked worse for wear, his face puffed up, the evidence of a sleepless night showing clearly on his face.

“With the information they can give us, we’ll have enough to pinpoint Seymour’s killer. If it’s Sheen and Java was a witness, we’ll get the forensic evidence and put him away.” Gibbs looked Fornell. “If it’s Sheen, I _can_ have him, can’t I?”

Fornell didn’t look too sure of that. “I’ll have to get back to you on that. As far as I’ve been told, it’s hands–off Hierra and that means his entire operation. Until further notice.”

Gibbs slammed both palms on the conference table and shot up from his seat to jam his face into Fornell’s. “It’s precisely because of this shit that I turned in my badge, Fornell! I didn’t come back from Mexico to be told I have to swallow more!”

“Look, you got Ramirez’s brother and his friend out.” Fornell looked to Tony since Gibbs looked like he was about to deck Fornell again. “Cut me some slack, will you? It’s my operation, too, in case you’ve forgotten. I’ve worked to put Hierra behind bars for years and just when I believe I can get him, I’m told to let him be! What do you want from me, Jethro?” Fornell pushed away from the table and started pacing. “I’ve given you all I’ve got. If that’s not enough, I can’t help that.”

“It’s obvious we’ve both stepped in a huge pile of shit,” Tony said. “No way to find out whose it is since it’s classified and even our own director hasn’t been read in. Fornell is right, boss. We’ve got Tito and Java. More than that, the rest of the kids, too. If we can tie Hierra or his men to Seymour’s murder, we can close the case. Anything beyond that is not within our AOR.”

Gibbs looked at Tony. He was right, of course. It appeared Gibbs was the one playing in someone else’s sandbox this time. He guessed he ought to be thankful things ended the way it did. He could have lost his entire team out there.

“You’re right, Tony. Fornell, I’m sorry.”

Both Tony and Fornell looked at each other.

“What?!” Gibbs barked.

“Uh...nothing.” Fornell grinned. “I promise if I get any intel on this, I’ll let you know – but you didn’t hear me say that.” He stood.

* * * * *

“What do we do now, McGee?” Ziva asked, down in the bullpen.

“I don’t know.” McGee replied. “You tell me. You’re Mossad. You’re trained to handle all kinds of scenarios.”

“No. Not this. This is like watching my father have sex with my brother!”

McGee looked like he was going to barf. “You could have used another example. Besides, Gibbs and Tony aren’t related to us or each other and...and undercover agents do have to be prepared to do whatever it takes, right? I mean, it’s only on TV shows that spies go undercover as drug dealers or strippers or are supposed to be a honey trap but you never see them actually do any of the stuff. It’s all blacked out. Censored before the script even goes out. But in real life undercover jobs, real sex happens because real murder happens.”

Ziva tapped her fingers on her desk, mind somewhere else. “You are right, McGee. I know of spies and Mossad agents who have done far worse things than just having sex with another agent. It’s just that I allowed myself to forget that world for a while. NCIS seems like a galaxy away from what I’d gotten used to.” She gave McGee a firm nod. “Won’t happen again.”

“Uhh, so how do we approach Gibbs and Tony’s uh, whatever. What _is_ it, anyway? Was that all just for the benefit of Hierra? And what do you think happened to Hierra? Shit. There’re so many unanswered questions.” McGee looked up at the floor above. “And we weren’t included in the meeting. Don’t you think that’s odd?”

“No. Just that Gibbs needs to sort something out with Fornell, after which he will call us in.”

“You’re pretty confident of that.”

“Yes,” Ziva said. “You learn to read between the lines when you’re Mossad or you’re dead. As for Gibbs and Tony, it wasn’t an act. It’s for real.”

“Wh – what you mean it’s real? Real as in they did have real sex? I know they did. We saw them.”

“Real as in they really want each other.” Ziva got up, telling McGee she was going to the toilet, leaving the bemused man standing beside her table, mouth open.

“What are you doing, McGee?” Gibbs asked, entering the bullpen with Tony.

McGee snapped out of his daze. “N–nothing.” He scurried back to his desk, casting looks in Tony’s direction.

Tony caught McGee staring and knew they needed to have a talk. As he waited for Gibbs to be done with his phone call.

He went over the conversation they had as they were driving in to work this morning. It had been Gibbs who brought it up.

“We need to talk to the team,” Gibbs had said.

“Yeah, Fornell’s coming in shortly, isn’t he?” Tony had asked, assuming Gibbs was referring to the op.

“Not talking about Hierra.”

“What then?”

“Us. You and me.” Gibbs had let Tony absorb that. “You ready to let them know?”

“It’s only been a week, you realize that?” Tony had pointed out.

“A week since we came out to each other.” Gibbs had countered. “Years if you count before we came to our senses. Feels like I’ve loved you forever, Tony.”

Tony had grinned and teased him. “Never pegged you to be a romantic.” And there it was again – that lopsided smile that did things to him he found hard to express.

“I understand if you’re not ready,” Gibbs had said. We did agree to take things slowly.”

Tony had burst out laughing. “Oh yeah, we were sloths, all right. And after Florida? Hell, no. We can’t walk in to work this morning and pretend nothing’s changed between us. Not after McGee and Ziva watching every move, every word we made and said in that bedroom.”

“It may not be as bad as you think,” Gibbs had said. “We did get under the covers. And they’ve seen us naked before.”

“Not Ziva!”

“Okay, not Ziva, but as I said, maybe they didn’t see us do anything. Their brief was to monitor for intruders, not check if we were having sex.”

“Well, I am _not_ going to view another video starring Yours Truly, so forget it.”

They had already passed through the gantry. Decision time.

“We’ll talk to the team.” Tony told Gibbs. “Once we’re done with Fornell and you’ve briefed the Director.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony glared at Gibbs then laughed.

* * * * *

Tony looked up as he heard Gibbs end the call and make two more in quick succession before standing up.

“Heads–up.” Gibbs said. “Meet down at Abby’s in five.”

When Gibbs entered the portals of Abby’s lab exactly five minutes later, the entire team were already gathered together. They had all been speculating as to the reason for the summons and all of them had directed their queries to Tony, a rather telling point if they only thought about it.

“Why don’t we just wait for Gibbs?” Tony had responded, for the umpteenth time. Ziva, he noted, had been the only one who did not question him. Even Abby, who knew, had been pestering him with questions.

“Gibbs!” Abby ran over to him. “You have _something_ to tell us?” Gibbs smiled at her and handed her the Caf-Pow.

“Thank you all for meeting Tony and me here.” Gibbs began, though all eyes had swiveled to Tony who had moved to stand beside his boss. “We won’t take long.” Gibbs paused for a beat then announced, “Tony and I are in a relationship. This only happened a week ago and, as you know, we were on a case the entire weekend which means we’ve only had a couple of days as a “couple” before we had to fly out. If any of you have a problem with this – that is, your two male agents in a relationship, as your team leader, I need to know. Keep your questions work–related as much as possible and we’ll give you to the opportunity to ask the more personal ones – some, not all – at a more appropriate time and place. That’s all.”

Abby’s hand went up. So did McGee’s and Ziva’s.

“Yes, Abby.”

“Question for Gibbs: is this a forever thing or is Tony going to be another number...like Spouse Number 4?”

That had Gibbs pausing before he replied. “Tony’s been special to me since the day I met him in Baltimore so, in effect, he’s lasted longer than all my ex–wives put together. I’d say, yeah Abby. Tony DiNozzo is a forever for me.”

“Aww...Gibbs.” Abby’s smile was a mile wide. She rushed to Gibbs and hugged him then Tony until he had to peel her away from him.

“McGee.” Gibbs nodded at his other agent.

“What happens to Rule 12?”

“You know, McGee...rules are given to be a guide. Like a road map. The key is to know where you are at any given point and where your destination is then you plan your route. So, say you know there’s a jam ahead caused by an accident, you look for a detour, don’t you?”

“Ye–ahh.” McGee said slowly, anticipating the rest of the explanation. Gibbs was divulging The Secrets to Gibbs Rules. _Everyone_ was listening intently.

“So breaking a rule is making a detour.” Gibbs declared.

“It is?” McGee asked, puzzlement and incredulity written all over his face. Then it cleared. “Of course! It’s not about the rules, is it? It’s about what the rules are protecting, which is your objective, your destination.”

“Next question. Ziva?”

“What about the director?”

Yeah, Tony asked silently. _What about Shepard?_

“She will be notified. Of course.”

“I meant, what will her reaction be.” Ziva clarified. “I have no problem with you and Tony being an item though I do strongly request that I not have to witness anymore uh, private displays of affection.”

Gibbs remained stoically calm. Ziva had to give him kudos for that. She still wanted to kill Tony, though. He could have warned her! He’d been keeping this all along? For years? Did Kate know?

“Shepard may not be as accepting about it as you are,” Gibbs was saying. “But she is well aware NCIS is not military. Should she make it clear she’s unhappy about it, Tony and I will deal with that as we see fit. As to your other concern, God, no. You will not. It’ll be yours and McGee’s turn to play undercover lovers next.”

Tony stifled a laugh which only earned him the evil eye from Ziva.

Gibbs turned to the M.E. “No questions, Ducky?”

“None.” Ducky moved to stand before Gibbs and Tony. “Just my congratulations.” He clapped his hands on their shoulders. “Now, I do need to get back to Mr. Palmer before he starts having kittens. We have some new equipment just arrived, you know and he’s anxious to get started.”

“Back to your stations, then.” Gibbs said, already walking out. “Keep your questions for DiNozzo till another day. Have him organize a barbecue or something.”

Gibbs’ phone rang just as they all got back to the bullpen. “Yeah. Be right up.” He paused at Tony’s desk. “I’ll be in the director’s office.”

“I hope he doesn’t come back down in a bad mood.” Ziva remarked once Gibbs was going up the stairs. “She has a gift, that one. For turning his day shitty.”

“Why don’t you like her, Ziva? I thought she was your friend.” McGee went up to her desk, offering her a chocolate chip cookie.

“Hey, what about me?” Tony asked.

“Oh, we like you, Tony.” McGee replied, crunching on his cookie.

“I meant the cookies.”

“Oh. Oh! Sure.” McGee offered them to him.

“My favorite type, too,” Tony said, taking one.

“Really? Gibbs gave them to me.”

“He did? When?”

“This morning when he came in.”

Tony paused, his frown morphing into a smile. “ Well, I’ll be damned. He took these out of my kitchen. They’re mine.”

Ziva laughed. “He’s just taking care of his property, Tony. Keep eating those and you’ll lose that flat belly of yours. So Gibbs is removing the temptation from you.” She grinned at him. “Oh, and do you believe me now about his abs?”

Tony was about to make a retort but Gibbs came storming round the corner.

“Tony! Ziva! You’re accompanying the director to LA. She’s attending the funeral of former NCIS Agent William Decker.”

“When?” Tony asked.

“Flight’s leaves at 4.30 this afternoon.

“This afternoon?” Tony cried. “We just got back to DC!”

Gibbs gave him a look that either said, “suck it up” or “I hate her, too.” Tony hoped it was the second one. “Cynthia will give you the details,” Gibbs snapped. “McGee, has Fornell called about the two boys?”

“Yes, he did. He’s bringing them in at two.” McGee said. “He also passed me this envelope for you.”

“You two.” Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva. “Go home and pack then get back here. You can go to the airport from here.” Gibbs turned to Tony. “You’ll be able to join in the questioning and leave when you have to.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony’s eyes lingered briefly on Gibbs then he turned away.

“Tony.” Gibbs called.     

“Yes, boss.”

“We’ll have an early lunch when you return.” Tony’s smile told Gibbs that was just what Tony needed to hear.

“Sure, boss. Be right back.”

“Hold the door!” Ziva slammed her palm against the elevator door to prevent it from closing. “Too late, Tony.” She smiled at him evilly. “Now talk. I want the details.”

Tony smiled back. “I thought you already had enough of the details.”

Ziva smacked him on the arm. Hard. “Talk, DiNozzo.”

“What do you want to know?” Tony glared at her.

“How did it start? When exactly did it start?”

“Why would you want to know all that?”

“You might as well tell me because Abby is going to want to know, too. If you tell me, I can relay it to her and you won’t have to go through it all over again.”

“I am not even going to go through it once, never mind twice. It’s personal. Of no value to you so leave it.”

“I’m not giving up so easily.” Ziva warned as they stepped out into the lobby. “We have a five–hour flight and I’ll be sitting right next to you.”

* * * * *

“Did you tell the director?” Tony asked Gibbs as they unwrapped their sandwiches. “About us?” Rather than eat in the deli they took their sandwiches and headed for the greenery in front of the Navy Yard.

“I’ll do that when she gets back.” Gibbs replied, biting into his sandwich

“Okay.” Tony glanced at him. “Something wrong?”

Gibbs gave his head a shake. “Just wondering why Shepard needed to fly today. She could have taken the morning flight tomorrow and gotten there in time for the funeral then fly back. No necessity to stay two nights.”

“Did you ask her?”

“Gibbs gave a snort. “She’s still the director. She’s not accountable to me for her travel plans.”

“So...just two nights without me is going to be that hard on you?” Tony teased. They’d made love twice more last night, the sensation of going bareback had made both men insatiable. And there was Gibbs’ morning fuck, of course.

Gibbs scowled at him. “You telling me it won’t be hard on you?”

“Oh, it’ll be hard alright and I’ll show you just how when I get back.” Tony looked out onto the waterfront where work on a riverwalk trail was in progress. “I _will_ miss you, Gibbs. I don’t like this – having to leave just when we got back but I’m telling myself it’s only two days.” Gibbs grunted a response. “Besides,” Tony cast him a sidelong look. “The old Gibbs would have kicked my ass and head–slapped me for whining.”

He got a smile, at least, so he felt better.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. “Better head back. You have to leave for the airport. Fornell will sit in with me on the questioning.”

Tony stood, wiping grass bits off his pants.

“Do you think it would be unprofessional of me to kiss you here?” Gibbs asked, his voice bland but blue eyes twinkling.

“Not only unprofessional,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s very __un__ Gibbs to even ask me that.”

 

_**7pm Los Angeles (DC: 11pm)** _

 They arrived in L.A. five hours later and checked into their hotel. Shepard requested Tony’s company for dinner, saying she needed to go over some of the details of his meetings with Benoit. Ziva said she’d order room service.

After showering and changing into a fresh pair of pants and shirt sans the tie, Tony made his way to Shepard’s suite. The waitstaff were just leaving, having delivered dinner. There was a bottle chilling in a bucket. Tony’s antennae were buzzing. He knew a seduction set–up when he saw one.

“Pour us a glass of wine, Tony. “I’ll just slip into something more comfortable.”

 _ _Seriously? She actually used that line?__ Tony poured one glass of the Pinot Grigio for Shepard and water for himself. When the director came out of the bathroom, he nearly choked on the water. A bathrobe. __And nothing underneath, I bet_._ “Your wine, Director.”

“You’re not hungry yet, are you, Tony?”

“No. I had something on the plane.” Tony sat across from Shepard. “What did you want to go over?”

“Sit here, Tony.” Shepard patted the space next to her. “This isn’t an office conference. Let me unwind a little and we can get down to business after dinner.”

Tony joined her on the couch. Shepard reached for her glass of wine, the move causing her bathrobe to gape open.

Nope. No bra. Tony swallowed. “I should call Gibbs to let him know we’ve arrived.”

“I’ve already done that.” Shepard told him. “You did well, Tony. Gibbs told me you managed to plant the equipment. Fornell must be doing the happy dance.”

“Team effort, Director. I wasn’t there alone.”

“Nevertheless.” Shepard moved again and before Tony could get up, had her hand curled around the back of his head. “I think it’s time you had your own team, Tony.” She pulled him to her. “I can arrange that.” She murmured against his lips. Her other hand had crept to his chest and was sliding across his nipple. She started kissing him, her tongue trying to gain entrance.

He kept his lips firmly together and caught the small hand, as he felt the pinch on his nipple. “Ms. Shepard. I’m in a relationship. A committed, exclusive one.”

Shepard sighed and moved her lips to Tony’s ear. “Benoit? She’s French. She’ll understand.” She shrugged off her bathrobe, leaving her breasts exposed.

Tony removed her as gently as he could but there was no mistaking the firmness in his touch. “No, not Benoit.” He was about to tell her it was his personal business who he was involved with when he struck him that it wasn’t. It was work–related. He pulled the bathrobe up, covering Shepard’s tits. Very pretty they were, not that they did a thing for him.

Reluctantly, he divulged who the other party was.

Shepard drew herself up. Tony had a visual of Maleficent, the wicked dragon–queen in Disney’s Sleeping Beauty. He’d loved that old classic animated movie, more than all the CG ones that came later. “Why has Gibbs not reported it?” Shepard’s hiss brought Tony back to the dragon at hand. “How long has this been going on?”

“Only a few days.” Tony replied. “Gibbs was going to tell you today, after he’d followed up on our weekend op but then we flew out and we decided it could wait till when we get back. It’s not exactly an emergency.”

“I see. Well.” Shepard stood. “You’d best be going then, DiNozzo. I will meet you and Ziva at the lobby at precisely eight–thirty tomorrow morning.”

“We’ll come by here to escort you, Ms. Shepard.”

“If you insist,” she said.

“I do, madam director.” Tony beat a hasty retreat.

* * * * *

  
Gibbs looked around his basement. Was it darker now? Seemed so even though he’d turned on all the lights. He was going to have to bring in professional cleaners to clean the floor. Bring in an ozone machine or something to get rid of the lingering odor. Stale shit and piss didn’t do well in a basement even with the ventilation the room had. It was still an enclosed space. He hadn’t wanted to return and like the other night, felt the urge to pack his stuff and head over to Tony’s apartment. He might still do that if the sense of being in a strange place didn’t go away.

Sitting at his work–table, he looked at his half–finished boat, at the tools and it suddenly struck him how he’d been afraid to live. Afraid to face life in spite of the tough image he’d projected. That was why he chose to go home every night and stay in his basement. It wasn’t just solitude he craved, as he’d led himself to believe, it was because he’d stopped believing there was anything out there for him. He thought about Jackson finding Lucia but couldn’t find that faith in him to believe something like that could ever happen to him.

Yet it had. 

Tony was in his life now, a dream so remote from becoming reality that even now, he had to keep telling himself he wasn’t hallucinating. He no longer needed to hide in this basement pretending to build a boat. No one knew that after he built the boat, he just dismantled it and started over again. Like a jigsaw puzzle.

The ring of his cell phone broke into his musings. He looked at the caller ID and sighed.

“When were you going to report this, Jethro?” Shepard demanded.

“Tomorrow, after I cleared the important stuff.” Gibbs replied, not bothering to ask what Shepard was referring to. They knew each other too well to ask unnecessary questions.

“And you did not consider this important?”

“Not urgent where reporting it was concerned.”

“I would have thought after all we’ve been through, all we’ve shared, you’d have thought to tell me. Surely I rated that much.”

“Jenny –”

“Was Paris nothing to you?” Shepard asked.

“You know the answer to that.”

“Then why? Why –”

Gibbs didn’t give her a chance to complete her question. “Jenny, I’ve told you there’s nothing for us. You threw me over for a five–year plan, remember?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Then why the persistent questions? I’ve told you again and again not to rehash the past but every time we meet you play the same game. It’s over, Jenny. I’m in love with Tony.”

“How egotistical of you, Jethro, to think that this is about you. It hasn’t been about you in years. But then, you just can’t imagine there’s a woman who’d say no to the great Jethro Gibbs and His Amazing Cock, can you?”

“Vulgar doesn’t suit you, Jenny.”

Shepard laughed, draining her glass and filling it up. The wine bottle now empty. “Well, you’ll get a taste of your own medicine when DiNozzo throws you over. Really, Jethro. A man a dozen years your junior and a hunk like DiNozzo? You’re so out of his league, it isn’t funny. You don’t even know the half of it.”

“I know enough.”

“Do you know, then, that DiNozzo’s extremely wealthy and you’re...well, not exactly in that class, shall we say?”

“DiNozzo’s trust fund is hardly a secret, Jenny.”

“Trust fund? That puny little thing? No, my dear Jethro.” Jenny started laughing as if something was awfully funny.”

“Jenny, are you drunk?” Gibb asked.

“It looks like your lover-boy neglected to tell you he’s inherited over a hundred million dollars, Jethro. You tell me how long you’re going to last once he gets his hands on the money. Oh, he’ll get it all only in December. Maybe earlier, if he’s lucky. In the meantime, you’re just a temporary amusement.”

“You know something, Jenny? You make an ugly drunk.”

Shepard’s laugh had turned into a low, throaty chuckle. “Oh Jethro. Think of me when your boy toy walks off into the sunset with another man. Or woman. With all that money, likely both. And you? You’ll just crawl back into your basement like a pathetic little roach.”

Gibbs heard a clatter and the line went dead.

Shit! He called Tony who picked up on the first ring.

“Hi, I’ve been trying to call you,” Tony said.

“Go check on the director now.” Gibbs barked. “She’s drunk and she may have fallen.”

“On it. I’ll call Ziva.”

Shepard was fine, Tony called Gibbs back to report. “Not __fine__ fine but not stinking drunk. She’d dropped her phone, she said.  I told her we’ll come by tomorrow morning to escort her down after breakfast. I wanted Ziva to spend the night with her but the director adamantly refused.”

“You told her about us.”

“Yes. I had to. I’m sorry. I know it would have been better coming from you but uhh...I felt it was an appropriate moment.”

“Okay. I’m going to sleep over at your place tonight. Is that okay with you?”

“Thought that’s where you were.” Tony said. “So where are you, then?”

“Basement. Came to check the state it’s in.”

“I wish I were there to ask you this but...would you...um, like to move in with me? I mean it doesn’t have to be permanent if you don’t want...if it’s too soon...but –”

“I’d like that, Tony. It doesn’t feel too soon to me.”

“Good.” Tony’s smile could be felt through that single word all the way from L.A.

After Gibbs rang off, he packed a suitcase, bringing everything he could think of that he’d need. Which turned out to be a lot less than he thought. He emptied the refrigerator and unplugged it, as he did the other appliances. After making sure there were no perishables left, he locked up the house, including the front door, and drove off to Tony’s.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter more or less follows Season 5's finale, Judgment Day. Some details have been changed to fit with my plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

The funeral was like any regular send–off. Everyone shuffled past the casket paying their respects while Decker laid there uncomplaining. Tony had a momentary thought of Ducky being here and carrying on a monologue with the Decker corpse during the eulogy. The service was about to end so Tony called Gibbs.

“Hi.” Tony said softly when Gibbs answered. “Funeral service just ended. Miss me, I hope.”

“Get your ass back here and I’ll show you.” Gibbs responded.

“That’s all you miss?” Tony’s voice brimmed with laughter. “I’m just a piece of ass to you?” He saw the mourners coming out. “Gotta go, boss. And hey – I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tony.” Gibbs said softly. “Come home quickly.” He added, but Tony had already hung up. ‘Come home quickly’? Gibbs huffed. It wasn’t as if Tony had a choice. They were scheduled to fly back tomorrow but he wouldn’t put it past Shepard to delay their return out of sheer spite. For now, he had to keep his snooping under wraps. Fornell, driven by guilt, no doubt, had passed on the intel he’d collected as soon as he had something substantial. When Shepard returned, Gibbs would confront her. His involvement in the case years back had almost gotten him killed because Shepard had an agenda of her own. Now, she could get Tony killed and Gibbs wasn’t going to sit on his ass and let that happen. He’d see her dead first. He’d known she was ambitious but just how ambitious?

* * * * *

 “That’s his girlfriend?” Ziva hissed, as the service ended and the mourners came emerged, including a young blonde. “She’s twenty–two (!) according to the report.”

“Ah well, whatever floats your boat,” Tony said.

“You certainly know how to float Gibbs’ boat.” Ziva snickered. Tony glared at her until she said, “She passed something to the director.”

Tony looked but Ziva had already run up to Shepard.

“Everything alright?” Ziva asked.

Shepard nodded. Someone had come up and asked if she’d seen Mr. Oshimida then left. That single word had unsettled her and as she looked for the messenger, Sasha had passed her an envelope before getting into her limousine. Shepard opened the envelope. There was a bookmark and a key. Scribbled on the bookmark was the name and address of a diner.

 “Tony, give me the keys.” Shepard told him, going to the car. “You and Ziva take the rest of the trip off. I’ll call you when it’s time to catch our flight back.”

Shepard got in the car and drove off, leaving Tony bewildered.

“Where’s she going?” Ziva came running up. “She left us behind!”

“She’s given us the rest of the trip off.”

“She can’t do that. We’re supposed to be protecting her.”

Tony blew out a breath, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He suspected Shepard was still stinging from his rejection. She had patently ignored him the whole ride from the hotel, addressing her questions and comments solely to Ziva.

“Nothing we can do now,” Tony said. “Let’s go back to the hotel."

* * * * *

“Sightseeing?” Ziva just about shrieked. “We don’t know where the director is and you want to go sightseeing?”

“She left a message she’s meeting friends and will spend the evening in her room catching up on paperwork.” Tony nodded at the valet as they stepped out of the hotel. He couldn’t tell her about Shepard’s parting shot before he closed her hotel room door last night – “when I was a child, I was taught to be neither seen nor heard when we were amongst adults. You’re a child, DiNozzo – for the rest of this trip.”

“How are we going sightseeing, Tony? We don’t have a car.”

“Oh yes, we do.” Tony smiled as a red Ford Mustang GT 500 pulled to a halt in front of them.

“How did you get that?” Ziva asked, mouth agape.

“Just get in, Ms. David.” Tony fished out his sunglasses.

He pulled out of the hotel driveway and took Ziva on a leisurely cruise down Sunset Boulevard, Rodeo Drive – “you know, tourist stuff.” he told her. He wished Gibbs were here instead. He would have taken him to the Getty Museum.

“So who came out to who first?” Ziva asked.

“To whom.”

“Whoever. Whatever. I just want to know was it you or Gibbs who made the first move. I bet it was you.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Tony said. “Not anymore.” He muttered.

“C’mon, Tony.” Ziva whined. “I’ve got $50 on this.”

“There’s a pool on us?” Tony screeched to a halt at the lights.

“Honestly, Tony. Did you think we’d pass up a chance like this? McGee has $20 on who gave the first blow job.”

“What?” Tony yelled. “Whoa, there. Just hold it, you guys. This is me and Gibbs you’re talking about. Show some respect.”

“Alright. Alright.” Ziva huffed and looked out the other side of the car. “Tony,” she said, turning back to him.

“What?”

“I’m not comfortable leaving the director alone. We should go back.”

“She’s fine.” Tony snapped.

“Call her,” Ziva said.

“No.”

“Yes.” Seeing Tony was going to be stubborn about it, she took her phone out and punched the number. When it started ringing, she put it on speaker and shoved it at Tony. “Talk to her.”

Tony gave her a look of annoyance and muttered something about the director wanting some privacy to make some whoopee of her own. He was about to take the phone away when Shepard answered. “Hi, director.” He muttered. “We’re wondering if you needed anything.”

“No, DiNozzo. I already told you both I’ll call if I do need anything.” A man’s voice sounded in the background, telling Shepard something then Shepard hung up.

“See. Told ya she had plans of her own that didn’t need us hanging around to screw up.”

“She wasn’t in her room, Tony. Didn’t you hear traffic?”

“So what if she isn’t in her room? She could be in _his_ room and it could be facing the road. And don’t ask me who “he” is because that’s irrelevant.”

“Did I tell you about that time in university when I got drunk and made out with this girl?”

Tony’s head swiveled to Ziva. “You had a lesbian encounter and kept it from me?”

“Of course, Tony. I’m glad I did after seeing you and Gibbs on camera. _My_ encounter was not in the dark. You’d have seen __everything__ I did.”

“Ziva.” Tony said, warningly.

“Yes, Tony.”

“You’re kidding me, aren’t you?”

“No. Do you want me to tell you?”

“What do you think?”

“But you’re gay.”

“I’m still a man. I still enjoy sex. Of any kind. So spill.”

“All the gory, lurid details?”

“Yes!”

“Then call the LAPD and talk to your cop friend. Ask him to run a trace on the director’s car.”

Tony cursed but he could see Ziva was genuinely worried. Plus, deep down, he did respect Ziva’s professionalism. He made the call. The trace showed Shepard’s vehicle was at Santa Monica pier.

“That’s just up the road.” Tony hit the gas. “Once you see she’s alright, I want every filthy, delicious detail, you understand?” He turned to remind her.

“Police cruisers, Tony.” Ziva nodded.

Tony looked ahead and swore.

* * * * *

“There’s our car,” Ziva said, running towards it. There was no one in it. She unlocked the trunk with a lock pick from her pouch.

“You can give me one of those for Christmas.” Tony told her, eying the pouch. There was no one in the trunk, to their relief.

“What do we do now?” Ziva asked, leaning against the car.

“Those police cruisers are here for something.” Tony said. “Let’s go find out what.”

The dead girl was Sasha, Decker’s girlfriend.

Ziva immediately pulled out her phone and called the director. She breathed a sigh of relief when the director answered. Ziva told her about Sasha, that the girl had been thrown from the pier and drowned.

“Something’s going on, Tony. I don’t like it.”

“What did she say?”

“She didn’t react at all to the news about Sasha. Just said she was fine and was taking a nap when I woke her up.”

“That _is_ hinky, as Abby would say.” Tony frowned. “Sasha passed her something at the funeral and now she’s dead and Shepard shows no reaction? You didn’t tell her our car’s here. How did it get here?” He was worried now. Ziva was right. They shouldn’t have left her. If anything happened to the director, Gibbs would head–slap him into the next millennium. And there’d go his plans for another night of barebacking. “C’mon. Let’s call McGee. Get him to do a trace on Shepard’s phone. See where her last location was.”

_**Meanwhile, back in DC** _

 Gibbs sent McGee home and left shortly after. He stopped by the Szechuan Pavilion and ordered deep–fried pork ribs in mocha coffee sauce with almond flakes and an order of fried rice.

He took his time to eat, savoring the coffee sauce. He’d never had it before, intending to order the crispy duck when he saw this dish on a board with the sign ‘Today’s Chef’s Special’. There was a 50% discount as they wanted customers to try it. If it got good reviews, they’d add it to their regular menu, the waiter had told him.

It was the best thing Gibbs had ever tasted, deciding that every meat should have one coffee dish. A fried chicken chop with Expresso coffee sauce sounded good. Maybe beef ribs basted with a coffee marinade.

He walked around Tony’s apartment, chewing on a rib as he studied the photographs that were displayed on a wall. Each photo was framed with a space for captions under it. Tony at the digs in Ephesus, with Jason at Herculaneum and Pompeii. Tony at Ohio State with Luke. Tony with his basketball team–mates. Tony when he was kid, with his mother. One of his father by himself, looking dapper in a tux and holding a flute of champagne. The caption merely said,  “Anthony DiNozzo Senior”.

There was one of Tony and his mother captioned, “ _Mom and me, aged 5._ ” Next to that, one of Tony and an older man. “ _Gramps and me, aged 7_.” He came to the last photograph. “ _Gibbs. NCIS Christmas 2003_ ”. It showed him smiling down at a seated Tony. Tony’s face was tilted up, returning the smile. Gibbs wondered who took the shot. Tony had just come on board NCIS, then. The party was held at Ducky’s house.

God, I love him. Gibbs said to himself.

He finished up his dinner, skipping the fried rice as the ribs had filled him up. He kept the rice in the fridge, thinking he could share it with Tony if they stopped by and bought the coffee ribs again tomorrow night. He knew Tony would love it.

He took the thick envelope from Fornell and settled down on the couch. He took out the photographs and the documents and began to read.

An hour later, Gibbs sat back against the couch, fingers laced at the back of his head. On the table he’d laid out several photographs, each one had notations made with a marker pen. Photos of La Grenouille, a couple of a woman identified as Svetlana and some of a man named Haslinger talking to another man whose face was partially hidden. An arrow had been drawn pointing to the second man with the notation ‘Zhuravylov?’

Gibbs had heard of Haslinger. Head honcho of a group of diversified companies, the main one being an energy supplier, Haslinger, Dexxon and Wayne but who the hell was Zhuravylov?

It was the last photograph that had Gibbs stunned. The face that stared out at him with another arrow was Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Next to the question mark was the notation: WHAT/WHO IS HE!

He knew the exclamation mark was Shepard’s way of saying it was a priority. Gibbs groaned, pressing thumbs to his eyes. “Jenny, Jenny. What the hell were you running?” he muttered to himself.

He got his cell phone and punched her number on his speed dial.

 

**_The Diner;_ **

_**Outskirts of L.A.** _

It was one of those scenes out of a movie that was either very good or very lame. Whichever it was, Tony wished he hadn’t bought tickets.

Shepard lay there on the dusty floor of the diner with several gunmen littered around, bullets in their heads. Tony reached out to take Shepard’s arm, the blood trickling down. He checked for a pulse and found none.

“Is she still alive?” Ziva asked.

Tony shook his head.

Shepard’s phone rang, startling both of them. Tony took it out her bag.

“Jenny?” It was Gibbs.

* * * * *

Tony and Ziva never made it back to DC that day or the next after what happened. Gibbs had arrived, followed by Assistant Director Leon Vance who took over the investigation. Tony and Ziva were only free to return to DC after giving their statements and Vance was satisfied they weren’t needed.

Gibbs was guarded and silent throughout it all. It was only when they got back to DC that he talked a little more. At least he showed no signs of wanting to return to his house and that was one piece of good news to Tony, at least. He wouldn’t have been able to handle it if Gibbs had decided he needed some space.

The first night they were together was...well, difficult. Tony was wracked with guilt and slept with his back to Gibbs until the older man forcibly turned him around.

“Tony. Remember my list of Together Things?”

“Yeah.” Tony whispered in the dark.

“We have a problem. A huge problem. Someone had our director killed.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s first on our Together Thing List. We face the problems together. No shutting the other out.”

“That’s second.” Tony corrected him. “The first is spending holidays together.” He added, quietly.

“Well, I’m making it first. We won’t be spending holidays together if we can’t handle problems together. Now listen to me. What happened to the director wasn’t your fault.”

“I left her. I should have been with her.”

“You were following orders and you weren’t there alone.”

“Ziva didn’t want to leave her.” Tony argued. “Ziva would have stuck to her like a leech. Shepard would still be alive.”

“You underestimate Jenny Shepard, Tony. She was involved in something that none of us knew about. Not even Vance, I bet. She was in over her head. Fornell alerted me months ago. He passed me an envelope today that showed Shepard was on the trail of something. We can’t figure out what yet but that was what got her killed. Not you. If I’d been the one with her in LA, the outcome would have been the same. I’d have followed orders and left her to do her own thing. She was, after all, a trained agent. If you had stayed with her, both you and Ziva would be dead, too.”

* * * * *

It had taken several more days before Tony could crack a smile. The whole organization was under a canopy of gloom and the bug sweep didn’t help. The team weren’t given any explanations and everyone was walking around like zombies. Abby, never a Shepard fan, was teary and guilt–ridden, convinced her dislike of the director had sent bad mojo her way resulting in her demise. It was worse when they returned from Shepard’s funeral. It appeared, Tony thought wryly to himself, the criminals had also decided to pay their respects to Shepard so the week had wound down quietly with no violent deaths.

Gibbs looked up from his computer. It was dark already and almost everyone had gone. He remembered the nights like these when he’d stay back till near midnight. Sure, he’d be going through cold cases, reading the team’s reports, going over the points of a meeting, strategizing and re–strategizing. He’d look up every now and then at the empty corner wondering where DiNozzo was at that moment, who he was with and what were they doing.

Tonight, though, as Gibbs looked up and across the semi–darkened bullpen, Tony was sitting there in his corner. Working but also waiting. Waiting for Gibbs to say he was ready to go.

Tony looked up, as if he had felt Gibbs’ gaze on him and he stood up, walking to his boss.

“Can we go?”

“Yeah, sure. You hungry?” They’d had a snack earlier in the evening but it was past ten now.

“Yeah but not for food,” Tony said. “I need you.”

Gibbs stood. “Let’s go, then.” He looked up at the gallery above. Vance, as the lead investigator and tasked by the SecNav to clear out Shepard’s desk, stood at the railing looking down at Gibbs and Tony then walked away.

* * * * *

When they got home, Tony pulled Gibbs straight into the shower and washed them both thoroughly. Gibbs was a little tentative about this silent, assertive Tony but decided this was what the younger man needed.

Tony toweled Gibbs dry then practically herded him to the bed, pushing Gibbs down so his legs were over the edge of the bed. Tony stood between them, looking down silently, the handsome features set like granite.

“I’m going to be a little rough.” He warned Gibbs. “Can you handle it?”

Gibbs nodded.

Tony took the tube of lube and uncapped it, leaving it on the bed within reach. Then he fell on Gibbs, feeding on the man like a ravenous beast, as if his very life depended on every mark he could leave on Gibbs’ body.

Gibbs cried out several times but urged Tony on, not wanting him to misunderstand. When it felt as if Tony had left enough marks to last a lifetime, Gibbs felt him get into position. He watched Tony prepare himself, slicking up his cock, jutting up thick and long, the vein pulsing up its length. Tony prepared him next and Gibbs sucked in his breath as slicked–up fingers pushed more lube in, telling him that it _was_ going to be a rough ride.

Tony’s knees rested against the edge of the bed, feet firmly on the floor as he folded Gibbs’ legs back against his chest, exposing his lube–filled hole. “Ready?”

Gibbs swallowed. “Yeah.” He gasped, his fists digging hard into the mattress as Tony sank into him, balls–deep in one thrust. Tony released the knees that he’d been gripping and gripped Gibbs’ wrists instead, imprisoning him arms on either side. Withdrawing till he was almost outside of Gibbs, Tony plunged in again. And again, increasing the speed of his thrusts as Gibbs cried out with each one.

He bit into Gibbs’ neck and latched on, his teeth imprinting his mark of ownership. At that moment, his orgasm building up even though he could not touch his cock, Gibbs gave Tony everything. His body, his mind, his very soul.

Gibbs found his hands free suddenly. “Now?” Gibbs grasped his cock and gave it a few tugs. Tony’s roar as he came hard had Gibbs spurting a moment later.

It was much later before Gibbs felt Tony stirring. He’d keeled over Gibbs and remained half on the bed, half over Gibbs. He felt Tony’s weight on him lift and moaned. Once again, he felt the wet warm touch of the wash towel as Tony wiped him down, something he did every time they made love.

Gibbs felt himself being moved and a pillow placed under his head. He felt weightless and boneless. Totally fucked. And in every good way. Tony’s arm went across his chest, drawing him close. Gibbs felt the younger man snuggle closer, then the press of a warm mouth against his temple.

Gibbs turned his face towards Tony’s and their mouths found each other. They must have fallen asleep nibbling on each other’s lips because sometime in the night Gibbs awoke and found they were still face to face.

He got up and went to take a piss. It was two a.m. He was hungry. Padding to the kitchen in his bare feet, something he never did in his house, he poured himself a glass of milk and dug out a pack of chocolate chip cookies. He ate two, drained his glass of milk and went back to bed.

“I love you,” Tony murmured and curled himself around Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed contentedly, legs intertwined with Tony’s. It was so good to be back together. Tony would get over the shooting in time, Gibbs knew. Tony was someone who needed a lot of assurance, and needed it from him but Gibbs had realized he was no different underneath. He needed to know, too, that Tony would never let him go.

He fell asleep with Shepard’s taunts echoing through his head.

 

_**Sometime after midnight;** _

 “I just got your message,” the SecNav said.

“The test results came in about an hour ago and you’re not going to like this.”

“You were supposed to get me the results on Monday. It’s almost one a.m. Saturday and all you’ve got is I’m not going to like it?”

“Shepard’s surveillance equipment is not the same make as DiNozzo’s.”

“What exactly does that mean, Leon?”

“Shepard’s is Russian. Still in use. Top–quality. DiNozzo’s...we can’t verify it, Phillip. It’s likely home–grown. Extremely high–tech and remote–controlled. We’ve not seen anything like it on the market.”

“Well, send it to the CIA. They got some new toys in recently. Must be able to tell us where it came from. It’ll be a start.”

“We can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

Vance shut his eyes and pinched his brow. That was a mother of all headaches building up. “It self–destructed.” The silence told Vance Davenport was struggling to find the words to respond. “Phillip? You there?”

“When you said ‘self–destruct’, do you mean it shorted? It melted into a gooey green puddle? What?”

“According to the techies, it blew up. Literally. There was a timer which started ticking together with...the theme song from the movie, Jaws.” Vance expelled a breath, rubbing his eyes to dispel the headache. “The techies cleared out and it exploded. There’s some residue left but not much.”

“A theme song and then it blew up,” The SecNav said quietly.

“Yessir.” Vance’s response was near inaudible. __Why do I feel like I’m in a spoof movie?__

“Sonofabitch,” the SecNav murmured. “I know whose it is.”

“You do?” Vance asked but the SecNav had already hung up.

A few minutes later, Davenport called back. Vance picked up on the first ring. Davenport’s instructions were brief and to the point.

“Yes sir. First thing Monday.”

“Clean up her mess and get your house in order. It’s yours now.” The SecNav hung up before the new director could respond.

Leon Vance took a deep breath. There was Monday’s announcement to get through, as ordered by the SecNav but at least he could breathe easier, knowing Gibbs was not implicated and neither was DiNozzo.

But they were going to hate what the new director of NCIS was about to do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a good day for the MCRT. Team Gibbs is stunned by Vance's announcement. Gibbs struggles with Tony's departure. 
> 
> Tony has a great time catching up with Jason and Luke. Hawaii looks fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

At nine o’clock Monday morning the SecNav announced the appointment of Leon Vance as the new director.

At nine–fifteen, the Major Crimes Response Team was summoned to Vance’s office.

“Officer David, the liaison position with NCIS is being terminated,” Vance said, addressing the Israeli agent first. “You will return to Israel. McGee, I’m moving you across to the cyber crimes unit.” He looked at Tony. “DiNozzo, you are being reassigned to the Hawaii field office. Pack your bags. You fly out tomorrow.” Vance turned his attention to Gibbs who had been standing apart, face tight with tension with each announcement. “Gibbs, meet your new team.” Vance slapped the thick file down in front of the MCRT leader.

* * * * *

They were all stunned, to put it mildly. For a long while, after they filed out of Vance’s office, no one said a word. Gibbs stalked straight to his desk, saw his drawer half–open and slammed it shut in anger. When it sprang back out, he lifted his foot and kicked it then stormed out of the bullpen.

Tony watched him bang the elevator button, expecting him to kick the doors, too. Tony ran after him. “Gibbs! Wait!” but Gibbs disappeared inside, the doors closing before Tony could reach them.

Ziva was already clearing out her desk and McGee went over  to Tony. “Why, Tony? Why are they breaking us up?”

Tony looked away from McGee’s indignant glare. “I screwed up, Tim.”

Ziva slammed her palm down on her desk. “You didn’t screw up, Tony! Don’t you dare take credit for this bullshit! Shepard died because her irresponsible actions. She didn’t just get herself killed, she could have gotten us killed!”

“She’s right, Tony,” McGee said, his voice filled with concern for the senior field agent. “That’s why I don’t understand why. If it was yours or Ziva’s fault, we’d know but from what you described, Shepard walked into something that was already brewing. And she knew it. I hate it that Gibbs’ team is being replaced because of Shepard.”

Tony put an arm around McGee. “Tim, it’s just for three months and you’ll be back here, this time kicking ass!” He slapped McGee’s shoulder, giving him a hug. “You ever been to Hawaii?”

“No.” McGee replied.

“Well, once the dust settles over here, you take those days off and hop over to Hawai–ee and visit with me.” He smiled. “I mean it, Tim.”

McGee nodded. “That means a lot to me, Tony.”

“Ziva, you behave when you get back to Israel.” He went over to her. “Thank you for always having my back, too.” He bent and kissed her on the cheek. “ _Eyn daaga,_ Ziva _. Shalom uvracha._ You taught me that. Don’t worry, Zeevah! Peace and blessing. Always.”

Tony walked out, not looking back. The new director may have said it was for three months but he didn’t need to be told he was likely to be given the boot. Whether it was his fault or not, the lesson needed to be put across, he guessed – don’t lose your director’s six. Ever.

* * * * *

Tony finally found Gibbs. He was seated on the grass where they had lunch last week, facing the waterfront. __One day, Gibbs, I will build you a house facing the beach. We will grow old together, holding hands in the sunset and wake each other with a sunrise kiss.__

__I promise._ _

Tony dropped down on the grass next to him.

Gibbs looked at him. “Hey.” He blinked as if he had a twitch in his eye. Gibbs rubbed the offending eye. “We never had any time. Just a few days and we were out. Back two days then out. Now you’ll be gone three months and we only had three...four days? I feel like I’m back in the Marines.”

“My flight leaves 1305 hours tomorrow.” Tony told him.

Gibbs rose. “I need to see Ziva. We can leave after that. Take the rest of the day off. You need to pack.”

Ziva didn’t stay long. Just a few quiet words with Gibbs then she thanked them and waved goodbye.

Abby came rushing up in her platform boots, pigtails flying. “Tell me it’s not true! You can’t, Ziva. You can’t leave just like that.” She rushed to Tony. “I know it’s Hawaii and you should love it but I hate it. It sucks.” She clung to Tony, reached for Ziva and pulled her into the group hug.

Abby finally released them and allowed them to leave. The three of them descending the elevator in silence. At the lobby, Ziva turned, once again, to her boss. “Gibbs, you’ve been more of a father to me than my own. If you want me back, I’ll be ready. No matter where. Semper fi.” She swallowed back tears that threatened to surface. “Tony, you’ve been more of a brother to me than my own was.” __If only you knew how much more.__

“Was?”

Ziva took a deep breath. “He’s dead.”

And she walked away.  
 

**_Next Day_ **

 “I’ve put my house on the market.” Gibbs told Tony as he drove him to the airport.

“You might as well sell your car, too. Use mine cos I’ve only got one parking lot.”

“Later, after the house gets sold.”

“It helps, you know,” Tony said. “Knowing you’re moving in permanently.”

“I know.”

Gibbs fell into his old silent mode again but Tony didn’t try to get him out of it. He needed the quiet time himself just to take stock of the last four weeks. Four weeks since he’d first started thinking of resigning. Three weeks since he found Gibbs in his basement. They’d barely been a couple for two weeks, if you counted the actual days they could be a normal couple and now, this.

Gibbs looked over at Tony. “Remember our Together Thing list?” he  asked softly, reaching for Tony’s hand.

“Yes.” Tony replied.

“We’ll spend Thanksgiving together.” Gibbs assured him.

Tony gave Gibbs hand a squeeze. “Yeah, we will.”

“And you’ll come with me to Dad’s wedding? It’s in November but he hasn’t given me a date yet.”

Tony smiled at him. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Gibbs gave Tony a hard, but brief hug at the departure lounge. Passengers were already filing to pass through the gate and he reluctantly let Tony go.

“Bye, sweetheart.” Gibbs whispered. “I love you.”

“I’ll be back before you know it. I want you to know – if this doesn’t get sorted out, I’m resigning.”

Gibbs stared. It wasn’t something he was expecting. Tony would do that?

“Just wanted you to know.” Tony kissed Gibbs’ forehead. “Nothing’s coming between you and me again. No job’s more important to me than you. I know Ziva said it first but I’m saying it second – where you go, I’ll go. Just say the word, Jethro, and I’ll tell Vance to go to hell.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Thanks for telling me that. I needed to hear it. Not that I’d let you do that.”

“I’ll call you when I arrive.”

Gibbs watched Tony go through the gate with one last wave and was about to turn away when he caught sight of a familiar figure join the queue to board the same flight. Gibbs thought he was mistaken until the man turned and looked at him just before walking through to the departure gate, out of sight.

_Severo Vega? On the same flight as Tony?_

* * * * *

That troubled him, seeing Severo and that look he gave Gibbs. That was deliberate, but what was he trying to say?

Gibbs strode past the empty bullpen and up the stairs. Vance was just exiting MTAC when Gibbs came up to him. “So what was that, Leon? Punishing Tony?”

Vance gave Gibbs a scoffing look. “Punishment? _Hawaii_?” He walked away shaking his head. A few steps later, he turned around. “You should be glad I didn’t send him to Alaska!”

“We don’t have an office in Alaska.”

“Exactly.” Vance smiled.

Gibbs went after Vance as he entered his office. “What’s going on, Leon?”

Vance sat back in his seat. “Have a seat.”

 

_**Back in the Basement** _

 Gibbs took the rest of the day off, something he’d never done before. Vance had practically shooed him out of the office and told him to take tomorrow off as well since his new team would only report in on Wednesday.

 He started by breaking up the boat. It wouldn’t take him long since it wasn’t even half–done but there was his tools to sort out and pack away and he could do that over the weekend. He didn’t think he could stay back at work till eleven like he used to; before he and Tony got together. This time, he’d look up at Tony’s empty corner, wondering the same things as the times before, and this time it would hurt.

How was he going to last three months without Tony...he couldn’t even imagine three days.

As Gibbs wrenched out the nails, dropping them into a bucket, he thought back to when he first met Tony. Even then, the young man, not yet thirty, had captivated him with his open smile and a playfulness that he knew could get annoying, just as he knew it was a defense mechanism. It wasn’t that which attracted him because it’d be a pain to deal with over the long term. No, it was those gaps in Tony’s acting up that Gibbs caught, which Tony’s superiors and colleagues did not. Or if they did, didn’t care about. Tony then, and until recently, had been mercurial and superficial except when it came to his work. He was not easy to get close to but people wouldn’t realize that until much later, lulled into a false sense of security and complacency by his natural charm and humor. They weren’t aware of Tony’s walls until they tried to get up close. Unlike himself, Gibbs snorted, whose barricade and M–40 sniper rifle could be seen a mile away, scaring away every sane and sensible person. Looking at it this way, perhaps his cyber plan wasn’t that stupid, after all. Tony would never have hit on him, not even if they weren’t colleagues.

Vance had been reticent about what was in the works where his team was concerned – and he was talking about Tony, McGee and Ziva, not the new guys! – all Vance would tell him was that there was a mole in NCIS leaking classified information and wanted Gibbs’ help to bring him or her down. He was close–mouthed about anything else – meaning, the fate of his team, saying that could only be determined when the time came.

By the time Gibbs was ready to go home to Tony’s apartment, the half–built boat lay in piles on the basement floor.

He stopped by Szechuan Pavilion on the way and was just settling down with a book when his cell rang.

A smile broke out on his face. “Hey.”

“God, I fucking miss you!” Tony sounded happy and cheerful. “Translated, it means I just got in. Jason picked me up and we’re now on our way back to the house.”

Gibbs laughed. “Miss you, too.” They chatted for a while then Tony rang off, promising to call the next day. Gibbs put his book away as he got ready to go to bed but Shepard’s last words floated through with the evening breeze. _You’re just a temporary amusement..._ _You’ll just crawl back into your basement like a pathetic little roach._

Things weren’t much different the next day. Gibbs felt like he’d gone back in time to when Tony was hospitalized with the plague. He’d done exactly what he was doing now – looking at his empty corner.

He’d lunched with Fornell who updated him on the case and admitted his error of judgment – again. He should have gotten his team on standby to storm Hierra’s property if the kids had been brought there but he’d been too fixated on recording evidence, not truly believing Gibbs’ guess about the merchandise arriving that weekend while a party was happening. His people hadn’t gotten any chatter about that so he’d been skeptical.

“I know it’s just dumb luck I have Tito and Java to testify,” Fornell said. “And that’s what makes it all suck the more. To be told I have to lay off! Sometimes I fucking hate this job.”

“Now you know why I went to Mexico.” Gibbs said.

“What do you think’s going down?”

“ _You’re_ asking _me_?” Gibbs huffed. “Isn’t that more your daily cuppa? These days I just dip my toes in once in a while. Espionage and all that undercover shit is behind me, Fornell.”

“So Hierra was just because of DiNozzo?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s he taking his punishment?”

“Pretty well.”

“Hawaii. I don’t fucking believe it.” Fornell muttered. “Wish I’d get punished the same way.”

“I’m not saying Tony got Shepard killed but...you could kill _your_ director and see.”

They laughed then Fornell asked, “so you and DiNozzo...”

“Yes, Fornell.” Gibbs got up from the table in the café, ending the conversation.

 

_**6.15pm (9.15pm DC)** _

_**Honolulu, Hawaii** _

“I can’t fucking believe it!” Jason laughed, as he pulled out of Honolulu International. “You’re here! In Hawaii!”

“In the flesh.” Tony grinned. “What do you know about the Barking Sands Missile Range?”

“Not much diff from Camp Pendleton or White Sands if you’re thinking they have scantily–clad girls in hula skirts waiting for you outside the gates. Wait, what am I saying? You can find scantily–clad _guys_ further up north of the island where the best waves in the world are – according to the locals, but I prefer our own Pupukea.”

“Don’t think surfing’s on my program schedule. What goes on in Kauai apart from surfing?”

“Where you’re going is restricted area, as you know, and the stuff going on there is classified so if I can tell you, you’d have to kill me. What I do know is that Weatherby Resources fly military personnel and their families back and forth Oahu and the facility, as well as other defense companies that are working with the facility. Remember I mentioned Theron Atomics?” Jason looked at Tony. “Theron–Knight Atomics, I mean. They’re one of the companies located on Kauai. Deals in uber high–tech defense systems and they’re sharing the facilities at Barking Sands. I fly the families and staff to Honolulu International.”

Luke was already home and preparing dinner when Jason pulled up to the front of their house on Kauai Beach. Inside, it was everything Tony could imagine a house in the tropics would look like – casual and cozy. Outside, the beach started where the garden ended.

“About time,” Luke said, wiping his hands on his apron then giving Tony a hug. “Dinner will be ready in an hour. Jason will show you to your room and you can freshen up. Come over when you’re ready.”

His ‘room’ was in an adjacent guesthouse which came complete with its own kitchenette and lounge area. The latter opened out to the gardens shared with the main house.

Tony stood on the lanai watching the waves rolling in. The garden was bordered by hibiscus hedges beyond which lay Kailua Bay. He quickly unpacked clothes to report to work tomorrow and kept his luggage away. All he’d been told was that he was expected in the morning and would be given the details of his assignment then, including where he’d be staying.

Over drinks, then a delicious dinner of grilled seafood, he told his friends about Gibbs. Jason, of course, wanted details whereas Luke was simply happy for Tony.

He told them about everything except the work–related events. Looking pensive when he finished, Tony blurted, “This is what I want. To live here. Like the both of you. I don’t know what the work’s going to be like but I guess I’ll find out over the next three months...couldn’t be much different from DC. At least we wouldn’t have to contend with the cold. Shoveling snow from his front and back porch always puts Gibbs in a bad mood.”

“Solution’s easy,” Jason said.

“Shovel it for him.” Luke finished.

“Or live in an apartment,” Tony said. “which is what he’s doing now. Mine. He’s put his house on the market. Hasn’t told me whether he plans to buy another. We haven’t had much time to talk about the future. Still processing the present.” Tony laughed.

“Sounds serious, though.” Luke ventured.

“After five excruciating years of longing? I ain’t going nowhere, babe.” Tony put another piece of mahi–mahi in his mouth and chewed. “This is where I want to be, relationship–speaking, and Gibbs, I know him inside out.”

“Really.” Luke sounded amused. “How, do you think, he’s feeling about the whole thing?”

“What, our being together?” Tony asked.

“Yes, and about your being apart,” Jason added. “Do you have any idea what he wants for the future? Marriage? After three failed ones?”

“Married the wrong gender,” Luke said. “This time he’ll get it right.”

“I don’t know about marriage. We haven’t even been out on a real date yet. Just have dinner on the way home after work. That doesn’t count. Not to me, anyway.” He topped up his iced tea, adding sugar syrup and a few slices of lime.

“Gibbs,” Tony looked at his watch, “when he’s heading in to work in nine hours’ time, will be wondering why I’m late calling him, then he’ll get all insecure again, thinking I’ll be eying some hot twink – wait, I don’t think he knows what a twink is – he’ll arrive in the bullpen in a foul mood and his new team will wonder what they did to deserve their fate.

“By mid-afternoon he’ll have driven at least one person to tears then after everyone’s left for the day, he’ll go home to his basement. He’ll do this for three months.”

Jason stared at Tony.

“And this is the guy you want to spend the rest of your life with?” Jason asked. Luke chuckled.

“Wouldn’t exchange him for anyone or anything else,” came Tony’s immediate reply.

After that, the trio sat chatting the evening away, catching up on their lives as good friends were wont to do.

“Time to make my call.” Tony took out his cell phone, made the call and put it on speaker.

Gibbs picked on the second ring. “Hey.” His voice came over, soft but it sounded good to Tony.

“Good morning. It’s six a.m. there, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I’m already on my way in to work. Thought you weren’t going to call,” Gibbs said.

“Why wouldn’t I? Gotta say good morning, at least, seeing as I’m not there to wake you the way you like to be woken.” He glanced at Jason who rolled his eyes.

“I was going to call you if you didn’t by the time I reached my desk. It should be about midnight over there?”

“Yup. About to hit the sack. Need my goodnight kiss before I do.”

Gibbs chuckled. “You got it. New team in today.”

“Ah. Should be interesting.”

“Why should it?” Gibbs growled.

They talked for a few moments more then Gibbs said he needed to go. The new team members had arrived.

 

_**NCISFO, Hawaii** _

_**Pearl Harbor** _

 At precisely 7.30 a.m., the day after he arrived, Tony walked into the Hawaii field office, a nondescript white building with the previous century’s air conditioners clinging onto window grilles like square grey bats.

Whatever it was that Tony was expecting, it wasn’t what he got that morning.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not only different in Hawaii, meeting the KnightShade guys makes Tony feel as if he’s landed on another planet. Remember, while Tony has no idea who these guys are, they know Tony (and Gibbs) intimately from the surveillance!

 

_7.30am (DC: 1.30pm) _

_ NCISFO; Pearl Harbor, Hawaii _

Paul Ciccarelli, head of the Hawaii field office, greeted Tony warmly, unlike Vance's poker-faced demeanor. Tony had read up on Ciccarelli - the man was very well-respected and Tony had been struck by certain similarities - Ciccarelli had been a cop, making detective before joining NCIS where he'd been for almost twenty-five years. Like Tony, Ciccarelli had earned his Master's degree working nights and weekends while he was with the police force.

And whaddyaknow? Like Gibbs, Ciccarelli was a silver fox. The sight of that silver hair, Ciccarelli's slightly more salt-and-pepper, filled Tony with a longing for his lover so acute he winced.

"Are you alright?" Ciccarelli asked as he shook Tony's hand.

"Yes sir." Tony replied. "Just a slight bout of indigestion."

Ciccarelli nodded. "Tony, I'd like you to meet Alex Knight."

Tony had no idea who Knight was but he had on one helluva suit. Tony had been eying that particular Zegna, right down to the tie, but the events of the past month hadn't allowed any shopping time. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Knight."

"Alex, please."

"Have a seat, Tony." Ciccarelli nodded to the chair. You're likely to be surprised, at least you should, but you're assigned to my office only on paper. In reality, you'll be working in Alex's organization while you're here." He paused to let that sink in. "I'm sure you've heard of KnightShade USA."

Tony nodded. "Of course. One of the largest private military companies in the US, if not the world." T _hey assigned him to a mercenary outfit? What the hell._ "Aren't you headquartered in San Diego anymore?" he addressed Knight.

"We are, but in the process of moving our main training center from SoCal to Kauai and part of our operations to Oahu."

"Your brief is to undergo a two-month training program under KnightShade," Ciccarelli said. "That will bring you up-to-date with the latest anti-terrorist and covert ops strategies. You will be working with a team but the extent of your involvement will be left to the discretion of your team leader."

 _So why isn't he here instead of the top man himself?_ "And when do I meet him, sir?"

"In a moment. Alex wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Tony had to ask. "I mean -"

Knight smiled, knowing what was going through Tony's mind. "I do not usually meet our trainees," Knight said. "But you came highly-recommended and I was personally asked to assign you to this particular team. Naturally, I was curious and since I happened to be visiting, I thought I'd satisfy my curiosity." He smiled and Tony knew in his gut, this was a dangerous man to cross.

"I'm curious, too." Tony responded. "May I know who recommended me?"

"I'm afraid that's classified," Knight said.

"KnightShade Defense & Technology works on several classified projects with our government," Ciccarelli broke in, "and providing training for defense agencies is only one of their divisions."

"And while we do still provide private military security," Knight said, "that, nowadays, is a very small, very specialized part of our services. You will be exposed to that as part of your training though how much, as Paul said, will depend on Jax Theron, your team leader."

A light blinked on Ciccarelli's desk and he stood, going to stand beside Tony. "Theron has been patched through." Ciccarelli told Knight.

The screen on the wall flickered on and a grimy, disheveled man in camos, face streaked with warpaint came into view. Even with all that shit on him, Tony could see he was a stunning-looking man. Younger than he expected, though. Tony stood up.

"Jax, this is Tony DiNozzo, your trainee from NCIS, DC." Ciccarelli said.

"Good morning, sir." Tony said.

Jax gave him a nod. "Welcome aboard, Tony. One of our staff will brief you after this. Just report in when you're ready. Quinn will brief you on your agenda. Enjoy your stay. I'll see you around...and there're no ‘sirs' on my team. Not when we're working, anyway. But after hours..."

"Thanks, Jax." Ciccarelli interrupted, cutting Jax off. "Tony will be there by mid-morning so if you could pass that on to Quinn, I'd appreciate it."

"Mid-morning, huh. I'll have Nick meet him if Quinn can't make it."

"That'll be fine," Ciccarelli said.

"Okay, then." Jax flashed them a grin. "Alex, I'll see you later."

The screen went blank and Ciccarelli switched it off. Returning to his desk, he picked up the phone and asked if Bridget was here yet.

"Bridget - that's Alex's p.a. - is waiting for you downstairs. She'll let you know where you'll be staying and where you'll catch your flight to Barking Sands." Ciccarelli came round and once again extended his hand. Knight had arisen, too. "I hope you'll find your brief time with us enriching, Tony. Theron can take some getting used to but he's KnightShade's best and they're all crazy, anyway. If you survive them, you'll survive anything. Have a good day."

Knight shook Tony's hand as well, studying him as if puzzled about something.

* * * * *

Weirdest meeting he'd ever had, Tony thought, as he made his way back down. A severely-dressed middle-aged woman was waiting for him when he stepped out from the elevator.

"Tony DiNozzo?" she held a file to her chest. "Bridget Nixon, I'm Mr. Knight's personal assistant." She held out her hand.

"Hi. Thanks for meeting me." Tony gave her his flashiest smile.

Bridget opened her file. "You're scheduled to fly to our facility at Barking Sands at eleven-thirty. Where are you staying at the moment, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"With a friend. His house is at Kailua Bay. And its Tony. Mr. DiNozzo's my father."

"Very well. Tony it is. You may call me Bridget. And don't make me regret it."

"No, ma'am."

Bridget gave him a glare that could rival Gibbs'. Taking out a document from the file, she handed it to him. "I'll drive you back to get your luggage then take you to Honolulu International for your helo flight to Kauai. There will be someone from KnightShade waiting for you upon arrival. If you're ready, we can leave."

Bridget Nixon wasn't a chatty personality which left Tony thirty minutes to enjoy the scenery even though they were taking the John A Burns Freeway which cut through inland rather than the coastal scenic route. Tony guessed Bridget didn't include sightseeing tours as part of her duties. She was an aberration in the midst of this warm, sunny tropical paradise but he suspected if you could get past her stony exterior, she was much more human than she wanted you to know. _Like someone I know._

He called Jason to let him know about his relocation and found out Jason was his pilot, KnightShade D & T being one of  Weatherby Resources' major clients. Jason was surprised to hear where Tony was going but the latter kept the conversation brief. He'd pump Jason for info later when they were alone.

He was out of the house and back in Bridget's car in no time, needing to just grab his bags.

Weatherby Resources' office was in Honolulu International Airport and Tony saw a few other helicopter service companies listed as well, all of them tour services, Jason told him. Weatherby was the only one that provided transport services to the government agencies in Hawaii.

"What time are you expected?" Jason asked.

"Whatever time it takes you to get me to Kauai." Tony replied. "There's someone meeting me. Why?"

"Thought I could give you a tour. Some other time, then."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving Hawaii without one."

"So what are you doing flying to KnightShade on your first day with NCIS?"

"Training program. NCIS are their clients, as are every law enforcement agency, including Homeland Security and the CIA, apparently."

‘How long will you be on Kauai for?"

"Right through my assignment. I'm staying in one of the KnightShade cottages, according to Knight's p.a."

"Knight's p.a.? You mean _Alex_ Knight?"

"Yeah. Bridget Nixon. She drove me back to your place after my meeting with Ciccarelli this morning. Knight was there to welcome me. You think that's odd, too, do you?" Tony asked when he saw Jason's face.

"I'll say. No insult but hey, you're just a special agent. Alex Knight is a billionaire and head honcho of KnightShade. The guy's reach is enormous, as is his partner - business partner, I mean - Jax Theron."

"He's my team leader." Tony said, upon hearing Jax's name.

"You're kidding me." Jason turned rounded eyes to Tony. "Why are they putting you with that bunch? You watch out for him. He and his bunch of men are the type that mothers threaten their children with, both girls and boys."

"What do you mean?"

"Heard rumors but I didn't pay much mind to them. Those guys work hard and play even harder. Apparently they have a taste for each other."

"Workplace romances? Like mine?"

"Err...Jax and Quinn, for sure but I don't know about the other team members. Rumor has it that they all fuck each other. They live together, anyway, back in San Diego. One big twisted family. There's a lot of that going on in KnightShade, just so you're warned. If your Gibbs is the possessive type, he's going to have a fit if he knew what goes on over there."

"What, exactly, goes on over there?"

"Well, maybe not here in Hawaii but I was told that back in their San Diego location, orgies are the norm amongst the operatives. Knight, apparently, prefers to keep it in the organization so fraternization is actually encouraged."

"Rumors, Jase." Tony chuckled. "You know better than to listen to them."

"And you, being a fed, know there's no smoke without fire. This, one, I'm telling you, is one blazing inferno. I didn't believe them, not until I heard with my own ears. I was flying Jax and his guys out one night. They started talking about the Fuckathon."

"The what?"

"You heard right. Fuckathon. There's this operative on Jax's team, Nick. He's sort of the resident fuckee if I heard right."

"Fuckee?"

"Yeah." Jason laughed. "That's what I heard them call him. They were planning this party and some other guys from the other teams or their HQ, were arriving. Nick, apparently, was gonna be the star attraction, or the main course or something. Sounded like there were gonna be at least a dozen guys and Nick was the fuckee - the guy they were all gonna fuck. Man, I tell you, I had a such freakin' hard-on listening to them."

Tony's gut clenched and he gripped the handle tightly, trying to sound blasé but his mind racing to plan escape routes should he find himself in another "Elliot" hell.

"Was Nick there?" he asked.

"You mean in the helo when they were talking about him?"

"Yes."                   

"Sure, he was. Looking forward to it, too, from the sound of it. I couldn't turn around to look or I'd crash the bird but I'd swear Jax was sucking him off while Quinn was sucking his tits."

"In the helo?"

"Yup. This very one. Right back there." Jason jabbed his thumb at the back. "Crazy, I told you."

"They're all gay?" Tony asked.

"Not all of KnightShade." Jason laughed. Jax's team is, though. Most of them. Bi, at least. They only hang out with each other from what I'm told, and don't fuck outside the team except on those fuckathon nights."

"And how often are those?"

"Dunno. Don't think they've had one here. Only on the mainland. Once a month or something, if the rumors are accurate. I didn't hear Jax mention anything other than that he was looking forward to watching Nick's ass get reamed."

"So who's been kissing and telling? Someone has, obviously."

Jason shrugged. "I don't think it's a secret. They don't care because it's an internal affair. No outsiders allowed in Jax's event but the company fuckathon is a free-for-all and the date is posted online so whoever's interested just turns up."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"The rumors are." Jason gave Tony a look. "That's why I'm surprised you've been put with that bunch. KnightShade, as far as I know, does not have hiring programs. It's strictly don't-call-us, we-call-you operation. They take operatives from all the agencies then re-train them. Hell knows what they do to them in the training program but they come out a little nuts from what I hear."

"Aren't they a mercenary outfit?" Tony asked.

"Not anymore, I think, but then Knight's involvement is so extensive that as long as it involves defense of one kind or another, I'd say he's got a finger and a toe in it."

"'Corporate fuckathon'. I gotta remember to suggest it to Vance when I get back." Tony laughed, unable to believe such shit but seeing Vance's face when Tony put it in his report was something he didn't want to miss.

Jason pointed to the scene on his right. "There's home for you for the next three months."  

 

_ 12.30pm (DC: 6.30pm) _

_ KnightShade, Kauai _

Tony climbed down from the helo and was immediately greeted by a tall, dark-haired man.

"Anthony DiNozzo? I'm Quinn, head of Training. Welcome to KnightShade." Quinn pumped Tony's hand, waved to Jason and led Tony towards an ugly concrete building.

"KnightShade shares the facilities with the Pacific Missile Range, I was told," Tony said, rather surprised by Quinn's no-frills title. After what he'd heard about KnightShade, he was expecting something fancy.

Quinn nodded. "So do a few other defense companies. We do our testing for the DoD here but once our own facilities are completed, we'll be moving out. Flight tests will stay here, though."

"So this is temporary?" Tony looked around at the huge complex of buildings surrounding the one Quinn was leading him to."

"Yes, it is." Quinn smiled, his face transforming from stern to boyishly handsome in a flash.

Tony almost did a double take and instantly thought about what Jason had told him about the orgies Jax held in his home.

"We're transferring our Defense and Technology division to Oahu and our training center from Socal to Kaui. We need to expand our training facilities but can't do that where we are at the moment in Otay Mesa."

"So you won't have one in California, then?"

"No, because we just opened one in New Mexico early this year."

"Any other offices outside of the US that's not public?"

"If it's not public, it's need-to-know." Quinn nodded to a young man behind the counter. "Hi Ryan. Jax in yet?"

"Just came in," Ryan said. "He's expecting you," Ryan turned to Tony, smiling, "and Tony."

Quinn strode forward to the elevator and pressed the button. "Brace yourself, Tony." Quinn gave him a half-smile. "It's going to be a little different from NCIS for the next three months."

"I'm sure." Tony didn't know what else to say, his ability to converse easily seemed to have deserted him. Perhaps it was the rugged terrain spotted with several ugly buildings that kinda ruined his image of Hawaii; perhaps it was the unexpected change in his job assignment; or it could be hearing the things he had about Jax and his team.

Probably all of those but most of all, the feeling that he was being played, somehow. Something wasn't sitting well in his gut and he wished Gibbs was here.

"Hi. You must be Tony." The cutest man, ever, was standing right in front of him as they exited the elevator. "I'm Nick. Nicholas Monterey if I recall correctly. I've been called so many names I can't keep track." Nick shook Tony's hand. "So, you're our new trainee. Fresh meat, courtesy of NCIS." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Nick. Behave," Quinn said, giving the young man a quelling look.

"But I am. You haven't seen me bad, yet." Nick gave Tony a wink.

‘Resident fuckee' came to mind immediately and Tony could see why. The man was a pathological flirt. Nick was dark-haired, brown-eyed, about five-eleven with regular features that ought to be boring if taken on their own but put together, had the effect of making him so gorgeously cute, it was painful. Painful to Tony because he could easily imagine what a pain in the ass all that cuteness would be if he had to put up with it every day.

Wait a minute. He _would_ be putting up with these guys every day.

"Quinn," Nick turned to the training manager, his playful manner vanishing instantly. "Alex called to say he's arriving in twenty minutes and would like to commence the meeting straightaway. Do you want me to take Tony to his cottage first?" Nick asked. "I can take him on a tour of the facility after that."

"After he meets Jax." Quinn replied.

"Sure." Nick smiled at Tony. "Give me your cell phone." Tony handed it over and Nick added his number to Tony's contacts. "Just holler when you're ready.'

* * * * *

Jax Theron walked out of what looked like his private bathroom in his office looking like a native back when Cook visited Hawaii. Meaning, stark naked. Dark brown hair was streaked with different shades of gold and bronze, currently sticking up all over his head. If Jason had told Tony Theron was not only built like a Greek god but had the face of an angel, Tony would have taken it as the usual exaggeration.

Seeing the man in the flesh, instead, had the impact of a stun gun. Perhaps because Theron had no qualms meeting a stranger naked as the day he was born but more, Tony had to admit, because he'd never met a more beautiful man. Jax Theron was everything Jason had described. And more.

"Hi. Have a seat while I put my pants on." Jax grinned. "Bridget hates it when I walk around in the nude." He looked at Quinn. "She isn't here, is she?"

"No, but I'd put them on, anyway." Quinn flicked a glance at their new trainee.

"So, what's life like over at NCIS?" Jax asked, as he stepped into a pair of black jeans, took them off again then reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs.

Tony smiled, seeing that something he was familiar with. Jax caught his look and explained, "Usually go commando. Trying to remember I'm at work, as Bridget constantly reminds me." He laughed. "So yeah, tell us about NCIS. I know you guys investigate Navy crimes. Are you as stuck-up-the-ass as those FBI guys?"

"I would say no, of course, but we're more like them than you guys."

Jax roared with laughter at that. "Someone's been telling you tales about us, I see." He winked at Tony. "They're all true." He zipped up his jeans. "I'm getting Nick to give you a tour of the facilities after he takes you at your cottage. Quinn will be taking charge of your training so you can ask him whatever questions you have concerning your schedule."

"May I ask why I'm here?"

"For training, of course."

"Why just me? I have a Mossad liaison officer in my team and if anyone, she should be here."

"We were asked to train you," Jax said, in reply. "That's our job. Asking our clients why, isn't. You'll have to ask your director to answer that."

"You have a problem being here, DiNozzo?" Quinn asked.

Tony had almost forgotten he was there. "I just like to know the purpose of what I'm doing."

"I have no doubts you will be given all the information you need," Jax responded. "Not today, though, simply because I do not have the answers. Perhaps tomorrow. Perhaps next month but I assure you, you will be told. If there's anything to tell."

* * * * *

"You ever worked on classified cases?" Quinn asked Tony as they left Jax's office.

"Yes." Tony replied. "When I was a cop and at NCIS. Why?"

"We were asked to take you in by someone very close to Alex Knight. I can't give you his name. That's for him to tell you. What I will tell you is that there's nothing sinister about your being here. We have the best training programs in the world and only the most promising agents are enrolled in the one you're doing. Or you would be if you were going to be here for a year. By the end of that, you'd be as good as a SEAL and a Delta Force op combined."

"Do you know why I'm here for just three months then, instead of twelve?"

"Not exactly but I know you will have your answer before your assignment is up. My advice to you is to just make the most of it. A KnightShade training program doesn't come cheap." Quinn stopped, hands on his hips. "You'll be staying with Nick and Staz at their cottage. We know you're gay so you shouldn't have a problem with us." He took out his cell phone. "I'll call Nick to come pick you up. He'll look after you the rest of the day. You will report to the Training office at oh six hundred tomorrow."

Quinn spoke briefly to Nick then told Tony Nick was just coming round the corner. With a short nod, Quinn turned and headed back to Jax's office.

"So you met our fearless leader." Nick grinned as the jeep pulled away from the building.

"Sure did," Tony said. "Does he do that often? Meet people naked?"

"You're not ‘people'. No one who's reporting for training here is what you call ‘people'. As far as Jax is concerned, if you can't handle looking at a naked man, you have no business being here. Man or woman."

"So he does that to the female trainees, too?"

"Not deliberately. He doesn't like clothes. He rarely wears any at home. If some female trainee wants to drop in unannounced - which none of you, male or female, should be doing - he's not going to put on his pants just for her."

"So what is he? What does he do around here? Give me a rundown on the people I'll be working with."

"Sure. Let's start with him. He's a very close associate of Alex Knight. Jax is the operations commander of the KnightShade teams. All the team leaders report to him and he assigns the missions to each team. He doesn't do much field work anymore and he's actually in transition - he's moving to Theron-Knight-Atomics to oversee the weapons testing.

"Alex runs KnightShade D & T which covers a wider area than the name suggests. Your training program, for example, comes under D & T but trainees, at the last quarter of the program, would train with weapons developed by D&T and Theron-Knight Atomics, many of them prototypes."

"What's Theron-Knight Atomics' connection?"

"They develop defense systems. It's a merger between Knight Defense & Technology and Theron Atomics."

"'Knight' as in Alex and Theron as in Jax?"

"Yes, but more accurately, Alex's father and Jax's grandfather, Caspar Theron. The company designs and manufactures weapons on one hand and on the other, medical products that saves lives. Their equipment support tactical med practitioners and combat trauma surgeons to reduce mortality rate."

"You guys live on Kauai?"

"For now. We were based in San Diego because that's where D&T is located. We're transferring part of our operations to Kauai so the team's here to supervise the relocation."

"Who's the team?"

"Not the kind of team you'd normally think of. It's just a bunch of us from both KnightShade D & T as well as Theron-Knight Atomics - which we've nicknamed Tikka from the initials TKA because our two scientists from TKA love Chicken Tikka. You'll be meeting them - Hayden and Jordan. Hekyll and Jekyll we call them."

"The mynah birds?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Hey, you know your classic cartoons." Nick laughed. "You'll see why once you get to know them."

"How many in the team?"

"Seven. You've met three of us - Jax, Quinn and me. Then Hekyll and Jekyll, Staz and Adam. Back in San Diego, we share a house. Well, Jax's house. He and Quinn are getting married next month. A civil ceremony, since same-sex marriage isn't legal in Hawaii yet."

"And here? Quinn told me I'd be staying with you and Staz so I take it the team doesn't share a house here."

"Not on Kauai. The cottages here are only two or three bedroom ones and sparsely furnished. They're mainly for the more senior agents from our clients. The regular trainees stay in dormitory style accommodations. We all eat at the common dining hall, though, during the week. We break at sixteen hundred on Friday and almost everyone goes over to Oahu for the weekend and reports back on midnight Sunday. We share a house on Oahu."

The jeep pulled to a stop in front of a single-story house. A wide verandah ran around it, reminiscent of the old plantation homes. The small garden was awash with brightly-colored flowers and it was a short walk to the beach, according to Nick.

"The swimming's not as good around this part of the island but you wouldn't get any time for leisure swimming unless you're planning to stay the weekend. In which case, you can go to Poipu Beach about forty-five minutes away."

Inside, the cottage was, as Nick said, spartan. There was a lounge suite and a 50-inch flat-screen TV with a small kitchen and dining area. Nick showed Tony into one of the two bedrooms, both of which had attached bathrooms, to his surprise.

"You can pack later," Nick said. "I'll show you how to get to the training compound. You ride? A bike? If you do, you can sign in for one unless you prefer a jeep. I think Quinn has arranged for you to have both."

"Yeah, I ride but haven't had much opportunity to do that in DC."

"Then you're going to love it here." Nick grinned. "We do that a lot on the weekends. Most of us are free then, unlike years back when we were still working ops regularly. You can join us on the weekends if you like.'

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. Thanks."

Tony stashed his luggage in the closet and they were off again.

Most of what they passed weren't what he'd call picturesque. To be honest, it was a far cry from what he'd seen on the tourist brochures. The roads and highways were dusty and the countryside mostly dull gold. What color there was came from the gardens and not the natural habitat. If Tony had landed here instead of Oahu first, he wouldn't have known he was in Hawaii, he told Nick.

"Exactly my conclusion!" Nick said. "When we first came here, I'd fallen asleep on the plane and when we landed at Barking Sands, the guys told me we had to take a detour due to engine trouble and landed in the Mexican outback."

"When did you realize you were in Hawaii?" Tony asked, laughing.

"Not until we got to the missile range and I saw the signboards!"

"Hah! I bet you got your own back." Tony said, still laughing."

"Oh yeah," Nick said. "I just wouldn't let them fuck me that weekend."

Tony's laughter died. "Uh. Right."

"But they still did." Nick chuckled. "Held me down and fucked me silly."

"Oahu's very nice." Tony dead-panned, awhile later.

"So's Kauai," Nick said. "You just have to get out of the missile range first. We don't exactly want hordes of tourists descending on us, do we?"

Nick took a turn-off and Tony saw a large complex ahead, a round building with "spokes" built out from the circular center. Each five-story "spoke", according to Nick, housed the barracks for the trainees. The central core, ten stories high, was where the administrative offices, dining and recreation center was.

"The training compound covers almost a thousand acres, part of which belongs to the missile range as we hold a lot of joint exercises and use their facilities."

Nick took him on a tour of the complex which housed an Olympic-size swimming pool, weights room and the recreational rooms.

"The medic's on the first floor with the helipad next to it. Only KnightShade and DoD helos are allowed to use the helipad which is why you landed at Barking Sands. And Weatherby Resources is the only commercial air service allowed to land there.

By the time Nick took Tony through the entire compound, stopping by to meet some of the trainers, it was past six.

"Let's head back and get freshened up. Dinner is from eighteen hundred till twenty-two hundred. Some teams don't get back till nightfall. The buffet's pretty good but your diet's also monitored and the food's color-coded. You're allowed to eat only what your color chart allows you."

"I don't have a color chart."

"You will by tomorrow evening. You'll leave with me and Staz at oh-five-thirty tomorrow and report to the medic by oh seven hundred after your breakfast and registration. They'll do your tests and you'll get the results before dinner so report back to the medic on your way to dinner. You'll be given a badge like this." Nick pointed to the badge clipped on his front pocket. It had a few colored circles on them, each indicating what he was not allowed to eat.

"This yellow dot - I'm allergic to chickpeas so no hummus. Not severely allergic. Just gives me the shits. So any dish that has a yellow dot on the tags, I avoid."

Dinner turned out to be a loud, friendly affair where Nick and Quinn introduced Tony to several other KnightShade personnel. After dinner he went along with them to the recreation mess for a few games of pool. Jax joined in and lost a game to Tony but beat everyone at the dartboard. There were a lot more women than he expected and despite the raucous atmosphere, Tony could sense the undercurrent of watchfulness; everyone was still mindful of the strict discipline enforced on all the trainees despite it being "after-hours". He said so as much to Nick who then explained that Tony must have gotten his impressions mixed up with KnightShade. The training compound was nothing like KnightShade HQ. Here, discipline and rules were the order of the day.

"Even if you pass out at the top of the class here, it doesn't mean you qualify for a position on KnightShade. Step out of line here and it's solitary confinement. Then you start all over again from day one. Screw up big time and you're out immediately. KnightShade, on the other hand, is like nothing on earth. It's addictive. Like me." Nick grinned. "You might get to experience it one day...then you'll know what I mean." 

It would take awhile before Tony got to know the guys better but for now, he'd gotten just a little too more info than he needed, if Nick were to be believed.

Everyone cleared out by 2200hours as required and Tony rode back to the cottage with Nick and Staz. Shortly after midnight, he called Gibbs.

"Hi."

"Hey, Tony. How's it going?"

"Nothing much yet, but I found out this morning I'm being trained by an outfit called KnightShade. Do you know them?"

"Yeah. They train all our agencies. Apparently, they also have a special division that takes in only specialized teams like SEAL Team Six and other black ops guys but no one can, or will, confirm that. Why are you there?"

"That's what I asked and didn't get an answer. The ops commander, a guy called Jax Theron from the Theron family, would you believe it, told me they were asked to train me but that I'd have to ask Vance if I wanted more info. I don't know what's going on but I'm gonna go with Rule #36."

"You really think you're being played?" Gibbs asked.  

"Yes. Just gotta find out by whom and why."

"I've got something going on here, too. There's a mole and Vance wants me to find him/her."

"Anyone you like for it"?

"Vance has it narrowed down to one of the three in my new team." Gibbs sounded weary as he told Tony what he'd found out from Vance just a few minutes ago after he'd questioned his new director again. "How are you?" he asked after a moment.

"Could be better." Tony replied. "Would be if you were here or I was back there."

"Ditto."

"How's McGee taking to cyber crimes?"

"I haven't spoken to him. Not to Abby either. It's been quiet around here since you left."

"I only left yesterday, Gibbs." Tony chuckled but pleased Gibbs missed him.

"Is it?" Gibbs asked. "One day only?"

"Hey, I'm going to have my shower now. Dinner's at the dining hall and Nick's giving me a lift. I'm sharing a cottage with him and another operative." Something registered just then. "Wait. There's only two bedrooms in the cottage. I'll get back to you on that. Hey, I'll talk to in the morning, ‘kay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Tony."

"I love you, Jethro."

"I  love you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to know the boys from KnightShade. He's not sure if they're entirely human. Or sane. But he knows Hawaii is where he wants to live.
> 
> WARNING: OC sex (not explicit) seen from Tony's perspective. Gibbs doesn't have to worry - I've put a chastity belt on Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

The week passed quickly for Tony and he found he was enjoying himself immensely. The first thing on his schedule was a mock attack on the Pearl Harbor Naval Station for which the trainees were flown to Pearl Harbor. It was a joint exercise involving the naval security forces, the federal fire department, the Explosive Ordnance Detachment for the Middle Pacific, the Pearl Harbor Emergency Ops Center and NCIS Hawaii FO agents.

Gibbs would have enjoyed it despite his disdain for joint–ops in real life. Because it was held on a Friday, those involved had brought their overnight bags so they didn’t have to return to Kauai. Some were heading for the Big Island or Maui but most were remaining on Oahu.

Tony called Jason to let him know he’d be spending the weekend at their house. The three men had dinner together and planned what they could do the next two days before Tony had to return to Kauai.

* * * * *

The start of the second week of Tony’s training brought him into contact with agents from the FBI and CIA. After another grueling field exercise, six of them, including Tony, were in the showers, wiping off their camo face paint with Huggies. Tony went in the shower first and the others were still cleaning their faces when he heard Ox, the CIA op talking to the Feebs.

“Hey, you heard about Bubble Butt?” Ox asked.

“Who’s that?” Pete, one the Feebs asked.

“Nick, who else.” Ox laughed. “With a face and butt like that, it’s no wonder there’s a line waiting. I’m gonna put my name down. Jump queue, if I can.”

“You spooks are sick.” Joe, another Feeb called out as he got in the shower.

“Hey, don’t knock it until you know what it feels like. There’s nothing on earth that can compare with the smooth glide of your dick in a well–lubed ass.” Ox maintained. “And Bubble Butt’s got the sexiest globes this side of the globe, I tell ya!”

The rest of the guys laughed, Pete adding, “You should be so lucky, Ox. You ain’t exactly what a pretty boy like Nick looks for.”

Ox snorted derisively. “From what I hear, anyone can get a piece of Nick. And if he were to say No, then it’ll get real interesting, wouldn’t it? Especially if you guys give me a hand.”

“Watch what you’re saying, Ox.” Joe warned. “One guy got thrown out last week for grabbing Jolene’s ass. You touch one of the KnightShade personnel, and you’ll be swimming with the sharks.”

“Cowards.” Ox sniggered. “You wanna bet I get my cock in that sweet ass by the end of the week?”

“Sure!” Pete said. “Twenty.”

“I think you’re nuts but I’m in,” Joe said.

“Me, too.” Ed chipped in, silent until then.

“What about you, Tony?” Ox asked.

“I think I’ll pass.” Tony replied.

“Aw, c’mon. Just think about how sweet those Nicky cheeks are. I’m gonna grab ‘em, bite ‘em then sink my fat cock into that sweet, sweet hole. Nicky baby won’t want any other cock after that.” Ox guffawed loudly then suddenly his laughter was cut off.

The agents poked their heads out of the shower to see Ox slammed up against the wall by a giant.

“Nicky Baby happens to belong to me, fathead,” said the giant. “You even get near enough to smell his fart and I’ll rip out every appendage on your body. Then feed you to the great whites that feed along this stretch of Kauai. You got that?”

The giant let go of Ox, leaving him to slide down the wall.

“Shit, man. That’s Staz.” Pete whispered, after Staz left. “Get your butt in the shower, Ox.”

“Who’s he?” Joe asked above the sound of all the showers now turned fully on.

“Ex–SEAL, I was told.” Pete replied. “One of The Team.”

“What team?” Joe asked.

“ _The_ Team.” Pete replied. “No name. Just The Team.”

Tony wasn’t about to enlighten them on The Team.  Instead of telling them he was sharing a cottage with Staz and Nick, he quickly finished his shower and left.

He’d realized after the first night that the two men were sharing one bedroom. No one mentioned anything in the morning and the other training coordinators never mentioned it either. He saw Quinn and Jax around the compound, too, but there was never any sign their relationship was more than a professional one. The fact that these four men were in a personal relationship and it was treated like the norm was something new to Tony. He wondered what Gibbs would say. Probably think it was a good thing. To Tony, it was a great thing.

Each evening at midnight he called Gibbs before the older agent left for work, DC being six hours ahead of Hawaii. Gibbs would give him a rundown of the day before and what he was expecting that day. Tony knew Gibbs was chasing down the identity of the mole and had told him who his suspect was. Tony had, naturally, cautioned him as Gibbs waited for the opportunity to unmask her. Yes, __her__. Michelle Lee. Tiny little thing who had never made much of an impression on him. Maybe that was the idea. Rule #27 seemed like a good one in her case: there are two ways to follow – a) they don’t notice you; b) they only notice you. He’d go with ‘a’.

On Friday morning, at the close of his second week (he had two months and fifteen days to go), Jax stopped him on his way back from the weights room where his group had been training.

“Tony, come back to our place this weekend,” Jax said. “Only those in sickbay stay behind and you might like a change after two weeks of daily training.”

It clearly wasn’t a request or even an invitation. “Yes, sir. Jax, I mean. What time do we leave?”

“Meet me at the lobby in thirty.”

* * * * *

Jason’s and Luke’s house was beautiful with the beach right up to their lawn but Jax’s house was the one that appealed architecturally to Tony. It was sited on higher ground on Naupaka Way, on the rocky outcrop that was Laie Point. The moment Tony entered, he knew this was the house for him. Since he arrived in Hawaii, he’d been thinking of buying a plot and building a house. Somewhere he and Gibbs could escape to, if not live in permanently. He’d have to talk to Gibbs about that.

He’d also noticed, as Staz pulled into the driveway of their home, that the plot next to theirs was unoccupied.

“Why is the lot next door not built up?” Tony asked.

“There is an original structure at the back – a small house.” Jax replied. “The guy who bought the property was going to tear it down and build his house but suffered a loss in the stock market. It’s been on the market for six months now. No takers.”

“Why? It’s even nearer to the beach, isn’t it?” Tony got out of the car, grabbing their overnight bags from the trunk.

“Yeah. The beach is accessible from  there. It’s a big lot. Almost twice the size of this one so you won’t find as many buyers. I would have bought it but it had just been sold to the new owner who had some grand plans for it.”

“What do you think it’s going for now?”

“I’d say upwards of 1.5 mil. The house further down is on the market for 1.2 but it’s lot plus house. You’re just getting land next door at 1.5 but it’s a fantastic siting. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Tony laughed when he stepped inside and walked through the lounge, incredulity taking over his senses. “Are you kidding? I thought homes like these were found only in resorts.”

“Why should they?” Jax pressed a button on the wall and the floor–to–ceiling doors slid open.

Tony walked out to the lanai and stood there taking in the view of the infinity pool which fell away to the bay and the beaches of Laie. “How do you get to the beach?” Not that he’d even need to if he lived in a place like this. There were several deckchairs on the lanai which surrounded the rectangular pool and the overlook was protected by tempered glass. He could stay up here indefinitely.

“Come over here.” Jax moved to the extreme left of the lanai where his property was separated from the adjoining lot by a thick, professionally–trimmed hedge. Tony followed him and saw that the vacant lot sloped down to the beach. It was still very rocky but a walkway could be built, he guessed, to give him access. He smiled, realizing he was treating the place like his own already.

“You like this house, don’t you?” Tony asked. It came out more as a statement than a question.

“Very much,” Jax replied. “It’s my favorite.”

“This isn’t your main place?”

“No. Home is San Diego, but until the transfer of our training facility is complete, this is home. Who knows. I may decide to make this permanent. So...you interested in buying next door?”

Tony looked at Jax, not sure what to tell the man. His head was just a jumble of thoughts and ideas and he suddenly wished he could be more concrete about things. He was in his mid-thirties and time to put some roots down. He wasn’t planning on moving from city to city, not knowing where he wanted to settle down in but he’d decided he’d wait till he hit forty.

Gibbs had changed that. Now, he wanted to make the most of his life with the man he loved and the fact the he would soon be in a position to live anywhere he wished and not have to worry about the financial consequences was only just sinking in.

“We know what your net worth is,” Jax said, an amused smile hovering on his lips. “We have more intel on our men than any organization. Even if you’re just a trainee. All classified, of course, and not released even to your agency. If you’re serious about it, I can arrange for the purchase and transfer it to you in December.”

“A bit risky, isn’t it?” Tony asked. “You don’t even know me. You just have some intel on me. What if I change my mind and don’t want it? You’d be stuck with it.” The sun glinting off the gold in Jax’s hair made him even more like the angels he’d seen on those religious paintings. He suddenly wondered how long it would take before Jax started stripping off.

“First, it would be properly contracted – for your sake as for mine. It’s a very valuable piece of property and whoever buys it wouldn’t do so frivolously. He would want to ensure he gets it in the end. If he were to renege, however, I wouldn’t be “stuck” with it, Tony. It would be mine. To do as I please with it.” He pushed off the fiberglass barrier, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked back towards the house. Tony followed, smiling.

To his surprise, Jax didn’t just drop his clothing on the floor but folded them over the couch. Couch wasn’t quite accurate, the lounge had several pieces of the ivory–colored sofas taking up much of the room. Each piece movable, Tony found out, when Jax shoved two pieces together and laid down on them.

The house faced south even though the promontory had an eastern facing. Jax had given the house both views so sunrise would be quite spectacular.

“If it’s so valuable and it’s available, why haven’t you purchased it?” Tony asked.

“I’ve already put in an offer, actually.” Jax replied coolly. “Bedrooms are upstairs.” He added. “Pick whichever you like.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Tony continued his tour of the home liking everything he saw. The simple, clean lines and contemporary touch might be a little too stark for Gibbs, though. He tried to recall Gibbs’ house and remembered there wasn’t a lot of furniture there, either. His basement was cluttered but only because it was lived in.

Staz came down a few minutes later with Quinn, the latter zeroing straight for Jax. Staz headed into the open–plan kitchen and started dinner which, he said, would be a barbecue out on the lanai. He started getting out ingredients for the appetizers and salad. “I’m the resident chef.” He grinned at Tony. “Oh, shoot. Has anyone shown you to your room?”

“No, I was just about to go up –”

“Hey, Quinn! Would you show – oh fuck.” Staz rolled at his eyes as Tony looked over to the lounge where Quinn was already busy fucking Jax on the couch. “Sorry,” Staz said. “If you can wait a sec, I’ll take you up.”

“It’s okay, I can find my way.” Tony took off for the stairs but Quinn and Jax were still in full view as he went up the steps.

Yep. Very different from NCIS.

* * * * *

Tony found an empty room and dropped his bag on the bed. It was a large room, the size of his bedroom back in D.C. and faced directly east with a great view of the rocky outcrops at the end of the Point. He shook out his shirt and hung them up then changed into a pair of loose shorts and a tee shirt.

When he got downstairs, Jax was doing Quinn. Tony walked past, looking unabashedly at them but neither man paid him any attention, both totally engrossed in each other. He briefly wondered what Gibbs would say if he took a shot and sent it to his phone. Of course, he’d have to ask McGee to show Gibbs how to retrieve it and he figured the special agent had seen enough man-on-man action during the Hierra assignment to last him a lifetime. Besides, he didn’t want to worry Gibbs.

He knew one of Gibbs’ exes had been screwing around on him and Gibbs had not taken it lightly. Just because he was away didn’t constitute a good enough reason to cheat on him, as far as Gibbs was concerned. Tony could second that any time. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take it if Gibbs ever fucked anyone else. Man or woman and he wouldn’t do it to Gibbs.

He helped set up the dinner table and switched on the lamps as the sun was already setting.

Hekyll and Jekyll joined him on the lanai, carrying out the salad. Both were wearing identical clothing – loose drawstring voile pants and tops that were divided into black and white yin– yang halves. Hekyll had on white pants and Jekyll black. Where did they buy their clothes? Was their entire wardrobe like that?

Everyone wore uniforms on Kauai, even the admin staff so he didn’t know what the men were like outside of the training compound. He’d now caught a glimpse, though, courtesy of Quinn and Jax, and wondered what else was in store.

Talk around the dinner table ranged from weaponry to the latest movie with proposals to add a movie room.

“In case it has escaped you, Nick,” Jax said, as he popped a cold shrimp in his mouth. “There’s no room for an extension.”

“Sure we do.” Nick countered. “Buy the plot next door, use what we need then sell the rest off. It’s a huge lot. I’m sure it can be subdivided.”

Jax took Nick’s chin in his hand, looking over the young man. “Nice job MediCom did on you. No scars. Still as pretty as ever.” He leaned in and kissed Nick full in the mouth. “Actually, that’s a good idea.” He turned to Tony. “What do you think? You don’t need such a big plot, do you?”

“Uhh..I guess not.” Tony replied, wondering if Jax always had dinner in the nude. He and the mynah birds were the only ones fully–clothed but at least the rest were wearing shorts. Jax got up at that moment to go into the kitchen and Tony’s eyes followed him in then out again as he returned with a bottle of Tabasco.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Nick remarked, following Tony’s gaze. “Did he tell you we’ve known each other since I was fifteen?”

“No, he didn’t.” Tony’s interest was piqued. “I assumed you met when you started working together.”

“No, I was this skinny fifteen year–old about to be gang–raped and Jax and Staz saved me.” Nick started peeling a prawn. “‘cos I didn’t know at the time that they were just saving me for themselves. They gang up on me every weekend but it’s okay, I  kinda gotten used to it.”

Tony put his knife down and took a long drink of water, not knowing what to say to that. They gang–raped Nick into acquiescence? From the time he was fifteen?”

Staz got up from the table to put the steaks on the grill. “Don’t you go listening to him.” He told Tony. “He’s just fooling around with ya.”

Nick was laughing but Tony still wasn’t sure who to believe. A ruckus broke out next to him and he switched his attentions from the T–Bones Staz had put on the grill to what had caused the commotion.

Nick had tackled Jax to the ground and was sucking him off while Jax tried to push him off. The mynah birds started to cheer Nick on until Jax, laughing helplessly, gave in and let Nick have his way.

“Told ya.” Staz said to Tony as he took some plates for the steaks.

Everyone resumed their places as soon as Jax and the steaks were done. Dinner continued without further interruption.

They had just finished loading up the dishwasher when the seventh member of the team arrived.

“Hey guys.” The new arrival greeted them, dropping his bag on the floor. He walked into the kitchen, saw Tony and an elegant black brow lifted. “And who are you?”

Tony wiped his hands on his jeans. “Tony DiNozzo,” he said, taking in the newcomer’s three–piece suit. In this climate?

“Nice to meet you, Tony. Adam Montgomery.”

Adam’s smile and demeanor struck Tony as familiar but he couldn’t place the person right then. He snapped his fingers. “Remington Steele!”

“Who?” Adam asked.

“Nothing,” Tony said quickly. “Just a character on TV you reminded me of.”

“Didn’t think you’d get in till Sunday.” Jax craned his head over the back of the couch, stretching his hand out towards Adam.

“Managed to get an earlier flight.” Adam grasped the outstretched arm and leaned down to kiss Jax on the lips. He obviously meant to give Jax a brief kiss but changed his mind as soon as he broke away. Returning to Jax’s mouth, Adam encircled the man with both arms and gave the man a long, heated kiss.

“Forgot how much I miss that.” Adam smiled and dove in for another one.

Tony watched them, a curious expression on his face.

“Adam’s a combat trauma surgeon.” One of the mynah birds came and sat next to Tony. The other one immediately sat on his other side. “I’m Hayden. Or Hekyll, if you like.”

“Hi, um...Hekyll.”

“I’m Jordan. Jekyll.” The other mynah said. “Adam works with us. Hekyll and I are with Theron-Knight Atomics.”

“Jordan and Adam are the bluebloods,” Hekyll said. “You know, old money. Very old. Mayflower old.”

“The rest of us are either new money,” Jordan said. “Like Quinn who’ll inherit it all from Alex, one day, or white trash like Jax and Nick, though my mother would consider Staz trash, too. And definitely not white enough to prefix that word to trash.”

Tony wasn’t sure he understood all that but wasn’t sure if he dared to ask.

“What he means,” Hekyll said, coming to the rescue, “is that Alex’s history is rather ambiguous. No one quite knows where his family was from originally but we think he’s Jewish. He discovered he had a son only about eighteen months ago or so. That’s Quinn. He’s ex–CIA but harbors fantasies of becoming a landscape architect. He designed most of this house, you know. I mean, he told the architect how to make the most use of the land so that we’d get a good built–up area but still have lots of green and open space.  And you noticed how the garden and pool and the ocean sort of blend in together?”

“Yeah, first thing that caught my eye.” Tony looked around. “Impressive.” His gaze rested briefly on the remaining five men who were now in various stages and positions of coitus. “You were saying?” He prompted Hekyll. “About Jax and the rest?”

“That’s right.” Hekyll was looking at Nick currently being held in Staz’s arms while Quinn fucked him. “The Therons may be fucking rich but they don’t have the Fletchers’ pedigree. Far from it, in fact. It doesn’t matter these days, of course –”

“– but my mother never fails to mention it whenever I visit her,” Jekyll said. “Don’t you know, Hayden dah–ling, that the Fletchers go as far back as the Mayflower.” Jekyll imitated what Tony assumed was his mother’s voice. “And each time I tell her the same thing – ‘so do the rats in your cellar, Mother dear.”

“Nick, well he already told you he was a streetkid.” Hekyll resumed his summary of The Team. “Jax and Staz found him in an alley in New Orleans. After they cleaned him up, Jax got his mom to finance Nick’s education and Staz got his mom to look after him while Staz joined the SEALs. Those two guys have like the best moms in the world.”

“Nick’s been in love with Staz since that day in the alley,” Jekyll piped in. “But Staz didn’t know he loved Nick until a couple of months ago. When that shit over White Phoenix came to a head.”

“That was how Quinn met Jax.” Hekyll added.

“And Staz took that long to tell Nick cos he didn’t know he was gay or straight.” Jekyll explained.

“Or bi.” Jekyll reminded Hekyll. “Like Adam.”

Tony felt like he’d fallen down the rabbit hole. 

**_Friday_ **

_**NCIS, Washington DC** _

Back in D.C., Gibbs’ week was winding down with more fingers pointing to Agent Keating as the mole but the motive escaped him. Was it a simple case of money or part of a terror plot? Was it directed at all hard targets or NCIS only? Without a clear–cut motive, he was leery of finger–pointing a suspect.

Nevertheless, he called Keating into the interrogation room on Friday morning, knowing both Langer and Lee were speculating on the reason. They knew they’d be next.

“It’s Keating, isn’t it?” Langer said when Gibbs and the other agent left. “We’ve got to find out what Keating’s been up to. If we don’t, they’re going to suspect one of us.” Langer spied Keating’s bag on the floor next to his desk and charged at it.

“No! Langer! Don’t. He’ll know.” Agent Lee rushed to Langer, tearing the bag from his fingers. It dropped, the contents spilling on the floor.

Langer riffled through, coming up with an access card to Building 3, where the computer archives were. “Look! Why would Keating have an access card? C’mon. We’ve got to check it out before they get back and you’re going with me.”

“No, Langer! Put it back!”

“Yes, and you’re coming because you have access. I don’t.”

Down in interrogation, Gibbs waited as Keating sweated through questioning. His cell rang. It was McGee, informing him that someone had entered the computer archives building using one of the access cards they were monitoring. Gibbs alerted Vance and just then, his cell rang again. Agent Lee. Gibbs rushed out, telling Vance to watch Keating. Agent Lee was being shot at by Langer. Gibbs rang McGee and together the two men rushed over to Building 3.

It was over by the time the two men arrived at the scene. A disheveled Agent Lee, still shocked and trembling, told them Langer had pulled his gun on her but she’d managed to duck in time and shot him, instead.

* * * * *

The bullpen was quiet. There were no paperball attacks, no movie quotes, no sniping, no practical jokes on McGee, no DiNozzo antics, no Ziva digging into Tony’s personal life.

No Tony.

Gibbs had sent Keating home, telling him he’d get his orders tomorrow but in the meantime he didn’t have to report in. He spent the rest of the day writing up the report. At five, Vance called him in to his office.

“Now that’s wrapped up,” Vance said, referring to the mole. “I suppose you want your team back.”

“If it’s not too much trouble for you.” Gibbs said, drily.

Vance picked up the phone and spoke to McGee, telling him he had been reinstated on Gibbs’ team. Next, he called the head of Mossad.

“Eli. How are you?” Some chitchat went on, to Gibbs’ exasperation, before Vance thanked Eli David and hung up. “Ms. David will be on her way back to DC.” Vance rocked back on his seat, looking at Gibbs.

He knew the director was waiting for him to ask and a part of him wanted to play it cool. The other part won out. “DiNozzo.” Gibbs ground out.

Vance rocked back to fold his hands on his desk. Gibbs didn’t like the body language one bit. “I’m working on that. DiNozzo’s case is slightly more complicated.”

“How so?”

“I wasn’t the one who reassigned him so I need to get clearance to bring him back and don’t bother asking who reassigned him because I can’t tell you that.”

“So what am I supposed to tell him, _Director_?” Gibbs leaned forward on Vance’s desk until they were merely inches apart.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. What’s the hurry, anyway? He’s enjoying himself from the report I received.”

“What report?”

Vance moved his mouse, clicking a few keys and the company email system came up on the plasma behind Gibbs. He turned and there was a report detailing Tony’s activities and program schedule, complete with photos of him and the other KnightShade trainees. Tony looked like Tony when he was having fun – that good–looking face split by a grin, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. Laughing and clowning around with the other guys.

 “These are photos of a training exercise on the beach at the facility and the boys and girls having some down time after that. Believe me, DiNozzo’s in no hurry to get back to DC. And this is a photo of him with his trainers just after a mock exercise on Pearl Harbor.”

There was no doubt Tony had found his niche, if the photos were to be believed. In every one, Tony was smiling, the arms of other trainees thrown casually over his shoulders, even his trainers looked happy to be with him. Typical Tony. Life of the party. Then the last one showed a strikingly good–looking man next to him. They weren’t touching but it was the man’s speculative gaze on Tony’s grinning, happy face that caught Gibbs’ attention. He knew that look very well and he didn’t like it.

“Who’s that?” he asked Vance.

“Jax Theron. Of __the__ Therons. Richer and smarter than Bill Gates, and with those looks, he’s got them lining up for a piece of anything he’s willing to dish.” Vance leaned and stuck a new toothpick in his mouth. “So no reason to hurry DiNozzo’s reinstatement. He’s not going to thank you for it, believe me.”

“Forward that report to me, Vance. With the photos.”

Vance clicked his mouse a couple of times. “Done. Now get out of here, Gibbs. I got work to do.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels on shaky ground after Gibbs' non-committal response. It doesn't help when he sees how close-knit Jax's team is. He longs for that closeness - a closeness that goes beyond the normal bounds and definitely way beyond what the very-vanilla Leroy Jethro Gibbs would care for...if Gibbs still cared. 
> 
> WARNING: OC group sex. (Tony's chastity belt is tightly locked and Jax is not giving away the key).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

 

Tony didn’t know what time the guys went to bed last night but he’d come up to his room at midnight to call Gibbs even though it would have been Saturday morning in DC. Gibbs woke up early no matter what day it was, whether it was a work day or not.

He’d told Gibbs about staying over at Jax’s house and about everything else.

“It’s crazy over here, Gibbs. Jax and his guys are really something. I feel as if I’ve landed on a gay man’s paradise.”

Gibbs didn’t say much to that, merely added that he was glad Tony was adjusting well. Gibbs told him they’d found their mole and he’d been shot dead by Agent Lee. Yup, the mole turned out to be Langer, not Agent Lee. His gut was wrong, this time, Gibbs had told him.

“So are we getting reinstated?” Tony asked, hope sounding in his voice.

“McGee already is.” Gibbs replied. “Ziva’s on her way.”

“What about me?” Gibbs’ hesitation had the effect of causing Tony’s stomach to take a sky dive. “I’m going back, aren’t it?” Tony asked, his voice suddenly small with apprehension.

“The director’s working on it. Besides, from the photos you’ve got in your report, you don’t look like you’re in a hurry to leave.” Gibbs didn’t say much else apart from assuring Tony he’d let him know as soon as he could.

That ended their phone conversation, leaving Tony to fight off all the doubts that came rushing back again. He swallowed back the hurt threatening to choke him. He told himself nothing had changed, that Gibbs hadn’t changed, that nothing had happened in just the last twelve hours to have changed anything between them. So why wasn’t he going back to DC? Why wouldn’t Gibbs tell him when he’d be reinstated? And what was that remark about him not looking like he was in a hurry to leave?

Troubled by how the conversation ended, Tony went out to the small balcony of his room and stood there looking out to the horizon.  

He had hardly slept last night and felt like crap. In every way.

It was still early and there were still dribbles of dark grey clouds left. Soon, though, the day–trippers would descend on the beach and town, as would the students from the nearby Brigham Young University.

Tony had, over the last two weeks, come to love this place and it wasn’t the fleeting infatuation of a tourist since much of the time he was covered in dust and mud. A lot of the training had him fighting through harsh terrain and returning back to his cottage often drenched by a tropical downpour, rivulets of muddy water seeping between his toes and other nether regions.

Every night he was back in his cottage after dinner, watching TV reruns or movies–on–demand from KnightShade’s extensive library. He’d been asked to join the others in the mess but except for the one time when he first arrived, he’d declined.

In spite of what should be routine by now and exhausting as hell, Tony had come to look forward to working with the KnightShade guys. They were tough on everyone and pushed every man and woman to their limits but once the day was over, their good humor and respect for the trainees took over. It was something he noticed was lacking amongst the trainees themselves.

Tony didn’t think it was just a sense of rivalry between the various agencies. Amongst all the agencies here, the Feds didn’t possess the same easy air of confidence. Tony could tell it was forced. A lot of swagger. While the trainers put them all through the wringer and injuries were to be expected, each trainee was thoroughly checked at day’s end, with his or her trainer personally examining any injuries together with the medics. No wonder it cost a bomb to train here, Tony thought.

He’d never seen this level of camaraderie amongst his cop teams. Here, at KnightShade, all the team leaders seemed exceptionally close, running the exercises jointly without displays of arrogance and one–upmanship between them. Sure the latter was there but accompanied by none of the former. The competitive spirit was fostered amongst the trainees but so was the rule that you always watched your partners’ six. That’s right – plural.

Maybe recruits got the arrogance beat out of them early because after two weeks, most of the jerks were gone. He’d seen the way Staz protected Nick and didn’t take crap even from a trainee that would be there only a year. If his job at NCIS was no longer a sure thing and Vance had reassigned him to Hawaii to get rid of him, Tony decided Vance would have done him a favor. The director could have chucked him in some god–forsaken town or as Agent Afloat – which he would have truly hated – but Hawaii had been...compensation? Was Vance looking to fire him and Gibbs didn’t know how to tell Tony?

Giving a frustrated growl and pulling at his hair, Tony returned to the room, washed his face a second time before going downstairs.

* * * * *

The morning started off normally, to Tony’s relief. Only Staz was up and they had breakfast together on the lanai. The pool was more of a giant jacuzzi than anything else as nothing short of Olympic–sized would be much use to these guys so after breakfast, both Tony and Staz decided to put the water jets to good use.

Tony hadn’t realized how sore his muscles were until he got in and gave a long moan of bliss. Awhile after, Staz started massaging Tony’s shoulders and neck then got him to lie down on the deckchair where Staz proceeded to give him a full body massage.

He must have dozed off because he awoke to the sound of voices, laughter, and food being brought out.

“Hey! Tony!” Nick came bounding up to the deckchair, dropping himself down next to Tony after shoving his legs aside. “I see you’ve experienced Staz’s magic touch.”

Tony mumbled something incoherent, still half–asleep and sluggish. He fumbled for the towel to cover his naked ass but couldn’t locate it and finally raised himself up. That he was naked didn’t even register with him and no one else seemed to notice either.

Hekyll brought him a cup of coffee and Jekyll arrived with a plate of bacon and a poached egg. Nick started eating his bacon then got up to get more toast. Jax was walking around offering juice from a jug. He was naked, of course, then Tony realized everyone was. He shrugged mentally, and carried on with his breakfast.

They went riding after dishes were cleared, driving to a nearby storage facility where their bikes were kept as there wasn’t space back home for seven motorbikes.

“You’ll have to ride with one of us,” Jax told Tony.

“Here, take my Suzuki DL1000.” Quinn offered. “It’s not a bad ride. I’ll go with Jax.”

“You sure?” Tony thought that was generous of the man. “Thanks!”

“We’ll take turns,” Adam said. “Then you get a chance to try out seven different bikes.”

The road trip proved to be an antidote for Tony’s earlier pensive mood. They’d decided to do the coastal tour for Tony’s benefit which would take seven hours, getting them home before sundown.

The bike tour gave Tony an experience of Hawaii that was more in line with what he’d imagined. After Hawaii, he was thinking of doing an Italian coastal road trip. He’d been told by his father, when he was a kid, that they had relatives in Amalfi. That was all Tony could remember.

After five hours of coastal road, Tony decided white sand beaches looked like white sand beaches no matter whether it was north or south of the island. You’d have to live here to tell the difference and he realized, too, that it was the friendships he’d struck up here since he arrived, from the ones with Jax’s team to his long–standing relationship with Jason and Luke that had made Hawaii so attractive.

If he didn’t have them, would the island be as alluring? He didn’t think so. That was probably why his wealth had never made much of an impact on him. He didn’t go out and buy everything in sight, both things and people nor did he use it to bolster up self–esteem as many lottery–winners did.

Hawaii and KnightShade, in two short weeks had shown him he needed people. Relationships. Not things. He needed Gibbs.

* * * * *

They arrived home just as the sun was setting and Tony entered the wood and glass house feeling as if it were his own.

“I really like the design of this house,” he said to Quinn as he walked out to the spacious lounge. “It’s so open. So much a part of the ocean and horizon yet it’s solid ground. I feel I’m suspended over the Pacific yet I can just look over and see the beach and people.”

“The architect I worked with was a protégée of Ralph Rapson,” Quinn said. “Rapson died just earlier this year. He’s well–known for contemporary–style modular designs which I like as it provides a great base for landscaping designs.”

“What is that?” Tony asked, sniffing the air.

Adam laughed, coming up to join them. “That’s dinner. Staz’s whipping up his gumbo and fried Mississippi catfish.”

“Catfish?” Tony scrunched up his nose. Couldn’t be worse than pig entrails, he guessed.

“You’ve never had catfish? Best fish, ever! “ Adam said.

“Uh, no.” Tony followed the two men back into the house where Nick was throwing something into a pot and Hekyll and Jekyll were dishing out a variety of dishes. Jax was laying the table out on the lanai and Quinn went to help him. Everyone seemed to know what they were supposed to do without being told, Tony observed. Did they have a roster or house rules? He’d lived only with Luke and that man was neat as a pin. He imagined a houseful of seven guys living together had to get messy but the two mornings he’d woken up, all the furniture, which had been shoved around haphazardly the night before, had been put back. The kitchen’s stainless steel semi–circular island was clean and the sinks at both ends of the counter were empty.

“How do you guys keep the house so clean and pristine?” Tony asked.

“The fairy housekeeper drops by when everyone goes to sleep.” Jax deadpanned. He carried out a large stone pot of stew and Tony brought out the platter of cornbread and another platter of deepfried catfish which was making his mouth water. He hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

“Everyone tucked in after Staz said grace. Nick leaned to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Staz’s mom taught us to give thanks every time we eat. Taught me that since she sorta adopted me and when we go home on Thanksgiving Staz and I take turns each year to say grace and bless the family. You got family?”

“Just my dad and I don’t see him much.” Tony scooped a few pieces of catfish and added a dollop of  the lemon-caper-mayo sauce he’d seen Staz making. “He was away most of the time. I only saw him the few times my mom went to visit friends overseas. I don’t have any recollections of him until I was, maybe six, seven?”

“He was military, then. Posted overseas?” Nick asked.

“No.” Tony finished his catfish, offered his compliments to the chef and helped himself to a scoop of Cajun beef stew. “My father is a venture capitalist. Got rich on investments and I suspect he doesn’t do much apart from traveling the world and enjoying his money.”

“Mom goes with him?” Nick popped a piece of catfish in his mouth.

“Mom died when I was a kid.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It was just dad and me but, more accurately, the housekeeper and me. Lorna ended up being my sitter whenever my dad had to leave the country. She had her own quarters next door and I just ended up staying with her until my dad returned. What about you? How did you end up with KnightShade? You told me Jax and Quinn rescued you.”

“My dad was from Mexico originally. Dirt–poor. My mom was from Louisiana but they met in Socal. I was born a couple of years later in Chula Vista. Dad threw me out when I was fourteen.”

“Why?”

“Found out I was gay and peddling my ass.”

Tony waited for Nick to elaborate, if he wanted to. Everyone else was listening in and he wondered how much they knew. How much would be the first time they’d be hearing about it, like him.

“I made my way to Louisiana cos mom had a cousin there. We had corresponded now and then so I went over to see if he could help get me a job or something. He was dead when I got there. The ambulance was taking his body away. So I bummed around a bit, doing some odd jobs, met a friendly doctor who got me checked out, told me I was surprisingly clean, considering I’d been selling my ass whenever I got hungry and there was no work available. He gave me a few jabs, said it was for hepatitis then another one for influenza. I dunno.” He shrugged. “A bunch of stuff. Mostly he was happy I was in good health and I assured him I knew how to take care of myself. I never let a trick fuck me without a rubber and _I_ provided the rubber. I don’t take theirs.”

“How did you pay the doctor?”

“With his delectable ass, how else?” Staz said, his naturally–booming voice sounding –” _Waitaminute_. Tony knew that voice. He’d felt there was something familiar about it when he’d first met Staz but with so many things to settle, he’d not given it much thought.

Tony stole a look at Staz, who was seated at the end of the table. The size was right. A big hulk of a man. Add the camo gear and comms unit? _And he’s like any spec ops guy._ Tony blew out a sigh. Staz could be the guy that night at Hierra but so could a hundred other spec ops soldiers.

Everyone lounged around after dinner doing whatever they felt like, a mixture of recreation and work, at least that was what Hekyll and Jekyll appeared to be doing in a room off the side of the kitchen. It wasn’t so much a room as a glass cube a few feet higher than the rest of the lounge and jutting out over the rocks so that it looked suspended in mid-air.

In there, the mynah birds were studying and discussing some engineering drawings in 3–D with components that morphed into a different shapes at the click of the mouse.

Tony stood there in the lounge, looking up at the duo, fascinated with the entire set–up. He watched Adam go up the steps and pull up a stool join them. Images of arms and legs, alien-like robots with third arms on their backs swirled and transformed on the large plasma.

“That’s the Tikka Trio,” Nick said, passing a beer to Tony. “They work for Theron-Knight Atomics doing R & D for bio–medical engineering. Bionics and stuff.”

“You bring that kind of work home?” Tony asked. “I’d have thought it’d be under strict security.”

“Oh, it is. They’re just fooling around up there. Hekyll and Jekyll are creating a computer game for the team.” Nick glanced up. “But...I think they’re onto play time now.”

Tony followed Nick’s gaze and saw the mynah birds stripping each other off then Hekyll was down on his knees sucking Jekyll off.

Adam continued working on the CG models, his attention totally on the screen.

“Does that happen a lot?” Tony asked Nick, indicating the activity upstairs. He glanced at Staz who was relaxing on one of the couches flipping through a magazine and Jax and Quinn were watching a game on TV.

“The impromptu fucks? All the time.” Nick answered cheerfully. “Hayden and Jordan have been through a pretty rough time a few years back when they were abducted. Jordan was fresh out of grad school and hired by Tikka. Six months later he and Hayden were kidnapped by insurgents in Colombia. Jax organized a team for the SAR – search and rescue. Took a year of rehab to get them back to normal but even then, they came out practically glued to each other. They’re like identical twins now. In their brains, anyway. They’re very attuned to each other and need the other close by or they don’t function well.” Nick waited a beat before saying. “They weren’t going to get them out, you know.”

“Why not?”

“The powers-that-be decided it would be more efficacious and advantageous to let the rebels have them. Politics. You know how it is.”

“My boss back home would have thrown a fit,” Tony said.  “He resigned after one such incident.”

“I can understand perfectly.” Nick gave him a smile. “Jax would never leave any of us behind. They came after me recently when my cover was blown. Wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t done the extraction. Anyway,” Nick wrapped an arm over Tony’s shoulders. “Play time _is_ starting.”

Tony looked around and saw that everyone had gathered in the lounge and the sofa pieces were being rearranged so that there was a square space in the middle. Someone put a padded spanking horse in the middle.

“C’mon. You can watch then join in. I can’t fuck anyone until they’ve had their fill of me. One of Jax’s rules. He used to be my Dom, you know.”

Tony stood at the edge of the sofa arrangement. The rest of the men had already taken their seats and Nick was being positioned over the horse and prepped by Staz.

“He loves it, Tony.” Adam said softly in his ear. “Correction. He craves it.” Adam looked at Tony quizzically. “But you have doubts. Bad experience?”

Tony drew in a breath and closed his eyes as he expelled it. “Yeah.”

“Go outside, then. But if you can, try and take a look now and then. Just so that you can see this is what Nick loves. We never fucked him until six months ago because he belonged to someone exclusively.

“Jax.” Tony supplied.

“He told you?” Adam’s brow lifted in surprise.

“Not Jax. Nick.”

“You go on out to the lanai. I’ll bring you a beer. You can watch from there or turn around and watch the ocean. Full moon. Lovely.”

Adam left Tony to join his mates and soon, the sounds of sex filled the lounge, spilling out onto the lanai where Tony sat, drinking his beer. He liked being in the shadows, alone with the moon and the heady fragrance from the many potted gardenias.

He could see the orgy in progress through the glass doors but to his surprise, there were no paraphernalia other than the regular restraints. The focus appeared to be totally on Nick as he lay bent over the padded bench. It wasn’t just an ordinary bench either but one that was elevated and supported his chest, not his abdomen. The elevation and the fact that only his chest was on the bench, meant Nick’s cock and ass was accessible from both sides by everyone.

What struck Tony, too, was Staz, who was sitting on the floor at Nick’s lowered head – Nick was at an angle now, someone had cranked the bench so that Nick’s ass was up in the air, his hard cock was jutting out, balls dangling down.  His legs were spread–eagled and strapped to the padded supports. Tony watched in absolute fascination as Staz whispered in Nick’s ear and Nick lifted his hand, both of which were not secured, to caress the big man’s face. The tender kiss, long and erotic, though it was, left Tony in no doubt that the two were deeply in love. Staz right there, with Nick, touching his face, kissing him and speaking to him as one by one the men took turns fucking him and sucking him.

Just when Tony thought the session was over, they released Nick and laid him on his back. Not on the bench, which was removed, but on one of the larger pieces of the sofa. Staz lifted Nick in his arms and the latter looked like he was blessed-out. Tony’s cock had been hard from the time they strapped a naked Nick down and it was now dripping pre–come.

Tony shook himself to dislodge the lust that had surged up and almost overwhelmed him. It was only 4am in DC but Tony had the sudden urge to call Gibbs, to clarify what the hell was happening. Was he, or was he not, still a part of Gibbs’ team? Yet as his thumb hovered over the buttons, the memory of Gibbs’ cool response dampened whatever need there had been.

He looked through the glass doors to the scene inside. The lights had been turned down low and a warm gold filled the room, bathing the glistening, bronzed bodies in an enticing warmth. Tony swallowed, torn between holding on to what memories he had of Gibbs and the temptation to take those few steps, to slide open those doors and go to them.

He watched with an acute longing that pierced his gut as Staz cradled Nick against his massive body, arms under Nick’s knees to bring his legs up and open him up to the men. He watched Nick turn his head and ask for a kiss which Staz obliged before moving down to Nick’s neck, suckling and biting down. Jax had positioned himself between Nick’s legs and bent down to lick and suck Nick’s ass.

From his vantage point, Nick and Staz were facing him so Jax’s back was to Tony. He watched the team leader straighten up, line his cock with Nick’s hole and thrust in. His movements were slow and deliberate, head bent, watching his cock fuck his operative. As he sped up his thrusts, Jax leaned forward, pulled Staz to him by the neck for a devouring kiss. Hekyll and Jekyll were now flanking Nick on each side and giving him some nipple play. Adam reclined on the couch watching them, tugging on his own cock.

Tony’s beer was gone and he went in to the kitchen using the side glass panel so as not to distract the guys. He snagged a bottle from the fridge and emptied one halfway before looking across to the men. Jax had finished and Quinn had taken over, only he was feeding his cock to Nick’s mouth and Adam was fucking Nick.

For a split second Tony wanted to feel what Nick was feeling because he’d been in a similar situation just a couple of years ago and he’d hated it. He’d go home and throw up every time. Most times, Elliot just called a cab and shoved Tony in it, sometimes one of the other guys gave him a lift but Tony would ask to be dropped off in Chinatown and he’d walk the rest of the way home.

No one held him the way Staz was holding Nick. It was so clear the Cajun was extremely protective of Nick which kinda made it strange that Staz would share Nick so openly. Tony couldn’t get that around his head. Elliot passed him around like a cheap cigar, spewing obscenities as his friends fucked and humiliated Tony. Here, Nick was cradled and crooned to, petted and coddled.

He walked back to the lanai, to the far corner where there were some cane armchairs. The ocean breeze was cool and the gardenia scent here was joined by that of jasmine. He settled on one of the chairs, turning it around so he was facing the lounge instead.

Looked like everyone had had their turn with Nick, except Staz who gently moved Nick from his chest and Hekyll shoved a pillow under Nick’s head. There was more kissing by everyone, not each other but for Nick. He was being covered in kisses as if he were being worshipped. Man, if these guys weren’t an insane bunch.

Staz looked up, then and waved to Tony, beckoning him over. Jordan–Jekyll opened the door and yelled out to Tony. “Come on! He wants you.”

Tony got up from his chair. “Who?”

“Nick. He wants you to fuck him,” Jekyll clarified.

Tony laughed and was about to decline when he stopped. Maybe this was his life, these men who had taken him home and made him feel like a part of them. He loved what he’d been doing at KnightShade; he loved the training exercises and he liked being with these guys. He did miss the camaraderie of a bunch of males even though he’d found a niche in MCRT but if he was honest, he’d stayed because of Gibbs. Give him a choice of NCIS (without Gibbs) or KnightShade, and it was a no–brainer. But Gibbs was there and Tony loved him, still needed him. Even if it looked like Gibbs wasn’t in that much of a hurry to have him home.

“Hey! You coming?” Quinn called out.

Tony put down his beer.

* * * * *

“Tony isn’t available.” Jax stepped out onto the lanai and closed the door to the lounge, keeping the air–conditioned air in.

“Let’s enjoy the evening breeze, shall we?” Jax gestured to Tony to sit down. He pulled a deckchair over. “Tony,” Jax said, after several minutes. “Never do something as a reaction rather than as a response.”

Tony cocked his head at the other man. “What do you mean?”

“You were about to go in there.”

“I was invited.” Tony pointed out.

“Wasn’t talking about that.” Jax put the empty bottle on the floor and leaned back on his chair, legs stretched out. Tony looked at the six foot–three (or four) of muscles gleaming under the moonlight. “You didn’t want to join us last night. Or this morning or earlier tonight. I’d say you could be living with us for three months and you wouldn’t have joined us. Not unless something had happened back home. So tell me if I’m wrong.” Jax folded his hands behind his head and looked out into the ocean. “You have that special someone back home right?”

“Yeah.” Tony replied. Jax was, to all intents and purposes, his team leader now. Like Gibbs used to be. He couldn’t see Gibbs lying here in the nude giving him advice about his personal life.

“And you were both pretty serious about each other.”

“Yes.”

“You started making plans even though you hadn’t been together long but you know _this_ is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Am I right so far?”

Tony merely stared at Jax, not responding. He was stumped. Where was the man going with this?

“So everything’s fine and suddenly you’re separated.” Jax continued. “You haven’t even spent enough time together living like regular people, going on regular dates and you have all these plans you want to make together... and now you can’t. You’re making the most of your new situation, really digging in because you’re the consummate professional.” He turned to Tony, cocking up a brow. “Aren’t you?”

“Go on.”

“Here you are, enjoying yourself but missing your lover and you’re looking forward to going home to him. Then you hear your team’s been reinstated. Your colleagues are back. Except you and if anything, you should have been the first one sent back, shouldn’t you?”

He had Tony’s attention now. “What do you know about this and why would you even care? Not your job to get involved with my personal life.”

“Hang on.” Jax grinned. “We’ll come to that eventually but for now, humor me. It’ll have long-term consequences, believe me.” He smiled at Tony, voice still smooth and relaxed as if this was his idea of therapy. “So this lover of yours, this Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a.k.a. The Silver Fox, should be busting his gut to get you back to the mainland. Instead of which, he probably hemmed and hawed about when you could return. Insecure man that you are, you start thinking he’s had a change of heart. You start remembering it’s been _you_ calling him every day but he’s never called you once in the two weeks you were here. You start thinking maybe this separation has made your boss-lover come to the realization that it was all a mistake, that it was just an office fling. Nothing serious, after all. Except you thought it was. Maybe your last phone call didn’t go the way you thought it would or he didn’t sound the way you expected him to.” Jax paused and gave a loud sigh. “Expectations. The bane of a man’s life.” He swung his legs off the deckchair and sat up facing Tony. “You don’t know what’s been going on back there with Gibbs, do you? Have you stopped to consider his perception of your two weeks here at KnightShade? Or what could be running through his mind when you told him you were staying here with me and the guys?”

“No. I never thought of that.” Tony frowned. Why hadn’t he? “I assumed Gibbs was secure about the way I feel about him. My only thought was to finish my three months then go home and pick up where we left off.”

“But you were ready to go in there and fuck Nick, weren’t you? Instead of calling Gibbs and working this out, you went, ‘ _What the hell! I may as well enjoy myself if he’s going to be that way’._ ”

Tony glared at him then looked away. “Childish, huh,” he muttered.

“That’s why with my guys, there are no secrets and everyone knows exactly where each stands with the other. We operate differently from every other agency or spec ops group and absolute trust exists because we withhold nothing from each other, even our bodies. All of us are damaged, one way or another. Staz is probably the only normal one among us because he’s the only one who’s not been captured and tortured. KnightShade has the kind of technology that put us back together physically; enhanced our skills and gave us new strengths. But we had to dig within ourselves to do the inner healing. The sex you see in there –” he tilted his head towards the lounge, “that’s for healing. But it’s for _us_. You go in there, it will destroy what little you have. One day you might join us but it has to start with you not reacting.

“Go sort it out with your man face to face instead of second–guessing him. Now, I suggest you either go watch a movie up in your room or you sit and watch us but that’s all you do. Watch. You decide.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is thinking of letting Tony go. Tony looks so happy with the KnightShade boys and Hawaii and Shepard could be right. There was no way he'd be able to compete so why tie him down to an old man.
> 
> But SecNav & Friends come to the rescue. We're almost at the end of our story now. Only three more chapters and an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

 

Tony climbed up to his room, Jax’s words still echoing in his head. The man was right, Tony decided. He’d been so preoccupied with getting the three months over and done with so that he could go home to Gibbs, that he hadn’t stopped to put himself in Gibbs’ shoes.

Gibbs wasn’t the needy type but Tony had detected pockets of insecurity since they got together. He should have been more sensitive, he chided himself. Gibbs knew he’d always wanted to come to Hawaii, knew his best friends lived here. He should have known at some point, Gibbs would wonder if Tony would get side–tracked. And he’d almost allowed himself to because __he__ was the needy one. He just hadn’t acknowledged it, seeing it as a weakness, a reminder of the helplessness of those days back in his past.

* * * * *

Gibbs didn’t sleep all night. He’d gotten up after tossing and turning for hours, finally powering up his laptop. Clicking open his email, he read the report on Tony that had been sent from KnightShade to Vance.

As he studied the photos, Shepard’s taunts came roaring back – “ _over one hundred million dollars._ ” _When were you going to tell me, Tony?_ “ _You’re way out of his league, Jethro._ ” He could hear Shepard’s cackle from her grave. He clicked on another photo. This time of Tony and a group of grinning men, all bare–chested, their hair mussed and dirt streaks across faces and bodies. Tony looked so at home, Gibbs heart squeezed. Would he be doing the right thing bringing Tony home? To what? To DC and NCIS where he’d be investigating dead sailors all his working life? Back to an old man like him? “ _Look at them_ ” _,_ Shepard’s voice taunted. “ _Young, hunky...and look at that dark–haired one. You think DiNozzo could resist something as cute as that man who’s making no bones about wanting to jump his bones?_ ”

Gibbs clicked on another photo. The one of Tony and Jax Theron. The man was a billionaire. Gibbs had read about him sometime this year or the year before. It had been in the papers and the news channels had carried it. Jax’s grandfather had transferred his stock in Theron-Knight Atomics, a giant defense systems company, to Jax. At that same celebration, Gibbs remembered, Knight had announced that he’d found out he had a son, Quinn Masterson.

Gibbs quickly scrolled up the report and there it was – Quinn Masterson was Tony’s training manager. He did a quick search on Google (he’d been practicing every night since Tony left) and read up more on KnightShade, checking through its list of personnel. He found a link which led him to some gossipy website about celebrities and a recent report that “billionaire entrepreneur Jax Theron will wed Quinn Masterson in a civil ceremony sometime this year at an undisclosed location...”

Theron was marrying Knight’s son. Knight himself was a billionaire. And Tony looked so at home with them. Shutting down his laptop, Gibbs washed his face. As he stood looking into the mirror, all he could think of was Shepard’s words, “ _ _Think of me when your boy toy walks off into the sunset with another man.__ _”... “ _You’ll just crawl back into your basement like a pathetic little roach.__

 

_**Sunday 6.00 a.m. DC/Midnight Hawaii** _

 “Tony...” Gibbs groaned. “Tony...” He buried his face in Tony’s pillow, inhaling his scent, missing him with an ache he couldn’t begin to describe. “It hurts, Tony...hurts more than anything...” It was already midnight in Hawaii and Tony hadn’t called. Gibbs waited. Five minutes passed. Ten. Should he call Tony instead? No. If Tony wasn’t calling and it was past midnight in Hawaii, there could only one reason – he was out partying. He hated to admit it but Shepard’s words did find their mark. Even before they got together, their age difference was something Gibbs considered. Their relationship had played out within the confines of their work environment. They hadn’t even socialized as a couple. What they had hadn’t been tested and so Gibbs had carried this niggle of fear he could lose Tony. What he saw on those photographs made him feel like a foolish old man. Should he let go? Let Tony see for himself that he was better off with the KnightShade boys. A tear trickled out as Gibbs closed his eyes and resigned himself to not getting a call from Tony.

He didn’t feel like getting out of bed even though it was well past his normal waking time. Shepard had had the last laugh on him after all. He must have fallen asleep because he awoke at the sound of ringing in his head. His cell phone! Gibbs jumped up and grabbed it. Tony. Gibbs’ heart thudded. “Tony!”

“Hi, sweetheart. Did I wake you? How come you’re still asleep? It’s already seven–thirty in DC.”

“Uh, no. I was awake. Where are you? I thought you’d call earlier.”

“I’m sorry. I was discussing some stuff with my team leader and got carried away.”

“Jax Theron?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

“No. Just read about him.”

“Yes, well, after our talk everyone decided to have ice–cream and we made sundaes. Jax’s got this huge freezer and it’s got dozens of flavors of Ben & Jerry, Haagen–Daz and home–made sherbets. Unfuckingbelievable! You gotta see it, Gibbs! So, here I am, it’s almost 2 a.m. but I’m too buzzed to sleep but it’s Sunday so I can sleep in. You know what? You should take a break now that the mole’s been taken of.” Tony paused. “I’ve been thinking, Gibbs...”

He didn’t want to hear it but Gibbs knew what the next words were going to be. Tony wanted a break. Wanted some space. He closed his eyes.

* * * * *

“You want me to what?” Gibbs asked eyes flying open.

Tony laughed. “You heard me. I want you to fly out here next weekend. Take Friday off. Wait. Let me check the website....

“There we are. You can get on the same flight as I did. United. Departs DC at 1pm and arrives Honolulu at 5.30pm. We knock off at four on Fridays and everyone gets flown to Honolulu. I’ll pick you up at the airport. So how about it?” Tony held his breath. He hadn’t screwed things up, had he? He hadn’t realized how late it was by the time he and Jax ended their talk. Then everyone had descended on them, dragging them back inside to make sundaes.

“Sounds great, Tony. I’ll clear it with Vance on Monday and –”

“And tell him you’re taking Monday off as well.”

Gibbs laughed. “Even if I could take Monday off, you’d be stuck in that training compound. What am I going to do then?”

“You could scout around for a vacation home? See which part of the island you’d like best. Then we look for a lot to build on. In fact, I’ve got one that’s fantastic and I’d like you to see it.”

“Tony – you know I can’t afford a vacation home. I’ve –”

“We’ll talk about that when you get here, okay? There’re a couple of things I need to tell you, stuff we need to talk about. I just wanted you to know I miss you and if you miss me as much as I miss you, you’d tell Vance he’d better give you Friday and Monday off _or else_!”

“Or else what, Tony?” Gibbs was smiling now.

“Or else you’ll quit.” Tony said, his tone serious. “And so will I.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Tony chuckled. “I was just kidding. You know that, right? I know you’d never leave NCIS.”

“A man can change,” Gibbs said, echoing Tony’s words said just a little over a month ago. They hadn’t even gotten together yet when Tony let drop that cryptic line. “I’ll talk to you soon, Tony.”

“Yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow. I won’t be late this time. I love you, Jethro.”

“Wait!” Gibbs stopped Tony from hanging up. “I’m glad you called. When I talk to Vance I’m going to put the pressure on to get you back. Well either that or reassign me to Hawaii. And I do mean what I said...that a man can change.”

* * * * *

Gibbs was feeling on top of the world. And adventurous. So he took a walk through Chinatown, exploring the shops selling some strange stuff, checked out the menus of the restaurants and wondered if he’d ever have the guts to try some of the dishes. Chicken blood fried with ginger and scallions was particularly terrifying. Sandwiched between a Vietnamese and a Japanese restaurant was a Filipino eatery. Not familiar with Filipino food, he decided to give it a try. He was in a great mood after Tony’s call. No, he was feeling fantastic. All his doubts and insecurities dispelled by Tony’s invitation to join him in Hawaii. That he’d readily agreed showed how far he’d come. His dad would have approved.

Gibbs wondered how Jackson was as he waited for his order of __prito puet nang manok__. The waitress had told him it was deep–fried chicken. Couldn’t go wrong with deep–fried chicken.

When the dish arrived, it was chicken alright. The waitress had just failed to tell him which part of the chicken because in front of him was a small mountain of deep–fried chicken asses. The owner was apologetic, saying the waitress was new and should have warned him. He exchanged the dish for a burger and fries and refused payment when Gibbs called for the bill.

Gibbs had just reached the apartment block when his cell rang. It was Vance, telling Gibbs to meet him at the SecNav’s residence.

 

**_Sunday afternoon;_ **

_**SecNav’s study** _

"Thank you for coming, Gibbs.” Vance showed Gibbs into the SecNav’s study.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Gibbs nodded at Davenport. He had a feeling his weekend in Hawaii had just gone down the tubes.

“Jethro, I’ll come straight to the point.” SecNav sat forward. “We found Shepard’s home had been bugged and at this point, we don’t know who did it. When we started investigations on a mole within NCIS, I had all team leaders’ homes swept for bugs, not just the office.” Davenport ignored the question on Gibbs’ tongue and continued. “We waited for Shepard to leave for L. A. before sweeping her home. I’d been concerned about Shepard for a while. No, I didn’t, and still don’t, think she was dirty but now that both Shepard and Langer are dead, we can’t find out what the connection is, if there is one.” Davenport was about to say something else when the door bell rang. Vance went to answer it and returned with another visitor.

“Mr. Secretary,” Vance ushered in the visitor. “Alex Knight.”

“How are you, Phillip?” Knight stretched out his hand which the SecNav grasped and brought the man in for a quick hug. Gibbs looked on in surprised silence. _Didn’t peg Davenport for the hugging type._

“I’ll be better if we can clean this mess up once and for all, Alex.”

“Gibbs.” Vance turned to him. “This is Alex Knight. CEO of KnightShade Development & Technology. Alex, Gibbs is the head of our Major Crimes Response Team. We were just reading him in.”

Knight nodded and took a seat.

“Now, where were we?” the SecNav asked.

“Sir,” Gibbs said, “I came into possession of a report concerning Shepard’s investigation into La Grenouille. I knew she had been pursuing that despite our inability to connect the Frog with any terrorist activity. I suspected she had other personal reasons for not letting it go so I asked...a friend...to give me anything that might help me find out why she was so obsessed with La Grenouille. The report didn’t help much but I found photographs of people where she had written their names, except for the third person.”

“Who are they?” SecNav asked.

“A John Haslinger, though I don’t know if it’s the Haslinger of the energy group. The second one was a Zhuravylov and the third was...” Gibbs paused.

“Was who?” Vance asked.

“Anthony DiNozzo Senior.”

No one spoke after that and the SecNav went round to his desk. He clicked the plasma on then brought up a photograph.

“Is this the Haslinger?” SecNav asked Gibbs.

“Yes.” Gibbs replied.

“John Haslinger of Haslinger, Dexxon and Wayne.” Vance confirmed. The next photograph was of a man in his sixties. “Ivan Zhuravylov. Ex–KGB and CIA–trained. Operates a large illegal arms network and oversaw Europe and the Middle–East for the White Phoenix. We now believe his second–in–command, Sergio Chernitskaya, ordered the hit because Shepard killed his twin sister, Svetlana. Sergio was picked up yesterday by Interpol. He’s under maximum security because he may be able to tell us something about the fifth leader.”

The SecNav brought up the third person, Tony’s father. “What did Shepard write on his photo?”

“Just ‘ _Who is he? What is he?_ ’“ Gibbs replied.  

 “Agent Gibbs,” SecNav started. “What you are about to hear is classified. You are being read in because we need you to help us track down the remaining leader of an outfit that was behind several terror attacks not just against the United States but against governments worldwide. To give you an idea of the scope of this organization, Osama bin Laden was merely a tool. We’re letting the world and this outfit think we believe Osama was the mastermind behind 9/11. Oh, we will get Osama and he won’t get come out alive, I assure you. But Osama was not the brains. The offices of every government in Eastern and Western Europe, Asia, Australasia and the Americas were targets. We foiled every one of them, including most soft targets but failed with the Twin Towers.

“A covert mission, which took almost a decade to execute, was finally accomplished last year – or so we thought. Five men were caught and one of them was Haslinger. We thought Haslinger was one of the five leaders of the outfit which we’ve called the White Phoenix but under interrogation, he revealed there was a fifth and final leader. Haslinger was merely one of the major contacts. We already had the other four – William Taggart, Ivan Zhuravylov, Shahid Khan and Philip Xu. These four are currently serving life sentences under maximum security. Khan and Xu are being incarcerated in India and China, respectively, and scheduled to be executed before the year’s out. Khan masterminded the Mumbai attack. We learnt from Haslinger that it was originally scheduled for November, 2008 – three months from now – but was brought forward to February this year.

“Haslinger told us they didn’t know the identity of the fifth leader but that it was someone high up in the Navy. He was about to tell us more when he was shot dead by a guard who then turned the gun on himself.”

Gibbs listened in silence, trying to absorb everything. He had questions, of course, the biggest one being why was _he_ being asked to work this case.

The SecNav was not finished so Gibbs waited. Vance exchanged his toothpick for a new one. Alex Knight sat in his chair looking elegant and unperturbed. _Why is the head of a mercenary outfit here? And how is DiNozzo Senior involved in this?_

“What we have found out so far, is that the fifth man resides in Hawaii.”

“Then it shouldn’t be too difficult to narrow down his identity, sir. There are only a finite number of high–ranking Navy personnel residing in Hawaii,” Gibbs said.

“Nothing is as easy as one thinks,” SecNav said, “and I know you’re wondering why you and your team are being ordered to go to Hawaii and get us enough intel to identify this remaining leader. This man is the reason.” The SecNav nodded at the photograph of DiNozzo Senior still up on the plasma. “DiNozzo Senior has been an _Agent of Influence_ for our country for decades. As you know, Agents of Influence operate differently from deep cover agents – or sleepers as the popular term is for them. His wife, Tony’s mother, was what we’d term a deep cover agent. She was the sleeper, not DiNozzo Senior, but she was killed when something went wrong. DiNozzo Senior was forced to be estranged from his son for his own safety. DiNozzo sent Tony away to military school where we watched over him very carefully, as you can imagine. Senior being a highly–valued operative made Tony a target, especially when he was a child. The threat lessened with the estrangement and as Tony got older. Nevertheless, from time to time, we have seen fit to assign an undercover agent for his protection. DiNozzo Senior recommended you and your team to work this case. Yes, I can see you are stunned, Agent Gibbs.”

“Does Tony know?” Gibbs managed to ask.

“No. Not at this point.” SecNav replied. “Tony will be read in when Alex returns to Hawaii. Vance tell you what your new job entails. Leon, over to you.”

Vance nodded at Gibbs. “The current head of NCIS Hawaii field office, Paul Ciccarelli, is retiring at the end of the month and you will be his successor. Tony will be the deputy head and will work closely with you. McGee and Ziva will resume their roles as special agents in your new location.

“Your team’s brief will be to go about your day–to–day tasks no different from what you do here in DC. The only difference being that for the first few weeks of your appointment, you and Tony will be required to visit your subordinate offices in Guam and some of the larger islands under the Hawaii AOR – those that have an airport though if you prefer going island–hopping by canoe, I’m sure it can be arranged.” Vance grinned at Gibbs who didn’t find anything amusing and his glare made that clear.

Knight cleared his throat. “As far as everyone is concerned,” he added. “You and your people are just another NCIS team but where we are concerned, you are working undercover with KnightShade’s covert unit, M31. Everything you need to know about M31 will be sent to you electronically via secure transfer through KnightShade’s system. Do you have any questions so far?”

“Oh, just a hundred or two,” Gibbs said.

“Start with the first one.” Knight said.

“Why was DiNozzo sent to KnightShade?” Gibbs addressed the question to Vance deliberately. He needed to know how much Vance knew to gauge how much the man would tell him in future.

“I wasn’t given a reason. Just an order.” Vance replied. “I was only read in yesterday.” He looked at the SecNav to confirm what he’d just said, knowing there was an issue of trust here between Gibbs and him.

“No one but a handful of people are aware of Operation Sirin,” SecNav said. ‘That’s the codename of the mission that Knight’s men undertook to bring down the White Phoenix. The organization is crippled as of now but if we don’t find and neutralize the fifth man, he will be able to recoup and rebuild.

“DiNozzo Junior was sent to KnightShade because we had already planned to transfer you and your team to Hawaii to join KnightShade on this joint-op but not till later. When the mole’s activity was discovered, we had to bring the plan forward. Then Shepard turned up dead and we had to try and connect the dots or more people would die, not to mention another attack happening.”

“I suggested we disband your team,” Vance said. “And give you the three agents I’d narrowed down the identity of the mole to. SecNav then gave the order to expedite your undercover op with KnightShade. At the same time, DiNozzo Senior requested that his son be assigned to M31 rather than work alongside them as we had planned.

“What do you mean by that?” Gibbs asked, holding his exasperation at bay. There were too many scenarios that happened simultaneously and he was having difficulty placing them.

“We originally planned for you and your team to work undercover out of the NCIS office but DiNozzo Senior suggested that you and his son be seconded to M31 itself. McGee and Ziva will operate from within the NCIS Hawaii field office and will not be privy to all the information, especially not about M31. As far as McGee and Ziva were concerned, the KnightShade men will just be covert ops men gleaned from various agencies. They will not even know that such a unit called M31 exists.”

“And how does DiNozzo Senior fit in with all of this?”

“Senior has been an invaluable asset to our country,” SecNav answered Gibbs. “Because of the intelligence he’s passed on to us and his skills as an Agent of Influence, major disasters have been prevented or averted. As with most, if not all, Agents of Influence, he is not compensated by his country but supports himself. When he asked for his son to be transferred to Hawaii and inserted into M31, we weren’t going to refuse.”

“So Tony is in KnightShade Hawaii because of a personal favor?” Gibbs asked. “Really?”

“No, not quite.” Vance answered. “McGee and Ziva were not under Shepard’s scrutiny. Tony was. We were concerned she was involved with the White Phoenix and was trying to recruit Tony. When she was killed, someone was tying up loose ends and we didn’t want Tony to be one of them.”

“But now, Special Agent Gibbs,” the SecNav spoke. “The mole has been caught and DiNozzo Junior is safe. You still have questions, I know, but they can and will be answered in due time. Right now, you need to be ready to take on this task. We know about your relationship with DiNozzo Junior, by the way, and it poses no problem for us. You are both free to live as a couple but expected to observe the regular professional courtesies at work. So, can you tear yourself away from DC to be the head of a smaller, less prestigious field office for the sake of your country?”

“You do have a choice, of course.” Knight said.

Gibbs didn’t answer right away even though three faces were looking at him intently. He thought about Jackson moving to San Diego at his age and getting married to a woman he’d met only a year ago; he thought of going home to Tony’s apartment alone every night, of never wanting to step inside his old, gloomy house again; he thought of being with Tony openly; of having his old team back.

And he smiled at the SecNav. “When do I leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was in the Philippines for a business trip, a client ordered prito puet nang manok. I had to try at least one, out of courtesy.
> 
> Bear in mind the timeline of DiNozzo! is 2008 and in this chapter, it is August. The Mumbai terror attack occurred between November 26-29 and left 164 people dead, 308 wounded. I brought forward the date of the attack to February in this story.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Gibbs is about to be reunited with Tony. He's also intrigued by Alex Knight, who seems to know everything about him.
> 
> Many questions should be answered here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

 

“I’m leaving at five–thirty tomorrow morning on my private jet,” Knight said to Gibbs. “So if Vance can release you, I can send a car to pick you up at four–thirty.”

“By all means.” Vance looked at the SecNav.

Davenport stood. “Agent Gibbs, thank you for accepting the assignment. You did have the option to decline, you know.”

“In which case, we would have had to kill you.” Knight quipped. Gibbs believed him.

“M31 took ten years before it caught up with the four leaders,” SecNav said. “We don’t want them to take that long to get the fifth man. However, disburse yourself of the notion that you can get him in one or two years. Be ready but be patient. I recommend that you and your team take two weeks vacation – yes, I know you have more than that stacked up – two weeks. That’s when Ciccarelli leaves. Then you set about organizing your field office. When our mission is accomplished, you all have the option of remaining in Hawaii in your positions or returning to DC and back to MCRT. Or, any other NCIS office of your choice.’

“Or retire very comfortably. That, I will assure you.” Alex Knight said.

“Thank you, sir.” Gibbs had risen with the SecNav. “When do I inform my team about our new assignment?”

“Leave that to Director Vance.” SecNav replied.

“I’m finalizing some details with Ciccarelli,” Vance said to Gibbs. “But I’d say your team should be briefed on their new assignment by tomorrow evening, or Tuesday at the latest. Until then, everything we’ve discussed here is classified.”

 

_**0430 hours Monday** _

 “Good morning.” Gibbs greeted Knight, getting into the Jaguar XK. “Thank you for picking me up. I thought you were sending a car.”

“I changed my mind.” Knight said, handing Gibbs a large cup of coffee. “I was told you don’t start your day without at least three cups of coffee. You can get a fresh cup at the private lounge while we wait to embark. And I can assure you, the coffee served on board KnightShade I is excellent and will keep you in a good mood throughout the nine–hour flight.”

“Have you met Tony?” Gibbs asked after buckling up.

“Yes. When he reported to the Honolulu office. I asked Ciccarelli to introduce me. He was a little suspicious.” Knight chuckled softly.

“Why?”

“All trainees are shipped over to our training compound from the Honolulu office upon arrival in Hawaii. They only meet their training leader in the afternoon at the general purpose hall on Kauai together with the rest of the batches.”

“And here he was, being met by the CEO.” Gibbs smiled. He could imagine Tony’s alarm signals going off.

“Then he was introduced to his team leader via vid conference, not even face to face.” Knight smiled. “I’m sure _you_ met your agents face to face on their first day at work, not the SecNav.”

“Did he ask why his team leader wasn’t there but you were?”

“No. That’s the strength in DiNozzo. He waits and asks the questions silently instead of blurting them out like most people. It’s why he’s such a successful undercover agent. He has an excellent record with the police force, as you well know. His staying only a couple of years at each department was not due to his lack of skills or competence.”

“So he won’t have a problem fitting in with your men? M31, is it?”

“M31 is a covert unit not known even to KnightShade employees. You are all simply members of Jax Theron’s team. Do not forget that, Marine. The name of the unit can only be mentioned when there are no outsiders present. Outsiders are everyone who is not a member of M31 and the three of us in the SecNav’s study yesterday.”

“Yes, sir. Won’t happen again.” Gibbs said.

“Damn right it won’t, Jethro.” The older man said. Despite being eight years older than Gibbs, Alex Knight’s hair was still as black as a raven’s wing except for the temples which were white.

“Why us?” Gibbs asked. “Why have we been tasked with this operation instead of your own men since you’ve been at it for ten years?”

“As I said earlier, DiNozzo Senior is the reason. He is also a close friend and confidante, in addition to having saved my life when I was a young covert operative whose cover was blown. So when he came to me and asked a favor – if I would keep an eye on his son and arrange for father and son to have a few days uninterrupted time together, I could not refuse.”

“DiNozzo Senior. He’s that influential?” Gibbs asked. He’d only met him a few times and remembered the man’s sophisticated urbane air but he’d been prejudiced because the man had practically abandoned his young son.

“He’s very influential,” Knight replied. “Didn’t you hear the SecNav? We were able to avert several terror attacks because of DiNozzo’s work. You remember that attack on the Israeli and US embassies in Singapore that were foiled in 2001? That was the result of DiNozzo’s intel. So was the plot to bomb the Changi Naval Base on the island. The US has a large military presence in that tiny nation. DiNozzo’s contribution in Asia is critical. Acceding to his requests about Tony is considered a very small gesture of gratitude, believe me.”

“Is DiNozzo Senior there now? In Hawaii?”

Knight glanced at his watch. “He’ll be popping in for breakfast at Jax’s place...eight hours from now. An hour before we land. He’ll still be there when we arrive, I’m sure, so you can ask him more questions. Whether he’ll answer you I can’t say.”

“Jax’s place?” Gibbs asked. “We’re going to Jax’s house?”

“Yes. You and Tony will be living in Jax’s house. Sorry,” Knight looked apologetically at Gibbs. “M31 lives and works together. You may be only a temporary member but to all intents and purposes, you are members of the team.

“I offered to give you a ride rather than let you make your own way to Hawaii because I feel it is imperative I talk to you about my men. When your assignment is over, you will still consider M31 your team even if you never work with them again. They will still be your men if you never spend another day with them. That’s the nature of M31, Jethro. You know the saying. Once a Marine, always a Marine. It’s the same with M31 and there are some secrets you may be expected to take to your grave.

“I didn’t agree to take you on along with DiNozzo just because you’re his boyfriend.” Knight’s lips twitched at Gibbs’ reaction to being called DiNozzo’s boyfriend. “Tony’s boyfriend aside, I know your track record. Not just as a sniper in the Marines, I know about Shannon and Kelly.” Knight paused, made the turning into Dulles International, then added, “and I know about Hernandez. I know you are gay but so are the men of M31. Let’s see...what else? Ah, I know about your short–lived affair with Shepard. I know you finish a boat then tear it down and start a new one and it tickles you that everyone is wondering how the hell you got it out of your basement. I also know the reason why you quit and went to Mexico and can tell you, unequivocally, it will not happen here at M31.”

“Wait.” Gibbs interrupted. “Questions. One, what do you know about Hernandez and two, what do you mean M31 is gay? Three, what do you know about me quitting?”

“Hernandez was responsible for the deaths of your wife and daughter. You avenged their deaths in the old–fashioned way – meaning, no red tape, no screw–ups. Answer to question #2, M31 comprises seven men. All are gay. All are trained to kill, even the two geeks in the team could kill you without leaving a trace. If you’re wondering whether their being gay was a deliberate selection choice or a coincidence...you know,” Alex frowned. “I never gave it any thought. You’ll have ask Jax.”

Gibbs pondered over that for a bit. It had never occurred to him to discuss the sexual orientation of NCIS employees with Vance and he wasn’t sure if he was going to do that with Tony’s team leader – who was now his team leader, too. “I’m going to have to explain my new assignment to Abby, my forensic scientist and to Ducky. Dr. Mallard, my M.E. Damn.”  Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face. “They aren’t going to be very happy. We’re a close–knit team.”

Knight nodded. “I’m aware of that. Let Director Vance handle that for you. Once they know it’s a classified op, they will understand. It’s not as if you won’t be speaking or seeing them again. As head of the Hawaii field office, you are at liberty to invite Abby and Ducky to meet their Hawaii counterparts any time their schedules permit.”

“They would like that.” Gibbs could imagine Abby’s reaction when she was told. “And Question #3?”

“Ah, Question #3. Let me ask you something. Have you ever been in a place where you could intervene to save someone but were over–ridden because you had to focus on the bigger picture? Or been helpless in a situation that wasn’t hopeless because the powers-that-be wouldn’t listen to you?”

Gibbs thought about Pin Pin–Pula and nodded.

“Those powers-that-be, in our case, depend on men like Jax and M31 to follow their gut and to hell with the armchair generals and admirals. I’m not at liberty to disclose who these are but there are still a handful of good, decent men and women left, Agent Gibbs. If there weren’t, our country would no longer exist. These people are behind M31 and they are on the same page with us. So you can be assured that M31 reserves its freedom to act autonomously in certain situations very seriously.”

“Last question before breakfast is served. How old is Jax Theron?”

“Thirty–five this year, I think. Is that a problem?”

“Not for me.”

“Then it won’t be for Jax either.”

* * * * *

Gibbs started when he saw the interior of KnightShade I. _So that’s whose plane it was._ He buckled in, waited until they were in the air and the seatbelt signs were off then went over to Alex who had moved over to the couch and was powering up his laptop.

“Breakfast will be served soon.” Knight looked up at Gibbs.

“Good,” Gibbs said, sitting down beside Alex. “While we’re waiting, you can explain to me what M31 was doing at Eduardo Hierra’s house in West Florida three weeks ago.”

“Ah, that. I was wondering when we were going to get to that.”  Knight pushed his laptop away. “Quite a few times, we find our ops clashing with another agency’s. Since we only handle the black ops, we can’t tell the other guys to reschedule. Rescheduling ours is rarely an option but possible. In Hierra’s case, it wasn’t. One of our men’s cover had been blown. He was being taken to Hierra. If we didn’t get him back before Hierra got his hands on him, Nick would have been dead. Nick, as you’ll find out later, is...uhh, well–loved by his team members.”

“How did you know we were there or who we were?”

“We bugged Tony’s apartment.”

“You what! When?”

“Tony’s been under surveillance for over a year. His father had come into information that led him to believe the White Phoenix was planning to recruit Tony. In fact, we didn’t even know if they had already so we put him on surveillance and assigned an operative to watch him.”

“Is the apartment still bugged?”

“No. That has been terminated.”

“Why couldn’t you have just told director Shepard about your op and –” Gibbs stopped, seeing the implausibility of what he was thinking.

“Exactly,” Knight said. “We don’t exist, remember? Besides, Shepard herself was being watched by us. Can you imagine NCIS, the FBI, and an unidentified covert unit working a joint–ops?” Gibbs’ look said it all. “At first, we weren’t going to interfere with your job. You do yours, we do ours. But the operative we assigned to monitor Tony reported that you were planning to rescue the kids in addition to planting the bugs. We couldn’t have that. Just planting your bugs would have been okay but a rescue mission would put you right in our crosshairs. And Hierra’s. Our statistics for collateral damage is extremely low and I want to keep it that way.

“There was also the fact of Tony’s relationship with our Agent of Influence. Even if Tony’s security detail, Sev, you’ll meet him later –”

“Sev? Would that be Severo Vega?” __So that’s why he was going to Hawaii with Tony.__

“I see you already know him.”

“Is it a habit of your operatives to fuck their targets?”

“If it’s helpful to their assignment, of course.” Knight smiled. “Just as you have done, Jethro. Sev developed a strong attachment to Tony and requested – rather strongly, I might add – that we ensure he returns in one piece. Not just him but your entire team. He’s a nice guy, Sev. Loves Tony like a brother. His own was killed by an IED in Iraq.”

“There was nothing brotherly about what Sev was doing with Tony.” Gibbs snapped.

Knight chuckled, his green eyes crinkling in amusement. “Jethro, you haven’t met M31 yet. Sev isn’t part of M31 and I’d say he’s one of the tamer ones on KnightShade, where sex and recreation is concerned, of course. Skills–wise, however, Sev is up there with our M31 boys. If I recall, Jax is considering bringing him in to the team.”

“He’d better keep his hands off Tony.”

“Jethro, I suggest you hold off your concerns  – about anything, not just Tony – until you’ve met M31 and know how they operate. You’ll see for yourself, poaching on another man’s territory is the last thing any KnightShade operative would do.”

The steward, Qinc, wheeled the trolley up and winked at Gibbs. “Breakfast, gentlemen.”

 

**_Sunday afternoon; Laie, Oahu_ **

_**(Gibbs is 30,000 feet over the Pacific)** _

 Tony and the guys spent the morning at the beach, playing volleyball with some students from the Mormon university. They had lunch at one of the nearby restaurants on Kamehameha Highway then walked back home.

It was a change living and working with a bunch of guys as close–knit as Jax’s team. He’d grown up alone and lonely much of the time though he wasn’t one to dwell on the past. His mom had died when he just a kid and his dad was hardly around. He had to admit, he felt at home here with Jax and the guys. He had Jason and Luke, too. In short, this was how he envisaged his life would be – living and working openly as a gay man. Being surrounded by gorgeous hunks didn’t hurt either.

Would Gibbs like it, though, because much as he had come to love his life now, that same emptiness would return if Gibb was not by his side. Would it be unrealistic to expect Gibbs to move over here?

Tony looked at the seven men now sprawled naked all over the lounge and lanai like chimpanzees in a zoo. Even he was nude, too. Amazing how quickly one adapted.

They stayed that way the rest of the day and Staz cooked a Cajun meal for dinner. It was a relaxing day, overall. Tony and the mynah birds played RPGs. From where they were, the glass–enclosed modular room on the mezzanine floor, he could see Jax and Quinn fucking, then Staz and Nick. He lost that game to the mynahs.

At midnight he called Gibbs and was surprised when he didn’t pick up. He called again fifteen minutes later and still Gibbs didn’t pick up. Worried, he called McGee.

“Tony?” A sleepy McGee answered.

“McGee, do you know where Gibbs is?”

“Uhh..” McGee stifled a yawn. “No. How would I?”

“I know. I’m just worried after you know...the last time, when he didn’t answer my calls.”

“Maybe he’s spending the weekend with friends.”

“No, he didn’t. I spoke to him last night.”

“There are no stairs for him to fall down in your apartment, Tony. If something had happened to him between yesterday and today, we would have been informed by now.”

Tony sighed. “I guess. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up.”

McGee mumbled something and rang off.

 

_**5.45am Monday; Laie, Oahu (11.45am DC)** _

 Tony didn’t sleep the whole night, worrying about Gibbs and wondering where he was, why he wasn’t answering his phone. Before the sun rose, he padded downstairs. Staz was already up and making coffee. They didn’t have to get back to Kauai until after lunch so looked like it was going to be another morning of kicking back.

It would be eleven a.m. in DC already. Gibbs’ phone was still out of service. _Where the hell was he?_ Tony joined Staz on the lanai coffee in hand. The doorbell buzzed and the surveillance monitor inside blinked on.

Shit. It couldn’t be! __Dad???__

“What’s my father doing here?” Tony hissed, running up the stairs to put some clothes on. He thought about Staz opening the door while nude and shrugged.

* * * * *

 “Dad, what are you doing here?” Tony asked, hurrying back down after pulling on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

“Good morning, Junior. I just got in from Geneva.” DiNozzo Senior replied, giving his bemused son a hug.

“No, I mean what are you doing _here_. In _Jax’s house_!”

“Ah...that’s just one of the things I need to talk to you about, son.” And proceeded to tell Tony everything that had happened from the day he was born.

“You’re a spy?” Tony was incredulous. “Mom, too?”

DiNozzo Senior explained about the need to keep his young son out of harm’s way when he was still establishing himself in his cover. Tony wasn’t a planned pregnancy but there was no hesitation when it came to keeping him.

“Your mother and I had seen too much death and destruction and we didn’t want to go the expected route – an abortion – even though it meant changes to our lives, our jobs. Your mom resigned from field work to raise you but I could not. I was just establishing my cover whereas your mom’s assignment as deep cover agent had been successfully concluded just before you were conceived.”

“Mom’s death wasn’t an accident, was it?” Tony asked.

“She was killed by an agent whom you don’t need to worry about anymore. But you needed to be put under protection because we didn’t know if you were also a target. Hence, the strict military school, the security detail following you until you joined the workforce.”

“And I didn’t even know I was being followed all my life?” Tony shook his head. “What an idiot.”

“Only until you finished university. Once you started working, we monitored you remotely. You didn’t have an agent following you. But we did assign someone to keep you covered about two years ago. At that time, the mission Jax and his men was about to be concluded and we couldn’t take any risks. I asked for a seasoned operative to watch over you until the targets we were after were caught.”

“You mean you had an agent following me the last two years?” How had he missed that! “This isn’t doing my ego any good, you know, Dad. I’m an NCIS special agent. I’m experienced in undercover work and I didn’t know I was being followed?”

“I used only the best, Junior. Same outfit you’re now working for.”

Tony fell back against the couch, closing his eyes. Opening them, he quickly grabbed his phone from the table. “Excuse me, Dad. Need to make an urgent call.”

“I’ll go get some coffee for myself,” DiNozzo Senior said.

 There was still no service for Gibbs’ phone. Truly worried now, Tony called McGee who said he’d asked Director Vance awhile ago and Vance said Gibbs was in conference with SecNav and not to be disturbed. I’ll let him you know you’ve been trying to reach him. Must be something important, Tony, if they’ve been locked up at MTAC all night and this morning until now.”

“They’re in MTAC?” Tony asked, hoping that was so. All he wanted to know was that Gibbs was okay.

“I guess so.” McGee replied. “Vance just went inside as I entered the bullpen. He had pizza ordered in and I saw Cynthia take it in. It’s her last week here, you know. Hey, Ziva should be arriving any minute now. She called me when her plane landed half an hour ago. Isn’t it –”

“Hey, I gotta go. Tell Gibbs I called. Talk to you again.” Tony rang off and waited for his father to return with his coffee. The man was too at home in Jax’s house for Tony’s comfort.

“So what did this agent do, exactly, that made him so invisible to me? He was good, I can say that.”

“Severo Vega is one of Jax’s best.”

That had Tony shooting up from the couch. “No.”

DiNozzo Senior nodded. “It was also he who brought your undercover mission at Hierra’s to our attention. He argued for Jax’s men to intervene or you’d have ended up as collateral damage. I was there when he reported it. Even if he hadn’t been successful in convincing Jax to take over your mission, you would have still been extracted. _I_ would have told them to and Jax wouldn’t have balked. But, my intervention wasn’t necessary and you and your team were taken out of the way. You and what you went there for – the children.”

There were more questions racing around in his head but Tony asked the one critical question next: “Why are you telling me this now?”

DiNozzo Senior sighed. “The Big C. I have stomach cancer. I wanted you to know everything before it was too late. But ––” he held up a hand to stay Tony’s question. “I’m receiving excellent care at KnightShade MediCom and my test results show the cancer is in remission.”

 

_**2.25pm; outside NCIS DC/8.25am Hawaii** _

While Tony’s father was answering more questions in Hawaii, Director Vance realized he’d left his cell phone in his car and took the elevator down to retrieve it.

 

Abby had taken the day off to meet her biological brother whom she’d recently established contact with. She hadn’t known until then, that she had a sibling. A twin. 

 

McGee was engrossed in a discussion with his cyber crime colleagues.

 

Ducky had taken the afternoon off to check his mother into hospital for tests.

 

At 2.30pm, the bomb in Director Vance’s car blew, destroying much of the NCIS Hq.

 


	35. Final Chapter & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now at the final chapter. Both Tony and Gibbs are kinda exhausted and want a break. The bomb blast accelerates their plans somewhat, as far as Gibbs' and Tony's posting in the Hawaii field office. Looks like they'll be spending more time with KnightShade now rather than later.
> 
> Nevertheless, Tony is determined to make up for all the time they didn't get now that they are no longer separated by work and circumstances. I hope you like the way he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED FEBRUARY 13, 2013

 

_**8.40am Hawaii (2.40pm Washington DC)** _

“A bomb just went off at NCIS, DC!” Jax came dashing down the stairs, followed by the rest. He clicked on the TV.

“A bomb?” Tony rushed over to join the others. The scene outside the NCIS building was chaotic. The news reporter covering the scene said the bomb had gone off just ten minutes ago. Her camera crew had been covering an item nearby and rushed to the scene.

Tony, frantic with worry, tried Gibbs again. Nothing. He tried McGee. Nothing. On the screen he caught McGee walking out of the building dazed and bleeding from the head. He was immediately led away by the paramedics. Smoke was billowing out of the windows from the basement lab. Abby. Was she alright?

Tony tried Vance. No signal either.

“I’ve got to go back.” Tony rushed from the lounge.

“Wait up!” Jax called up. “Alex just called. I told him about the blast. He said he’s just coming up the street and to tell you to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Tony shouted. “I can’t reach Gibbs! I’ve been trying to call him all night and this morning. He’s in MTAC with Vance and the SecNav but I can’t reach Vance either.” Tony ran and started up the stairs just as the front door opened.

“Tony. I’m fine.”

Tony whirled round. “Gibbs? Gibbs!” He leapt down the few steps, did an Abby and flung himself at Gibbs. “How? I thought –”

“Settle, Tony.” Gibbs turned to the carnage on TV. “I’ll explain later. Let’s see what the hell happened there.” Gibbs took out his phone and called Vance. No signal. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Gibbs turned his attention back to the news coverage. Jax and Alex were on the phone, speaking to various people. The rest of the team were all gathered round, glued to the news.

Tony told Gibbs he’d seen McGee come out of the building but couldn’t reach him by phone. Abby had answered his call, though, and she had taken the day off. Gibbs had sighed in relief.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Tony held back the tears. “I thought I’d lost you for good. I tried calling all night and this morning. Why didn’t you tell me you were on your way here?”

“I couldn’t then.” Gibbs replied. “I will explain later. Let’s do this first.” He nodded at the scene unfolding on TV. More ambulances had arrived and the firemen were tackling the fire that had broken out in Abby’s lab.

Several minutes later, Alex called out to Gibbs. “SecNav.” He passed his phone to Gibbs.

“Mr. Secretary. Is the director alright?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, he is, thank God,” SecNav said. “He was trapped in the elevator. They’re getting him out now. He’s not hurt.”

“Sir, I’ll take the next flight back. Together with DiNozzo, sir.”

“No,” the SecNav said. “Your office is completely destroyed. You don’t even have a desk left. Your job’s there in Hawaii. You and M31 get down to planning how to get that bastard.”

“The Fifth Man?”

“Yes, we believe he’s behind it. And Agent Lee is dead, too.”

“She was killed in the blast?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes. She was found inside the director’s car. Pieces of her, that is.”

“The blast was from the car,” Gibbs said. “She was still identifiable?”

“Her head was found a few meters away and the jade bracelet she wore was found in the car. What was left of it. We need to find out what she was doing inside Vance’s car.”

“It wasn’t Langer, was it?” Gibbs bit out angrily. “It was Lee. She must have shot Langer. She had something to do with the bomb in Vance’s car. Whatever, she was involved.”

“We don’t know that, yet,” SecNav said. “But we’re not ruling it out.”

“With all due respect, sir, why am I not flying back? My team should be investigating this.”

“This is not an NCIS case anymore, Agent Gibbs. Another agency has taken over at this end but you will be updated. You and your team are, as of now, working with KnightShade to neutralize this sonofabitch. Leave DC to the director. He’s got a lot of cleaning up to do. Literally. He’ll appreciate it if you got out of his hair and stay put where you are. He’s your boss only on paper, remember? You and your team report to Alex Knight now. That will be all. Good luck, Jethro.”

* * * * *

The first few hours following the blast, Gibbs kept tabs on the situation via McGee who had been discharged from hospital. Vance had been removed from the elevator unharmed and confirmed that the entire bullpen was in shambles.

Abby’s lab was totally demolished. She would have died, for sure, if she’d been there.

Gibbs was brought up to date on KnightShade and M31 by Knight before he and the men returned to Kauai leaving Gibbs and Tony alone in Jax’s house.

When Tony made to return to Kauai with the team, Knight told him he was on leave with Gibbs as of today and that Gibbs would fill him in. His father had also taken his leave, saying he had an appointment and would meet up with Tony again tomorrow or the day after.

 “You’re serious?” Tony asked, as they sat on the lanai after everyone had cleared out. “You’ve been relocated to Hawaii? What about me?”

“You’re staying here with me, Tony. I’m not letting you go anywhere without me again. You have my word.” Gibbs folded the younger man in his arms.

“But what will I be doing here while you take over the field office?”

“You’re my deputy. I had a good, long talk with Alex on the plane. I told him I was prepared to walk away from the job if they separated us again. So we’re now working together even closer than before. My first task as head of the Hawaii field office is to pay a visit to the subordinate office in Guam as well as some of the larger islands. You’ll be traveling with me and as long as we conduct ourselves professionally, there will be no objections or obstacles to our personal relationship. Hell, Tony, if it doesn’t work out we could just pack it in, move to San Diego and work as waiters in Lucia’s restaurant!” Gibbs laughed. “I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”

“Same here, Jethro.” Tony wriggled in Gibbs arms. “Sorry,” he looked sheepish when Gibbs looked curiously at him. “Just need to rub myself against you. Of course, I could just jump your bones here but I need to get a few questions out of the way first.”

“Yeah, I had a few of those, too. Gonna take me awhile to absorb everything and piece them together.”

“How long is this assignment? How is KnightShade involved?”

Gibbs explained what he knew so far, more or less regurgitating what he’d been told.

“In short, we are assigned to NCIS Hawaii but that’s our cover. We are here now part of KnightShade’s covert unit, M31, to search and identify the remaining leader of the White Phoenix. Their intel says his base is here, that he’s Navy. That’s about all I’ve been told. We won’t get the full details until we’re back at work. How long will we be here? As long as it takes. KnightShade’s involvement – M31, headed by Jax, crippled the White Phoenix a couple of months back but it took them nearly ten years of undercover work and nearly destroyed Jax, according to Alex.

“Your father’s role – when he found out he had cancer, he asked Alex to take care of you, keep you out of harm’s way by sending you to Kauai, and in Jax’s team. Jax spat the dummy because he didn’t want to play nanny but Alex persuaded him to look through your dossier. After he did, Jax agreed to take you on and told your dad that you are being accepted based on your own merit, not your old man’s clout.” Gibbs grinned. “I’m beginning to like that young man.”

“I’m not sure how the logistics work out,” Tony said, “but as long as I’m not separated from you again, I’ll be fine.”

Gibbs filled Tony in about more stuff, like his apartment being bugged and Jax’s team getting them out of Hierra’s house.

“You’re right,” Tony shook his head. “There’s too fucking much going on. My head’s spinning.”

* * * * *

 An hour or so later, Tony leaned back against Gibbs, nestled between the silver fox’s legs. “So...we’re on leave for two weeks, huh?”

“Uh huh. Guess what I wanna do for two whole weeks?” Gibbs grinned at him.

Tony twisted round so he was laying front to front on Gibbs. After a long–drawn–out kiss, erections grinding against each other, Tony lifted his head.

“Jethro. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you but too many things were happening that I um...forgot.”

“What? It had better not be anything that’s going to separate us again.”

“If our jobs don’t work out, we could bum around for a while then maybe start a business.”

Gibbs frowned at Tony. “Bum around?”

“Yeah. You could retire early, we go traveling for a year or so. Visit the archaeological sites, Pompeii and Herculaneum, Knossos, Ephesus, anywhere we feel like. Charter a yacht and cruise the Med!”

Gibbs sighed. “DiNozzo. Hell, I knew you were high–maintenance but this? I haven’t even sold my house yet and when I do, all it’ll fetch me is half a million, if I’m lucky.”

“Uh, that’s what I’ve been meaning to tell you. My grandfather left me some money as well.”

Gibbs nodded. “I know about that.” He saw Tony’s look of surprise. “Shepard told me. When you were in L.A. with her. She called to ask why I hadn’t reported our involvement. What can I say? She didn’t take it well.”

“What had my inheritance have to do with it?”

Gibbs drew in a breath, expelling it slowly as if unsure of his next words. “She gave me the idea that with the millions you’re inheriting, you won’t be satisfied with an old man. Not when you’ll have all the young hunks to choose from.”

Tony scrambled to sit up. “Did you believe her? _Do_ you believe her?”

“I wasn’t sure, then.” Gibbs looked at Tony in the eye. “So I’m asking you now. _Will_ I be enough? Will you still love me tomorrow?”

“Carole King and Gerry Goffin.” Tony chirped, jumping off the deck chair. “First recorded by The Shirelles. 1960. The first song by an all–girl group to reach #1 in the United States.” Tony started singing the first few lines of the song except he changed the words.

 

__Tonight I’m yours completely_ _

__I give my love so sweetly_ _

__Tonight the light of love is in my eyes_ _

__I will still love you tomorrow._ _

__

__This is a lasting treasure_ _

__Not just a moment’s pleasure_ _

__You can believe the magic of my sighs_ _

__I will still love you tomorrow._ _

__

__Tonight with words unspoken_ _

__I say that you’re the only one_ _

__Your heart will not be broken_ _

__When the night meets the morning sun_ _

__

__You’d like to know that my love_ _

__Is love you can be sure of_ _

__I’ll tell you now and you won’t ask again_ _

__I will still love you tomorrow._ _

“Did you just make that up?” Gibbs asked, laughing when Tony finished.

Tony blushed. “Too mushy?”

“No, Tony. It was perfect.”

 “So...you okay with it?”

“With you being obscenely rich?”

Tony looked at Gibbs, waiting anxiously. Gibbs wasn’t the type to mooch off anyone but the money would be worthless if it came between them.

“Tony, you were born rich. I didn’t know that when I fell for you when we met in Baltimore. I only found out after you joined NCIS and filed the report on your financial status. It didn’t make any difference then and I don’t expect it will now.”

Tony sighed with relief. “I was prepared to give it away, you know...if it made you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t want you to feel less of a man just cos you have less money than me ackk–!” he squawked when Gibbs grabbed him, flipped him over on the deck chair and straddled him.

“I’ll show you how much of a man I feel like right now, DiNozzo.”

 

* * * * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

Their two–week vacation was coming to an end this weekend.

The handover from Paul Ciccarelli was on Monday. McGee and Ziva were due to arrive Sunday. Their assignment, NCIS-wise was clear-cut. Tony had no doubt Gibbs would hit the ground running. There was a full staff handling the admin and Gibbs and Tony would oversee the teams. It was likely Tony would head the local MCRT and promote one of the current agents to head his/her own team when McGee and Ziva were settled in.

They’d met with Jason and Luke several nights for dinner and Luke hit it off with Gibbs instantly.

KnightShade-wise, it wasn’t that simple. Gibbs and Tony were living in Jax’s house for now and the M31 guys returned home on weekends. Oh yeah, the first weekend with all the boys home was an eye-opener for Gibbs, to understate things. To Tony’s utter surprise, Gibbs took it all in stride and even made out – a little – with Tony in full view of the others, who were too preoccupied with their own activities to pay them any mind, anyway.

Gibbs stayed fully-clothed throughout the weekend, though, and Tony followed suit. He suspected Gibbs would eventually stroll around as naked as the rest but for now, it was already a huge thing that he hadn’t dragged Tony out of the house with their bags and checked into a hotel.

That first weekend after Gibbs’ arrival, Tony asked him what he thought of the idea of buying the property next door. To be honest, Tony wasn’t expecting a positive reaction. He thought Gibbs’ cheerful attitude was that of a polite guest and living next door to Jax and his men was not something he’d want for the long term. So it came as a bit of a shock when Gibbs thought it was a fantastic idea.

“You do?” Tony blinked.

“Sure.” Gibbs grinned. “They’re a crazy bunch, alright, but I enjoy the camaraderie. Once a Marine, remember? I miss those days with my men and when I look at Jax and the others, I feel like I’ve come full circle but have also come home. What about you? Are you okay with living so close by? I know you value your privacy but these guys aren’t intrusive from what I’ve observed.”

“No, I was wondering about you, actually. I must say I never expected you to like them and even want to be that close to them. Might take awhile to get my head around that but I’m glad you like them. I’ll talk to Jax in the morning about how to go about the purchase.”

There was still the operation to neutralize The Fifth Man, as they’d come to call him and M31 was working on it. It now looked like Gibbs and Tony would have to leave their positions at NCIS earlier and move over to KnightShade to commence Operation Quinto Hombre. There was also Tony’s training at KnightShade. Quinn had been adamant about continuing it but Jax had said the decision was Gibbs’ and Alex’s. Tony didn’t know what the decision would be but he didn’t care either way. As long as they let him go home each night instead of staying in-camp, he was fine with finishing his program with KnightShade. If he was to switch to NCIS, at least he’d see Gibbs twenty–four seven and the boys during the weekends. Yeah, there were all those little issues to work out but that was okay.

Life was normal. Life was good. But it could get better.

So Tony went about to try and make it so.

 

**_Thursday afternoon_ **

_**Maui** _

It was one of the best spots to view the sunrise on Maui, Jason told Tony. Though a little pricey, you got a luxury villa all to yourself. The bedroom walls retreated back into the floor at the touch of a button so you’d wake up with a full 360–degree view.

Tony booked it for a two–night stay, keeping the venue a surprise for Gibbs. This was something he needed to do before they started work on Monday.

It was only when they were approaching the island that Jason turned around and said to Gibbs, “There’s home for the next two nights – Maui. That’s Haleakalā, the volcano. You can view the sunrise from your bedroom but you should take a hike up the volcano. There’s a visitor center there to view the sunrise, too.” He deposited them at the resort’s helipad, saying he’d be back on Saturday to take them back to Oahu.

After checking in, they went exploring and Tony had also arranged for a private chef to cook dinner on the terrace. If Gibbs thought it was a little over–the–top, he didn’t say a negative word. On the contrary, he looked as happy as a kid on his first visit to Disneyland.

The next morning before dawn, the paneled walls around their bedroom receded into the floor. They had been put on a timer to descend at 5.45am. Sunrise was 6.10am and Tony wanted Gibbs to be wide awake for this occasion.

Gibbs, had, in fact, woken up earlier but had snuggled back into Tony’s warmth. He opened his eyes upon hearing the soft, but audible whine of the paneled walls going down.

“Hey.” Gibbs smiled. “This is incredible. Get up, Tony.”

The two men sat up in bed, Tony scooting over so he was wrapped around Gibbs’ chest. He nuzzled Gibbs’ neck and earlobe.

“Watch the sunrise, Tony. Any minute now. You can’t miss it! There! Look, Tony.”

Tony turned and as the first rays of the sun hit the slopes of Haleakalā in the distance, Tony said, “Jethro. Will you marry me?”

Gibbs stared at Tony, the one and only love of his life. And said, “Yes, Tony. I will.”

As they watched the sun break over the horizon, Gibbs said to himself, “Rule #51, Jenny. This time, you definitely are.”

 

 

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the sequel to DiNozzo! as time permits. Titled 'Knight Maneuvers', it will pick up where DiNozzo! leaves off but I'm not planning on an action-oriented plot. It'll be more introspective and take us inside the heads of Gibbs and Tony as they adjust to living with the M31 men while waiting for their house next door to be built. It will also have a lot more explicit sex and will address Tony's secret past with Elliott and that dark desire he's kept hidden from Gibbs...which comes exploding out into the open as a result of living with the M31 boys.
> 
> It'll be AU and I'm giving advance warning for those who don't like other guys messing with Tibbs. For those who won't mind Tibbs involved in group sex (!), you might want to read the KnightShade story first to get to know Jax and his partner Quinn, as well as the irrepressible Nick Monterey. 
> 
> Tony's version of 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' is a twist on the original recorded by the Shirelles in 1960. His lyrics fit surprising well seeing as it was totally impromptu and just came out as I was writing his reunion with Gibbs. Leslie Grace recorded a Spanglish (Bachata) version this year. I assume Tony bought the hit single for Gibbs when it was released in the summer of 2012 since Gibbs loves Latin music.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and reviews here and on the other fanfic sites. I set out to write a feel-good romance (inspired by Cernicalo, NeedtoKnow400 et al) and had a blast so thank you!


End file.
